<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Eternal Love by Aika_Barroso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906914">His Eternal Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika_Barroso/pseuds/Aika_Barroso'>Aika_Barroso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika_Barroso/pseuds/Aika_Barroso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never stop looking for me, huh?" She said to me, a smile evident on her beautiful face.<br/>"No. Never," I replied.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p>For the longest time, Alexander Hamilton has encountered death in many circumstances; always managing to evade it. When Burr's bullet hits him, he hoped that he would find a peaceful afterlife once he passes away. Unfortunately, this is not what he discovers when he meets the being he tries to avoid for so long. Now, he has a task on top of his shoulders — a task if not accomplished, will grant him and his lover's future lives full of misery. Will he ever succeed?</p><p>(Cross-posted on Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! Welcome to my book "His Eternal Love"! Before we begin this story, I would like to say a few words and reminders.</p><p>First of all, this is a revamped version of the story. I would like to thank all the people who liked the story before the rewrite happened. You guys are the best!</p><p>Second, there are going to be a lot of mature scenes in this. Don't worry, no erotica. I really don't know how to write those kind of stuff so don't expect that from me. Though there are some parts where it's only mild but no further than that because I'm still kinda innocent and I don't want to write those sort of stuff. Even though there is no erotic scenes, there are chapters which feature abuse, depression, swearing, etc. I will put warnings on the chapters to prepare you.</p><p>Third, updates are on Tuesdays and Fridays.</p><p>Fourth, I do not own Hamilton for its characters are real people and the musical belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda. This story is purely fictional.</p><p>Fifth, I would like to thank everybody who has supported my story. Your comments, hits, and kudos mean the world to me.  </p><p>Thank you for reading this part and I hope you enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>DEATH</strong> is a rather mysterious and confusing thing. It is as just as confusing as its twin brother, life. It can be as quick as a bullet passing through someone's head, or as slow as dying from an illness.</p><p>It's the end to every journey, the epilogue to every play. It is cunning, smart, and slick; managing to convince the world of man that it does not exist. A skull with black robes is its manifestation, while others are convinced that its the devil himself.</p><p>Numerous questions appear in our heads when we talk about death. When do we die? How do we die? Why do we die? The most important question though is "What happens after we die?"</p><p>As I thought about this, I felt myself enter the aforementioned death. Burr had shot me right between my ribs, killing me with one single bullet. I remember taking one last look at my wife, Eliza, before closing my eyes as I felt my soul leave my body. My eyes were closed as I could not understand what was happening to me. </p><p>My life flashed before my very eyes as the memories of love, revolution, and sorrow came back to me. Years of struggle and heartbreak finally came to an end as I hoped for peace when I die. I imagined death so much it feels more like a memory and I have always wondered when death has finally chased me down. Here I am now, having lost the battle to death and have entered this strange afterlife.</p><p>I opened my eyes and saw a blinding light that was so bright I had to close my eyes again, making sure they don't get blinded by the searing light. I opened them slowly and turned my head to look around, only to find nothing but an endless land of light. I tried to stand up but the pain of Burr's bullet still pained me, yet the wound wasn't there anymore.</p><p><em>Burr</em>, I mentioned that name again, but this time with a hint of displeasure to myself. I wonder what he has thought of his actions towards me. It is hard to imagine that we went from friends drinking together in a tavern to enemies wanting to kill each other. I wondered if he regrets his mistake of killing me or he celebrated at the fact that I am gone.</p><p>I spent a few moments in silence as I reminisced on my memory of death. I had remembered the slow rowing of the boat across the Hudson and the worried faces of my fellow men. The faces of Eliza and Angelica hovering over me, weeping over me as they tried to console me.</p><p>"Eliza," the name still sounded sweet as honey on my lips. Guilt weighed heavily in my stomach as she never deserved all of the things I have dragged her into. She deserved a better life as well as a better partner, though I never regretted marrying her and I hoped she never regretted marrying me. I hope that she may live a better life and I hoped to see her again soon.</p><p>I wandered around my surroundings. I tried to look for an entrance to another place but to no avail. My mind was dizzying from wandering around so much, yet finding nothing.</p><p>I panicked from the confusion. Blood pounded in my ears as my heart thumped faster and faster. Was this normal for an ordinary person? A hundred questions crossed the threshold of my mind as I wondered about the situation I am in.</p><p><em>Where am I? </em>I thought to myself. What kind of a place is this? Is this Heaven? Hell? Something else?</p><p>My thoughts were cut short when I felt something enter the place as I slowly turned around to see a strange figure. It was as tall as a tree and as skinny as a stick. Dark smoke emitted from the figure as I could not make out a face. It was wrapped in a black cloak that covered it as if it were a blanket.</p><p><em>Is that the devil?</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>I ran away from the figure as it looked anything but friendly. "Alexander Hamilton," I heard a cold voice hiss behind me, yet I kept running. The voice was as cold as the frost that winter blesses us with, it made me shiver. I did not trust this creature.</p><p>"Do not be afraid of me," I heard the icy voice once again. I stopped running but I kept my distance, preparing for the worst. </p><p>It approached me slowly as its cloak was dragging on the floor. It came to me and I heard its voice hiss at me.</p><p>"Why are you so scared of me?" It asked.</p><p>"Maybe because I do not know who you are," I spat, uncertainty running through my body.</p><p>It chuckled. Its laugh was as cold and menacing as ice and I felt myself shiver at it. "I am Death," it answered me, "I am the one ensuring your transition from your old life to your new one will be as smooth as possible. I also am the keeper of rules of the universe."</p><p>Wait, an afterlife does not exist? I had hoped for peace when I die for so long yet I find out it does not even exist? What even is this? A hundred questions ran through my mind as I hoped this was all a horrifying nightmare meant to be forgotten.</p><p>"What do you mean by "a new life"?" I asked Death.</p><p>Death gave another dark chuckle. "There is no afterlife, Hamilton. There is only a reincarnation process wherein you will be born into a new life once you have passed away in your previous life. After you have passed away, we will have a little chat. I will then send you back to your new life and erase your memories of your past life."</p><p>My mind was in a conundrum as if it was an entangled mess. I did not know how to react to this. I had wished for a peaceful afterlife once I am gone and I suddenly find out that it doesn't even exist.</p><p>"How can I remember a past life if it's possible?" I asked it.</p><p>"In order to remember a certain life, something must trigger it," Death answered. "It can be an object, word, or even a person. Sometimes, you even remember me once you recovered your memory."</p><p>My brain was swirling around the information I had just acquired. My mind ached from the answers I have just received, yet I still desired to learn more. How could I not know this before? Death said I have lived previous lives which made me question how could I not remember them? There must certainly be an explanation for it.</p><p>"Then how could I not remember my past lives? I am pretty sure I have come across an object or word that must certainly trigger it." I asked Death, desperate for answers.</p><p>"You lived rather boring lives before you were Alexander Hamilton. Therefore, you do not remember." Death answered me again, a hint of annoyance in its voice, due to the fact I asked too many questions for its liking.</p><p>"What rules are you protecting?" I asked Death again.</p><p>"I instate many rules to keep the universe in peace. When these rules are broken, I will make sure the people who broke them will pay for it in their next life," Death acknowledged. "I also want to talk about the aforementioned rules regarding you."</p><p>At this point, I hoped this was all a dream. Praying that I am still alive, dreaming in the hospital bed with Eliza beside me. It would be dumb luck if I come out of here sane. </p><p>"Regarding me?" I questioned as I stood there, puzzled. What rules have to do anything with me? I have committed many mistakes in my life, but I never did anything so serious. </p><p>Death gave a low chuckle again. "It is a rule regarding your soulmate.</p><p>"My soulmate?" I questioned. Who was my soulmate anyway? Almost everyone I loved left me anyway.</p><p>"Yes. There is a rule in which that if you ever harm or broke your soulmate's heart in a very serious way, you will have to be separated from him or her," Death answered. "Seeing as you cheated on Eliza and died when she asked you to live, you have broken her heart severely. Therefore, you must separate from her and both of you will live lonely empty lives."</p><p>I was appalled at this statement. I felt guilt and shame swim once more in my stomach at the thought of hurting Eliza. She was a saint for forgiving me for all the things I have done to her, but I never did anything to her to show her my complete love and adoration for her. She does not deserve a life without a soulmate.</p><p>I could not imagine a world without a partner. Everyone who loved me had left me and only Eliza had stayed with me until the end. Death could not take that away from me. I mustn't allow it to happen.</p><p>It pained me to think that I have caused Eliza such punishment. She never deserves this for it was I who made the mistake, not her. Even if I live alone for the rest of eternity, I need to make sure she lives happily for the rest of eternity.</p><p>"Could you give me a chance?" I begged, "Eliza does not deserve a life without a soulmate." I made sure to put Eliza's heart first for she has done everything for me. I know I am a selfish man, but I was not heartless. Death gave a low chuckle and answered me.</p><p>"You must have felt guilty for her. You have caused her such pain and I punish her for your mistakes. Isn't that right, Hamilton?" Death chuckled at me begging for a chance for Eliza. Though a question entered my mind, how in the world does Death know how I feel?</p><p>"Do not pretend I cannot see right through you, Hamilton," Death said, a sneer evident in its voice. "And yes, I have decided to give you a chance."</p><p>"Are you sure?" I asked, unsure of what Death said was true.</p><p>"Do not make me change my mind." Death snapped at me. I immediately silenced myself. I am a talkative man, but I need to keep my mouth closed for another chance at a soulmate.</p><p>"Yes, Hamilton. I will give you a chance, or rather a <em>challenge</em>," Death said to me, excitement building up in its voice as it uttered the word "challenge". "I give you five lives to find Eliza and live a happy life with her. If you succeed in living a marriage without serious issues, you will have her again as your soulmate. If you do not succeed, then you will have to say goodbye to her and her soul forever."</p><p>I thought about this deal for a few moments. It doesn't seem too hard to be impossible. But uncertainty filled me at the thought of failing this task and losing Eliza's soul forever, though I have no other choice but to accept. I looked back at Death and nodded my head.</p><p>"Very well then, Hamilton," Death spat as it showed its arm. It was a skeletal arm that was black as the night sky. I shook its hand and Death gave another chuckle.</p><p>"You are so desperate aren't you, Hamilton?" Death let out a chuckle at my desperation, "yearning for someone for someone to stay and to not abandon you like all your other loved ones."</p><p>I felt great sorrow enter my heart at that statement. It was the question I had always asked myself. Why does everyone keep leaving me? At least with this deal, it will secure me a person who would never leave me. </p><p>"I think that was enough time, Hamilton," Death said. "I will send you to your new life and it is in that new life you will start your challenge."</p><p>Death snapped its fingers as I felt something appear below me. I looked down and saw a black void of emptiness. "Do not be afraid, Hamilton. It is the portal separating this place from the universe." Death assured me.</p><p>I looked down at it once again and it seems to go on forever. I am not sure if I should trust Death on this, but I will take the risk.</p><p>Death gave out another chuckle. "Well, well, well, Hamilton," Death said. "Our game starts now."</p><p>As soon as it finished the statement, I fell myself fall into the dark void. I felt the darkness embrace me as if I was one of its own. The farther I fell, the farther I could not see the remaining light from the place I met Death. I felt myself become sick as this void feels like it has no end.</p><p>My last thoughts are my memories of my past life. I hanged on to them as hard as I could before I approach my new life. I started slowly losing my consciousness as I only closed my eyes. I then felt myself being pushed out of a womb.</p><p>This is where my story begins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=BcGTTIkyXmg2vSjZ9i4XS0ZU8GoFnbASO1gHf2E%2BqP6f1%2FewFSaf%2BeQSq2NJb3iIx0ErI8wUq2kgrK6pg%2F3JQGzu2X4mFvpkXYCeNFnNY0WZw5Rr6jZSOyDN7Ylf42dc">Wattpad Link for the story</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Hope you enjoyed "His Eternal Love" so far!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of abuse and swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>I felt myself enter the world again as I kept screaming and crying, though I cannot control it. I then felt my body being wrapped in a piece of cloth and being held in a pair of arms. I felt myself calm down and stopped crying as I thanked the heavens for if I cry for a few more moments, I would've lost my voice.</p>
  <p>I looked up and saw a man with scraggly hair and a ruffled beard, trying to soothe me by shushing me. I looked around the room and saw a woman on the bed, breathing heavily and looking very tired from labor. Her hair messed up and her chest heaving up and down, trying to breathe in as much air as possible. The man then handed me to the woman as she took me in her arms.</p>
  <p>At first, I was confused about what was happening. Why were they carrying me around as if I were a baby? Why couldn't I stop wailing? Why do I feel so small? Then I realized; I <em>am</em> a baby.</p>
  <p>It is a humiliating feeling that I, a grown man, is stuck in the body of a newborn baby. I tried to talk properly but no more than a babble came out of my mouth. I tried getting a good look at my surroundings but everything was so blurry. The only things in focus were my parents.</p>
  <p>As I try to attempt some form of communication, one question floated in my mind, why do I have a mind of an adult when I am a baby? Did Death forgot to mention it to me or did it somehow tricked me? Nonetheless, here I am now as a baby who could not control his actions.</p>
  <p>I looked at the couple and expected the couple to look at me with adoring smiles like how Eliza and I would look at our newborn children. But instead of smiles, they looked at me with plain faces. I could see in their eyes that they were not pleased to see me. It shivered me to think they could look at a precious life with such glaring looks.</p>
  <p><em>Oh great</em>, I thought. <em>This will be a miserable life.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As it turns out, I was right when I assumed I would live a miserable life with the couple. Their names were James and Anne Harold and my name was William, like one of my sons in my previous life. We were poor farmers living in the south with no money and owned only a few acres of land.</p>
  <p>I am ten years old now, physically at least. My life was miserable for my parents absolutely loathed me. They never treated me as their own son and even called me many names such as "worthless piece of shit" and "useless scoundrel".</p>
  <p>They treated me as if I was their slave. I would clean up the house and would work in the fields, though only a few crops grew from there since it was so dry and bare. They would take the fruits of my labor and would sell them in a nearby market.</p>
  <p>The only time they cared for me was when I was a baby. They would do what a regular parent would do by feeding and changing me. Caring for me at night and teaching me in the morning, yet I never felt their love. Maybe they have no love for me.</p>
  <p>By the time I was five, they let me do things on my own. And when I meant by that sentence, I meant beating and scolding for not doing things right or not doing what they told me to do. I thanked Death that it let me kept the mind of my previous life. If that didn't happen, I would've gone insane.</p>
  <p>It was odd living in a life when you only possess a limited amount of control over your body. It was as if I did not own this body and was only living in it. It was as if I was only an audience watching a play unfold. The only difference being that I can actually feel the character's pain.</p>
  <p>When I was growing up, I realized that I still somehow looked like my previous self. It was the same color of hair and the same eyes. The same skin and the same built when I was around this age.</p>
  <p>I had to teach myself how to write and read. I also taught myself to farm and clean the house. My parents taught me nothing and only told me what to do. They could not care less if I was educated or not. As long as I can work for them, they'll let me stay, else I'll starve in the streets with the rats.</p>
  <p>I never went to a school for we were too poor to pay for a school. Another reason is that my parents didn't give a damn if I was educated or not. Thank goodness I had the mind of an adult, else I'd be a stupid ten-year-old who knows nothing.</p>
  <p>Speaking of our house, it was old and rickety and broken. It was very small as it had one small parlor, a kitchen, and one bedroom. Its roof was filled with holes and its walls were infested with termites. The windows were broken and the floors were creaky and infested with rodents.</p>
  <p>At this point, I realized my childhood in the Caribbean was not harsh after all. I wish I could speak up to them and tell them that they have no right to command me for I have an adult mind, but I kept my mouth shut for I could do nothing with my small body and they have whips at the ready if I speak out of turn. I would usually rant to myself when I was in the field where no one was watching or listening.</p>
  <p>I remember the time I tried to speak up to my parents when I was eight years old. I let out all of the pent up anger and frustration I had for them. It wasn't even a few minutes of ranting when they shouted at me and slapped me. I was brutally beaten that day as I was an animal. I wanted to fight back but my small body could not fight them off. I shivered at the mere thought of the memory.</p>
  <p>Today, I was working in the fields. I felt my back ache as I sow up another piece of crop. Sweat was dripping from my face as I continued to work, despite being so tired already. I dropped my tools and lied down on the ground for a few moments, my body tired from the labor. I felt as if my body was burning in fire.</p>
  <p>The sun was hot and burning as I felt its heat burning my skin. My clothes already torn from the labor and I felt dirt enter my shoes. It was so hot today that even the ground was blazing with heat.</p>
  <p>When I got back up again, I sowed the remainder of our crops with all of the energy and life within me. I went inside to give the crops to my parents. "About time." My father spat as he yanked the crops away from me. He and mother then exited the house and would go to the market to sell them.</p>
  <p>As soon as they left, I ran out of the house to the place I would go to rest and escape my miserable life. It was a tree on top of a small hill. I found that place when I needed a place to clean my wounds from the whipping. I sat down underneath the leaves of the tree and let its shade cool me down.</p>
  <p>I then let out all of my anger towards my parents, letting all of my frustration towards them come out with words. I kicked the bark of the tree as I wondered why Death would place me in such a miserable life. <em>Does Death have a burning hatred for me or did Death just want to trick me?</em> I thought</p>
  <p>While I was thinking about Death, I suddenly remembered the challenge Death gave me about my soulmate. I remembered I was supposed to find Eliza and ensure us a happy marriage, free from serious problems. I groaned as to how could I find Eliza when I am stuck in this piece of rubbish. My parents wouldn't even let me out of the house so how could I find her?</p>
  <p>I made it my goal to not rest until I find her. I have to make this right for her, for both of us. I calmed down when I thought of Eliza. Remembering her smile and kind eyes and her soothing voice calmed me down as I let go of my problems.</p>
  <p>I sat there and wondered how in the world did I get so lucky to have her as my soulmate. We were opposites, the two of us. Maybe that's why we were tied together. She was the calming water to my raging fire. She was a soothing presence to my hurricane of a personality. We were tied because we balanced each other out, helping each other face our flaws, and dealing with our trials in life.</p>
  <p>I wondered where she was right now. Was she happy with her life right now? Did she remarry? Was she even alive?</p>
  <p>I never deserved her and everybody knew that. I wish I could've given her a better life where I would see her smile and make her laugh every day. I will never regret marrying her. As I sat down underneath the tree, I couldn't help but reminisce on the memories of my Eliza.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>It was the winter of 1780. I had recently got married to my Eliza and I couldn't be happier. She was the light of my life and would never fail to make me smile.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We were wandering around the fields of Albany, her hometown, walking through the snowy fields together. We watched the snow slowly fall, fluttering for a bit before landing on the ground. I shivered at the thought of snow. I was born in the Caribbean and was never used to the cold flavor of winter.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I wore a large cloak around me as well as some thick gloves and a warm jacket, desperate to keep myself warm. Eliza, on the other hand, had much lighter clothing for she was already used to the cold. It was very obvious that she liked winter.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Even though I was never used to snow, I would try to think positive thoughts about it for it is in winter that I met Eliza, the love of my life. She was already used to the cold, being born here and exposed to the cold when she was young. We wandered around for a while before I heard her voice talk to me,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't you love the snow, my love?" She asked me, curiosity in her voice as she asked me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Sort of," I replied. "I was never used to snow. I was raised in the Caribbean so I was never used to the feeling of snow."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh," she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I love the snow. Though it is cold, I enjoyed it for I could do many wonderful things with it, such as snow angels and snowballs."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We then walked around for a bit more. Her arm wrapped around mine in an attempt to keep ourselves warm. I still felt a little bit guilty about my previous statement.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I do quite enjoy the snow a bit," I told her, hoping to make her a bit better after my last statement.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Really?" She asked, a bit surprised at my words.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, for it is in winter that I met you," I said as I turned to face her and cupped her cheek, her face red from the snow and my words. She giggled.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"You're such a flirt," Eliza told me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Well, you are stuck with this flirt for eternity since you married me," I said, caressing her cheek with my thumb.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"And I don't regret it." She replied as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips and I happily returned it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She pulled away from me before walking away from me by a few feet. I was confused for a few moments before I noticed she leaned down on the ground and made a snowball before throwing it at me. She laughed when it hit me square on the chest as I couldn't help but chuckle.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I went to grab a snowball as well. She ran away from me when she realized what I was thinking. I tried to throw it at her but it missed by a few inches.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We then started chasing each other around, trying to hit each other with snowballs. I must admit that I never felt so joyful in my entire life with the exception of my wedding day of course. Laughter in the air as I chased her around the fields</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I then decided we should abandon the snowballs. I approached her from behind on the top of a small hill and embraced her. I had accidentally had applied too much force which lead us to roll off the hill and collapsing on the ground. We were still giggling and laughing from our recent snowball fight, both of us covered in so much snow and love. I then looked at her and admired her beautiful face, trying to memorize every inch of her face.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I love you, my dearest," I said as she looked at me with love in her eyes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I love you too." She said before she gave me a soft peck on my lips.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I smiled at the thought of my Betsey. She would always make me smile even in the roughest of days. Her smiling face already making my darkest days brighter.</p>
  <p>I decided it was enough resting for the sun was setting and my parents would come soon. I went back home and a few moments later, they arrived. They threw their coats at me, intending for me to fix them. They then laid down on the bed and slept.</p>
  <p>I fixed the house for a few moments before laying down on the small mattress on the floor. It was old and worn out but I didn't mind for my mind was still in bliss at the thought of Eliza. The mere thought of her brought an undescribable sensation, as if my heart was burning with love and I felt my body float away.</p>
  <p>I then fell asleep, my day coming to a close as I dreamed of my Betsey.</p>
</div><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="end notes module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I apologize if the chapter is sort of boring. I just really need to write Alex/William's backstory and upbringing. Hope you like this story!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Come down for dinner, sweetheart” I hear my Betsey call for me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I apologize, my love. But I really need to get this plan through Congress. Lord knows we need it.” I replied, not looking away from my papers. My back hunched over my desk, writing something down.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“My love, you look tired and hungry,” I heard Eliza say with a hint of sadness and worry in her voice. “I know how important this plan is for the country, but you need to take a break sometimes.”</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">She was right. I had been writing since this morning and haven’t stopped. My stomach let out a gurgle indicating that I needed to eat. I sighed as I stood up and went to join my wife and children for dinner, putting away work for later.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">After dinner, I immediately stood up and tried to go to my office when I heard Eliza’s voice talk to me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“My father invited us to join him this summer,” She told me, “we can go there. The children miss their family and we need a vacation.”</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Betsey, I’m busy with this plan and I-“ I tried to reason before she cut me off. “I already told him we’re going,” she responded.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Eliza, I love you but I need to work,” I told her, “I apologize that I cannot come with you and our family. You can take the children if you want.”</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">She let out a sigh, not looking at me. I could easily tell she was sad and I wanted to comfort her. But this plan needs to get through Congress and I need to work on it. I went back to work in my office.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">It wasn’t long before they had to go. Angelica even stopped by to persuade me to go with them for the summer, but I refused. I saw their sad looks when I said no, but the country really needed this. I bid them goodbye as I worked in my office for days while my family went away for vacation, unknowing it would be the biggest mistake of my life.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I reminisced on that memory and let out a sigh of disappointment at myself. None of the mess that happened wouldn’t have happened if I just took a break. Eliza was right and she always was. Which is why I’m trying to find her. I have to make this right for the both of us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The sunlight flew into the window of my family’s small bedroom and onto my figure, leading me to stand up and start the day, or else I’d anger my parents for not preparing the house for the day. I slipped away from my mattress and out of the room quietly, careful in my steps for I remember that the floors were creaky. I couldn’t bear to imagine the shouting and pain I would receive if I accidentally wake my parents up from their sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I swept the floor carefully and dusted the furniture, making sure I wouldn’t miss a single speck of dirt. I’d honestly never imagine that I went from a founding father to a helpless servant. I was never really good with chores except for gardening, but I needed to excel in this for who knows what could happen to me if I don’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I prepared breakfast for my parents and as soon as I finished, they came out of their room. We ate silently since we were never really close to each other. I had a hard time keeping my mouth shut because I was usually talkative in my previous life when I was still Hamilton.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">My parents then ordered me to work in the fields to which I obeyed. Working in the fields was hell. It was so blazing hot and I barely get any crops from there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I worked tirelessly on the farm, trying to sow at least a bit of some crops to feed us. I hate my parents, but we need money in order to survive. By the time I was finished, my clothes were torn and my shoes had more holes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I handed them to my parents and they prepared themselves to head out. When my parents opened the door, we were surprised. There was an old couple standing right there, holding baskets filled with food. They were smiling and looking cheery. The man then spoke to us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Good day, gentleman!” The old man said to my father, who looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who are you?” My father asked, uncertain if he should trust these people or not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“My name is Abraham Jamison and this is my wife, Sally,” Abraham introduced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We came here from the city, but we were exhausted by the city life and choose to live out our retirement in a small, quiet home,” Sally continued. “We’re your new neighbors.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, we never had neighbors before,” James, my father, responded, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, you have us now,” Abraham responded cheerfully. “We only live a few blocks away from here if you want to visit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, my name is James Harold and this is my wife, Anne,” my father said while wrapping his arm over my mother’s waist. The both of them trying to look cheery, despite their true nature. “And that over there is our son William.” He said with a bit of a sneer, though the Jamisons didn’t notice this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Jamisons were a lovely couple. They were bright and brought a cheerful atmosphere that our house never experienced before. It was a nice touch since it has been a long time since I was treated kindly before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They were both intellectual and spoke about politics which interested me since My father wouldn’t allow me to read the newspapers which means I couldn’t keep up with the current times. I listened carefully to their stories of the city life. I must admit that I was never a listener before, but their stories interested me. We found out that Abraham used to be a professor and that they never had children, which saddened both of them when it was mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They were nice enough to bring us food, which was quite delicious. They brought us some gifts and even some cash which we very much needed. It was not long after they had to go back home and I was saddened by this. This is the first time my parents acted nice around me and I know they’ll be back to their old selves once the Jamisons were gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">My father ordered me to escort them to the front door and I obeyed, despite wanting to tell him that he should do it himself. I followed them through the door and when I opened the door to lead them out, one of my wounds that my parents gave me slipped out. I prayed that they wouldn’t notice but by judging their wide eyes, they saw it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Please do not mention it,” I told them immediately, worried that my parents might hear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They slowly nodded their heads and went outside. Once outside, Abraham beckoned me to come over to him. I looked around to check if my parents were near only to find none of them nearby. I went closer to them and Abraham them whispered in my ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You can come to our house. We’ll treat you nicely.” He said before patting me on my should and making their way back home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">I went back inside and before I knew it, my mother screamed at me to clean the house immediately. </span> <em> <span class="s1">I knew they’ll be back to their old selves when the guests are gone, </span> </em> <span class="s2">I thought to myself as I cleaned the house. But I was excited for tomorrow for I might be able to find people who could actually treat me nicely, just like how the woman I once called me wife treated me lovingly, despite my background and upbringing.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The next day started out like the rest of my days. I would wake up, clean the house, eat breakfast, and work in the fields. But the only difference this day had that the rest of the days didn’t was that I have something planned for today. I watched as my parents left to go to the market, leaving me all alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As soon as they were out of sight, I went out of the house and ran to the Jamisons’ house. I did not know what they’re house looked like and I accidentally knocked on a few wrong doors. I then went to a house which looked old, yet elegant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Its walls were grey and it had a red rooftop. A few windows decorated the front with a bright red door in the middle. At the side of the house, I could see a small gate which leads to a garden I assumed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I then knocked on the wooden door and I was greeted by Sally, who looked very happy to see me. She ushered me inside and the inside of the house was pretty. It contained a neat living room filled with heirlooms and flowers, as well as a few chairs and a table. She motioned for me to sit down on one of the chairs and I obeyed, grateful that I had a safe place from my parents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Abraham then came from another room of the house and greeted me warmly. “Are you alright there, Will?” Abraham asked me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I am fine, Mr. Jamison,” I responded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No need to call me “Mr. Jamison”. You can call me Abraham if it pleases you,” Abraham corrected me which I nodded my head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I hope that you don’t mind this place. It isn’t much, but it’s comfortable,” Abraham told me to which I quickly shook my head. “No, sir. It is a very nice place.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m assuming you were never given an education,” Abraham asked me in which I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We could never afford it and my parents never cared that much for me,” I told him. “But I mostly taught myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How?” He asked. I only shrugged my shoulders in response. I can’t tell him about reincarnation and Death.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I could teach you some stuff that you haven’t learned,” He offered and I nodded immediately. “That would be great, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I knew a lot of things already but it couldn’t hurt to learn more. Besides, I need to catch up with the times since I know nothing of the current times. He smiled and went up to bring a stack of books. When he came down, he struggled with the books for a bit before I helped him by taking some of the books.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I hope you don’t mind that we could start today,” he asked me, opening a book and began writing stuff down from it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Not at all” I responded earnestly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He began to teach me about stuff I already knew, but I was still curious. After all, he taught me about some recent discoveries I hadn’t know about, which immediately gained my attention. He taught me for hours and Sally even brought some delicious food from the kitchen to feed us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was a bright feeling to know that some people cared for me in this lifetime. In my whole life as William Harold, I was only treated miserably by my parents. Now, I have people who can look after me and possibly be the first out of many stepping stones to find my Eliza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was around evening and I was still at the Jamisons. Abraham was teaching me about the subject of science and what entertained me most was the passion in Abraham’s voice when he teaches. He continued teaching until Sally entered the room and tapped on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Will, I think your parents would come home anytime soon.” She told me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">I looked at the time and realized she was right. I began cleaning up and thanked them profusely before heading out. I ran back to my home as quickly as I could as if I was being chased by someone. </span>By the time I was home, my chest was heaving up and down, trying to breathe in air. A few minutes after I came back, my parents entered and tossed me their coats before heading to bed and slept.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I followed the same routine and cleaned the house before laying down on my worn-out mattress. It felt so good to have someone care for you unconditionally. At the mention of that, I immediately thought of Eliza. I knew I never deserved her, and yet she loved me anyways.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">She loved me at my best and at my worst. It pained me that I let her live her future lives without a soulmate because of a mistake </span> <em> <span class="s1">I</span> </em> <span class="s2"> made. I have to make this right. I have to make her mine again.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :)). It was pretty much uneventful but I did my best.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: descriptions of abuse. I’ll summarize the chapter in the A/N at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watched as the sun loomed over the horizon and its light entered our bedroom; a signal that I should start the day. I got up from my worn-out mattress and slipped in my shoes filled with holes. I slowly crept out of my parents’ bedroom and into the kitchen to make food.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was able to prepare the food quickly enough, due to the fact we barely had any food to prepare. I sat down to eat, rather than wait for my parents because breakfast was usually awkward. I ate as quickly as I could before I prepared myself for the most dreaded part of the day: working in the wasteland we called our land.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The summer heat burned my skin as I stepped out in the heat of the sun. A few crops sprouted from the ground, yet they all looked poor and rotten. I let out a huge sigh before I took up my tools and went straight to work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Working while the sun was shining brightly was a nightmare. Its blazing hot light cauterized my skin so much that I think I had to ask the Jamisons for medical attention. Sweat was perspiring from my body and I had to wipe most of it out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of the Jamisons, my life with them had been great. They had treated me as if I was their own child and even offered me belongings my parents couldn’t afford, such as newer clothes and shoes. I refuse to wear them around my parents though, for they would start to question me if they ever found out that I had been acquiring clothes from people who were not them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I dug up the infertile ground and laid seeds in it before covering it up and watering it, wishing that it would grow for we needed money so badly. I sowed the crops that I have previously planted and took a look at it, inspecting it for it looked nothing but good. I knew no one would want the crops that we grew but we were desperate. As they say, beggars can’t be choosers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time I was finished, I was drained of all my energy and nearly plopped down on the ground if I hadn’t realize that my parents would give me an earful if I didn’t give the crops to them soon. I handed out the poor crops when I went inside and they snatched it from me. They headed out the door, not sparing a glance at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a second thought, I flopped down on my mattress, exhausted by the day’s work, and completely forgetting that I should be meeting with the Jamisons today. It didn’t take long for me to be swept away by sleep as my mind couldn’t bear to stay awake any longer. As I slept, I dreamed of only one person: Eliza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been the main reason I was still alive. Her kind eyes and soothing voice brought me comfort in my sleep. Every night I closed my eyes to sleep, she was there and it brought me great joy to see her face as if she was there to support me in these tough times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">I hoped that one day — or rather another lifetime if I don’t succeed in this life because, honestly, my life is terrible right now and it would be a miracle if I escaped here — I would find her and hold her in my arms again. I sighed gleefully at the thought of it; to hold her in my arms again; to be able to caress her face and flirt with her in every way possible; to be able to </span> <span class="s2">kiss </span> <span class="s1">her again was a dream I hope would come true.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I slept peacefully at the thought of my Betsey. Her kind heart and spirit can turn the darkest day into one of the most brightest. Looking back at my life, the challenge Death placed on my shoulders seems more impossible than anything in life. But I would do anything to ensure my Betsey the happiness that she deserves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I dreamt and fantasized about Eliza, I didn’t notice how much time it took for me to nap, which would lead to a major problem.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I woke up and let out a sigh, a bit drowsy from sleeping. I looked around and realized the sun was lowering itself back to the horizon. I looked at the time and realized that I was two hours late for my meeting with the Jamisons!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I did not even prepare myself for I ran from my house as quickly as I could, still in my ragged clothes and worn-out shoes. Unfortunately, one of my shoes could not bear the speed I was running and broke, leaving me with only one shoe. But that didn’t matter as I had to go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In my panic, I had accidentally knocked on the wrong doors again to the confusion of the people living there. I managed to finally knock on the right door. Sally opened it and her eyes widened at my state right now. I couldn’t really blame her though for my clothes were dirty and one of my shoes was missing. She immediately ushered me inside and prepared a bath and new clothes for me to wear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once I was finished cleaning myself up, I went to the living room where Abraham sat, reading from one of the books he had placed there. I sat down and cleared my throat, indicating I was there. He put down the book and smiled. He then started the lesson.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours passed and it was progressing smoothly until a loud knock was heard from the door. “Who goes there?” Abraham asked, a bit annoyed at how loud the visitors knocked. “We are looking for our son, William!” I hear my father yell. “Is he here?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Abraham replied, trying to remain as calm as possible. “He is not here.” Abraham then motioned me to go upstairs and hide. As I stood up, I hear him whisper to me to go to the attic. I didn’t give a second thought before I obeyed immediately, wanting to evade my parents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure about that, James,” I hear my mother say as I made my way up, “it sounds like they’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better let us in or I will break down this door!” My father threatened. Hearing the anger in his voice pushed me faster into running upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think he is here?” Sally asked, hoping to prolong the conversation to give me enough time to hide. “He wasn’t at home,” my mother replied. “We looked for him around the area, but he was nowhere to be found.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why do you deduce that he is here?” I hear Abraham ask.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We found a broken and missing shoe near your house. We knew the shoe was his,” I hear my father say.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt my heart beat faster as I hear the door break open and the rushing and padding of feet inside the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I opened the door upstairs to find the attic but to no avail. I started to sweat immensely before I noticed that the bookcase in the corner of the room looked like it was tilted forward as if it were hiding a secret passage. I hear my parents trying to go upstairs while the Jamisons tried to prevent them from doing so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I opened it immediately and it opened to a room which contained crates of many old objects. I even recognized some from my own time. I hear them coming closer as I immediately yet quietly shut the door. I hear my parents and the Jamisons conversing just outside the door. I hid behind one of the large crates before I heard my father say that they will leave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was about to release a sigh of relief when I hear my mother spoke,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are footprints in the dust here,” I hear her say. “It is too small for us and the foot size is similar to William’s, which means he’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt my heart beat faster as I heard those words come out of her mouth. I hear them threaten the Jamisons about my whereabouts but they kept on trying to prove that I’m not here. I felt fear grow in my stomach as I hear the bookcase door open as I shrank behind the crate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hear the sound of footsteps inside the room as well as the moving of objects. I covered my mouth to prevent me from making any noise. I silently hoped that Death would mercy on me and let me be free.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hear the footsteps stop and I heard voices saying I wasn’t here. I felt myself let out a silent sigh of relief before I heard footsteps come closer to my crate. I felt my heart beat faster as I felt a few tears prick through my eyes. I looked up and saw my father smirking menacingly at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I yelped as I tried to run from him but he caught my arm and tugged me close. He dragged me out of the room as if I were a doll and I saw the sorrowful looks of the Jamisons. My father hauled me until we reached our house to which he threw me across the room once we entered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I feel tears prick into my eyes as I hear them scream at me. Slapping me occasionally and deafening my ears. I hear them pull out a whip and I gulped as I knew what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made me face the wall and whipped me mercilessly. I felt myself let out a cry of pain for it was too torturous to contain. I felt my blood dripping from my back and the pain burning into my skin as I tried to breathe properly and stay calm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were done, I was on the floor, suffering from the pain they caused me. Fortunately, they let me inside the kitchen to clean my wounds. Unfortunately, they told me to sleep outside as they do not want to look at a child who betrayed them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt myself wince as the cloth touched my skin, but I bore it so that it could be healed. They had thrown my blanket and my pillow out of their bedroom and motioned for me to leave the house. I sighed as I left the house with the wounds still tormenting me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One more thing,” I hear my father say as I left, “if we find you at the Jamisons or any other neighbor, we will not be merciful towards you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hear them slam and lock the door as I was left all alone. I wandered aimlessly on the street before I decided to go back to the tree on top of the small hill. As I went there, I felt rain pouring down from the sky and onto me. I groaned as I confirmed that Death really hated me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I settled underneath the leaves of the tree as it shaded me from the rain. I heard the sound of thunder and shrank into my blanket, the thunder bringing back memories of the hurricane that hit Nevis. I felt tears trickle into my eyes as I remember the forlorn memories of the hurricane. As I was tossed and turned from the memories of the storm, a soft, beautiful voice entered my head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was singing a french lullaby softly to me and whispered comforting thoughts in my head. I immediately knew it was Eliza. Her soft voice brought comfort to my heart. Her voice brought back a memory that was similar to what I’m experiencing now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The storm outside was loud and terrifying. I was curled up in the corner of my bedroom as I shuddered, the storm bringing back memories of the hurricane that affected my town greatly. My vision blurred as the memories of flash floods, raging thunderstorms, destroyed buildings, and dead bodies brought dreadful memories back into existence.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I hear the door creak open as I heard someone gasp and made their way towards me. I felt soft arms embrace me as I knew it was Eliza and I curled up against her. Her familiar scent brought me comfort in tough times such as this. I hear her sing a French lullaby to me that she sings to the children whenever they are scared, all the while whispering comforting things to me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Shhh,” I hear her whisper. “It’s alright. I am here. I would never leave you.”</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I embraced her tightly as the storm raged harder. But the comfort she brought to me eased my pain. I heard a thunder clash as I held on to her tighter as if we were an actual storm and she’ll float away when I let her go.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I felt her stroke my hair and it helped me breathe easier. She knew that stroking my hair was a great way of calming me down. She sang more to me as her soft voice calmed me down.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">We embraced each other while the storm continued on. She attempted to allay my pain while I quaked in fear. At that moment, I felt the world dissolved around me and it felt as if it was just the two of us, and no one else.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">As the storm carried on, we held each other in a tight embrace. It wasn’t long before the storm calmed down and it turned into calm rain. I felt myself let out a sigh of relief as I felt my painful memories leave me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Thank you, my angel,” I thanked Eliza. She was always there for me in the challenges and trials I faced in my life and she never failed to support me all the way through. Who knows where I would be right now without her help.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Do not mention it, my darling,” Eliza said as she gave a kiss to my forehead. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the memories of Eliza calming me during the storm eased me greatly. My breath slowed down and I could finally think properly. At that moment, I didn’t care about the storm or even my parents abusing me. All I thought of was Eliza and her kind heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I then drifted off to sleep soon after. Thankful for the angel that was placed in my life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Well, that was suspenseful. To summarize the chapter for those who cannot read the sensitive parts, Alex/Will’s parents caught him visiting the Jamisons and abused him immensely. I do apologize that this chapter took long to publish. Hopefully, the next chapter won’t take too long. Thank you so much for your reads and votes! Hope you liked this and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">A few years passed since my parents discovered me at the Jamisons. As soon as I came back home from sleeping outside as punishment, they had strictly warned me to not come into contact with anyone, which just made my life more miserable. I wanted — no, </span> <em> <span class="s2"> needed </span> </em> <span class="s1">someone to talk to me who won’t abuse me horrendously.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I am eighteen years old now, as I said before, it was only physically. I was supposed to make friends or go to college but nope. My parents and I could barely afford a nice house, let alone a college. Besides, my mind still remembered what I was taught in my previous life so I didn’t have to study or anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt my life go back to the way it was. I would wake up to the sun shining directly onto my face. I would make breakfast for my parents, then I would work in the fields before my parents would go to the market, making sure to lock the door and windows from the outside as to not let me out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all seemed unfair. I haven’t seen the Jamisons in a while and started to worry over them. They were old and could die anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I then had a burning hatred for Death. Why did Death forget to tell me I would still have my mind as an adult? Why did Death place me in an abusive home? Why doesn’t he let me live my life as a normal human? Why couldn’t he let me find Eliza?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I deduced that he placed these challenges in my life to prevent me from finding Eliza. Death doesn’t want me to succeed and wants me to pay for my mistakes while dragging Eliza down with me. I wonder how many people have gone through Death’s challenge and have succeeded? Have they won and lived to collect their rewards? Or did they live miserable lives afterwards, regretting their past mistakes and lived on life as empty souls?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only thing keeping me sane during these dark times was Eliza. I never gave up on trying to find her and making her my soulmate again. I would never stop until I have reached my goal to give her the best life she can experience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At most times of the day, I dreamt about her. Through every pain and sorrow and boredom I faced, the memories of her beautiful face was there in my mind. I wonder how many lives will I have to live in order to have her as my soulmate again?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wonder where she is right now? Was she back our home in New York or did she leave? What is she doing right now? Was she even alive?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I suddenly remembered my children as they were important to me too. I felt myself sadden at Phillip’s death as he could have been so much in his life hadn’t he been killed so soon. I wonder what all my other children has been up to?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I even wondered what my enemies and friends been doing lately. Were they sad when I died? Did they move on from my death? Did my enemies stopped talking bad things about me when I died? Did my friends remember and still honor me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nevertheless, I hoped to see all of them once I am free from this miserable life. I want to reunite with them and reminisce on our past memories. But will they believe me when I say I was Hamilton when I am William Harold in this life? The answers will only be reached when I cross that bridge soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My mind went back to Eliza. I dreamt about all the wonderful things we’ll do together once reunited. I will do my best to give her the best life she deserves and be right by her side when it does. We could get married again. We could start a family again. These dreams seems so close yet so far.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I decided to bring back another memory of past life. I needed something to keep myself sane from all the trauma I have been facing. I remembered how many times I have been sick because of my workaholic behavior, yet my Betsey still cared for me. Not caring whether she’ll get sick as well for she loved me too much to see me suffer, and I loved her for that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I am alright, my love,” I told Eliza, despite feeling about nauseous and dizzy.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I know, but your health says otherwise,” Eliza said as she tried to persuade me to rest, but I was stubborn enough to work more.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I started feeling more dizzy as I had to grip the edge of the table to keep myself conscious and preventing myself from collapsing on the floor. My vision blurring as my eyes could not focus. I even felt the urge to vomit.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Eliza notices this and I felt her moving towards me. I felt her yank me from my chair and dragged me to our bedroom.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Betsey, I-“ I tried to reason with her, but she cut me off.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Rest now,” I heard her say sternly as we made it to our bedroom and motioned for me to lay down on the bed. I sighed and obeyed as I laid down, fighting the covers for a moment before settling down.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I’ll go get you a nice warm bowl of broth,” I hear her say as she made her way out of the room.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I relaxed myself against the pillow as I attempted to fall asleep, hoping this would all be gone when I wake up. But my stomach had other ideas. It let out a gurgle and I felt myself wanting to vomit. I tried to stand up to go to the restroom, but I felt so dizzy and my vision was too blurred to go there. I then vomited on the floor.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Eliza came back and was immediately worried at what I had done. I felt her place the bowl on the nearest horizontal surface and felt her sit right next to me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“What happened?” She asked, though it was quite obvious what had happened.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I vomited. I’m sorry,” I apologized, feeling a bit guilty that I had not help myself up.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She shook her head. “Never you mind,” Betsey said.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I hear her leave the bed and grabbed a washcloth to clean it off. I heard her scrubbed the floors and wash her hands afterwards. I then felt her sit back down next to me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I’ll go get a bucket for your vomit and check on the children,” she said as she tried to stand up. But I instinctively grabbed her arm and tried to force her to lay down with me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Alexander...” she sighed.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Please stay with me. I’ll be all alone if you leave me,” I said as I heard her let out a chuckle.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Alright then. I’ll stay right here for the rest of the day only if you let me finish my duties,” Eliza said.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I let out a huff but had to agree. I let go of her arm as she made her way out of the room.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">It felt as if forever for her to get back. I feel the door creak opened again as I let out a sigh of joy at her presence. She placed the bucket right beside me as she joined me under the covers.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I then felt her cup my cheek as she tried to kiss me.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Don’t,” I said. “I smell like vomit and you’ll get sick if you do.”</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She smiled and said, “I do not care,”</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I felt her lips on me and I kissed her back. Happy that I have someone who can turn my day brighter.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt myself smile at the memory. She was always there for me even when I was sick. In the end, she also got sick but both of us made it out alive. She had sacrificed her health because she loves me, and her love softens my heart even until this very day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt someone knock on our door. “It’s locked from the outside!” I told the person. The person stopped and I assumed he or she left. I then felt a noise through our window as I saw mailman trying to give me a package. I looked around and saw a hammer right next to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I grabbed it and made my way towards the window. I motioned for the man to stand back as I broke the window. I made a mental note to cover that up when my parents got home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you William Harold?” The man asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” I replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a package and a letter for you,” he said as he handed the items to me. He then left to go on his way as I immediately opened the letter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The letter explained that the Jamisons had passed away and they will be buried in a few days. I felt myself sadden at those words as a few tears pricked my eyes. They were so kind to me and treated me as if I was one of their own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I then opened the other letter and my eyes widened as it was Abraham’s will. It said that I will inherit all his inheritance for he had no children to give it to. I opened the package and it contained some money as I had to collect all the other money from the bank.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t that much but it was enough to let me escape. I always thought of escaping but I never had the money to take me far away. This was enough to let me travel to whatever part of the country I want.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt my parents open the door as I covered the broken window with a cloth and hid the package. They went inside the house and instinctively went to their bedroom to sleep. I decided to not go to sleep as I waited for a few moments to let them go into deep sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">When the time was right, I quietly gathered some of my belongings in a small bag, including the money. I then removed the cloth from the broken window and jumped out of it. For the first time in forever, I felt </span> <span class="s2"><em>free</em>.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ran as quickly as I could to the nearby neighborhood. I hope there were still transportations that are still open to take me away from this horrid place. My legs were already tired from running but I didn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once I got there, I was breathing heavily but I needed to leave as soon as possible before my parents discovered my disappearance. I managed to find a man and a carriage, waiting for passengers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you go to Pennsylvania?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I immediately boarded the carriage and as soon as I got on, I heard someone shout my name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“William Harold!” I looked to see my parents running towards me. I panicked and told the man to start going. But he said he was still waiting for other passengers who were also going to Pennsylvania. Luckily enough, the other passengers didn’t took long enough to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt my parents coming closer as I yelled at the man to start the carriage. He was startled and immediately nodded as I felt the carriage move. I looked at the window and saw that my parents had given up on trying to chase me, knowing they couldn’t chase a carriage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I smirked and waved at them. I only saw my father say a curse word at me as they went back to our miserable home.</span>
</p>
<p>A wave of relief enter me as I was finally free from ny awful family. I was breathless to the point I nearly fell asleep while travelling. <span class="s1">I felt hope enter me for I am free and I could go look for Eliza now. I silently thanked the Jamisons for giving me this opportunity. I felt the passengers chatter with each other but I did not listen for my mind was still swirling around that I had escaped from my terrible family.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em>Maybe this challenge won’t be too difficult after all,</em> </span> <span class="s1"> I thought to myself.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: A wild chapter has appeared. This chapter is kinda trash but I needed to write this down. I have nothing more to say so I hoped you liked this part! See ya on the next chapter!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar scent of Pennsylvania as I jumped out of the carriage brought all sorts of nostalgia to me. It had been a while since I've been here. It had changed a lot since I left.  Despite the changes brought by the times, I still recognized it as if it never changed at all.</p><p>Freedom was rushing through my veins as it had been such a long time since I walked in the streets without fearing my parents would catch me. I no longer have to worry about them for they are far away, hoping that they would stay back at our house and not trying to search for me.</p><p>I skipped through the streets of the city without thinking that I probably look like an idiot, giddy at the fact I had escaped my parents and back into the city.</p><p>As I wandered around the city, I had come across many buildings; some of which reminded me of my life as Alexander Hamilton. It felt so uncanny to see these sites again for it had been a long time since I had seen them. A sense of déjà vu entered me as I stared at the halls that were once filled with politicians who were desperate into building a good country for future generations to enjoy.</p><p>Not long after wandering around the city, I felt my legs go weak as I realized I needed a place to stay. Fortunately enough, there was an inn not too far from where I was standing. I smiled as I took the remaining energy I had to go there.</p><p>When I entered, the place was very neat and organized. It's furniture placed properly and the place neatly swept. I looked for a manager before I found someone who looks like it could be him.</p><p>"Excuse me, is there a room that I can stay in?" I asked hopefully.</p><p>"No," the man said, giving me a disgusted look as I look down and realized my clothes were all dirty.</p><p>My shoulders fell and I groaned for the night was fast approaching and I would not want to sleep in the streets. I knocked on a few more doors, even asking the common folks if they could let me stay in a spare room. But they all shut their doors on me as I only sighed.</p><p>The moon was bright in the night sky as I still needed to find a place to stay. As I wandered around, loud voices and drunk laughter caught my attention. I looked towards the source of the noise and found what looks to be a small inn.</p><p>The sound of tipsy guffawing and beers sloshing as well as the scent of alcohol brought an obnoxious smell to my face. Men were drinking their souls out and laughing at nonsense. It was an unpleasant sight to see — to think my friends and I used to be like this made me feel embarrassed.</p><p>I tried my best to avoid the drunken men and look for the head of this place. I saw someone a man who seems to be sober polishing glasses. I stumbled my way and approached him.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir, do you have a room I could stay in?" I asked, hoping he would say yes for I would not want to live in the streets.</p><p>"There is one, but it isn't much. Room's bit too shabby even for a person like myself," he said, polishing the glasses.</p><p>"I do not care. I need a place to stay and I'll take any chance I could get," I told him. My body already freezing from the cold night.</p><p>He reached for something under the counter that separated me from him and took out keys from it. "Go upstairs and look for the door that is second to the last on your left side. That door will lead you to your room."</p><p>I nodded and gave him some money before I made my way upstairs as quickly as I could. I looked for the second to the last door on my left and found it. The head was right for it was very shabby and dirty. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages and I swore I saw a rat in the corner of the room.</p><p><em>Better than the streets, I guess,</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>I placed my small bag on top of a small table and settled under the covers. The bed creaked when I laid down on it and I suspected it would give up any time soon.</p><p>As I drifted off to the wonderlands of sleep, I dreamt of Eliza again. She had always found a way to appear in my dreams and I always wondered who had put her there. Nevertheless, I cherished these simple happy moments, smiling in my sleep.</p><p><em>If it takes multiple lives to make her my soulmate again,</em> I thought. <em>It will be worth it.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun rose over the horizon, spreading its rays of light over the city. I stood up and it felt so strange to wake up without my parents disrupting my sleep and waking me up. It had been a long time I woke up by myself, but something was missing from my morning.</p><p>I had started my morning routine and had started my day. As I went downstairs, I had caught sight of the drunken men last night; they were now experiencing the hungover they deserve from last night. My first goal is to be accepted into a college that will take me in.</p><p>Even though I still remembered my knowledge of the law, I still needed a degree. No one would believe if I told them that I was Alexander Hamilton in my past life and still him until this day.</p><p>The soft humming of the cold breeze that swept over the city shivered me as I remember that the winter season had just finished. I gripped my clothes tighter, wrapping myself in them in an attempt to keep myself warm.</p><p>Though I have been to this city before, I was seen as a stranger; a poor young boy who would beg for scraps. But I am not the type to beg for their mercy. I'm going to prove to them that I am much more than some helpless farmer's son.</p><p>I came across a building that looks to be a university. Outside, a man stood there, whistling as if he were guarding the establishment. I rushed up to him.</p><p>"Sir, is this a college?" I asked, hoping he would agree.</p><p>"Yes," he told me.</p><p>"Where can I enroll?" I asked curiously.</p><p>He gave me directions and I was off. After knocking at a few wrong doors (which I discover I was incredibly prone to), I had found his office. The office was filled with papers and folders and books. In the middle of the room sat a rather old looking man hunched over his desk, reading some papers. I cleared my throat in an attempt to get his attention.</p><p>"May I enroll here, sir?" I ask him.</p><p>"What is your name, boy?" He asked, not looking away from his papers. His voice gruff from his old age.</p><p>"Ale-" I started before realizing my mistake. "I mean, Willaim Harold, sir."</p><p>Inside my mind, I thwacked myself internally.</p><p>"Hmm," I hear him say as his grey-colored eyebrows furrowed as if he were deciding something. "Where did you study before you applied here?"</p><p>"Pardon?" I say. I heard his question but my mind obviously knew I never studied before as my parents never cared for me and they were too poor to give me an education. Nervousness ran through my body as a part of me was sure he'll never let me in.</p><p>"I won't repeat myself," his tone becoming more serious.</p><p>"I-I never had an education, sir. My parents were too poor for one," I said, deducing sadly that he might not accept me.</p><p>"Then, I am afraid to say this but we will not accept you," he said as he immediately buried himself in his works.</p><p>Rather than sadness swimming inside my stomach, anger boiled in me. How could they not let me in?! I am more capable than any other student! I am Alexander Hamilton after all.</p><p>"Why couldn't you let me in?!" I shouted at him as his eyes grew in fear. "I am just as talented and just as intelligent as any other student, perhaps even more so, if you only let me prove myself!"</p><p>I continued on my rant as he sank into his seat in trepidation. Unfortunately, the guard in front heard my loud fulminate against the headmaster and rushed inside. He dragged me out of the building and tossed me in the streets.</p><p>"Go back to where you belong, street rat," he spat.</p><p>I sighed as the word "street rat" brought many memories back into my soul. Before discovering my letter, the locals in my town called me that as they knew my origins. Some people in America called me the same thing as I couldn't help but suspire.</p><p>I got back up and started looking for more sources of education. The same thing happened; wouldn't let me prove myself and tossing me back into the street after blowing into a verbal onslaught.</p><p>Alas, I approach my last glimmer of hope as I walked into the last one. It seemed small compared to the other ones but I was desperate. I entered the workroom and was immediately greeted by the sight of a middle-aged man who was closing up the place.</p><p>"Why are you here, boy?" He said as he was cleaning up.</p><p>"I am focused on enrolling, sir," I said, wishing he would say yes.</p><p>He then went back to his desk and pulled out a form. He gave it to me and I gasped in shock.</p><p>"You are accepting me?" I said, trying to overcome my shock.</p><p>"Do you want me to change my mind?" He growled back.</p><p>I immediately disagreed as I filled out the piece of paper. I bid him a good day as I practically skipped out of the room. I finally have a chance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I am now one of the most successful and most popular lawyers in Pennsylvania.</p><p>But wait, weren't you just signing up for college?</p><p>Well, I passed the entrance examination and had greatly stunned my professors. I astonished everyone in law school when I was studying. And at last, I graduated with honors after studying for only six months.</p><p>I had an unfair advantage for I still remembered all my past knowledge from my past life as Hamilton. It was a bit unfair, but there was no rule against it.</p><p>Everywhere I went, people were whispering about how I could manage to graduate in a short period of time with honors without having an educational background. "This kid is insane!" I would hear them say. It brought an unnatural déjà vu as the locals back in Nevis said the same thing when they read my letter in the newspaper. Even the people who refused to let me in their schools came back to me apologizing</p><p>Immediately after finishing law school, I was recommended to a law firm. It was a prestigious law firm that granted high salaries for its employees. I was even recommended this law firm by the head himself!</p><p>As soon as I joined, I won case after case; trial after trial. I was immediately prominent in my town after I won a particularly difficult case. Many people came up to me for their dilemmas and I was immediately a respected lawyer, just like before.</p><p>Here I am now, one of the most successful lawyers in this city. I had a ginormous house as well as servants to run it. I had dreamed about this life since I was very young and I could not believe I was living in it right now, but something was missing: Betsey.</p><p>I missed a partner to share my life with. A partner to support and would stay up with me to assist me with my work. A partner who would love me and accept my flaws and not only for my looks or talents.</p><p>I know you are wondering why I didn't search for her right now. I did not want to leave my clients for most of them have rather dire situations and are in desperate need of justice. They need my help and I couldn't resist saying no.</p><p>I felt an empty feeling loom over me as I didn't have a partner. It was an amazing feeling to have when you have someone to spend the rest of eternity with. I felt my face crumple as I felt so lonely and meaningless without someone to give my life meaning, as if I was a lock without its key. Never opening my heart to someone who doesn't have the key and ends up being covered in rust.</p><p>I had suddenly remembered those nights where we would write in my office, staying up all night to finish a report. Taking turns giving ideas and writing them down. I must admit, it was one of the attributes of my Eliza that I was most fond of. I was never used to working with a partner for I worked alone for so long, but working with my Eliza was a joyful activity I could never resist.</p><p>As I stared at the window, I sank into a blissful memory of my Betsey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Honey, how much more do I have to copy before we sleep?" I hear Eliza say as she let out another yawn. Eyebags growing underneath both of our eyes as we stayed up late at night, coming up with the idea of the National Bank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was already very late at night as the moon was high in the sky. The children were asleep and we were supposed to be asleep as well, but we spent it making a report on the National Bank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I apologize, sweetheart, but I think we still have a lot more to do," I told her. It was true. I had many more ideas for the bank that most couldn't be put into paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear her groan as she mumbled something under her breath. Throughout the night, we took turns writing. Giving each other ideas and spent the night talking about politics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every so often, she would try to guide me by asking questions, and knowing me, I would go on a full tirade. While I continued on with my verbal onslaught, she would write down my speeches (most of them at least. I was talking too fast for her to catch the other words).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, this was one of my favorite things about her. Her dress ruffled, her hands blotched with ink, her eyes tired from the lack of sleep, her tongue stuck out in concentration. It was a much better look than her fancy dresses she wore in public, though I didn't mind those looks on her either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When you told me we were staying up late tonight, I didn't expect it to be us sitting in your office writing about the National Bank," she said as I let out a chuckle. "I expected more of a romantic night but it seems so far away now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe we could still have that romantic night if we finish early," I smirked. She let out a giggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Charmer," she fired back as we went back to the matter at hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We took turns debating about the bank. Each of us suggesting words that we should put on this report.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jefferson thought we shouldn't have a bank, but we must have one," I said to her. It was one of the few sentences I remembered from that night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We continued writing until the dawn broke. Once we had ourselves cleaned up, I headed out to bring it to the government while she tended to our children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I must admit, I really loved having an assistant. I would usually work alone on these matters, but it was much better with someone like Betsey accompanying me. I always wondered what would my life been life hadn't she be in it. I was horrified at that thought as I continued on my way to President Washington.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as I carried it to Washington, we had a bank. And it was all thanks to me and Betsey.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I felt a smile growing on my face as that memory was brought into mind. She was truly the best of wives and the best of women. I couldn't imagine a life without her, even though I'm living in one right now.</p><p>Working feels empty without someone to debate with it. My servants weren't intelligent enough to discuss these issues at hand. I wanted my Betsey back <em>now</em>.</p><p>Tomorrow, I would go on another day without my Eliza. Another day I have to live without seeing her beautiful face. Another day without hearing her beautiful voice. Another day without a single touch or kiss. It was making mad as I haven't made any progress into getting closer to her or my past loved ones.</p><p>As I dazed back into the window, I silently wished upon the stars in the night sky to bring my Eliza back to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Welp, I did my best. I'm not fond of this chapter because it sounds so rushed. Hopefully, it will get better in the later chapters. Thank you so much for the hits and kudos! See ya soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: small mentions of sexual content and alcohol. It’s not explicit but I felt like putting a warning for the innocent people out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Temptation. One of the hardest things to overcome in this world. A sin if not overpowered, can lead to the biggest mistake of your life. It was temptation that lead me to have an affair; that lead to many more problems in my life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six years had passed since I graduated and became a famous lawyer in my neighborhood. It had been six long years and I still hadn’t tried to look for Eliza. Though I tried to leave Pennsylvania, I could not leave my clients here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For six long years, I wasted a chance of finding my Eliza. For six long years, I began to ache for her heavenly touch. For six long years, I started to regret my life as a successful lawyer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It wasn’t long before I started to make a plan to leave to look for her. If I don’t complete this task at hand, who knows what misery I’d put both of ourselves into. Unfortunately, something — or rather </span> <span class="s2"><em>someone</em> </span> <span class="s1">had to walk into my life.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was late evening and I was sitting in my office, working on one of the cases. I felt my mind go dizzy and I rubbed it in order to ease it. My mind felt as if I were spinning in a tornado and my desk was the only thing that prevented me from flying away. I had received an endless amount of cases due to my fame and had been working on all days of the week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt a knock at my office door. “Come in,” I replied, not looking away from my papers. One of my servants, Sarah, entered the room. “Sir, one of your colleagues arrived here with an invitation. Should I let him in?” She asked me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I thought about it for a minute before deciding I should probably let him in or else he would bother me for a whole month. “Let him in,” I replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She exited the room and a few minutes later, Robert staggered into the room, looking a bit tipsy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Robert,” I replied dryly. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Will~” he slurred. I felt him approach my desk and put a hand on my shoulder. “There’s this tavern that’s opening nearby. George and I thought it’d be good for you to drink.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not want to go,” I said as I shoved his hand away from my shoulder. “I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Will!” He groaned as he shook my shoulders. “There are a lot of pretty women there. You can get laid!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to sleep with a woman,” I said coldly as I detached myself from him. It was true. Though my body ached for touch, I swore to myself I would wait for Eliza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Will,” Robert begged. “We always see you working.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sighed and look at the pile of work that was settled on top of my table. Robert was right as I had been working too much lately. On a normal occasion, I would usually rebuke him, but I would rather hold it in for one night than let him interrupt me for the rest of the month.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” I groaned, a bit irritated.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I knew you’d come around, Will,” he said, giving me a large pat on the back that made me stumble a bit as if his hand was made out of rock. He walked unsteadily outside of the room as I let out a sigh.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I followed him out of my office and made it to the front door. I called to my servants that I will be coming in late tonight. I exited the house and stepped on the carriage full of my colleagues who were waiting for me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">It is just one night at a small tavern. What could go wrong?</span> </em> <span class="s1"> I thought to myself. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world around me started to fade as the effects of the wine took a toll on me. I drank from the large glass and slammed it against the table, uttering nonsense as I could not even make out what I was saying. I gripped the table harder as I tried to recollect my conscience.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having fun, Will?” I hear Robert slur as he patted my back. I nearly fell over as my inebriated self could not contain his rather hard pat. I mumbled incoherently in response, my mind too hazy to think of better words to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled. “Looks like you’re having a fun time, eh?” He said patting me around the shoulder as he stood up to go to some women.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I breathed heavily as I felt colors re-emerging together. My vision blurred as I could not make out which color was the object in front of me. I started to feel the urge to vomit as I tried to stand up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When I tried, I fell over again as I felt my mind spin as if I were in a windstorm. I gripped the edge of the table, but I slipped and fell again. The vomit was coming close as I don’t think I could hold it in any longer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt someone’s footsteps approach and help me up. Their hands were soft and almost feminine-like. They slumped one of my arms around their shoulder as I blushed because her dress didn’t reach her shoulders. She leads me outside and placed me in front of the street as I let out all of the contents of my stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” A soft voice asked me. I turned to look at the woman and I swear I nearly fainted in shock. It’s Eliza! Right here, in the flesh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gazed at her blissfully, too intoxicated and enchanted by her beauty to look away. This was the moment I’ve been waiting for since Death has given me this task.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hair flowed with the nightly breeze as her dress followed with it and I was left to stare at her helplessly. Her figure was perfect and I was too drunk to realize that she might have been around seventy years old at this point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?” she said. My head was swimming in confusion as I don’t remember her voice sounding so different. Her voice sounded a bit bossy and nothing like the sweet, bell-like voice of my wife. It must be the wine or the time that passed by.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I only ogled her as if she was an angel sent from the heavens. She looked at me anomalously as if she saw a strange creature. She sashayed away from me as if nothing had happened and entered the tavern once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I doddered back into the pub and I felt Robert’s arm around my shoulder. “I see you have found a nice lassie,” he said I murmured something I could not hear in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few moments pass before he pushed me from the spot we were standing. “Don’t just stand there! Go get yourself laid!” He boomed loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I floundered about around the pub trying to look for “Eliza”before I saw her sitting on a chair. I approached her as I sat on the table she was next to, putting on a flirtatious look but failed miserably due to my befuddled state.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re back,” she said with a hint of seduction. At this point, this sounds so erroneous as she sounded too different to be Eliza. I could not hear what I was saying and I must have blacked out for a moment before I felt her lips on me, kissing me passionately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her scent smelled so unalike of what I remembered Eliza to be. I never remembered her using this perfume as I also remembered she hated wearing such revealing dresses. But my mind was too incapable of thinking to make out the differences.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I kissed “Eliza” back as equally as passionate before she pulled me out of the tavern. I heard my friends whoop and holler, but I only ignored them. She sucked on my neck on the way to my house as I moaned out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as we entered my house, she already started undressing me and herself while kissing me. She dragged me to my bedroom and pushed me down the bed as she straddled me. A part of mind tells me that this wasn’t “Eliza” and it was just another woman who looked like her, yet my mind was too inside the moment to refuse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gosh, if only I listened to that part of my mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun spread its morning rays as one of its rays entered my home, prompting me to wake up with a groan. My head felt so uncanny as if I was hit by a giant rock. I kneaded my head using my hand to ease the pain, forgetting the events of the night before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was about to stand up and start my day when the blanket dropped from my body as I froze when I realized I was naked. My breathing halted to a stop like a carriage discontinuing its course when it saw a passerby crossing on a road. I only grew more alarmed when I realized there was an equally nude woman asleep beside me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I held in a gasp of shock as I tried to recollect the memories of the past night. I remembered arriving at a local tavern with my friends. I remembered drinking so much that I couldn’t even make out words anymore. I remembered meeting “Eliza” and flirting with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">I realized now that I must have mistaken this woman for Eliza due to the fact my vision was blurred as I could not tell the two of them before. From behind, this woman did look like Eliza, but when I saw her face, they were just as different as an apple was from an orange.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I slapped myself internally. Eliza should be an old woman around this time and here I am now, mistaken her to be a woman much more younger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes fluttered open as I can definitely confirm this wasn’t her as her eyes were blue when Eliza’s were glittering black. She giggled when she saw my face and tried to sit on top of me when I pushed her off me as if she had the plague.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She put on a puzzled look. “Are you alright, Will?” She asked as she tried to cup my cheek but I forced her hand away from my face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you?” I asked discombobulatingly, desperate to know the woman I slept with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled once more. “I’m Mary Adler,” she said as she tried to pull down the covers to seduce me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I looked away from her as I felt guilty for I felt like I betrayed Eliza again. I heard her caress my shoulder as she whispered in my ear, “you’re not seeing someone aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was about to say yes but then I remembered that I wasn’t seeing someone. I was only having an emotional relationship with a wife that most likely moved on from me. I know about the task Death gave me, but Death gave me five lives. Surely I could waste just one of the lives.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I looked at her and shook my head. She smiled and straddled me once more, snogging me while at it. I knew this was wrong. I knew the only person who should be kissing me right now was Eliza. My mind keeps saying no while my body keeps saying yes.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few months passed by and I was still in a relationship with Mary.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know this relationship is a mistake, but I need someone right now to lay with me. I should have been with Eliza, but I did not want to leave this place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On a usual day, she would come at night and we would lay with each other. On these nights, I would usually drink alcohol and pretend she was Eliza all over again to return her affection. I know it is unhealthy to pretend the person I was sleeping with to be the person that I love so much, but I did not want to hurt her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, because of this fact lead to a turn in our relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remembered on such one night she came to my house again. She kissed me and undressed me again. I already took the alcohol as I moaned when she straddled and left small kisses on my neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza,” I moaned out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped and I felt a few of her tears fall on my skin. She immediately detached herself away from me with a betrayed look on my face as if she saw me sleep with someone else. I did not realize this and grabbed her hand, only for her to tug it away from me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mary, what’s wrong?” I asked worriedly. Was it something I said?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re seeing another woman, aren’t you?” She said gloomily, wiping the tears from her eyes. I sat there like a confused dog for a moment before I realized what I had done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not, Mary. I swear,” I told her, trying to make her stay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why would you call me “Eliza”?!” She shouted at me, her sadness replaced by anger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I tried to touch her, but she only slapped me hard on the cheek in response. I fell back on the bad and groaned while she stomped away from the room and out of the house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I laid down on the bed for a moment, touching my cheek and hissing from the pain. I could feel it going red and it was probably as painful as a snake’s bite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I groaned. No matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to get Eliza out of my mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: To summarize the chapter for all the innocent people out there, Alex/William went to the bar and slept with a woman named Mary (he accidentally thought she was Eliza when he was drunk) and they began an intimate relationship. They broke up a short while because Alex accidentally called her Eliza. Thank you so much for the hits and kudos!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the wind blowing through my windows shivered me. I immediately closed the windows as I went to the fireplace to warm my icy hands. It was November and winter was fast approaching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The year is 1854 and I still haven’t found my Eliza. Ever since the incident with Mary years ago, I started trying to start new relationships. I thought it would be an easy task to find Eliza since Death gave me five lives to complete it; because of that fact, I decided to waste one of my lives dedicated to my last life as a free man before committing myself to one woman eternally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ended up having relationships with many women, married or not. Call it scandalous but I needed to satisfy myself while Eliza isn’t here. I knew all these women only wanted me for my looks and my money I held, but I didn’t care. I never intended to marry any of them anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, all these relationships ended in hearts being broken. As you can see, I may have slept with many women, but my love for Eliza hasn’t faded. I would pick women who would usually act or look like her. They looked so much like her that I ended up calling them “Eliza” until they thought I was cheating on them, leading them to leave me once more, just like what happened to Mary.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been twenty-six years since Mary. Twenty-six years pretending Eliza was right here beside me. Twenty-six years waiting for death to consume me and look for Eliza in the next life</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I am fifty years old now. I had lower the number of cases that I would fight for. At this point, I would have given up on finding Eliza for I would presume she was dead at this point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My skin was beginning to wrinkle as if it were crumpled paper. My eyes were beginning to lose its sight and I was started to be as blind as a mole. If you’re wondering why I was becoming old so quickly, blame it on my work. I had worked myself tirelessly which lead me to welcome old age early into my life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sat here in front of the fireplace, trying to warm myself from the bitter cold that would inevitably clothe America when winter comes. I rubbed my hands together in an attempt to keep myself heated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I heard one of my maids enter the room and set down a stack of newspapers before me as well as a cup of nice, warm coffee. I raised my hand in gratitude and began to silently drink from the steaming cup, all the while opening one of the newspapers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sat there in silence, sitting on top of the laniferous carpet, reading. I was about to flip the page of the newspaper when something caught the corner of my eye. I looked back at the page again and written there was a report on the Washington monument.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I was proud of the monument and I was about to go to another topic when a specific </span> <span class="s2">name </span> <span class="s1">caught my eye. It was said in the report that Mrs. General Hamilton had contributed meaningfully to the building of the monument as my heart froze. There could only be one Mrs. General Hamilton and that could only be Eliza. This report was just made recently meaning Eliza could still be alive.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as I realized this, I stood up so suddenly as if a rat appeared beside me. I was running around the room, packing stuff for a long journey. I had called one of my servants to help me and with their help, I was out of the door within an hour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With great suddenness, all of my worn-out limbs were full of energy again. I ran as fast as I could as if I was a lion in the savannah, not bothering to take a coach for my ambition and passion was too strong for a carriage. Love does great wonders to your health, does it? People in the street cast me perplexed looks but I did not care, I would take every chance I got to find my Eliza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as I got to the station, I was breathless to the point I looked like I was a fish out of the water, trying to breathe. I booked a ticket to New York and to my great joy, there was one arriving tonight and it would arrive in New York by early morning. I waited impatiently for the train, tapping my fingers in excitement at the thought of being with my Betsey again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a few moments but the train has not arrived yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I waited impatiently and still tapping my fingers. I swore to myself my fingers would be sore by the time the train arrived. I heard a hooting sound and immediately stood up to board the incoming train.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I instantly boarded the train as soon as it came, shoving some passengers politely in my enthusiasm. I sat there on the train, waiting anxiously to arrive at its destination. The amount of anxiety in the air was enough to choke the life out of me as I wondered what would happen if I reach her in time? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will she remember me? Would she believe me when I tell her I was her husband in the past life? What would be her response when she sees me? There was one way to find out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I could not even sleep on the way there. For the whole night, I sat on the train cart, waiting for the conductor to announce that we had arrived in New York. When the time did come, I scrambled from my seat as if a spider was on top of my face and ran out of the train, not minding if I forgot any of my belongings there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ran to my old home of the Grange as fast as I could, using the last bits of energy I had left. I had accidentally bumped into passersby on the way and had to apologize profusely before taking off again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When I arrived there, the house was as empty as a glass without water, waiting for years to be filled once again. I nearly teared up at the sight of my old house. I touched the walls affectionately as if I was cherishing it. I never lived that long in it, but many unforgettable memories were made in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I heard someone enter the house as I looked behind me. It was a man, probably a servant, looking at me as if he saw a ghost. “Who are you?” He asked me suspiciously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never you mind,” I answered. I was far too in a rush to answer. “Where is Mrs. Hamilton?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s in Washington, sir,” the man answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I groaned and thanked him before exciting the house once again, taking one last look at it for I knew it was the last time I’ll probably see it before leaving. I walked back to the train station as I was too tired to run. My legs were as weak as the ropes I hang on to and my eyes were bags of bleaches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, when I got there, the organizer said that the next train would come tomorrow. I let out a whine as I had to wait until tomorrow until I will see my Eliza again. I reserved a ticket and thanked him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt my body give up as all the energy left my figure, like a flame being blown out by the wind. I went to look for an inn to stay him, praying it wouldn’t look as nasty as before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I managed to find an inn that was not as awful as the inn I stayed in on my first night in Pennsylvania. It was decent enough until I can leave by tomorrow to Washington. I couldn’t sleep last night, despite making use of all my energy. My mind still swirled around Eliza and what tomorrow may bring for both of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When I finally surrendered myself to sleep, I dreamed of Betsey one last time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun rose over the horizon, signaling the people to wake up and start the day. But I was already awake for I specifically woke up early to go to the train station. I stood in front of the mirror trying to look my best for my Betsey, fixing my collar and straightening my shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I made my way out of the inn and to the train station. I took a carriage this time for I didn’t want to tire myself like what had happened yesterday. The morning breeze flew by and I felt a nostalgic feeling enter me as the breeze would usually welcome me in the morning when I was still Hamilton. Though I chose to take a slower pace, I was still impatient for who knows how long Eliza would live, especially when I think that she might be around ninety years old by now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I paid the man who drove the carriage and I was right on time when the train arrived. I boarded it immediately and after a few moments, it was off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the entire train ride, I waited anxiously for the train to stop, checking my watch from time to time. My heart was beating so fast as I felt my hands sweat themselves because of the anxiety of seeing Eliza again. I still haven’t figure out her reaction and I was still worried she might not be happy to see me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The horn signaled for the passengers to leave the train. I took a deep breath before leaving the train and into the streets of the Capitol. My mind racing as I began to ask the citizens where she was right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though the passersby didn’t give me exact information on her whereabouts, they shared rather interesting things about my wife. They shared all her humanitarian contributions, such as the first private orphanage she helped founded back in New York. They told me about how she was an activist and how she help raised funds for the Washington Monument They shared how she defended me from my critics and ensured I had a lasting legacy for generations to come. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The amount of pride I felt for my wife achieving these things was indescribable. I swore a few tears fell from my eyes when they told me these things. I knew I had to find her again to thank her for all the things she did for me and the country.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully enough, a man told me her whereabouts and also told me she was in bed because of an illness. Ithanked the man profusely and sped towards the direction of the house. I knew I had only a limited amount of time because she was dying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After scanning the area for the address, I found her home. Anxiety was clogging up in me as if it wanted to drown me in it. I took a deep breath and went up to the door. I knocked slowly and a maid opened the door not long after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I inquire where Mrs. Hamilton is?” I asked hopefully, my hands already sweating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is in her bedroom sick,” the maid replied. “Shall I inform her of your presence?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nodded quickly as she escorted me inside the parlor and left me to alert Eliza. I could feel the tension rise beneath me as I took deep breaths in order to calm myself. I looked around the living room and recognized some of the objects in it, which also included a portrait of me in my past life. I smiled as I heard the maid enter the room again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She would want to see you now,” she said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nodded my head as she leads me into Eliza’s bedroom. She opened the door and lead me inside before closing it again to ensure us privacy. When I entered, I nearly froze on who laid before my very eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betsey?” I whimpered out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Alexander?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This chapter is kinda short compared to the other chapters, but this chapter would be too long if you add it with the upcoming one. Thank you so much for the reads and votes! See ya on Friday)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Depression and suicidal thoughts. Remember that I love you and I know you matter and please do not ever think of these thoughts. If you are sensitive to these topics, I beg you to skip to the second three asterisks or to the A/N because that's where it ends. Thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could feel my heart pump so fast it could explode out of my chest as my body began to tremble. Here she was, laying down on the bed in front of me. I feel tears prick my eyes as no words could describe the state of my heart right now.</p><p>"Alexander, is that you?" I hear her say, fragility in her voice.</p><p>I swore I could have teared up at the sound of her voice for it was so old and feeble, yet it still held the kindness and the angelic nature of her soul. Her body was covered in wrinkles as if it were a fabric being crumpled. Her hair had turned from a shade of beautiful brown to a shade of shimmering silver.</p><p>"Yes, my love," I breathed. "I am here."</p><p>Her eyes that were once closed, opened. It was still the same glittering, black eyes that hypnotized me many years ago. Time may have brought drastic changes to her body but her eyes remained the same since I died fifty years ago.</p><p>She tried to raise herself from the bed, but she was too weak. I swore I could have sobbed at her debilitated state. I approached her slowly and sat beside her.</p><p>"I never expected to see you here, Alexander," she told me, almost a bit teary-eyed at the sight of me as I was to her. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I was reborn, my love," I told her.</p><p>I then explained the process of reincarnation. How I met Death itself and my abusive family that seemed meaningless at this point. I felt weak hands hold mine when I went into detail of their abuse towards me, a tingle shooting from my skin at her touch despite her hand feeling so wrinkled.</p><p>I told her about the Jamisons and how I escaped my parents. How I earned the life I dreamed, yet still felt empty because she wasn't there, and all the meaningless past relationships that all went down the drain. I told her how much I missed her and how I spent half of my life reminiscing on the joyful memories we shared together.</p><p>Being the listener that she was, she concentrated on every word I said. I had trouble talking properly despite being an orator such as myself. Words couldn't properly leave my mouth when the woman you have waited so long to see is laying down beside you.</p><p>When I finished, tears threatened my vision as my mind tried to comprehend what is happening right now. In the corner of my eye, I saw her try to raise her hand to caress my cheek and wipe away my tears but was too frail to do so. I gently carried her hand to my cheek and I felt her stroke it softly, wiping my tears away.</p><p>"It is alright, my love," she cooed. "I am here now, and I will try to stay alive for you."</p><p>I turned to look at her and smiled. I felt myself sniff at her words as I thought about what I had done to deserve her. I pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead as I leaned my forehead against hers.</p><p>"People told me about everything you did," I told her, a soft admiration in my voice. "They told me how you protected our legacy and how you took care of the orphans like me."</p><p>"I had to, Alexander. I couldn't let you be overlooked by history," her voice was so quiet I had to lean in to hear her. "You did so much for the country. I could never let all those achievements be forgotten."</p><p>"And I am very grateful for that," I told her as I pressed a kiss on her temple.</p><p>"I'll stay with you until you die. I won't leave you here to die alone, ever," I told her softly. My hand caressing her soft, grey hair.</p><p>I stayed with her throughout all of the days that came. We spent it reminiscing on the past memories of our lives and trying to make the last living minutes of her life worth it. I read her books that she could no longer read due to her vision. I fed her food that she could no longer eat due to her shaking hands.</p><p>I wanted to make sure the last living moments of her life were happy before she passed away. I knew that I could not complete the challenge Death gave me because she was too old, but I was determined to stay by her side until she died just like how she did with me many years ago.</p><p>I slept next to her and embraced her as if when let go, she will fade away into nothingness. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear, making sure she knew she was loved before she died. I knew she had spent every second of her life trying to love and care for other people — and I wanted to return the favor.</p><p>On one such day, I could feel that her time was running out. My heart stopped when I realized this. My time with Eliza is almost up and who knows when will be the next time we see each other.</p><p>In the last moments of her life, I whispered the poem I wrote for her in her ear.</p><p>"Before no mortal ever knew. A love like mine so tender, true," I spoke in a sotto voice. She looked me at me puzzled before realizing what my words meant.</p><p>"C-Completely wretched — y-you away," she stuttered and paused, her memory fading but trying to recover. "and but half blessed e' en while y-you stay."</p><p>"If present love —" I stopped, realizing she is starting to stop breathing. I felt my heart broke into a million pieces as I could not let her go yet. She, fortunately, woke up and we continued together, "Deny you to my fond embrace."</p><p>"No joy unmixed my bosom warms," we whispered together. I felt her gave her last breath as my heart shattered like glass when I saw her close her eyes. Her chest was no longer moving and I felt her body grew cold in my embrace. I held back tears to say the last line of the poem.</p><p>"But when my angel's in my arms," I finished as I shakily pressed one last kiss to her temple and leaned my forehead against it, sobbing uncontrollably. She was dead and gone. All of a sudden, life became meaningless because of her passing.</p><p>I felt my world crash around me as I held her lifeless body, trying to shake her awake; pleading for it to awaken, despite knowing deep down inside there was nothing I could do. She was gone, and I must accept that. I let out an agonizing scream, begging for her to open her eyes, but it was too late.</p><p>A lone, empty feeling surrounded and drowned me in all of its misery. My vision turned black as I heard footsteps come into the room and a pair of arms supporting me, and yet I pulled away. I made my way outside and wept all my sorrows away.</p><p>My heart was a piece of glass and it was shattered by her death. My tears were floods that were streamed my face. I was left alone in the world without a soulmate; a cold, meaningless life.</p><p>I wandered aimlessly down the streets of Washington, walking without purpose. I could feel my feet scratch against the cobblestone streets as the darkness of the night soon approached.</p><p>Tears were not enough to explain my sorrow. My heart was a lock without its key. I closed it from the rest of the world except for the person I truly loved most.</p><p>I felt the world blur around me. The world becoming ghostly quiet as the sounds of carriages and horses are the only sounds I could make out. The fear of loneliness accumulated me once again as one of my loved ones left me again.</p><p>Eliza was gone, and I didn't even accomplish my task.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>My mind went into a great depression era. I went back to Pennsylvania once more, yet without the energy and the excitement when I left for New York.</p><p>Life became unimportant without my Eliza. It was a gloomy dog that lost its owner. It was a grieving father who lost his child. My heart was a hollow husk that will never be opened.</p><p>It was a grim world without her. She was the main reason I haven't ended my life yet. She was the person who kept me grounded for so long and kept my heart happy and contented.</p><p>My world turned into a dark, gloomy place when she died. Not a single laugh left my mouth — nor a single smile appeared on my face. It was as if my soul has exited my body and I was just a body only existing with no life or meaning.</p><p>I quitted my job soon after for not a single drop of energy was in my veins. I pushed all the people I knew away from me. I could not bear this pain any longer.</p><p>I drank an inhumane amount of alcohol after her death. I smoked cigarettes until I smelled like a chimney. I knew my health was at risk by doing these activities, but I didn't care. It would be much better if I die that I may reunite with Eliza in the next life.</p><p>My servants told me my unhealthy drinking habit will send me to an early grave, but I did not care. If this means reuniting with Eliza in the next life, then it will be worth it. I then sent them off to better homes for I did not want to drag them with me.</p><p>Seeing the couples around me made me feel more depressed. Their contagious laughter and the looks they give each other made me wish I had someone to look at me like that, but she was gone, and it was my fault. Even Mary had a significant other already while I was left in a heartbroken dump.</p><p>Within only a few months of endless drinking and smoking, I felt my lungs giving up as my stomach grew bigger from the alcohol intake. My body was giving up and I could no longer take it anymore. I had trouble breathing and Iwould usually tumble when I try to walk.</p><p>I had nightmares from the incident. Mostly her blaming me for breaking our soulmate bond between us. I would wake up with rivers of sweat flowing down my face, breathing in and out as if I could no longer breathe.</p><p>Signs of illnesses started showing up, but I set them aside. A life without Eliza is an insignificant world I would never want to live in ever again. I just wanted to leave the world, but suicide is something I wouldn't want to do.</p><p>Finally, on a cold February night, I felt myself grow weaker and weaker as if it were a plant not given care. I never bothered to see a doctor for I was planning to end my life anyways. I laid down on my soft bed, hearing it creak due to my weight.</p><p>My last thoughts are of Eliza and I hoped to see her again in the next life. I hung on to every memory I have left of her, making sure I was at least a bit happy and joyful before I die. The sweet memories of her immediately lightening my dark days. They were as sweet as honey to my lips and as bright as the morning sun.</p><p>I gaze at the ceiling as my mind was spinning from my illness. The pain in my stomach and chest was unbearable and the pain that I felt was a knife stabbing me in the chest. I took one last look at the world that laid before me. I gently closed my eyes as William Harold drifted off into eternal sleep.</p><p>And just like that, Death won the first round.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: To those who cannot read the sensitive parts, Alex/William meets Eliza and became depressed after her death. He died due to unhealthy drinking and smoking after her death. </p><p>The scene where Alex and Eliza recite the poem together before she dies is inspired by two scenes. First of which is from a scene from an Ao3 fanfic called "The Love of My Eternity" by mikaylalwrites and the other is the song "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables.</p><p>Thank you so much for the love and support! See you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw the world fade from black to white as quickly as the blowing of a candle. I felt rivers of blood coming back to life and rushing down my body. My mind was in a confused haze like a dog who has wandered and lost its owner.</p><p>My body came back to life as I opened my eyes slowly, knowing the brightness of the room will irritate my sight. My body still ached due to the fact I just experienced an illness from which I never recovered from. I ran a  hand through my large stomach — only to find it not large anymore.</p><p>My eyes widened more as I realized my large belly was no more and I could breathe properly. I remembered I could usually cough and couldn't find air to breathe as well as a large stomach that couldn't seem to take its weight anymore</p><p>I sat up and my mind was still swimming around the fact that I am dead once again. I ran a hand through my hair and scratched it. I took a good look at my body and realized it was not so large anymore. It took the form of my twenty-two-year-old self.</p><p>I needed to find Death for I wanted to go back to the land of the living as soon as possible. I wanted to find Eliza and I do not want to waste my time here in the land of Death.</p><p>I stood up and walked around since my body still needed some stretching and movement before moving at a more rapid pace. After a few minutes of looking for Death, I stopped, huffing and puffing. I realized that there is no hope of finding Death and let it come to me.</p><p>"Looking for me, Hamilton? Or should I say, Harold," I hear a cold voice hiss behind me.</p><p>I looked behind me and saw the disturbing figure of Death approaching me. Its looks have never changed since the last time I saw it. I approached it more quickly, desperate to go back to the world.</p><p>"Why are you in a rush?" Death sibilates above me due to the fact it was a colossal figure as tall as a building. It looked down on me and I tried to look for a face but found none.</p><p>"I want to go back to the living world," I answered as if it were obvious. A few moments of silence passed by before Death spoke, "I sense you have questions for me."</p><p>"Yes," I responded. "Why didn't you tell me that I would retain the mind of my past self?"</p><p>"I did it for my amusement," Death told me, a bit of a chuckle in my voice. "It was a whimsical experience to see you struggle through your life as William Harold."</p><p>A part of myself fumed at Death's words. I was not a toy to be played around by Death; I am a human being. But Death decided to use me as an actor rather than treat me as an inhabitant. But I couldn't let my anger take control of me because I needed more answers.</p><p>"Why did you place me in such a gloomy life?" I asked Death. I always wondered why it put me in a life where I will struggle immensely and be more miserable.</p><p>"It is the same answer as the first," Death responded simply. At the moment Death uttered those last words, I could no longer contain my anger.</p><p>"What am I for you?!" I exploded at Death, infuriated at what it used me for. "Am I only a plaything for you to enjoy?!"</p><p>"Quiet, Hamilton!" Death boomed as its loud voice echoed the place. Its voice no longer icy cold, but contained the rage of fire. I silenced myself at this; I did not want to intimidate Death no longer, not knowing and yet at the same time knowing what it is capable of.</p><p>"A word out of control and I will place you in a more miserable life. Is that understood?" Its voice lowered but it still contained a bit of fury. I nodded silently.</p><p>"Do you have any more questions?" It asked me again, more annoyed at the fact I yelled at it. It seems to more comfortable around the fact that it likes to be feared rather than loved; dreaded rather than fought.</p><p>"I have one more," I replied to it. I could hear it let out a groan which sounded more like a hiss and lift its skeletal arms to let me ask my questions.</p><p>"Are you trying to have me fail my task?" I asked, desperate to know the answer.</p><p>"I was hoping you would ask that," Death answered.</p><p>"Yes, I not only placed you in that life for my amusement but rather to give you more hardship. I needed to know if you are deserving of Eliza's love by placing every obstacle I can think of to block your way to her. I am actually shocked that you managed to reach her before she passed away," Death explained.</p><p>My mind finally understood what Death was planning for me. It knew that I was never deserving of Eliza's love and I must admit, I thought I never deserved her either. She was a kind, beautiful soul that was as gentle as the falling snow, but as passionate as a large flame.</p><p>I never deserved her for she was a selfless soul compared to my arrogant, selfish one. I was having doubts if she would ever accept me again as her lover knowing our past.</p><p>I was the raging fire to her gentle waters. She was calm and loving; grounding me from my hurricane of a personality. I was a blazing ball of fire that could not keep myself still; always talking and blabbering. We were opposites, the both of us. Maybe that's why Death bonded us together for eternity, but it was my fault it had ended. But now that I know, I have to mend the broken bond between us</p><p>"You are questioning her love for you," I hear Death say to me. "You think she'll never love you no more after what happened between you."</p><p>I looked up at its towering figure and nodded my head. Death chuckled which sounded more evil than good for it is Death after all.</p><p>"I spoke to her recently," Death began. "She was as kind and gentle as you described in your head. She was patient when I was explaining what had happened."</p><p>I was beaming with pride for my wife. She was too good for this world and always will be. It saddened me that I caused her so much pain that she never deserved.</p><p>"I told her about your soulmate incident. She was saddened by this but I told her there was a way," Death continued on with the story. "She wanted to do something about it, but I told her it was none of her concern. After all, it was <em>you</em> who caused this in the first place."</p><p>Shame and regret circled through my body. Of course, I already knew about this, but I cannot help but feel remorse for what I had done to her. Every time someone mentions about it, I cannot help but felt myself break down on the inside.</p><p>I remembered the day she found out what I had done to her. There were screaming and rivers of tears flowing down her porcelain skin. It didn't help that the pamphlet was published soon after to which she was much more devastated. She was an angel for forgiving me and allowing me back into her life.</p><p>"You thought this task was easy, didn't you?" Death taunted at me, clearly finding it jocular that I thought this was simple in the first place. "The obstacles I placed in your life are little compared to what I can actually do."</p><p>Fear grew in my stomach as I gulped. If this wasn't suffering enough, I could barely imagine what else Death is capable of. This task wasn't as easy as I thought it was.</p><p>"What can you do?" I asked uncertainly, worried about what Death can do in my future lives.</p><p>"I would rather not say," Death said sneakily. Though I cannot see it or it probably doesn't exist, I could imagine a smirk forming on its voice</p><p>"Why?" I curiously asked.</p><p>"Would you like a demonstration?" Death said as it raised its hands and motioned it as if it were to conjure up something. I was afraid of what it might conjure as it could be a monster of some sort as I put a stop to this.</p><p>"Please don't," I begged, not wanting this demonstration anymore for I feared what could happen.</p><p>Death put down its skeletal hands and placed it inside its ink-black cloak. A few moments of silence passed — neither of us speaking a word. You could drop a pin in a room and its sound would be as loud as the crashing of waves against the shore.</p><p>I then looked closely at its humongous figure, curiosity running through my veins. I froze when I saw its face for I swear I would have nightmares about this. Its face was a skull that was black as the night sky. It was a skull without a jaw.</p><p>I tried to look more closely but Death shoved itself away from me. It clearly read my mind and realized I was so close to seeing its true identity.</p><p>"Curiosity will kill you someday, Hamilton," It let out a dark hiss, colder than the other times it spoke. Its back turned towards me. "Mark my words."</p><p>"Expect more trials to come, Hamilton. Especially after you so nearly saw my face when I tried to hide it for so long!" It screech was like those of a vulture, loud and fearful, ready to dominate and eat its prey.</p><p>"I won't play easy on you the next time," it said as it snapped its bony fingers together and in an instant, the black wormhole appeared before my feet. In a few seconds, I was falling through the hole again.</p><p>I only closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me instead of fighting it and tried to climb my way back up. A question stood in the back of my mind. What does Death have in store for me? I thought to myself as I felt myself enter the existing world.</p><p>Death is a sneaky creature and I made a big mistake by angering it. Eliza and I's future lives hang in the balance as there was only a flicker of hope left in fixing the bond between us. Who knows what could happen ifI failed? Huh, I should have asked Death that, too bad it got angry.</p><p>As I felt my body shrink into the size of a newborn baby, I hope I would accomplish in this life and make Eliza my soulmate again. I wanted her back into my life for eternity and wanted to prove Death wrong. I hoped that we won't be far apart from each other and that she doesn't enjoy her present life as much.</p><p><em>I hope this would be a quick task</em>, I thought to myself.</p><p>Unfortunately, I found out this was only the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I needed to split these chapter eight because it was too long. I apologize for the confusion. I had also accidentally deleted some of the chapters because my gadget lagged so I apologize profusely for your comments getting deleted. I am incredibly sorry. Don't worry, I'll update on Tuesday. Thank you so much for the reads and votes and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The feeling of my small body being pushed out of a womb once again was an uncanny experience. I felt my mouth let out a loud cry. My hands were waving all over the place and my eyes were still shut. Once again, I tried to control my cries, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was swaddled in a cloth that felt as if I was being wrapped in a cloud. I opened my small eyes and my vision was blurred that I could barely see anything, but I can very much tell that the man who tried to hush me was either my father or a medical practitioner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I couldn’t stop crying, it seems. My wails were as loud as the whining of a cat and the person’s attempt to shush me were going nowhere. The person then handed me to a person who held me and gave me a soft embrace. I immediately deduced that it was my mother, who had been successful in silencing me and have me a soft, but tired smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked nicer than my previous mother and I hoped that she would treat me better than the last one. She hummed a soft lullaby to me as I felt baby-self fall asleep. Her voice was sweet as Eliza’s as well as the tone in which she used.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Maybe this life won’t be as horrible as the last one, </span> </em> <span class="s1">I thought to myself before sleep took me away from my thoughts.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was correct when I thought that my life wasn’t as terrible as my previous one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You see, my name in this life is Joseph Bell and my parents are Lee and Mary Bell. I lived a very wealthy life. My father was a rich businessman who ran a trading company that shipped goods to other countries. My mother was a housewife. We lived in a rich household in London for a while before moving to a more rural and simple area in the suburbs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As always, my looks somehow managed to stay the same. I was a child that was as talkative and loud as a happy dog and was very impatient like a cat waiting for its meal. I talked as if there was no tomorrow, even if it was just silly babbles. The truth was I attempted to say proper words by talking so much to the point I can get out comprehensible sentences.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My father saw this as a curse, saying that a baby shouldn’t be this talkative. He would sometimes complain that something was wrong with me or I wasn’t being raised right, but my mother convinced him that I was just a baby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While my previous life treated me as a slave, my new life treated me as if I were a prince. I was given so many belongings that one could ever ask for. The mansion we lived in was almost as if it came out of a fairy tale and our food has never run short.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over time, I grew bored of the wealthy life I lived. The more I stayed safe in the tower I was kept in, the more I wanted to go out and prove myself to the world. I needed to find Eliza before I lose another chance at finding her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although my father was a bit ashamed of having a son like myself, he was proud of how far my intelligence could run. He never let me go to school as a “special boy” like myself deserves my own teachers. I went sour at that statement because I really needed to socialize or debate with someone. Whenever he bragged to his colleagues that I was a very gifted child, I smirked internally as they didn’t know of my current situation that I was in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life was, even more, harder as a spoiled child. Unlike my previous life where I managed to raise myself well, people kept on spoon-feeding me and teaching lessons I already knew. I was never left alone and it was maddening for a person like me. As if I would listen to their sermons when I accidentally did something wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though my father barely noticed me, my mother cared for and loved me the most. She reminded me of most of my mother, Rachel, and my Eliza whenever she tended to our children. Since our house was mostly run by our servants, she would sit and spend time with me. A warm feeling entered my stomach at the thought of being loved for I was never loved that much by anyone except for my mother and Eliza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would bake me the most delicious goods and would teach me, though I didn’t need the teaching because I was basically a grown man inside a baby’s body. She cared for me when I was grotesquely sick and loved me when I was ignored by my father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today, she was teaching me how to bake cookies. Never in all of my three lives that I know about have I been good at baking anything. It was a good thing my mother oversaw me baking cookies for I will surely burn the house if I was alone in this task, and even more so that I didn’t even have full control of my hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, you mix all of the ingredients in the bowl,” she instructed me. I was standing on a small stool, having trouble helping my mother because my hands couldn’t hold still. I let out a groan which came out as a whine when I couldn’t even control my own body. My small hands mixed them roughly and some of its contents spilled out of the bowl. I felt her hand hover over my small ones; her grip a soft rose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me help you,” she told me softly as she guided me in stirring the batter properly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After adding and mixing the ingredients, she was prepared to place them in the oven when my father came inside the kitchen, fumbling with some papers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you help us bake, dear?” She called out to my father. My father shook his head, not even looking up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The company’s in chaos. The new employees don’t know what they’re doing,” he said as he placed the papers on the table and rearranging them. My mother gave him a frown of disapproval, sighing to herself as she placed the cookies in the oven.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why won’t you take time off your work?” I complained to him, fuming a bit. “You’re always working. You never have time for us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet, boy,” my father chided as he gave me a black look before collecting his papers. My mother came forward and shielded him away from me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Lee, he’s just a child. He’ll grow some manners when he matures,” my mother tries to reassure him. He scoffs and leaves the room, probably moving his work to his office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he left, my mother kneels to my height and places her hand on my cheek. “My dear child,” she begins. “Please do not anger your father like that. You know what will happen if you ever anger him to the point he could contain himself no more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you are a very intelligent boy, but you must hold yourself together. I do not want you to infuriate your father,” she explains carefully as I only nodded my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighs and looks at the clock, realizing the cookies will be done by now. She takes out some mittens and places them on both of her hands. She then opens the oven and the steam rolled out like a wave; taking out the fresh and newly made cookies. Excitement rushed over me as I knew these were going to be delicious because they looked so good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s wait for them to cool off,” she told me softly as she motioned for me to go to the parlor and read some of my books. I huffed but agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ran to our parlor and sat comfortably on one of its chairs, the soft, satiny chairs tranquilizing my skin. The fire in the hearth made a crackling sound as the sound echoed throughout the large parlor; a parlor that was usually filled with guests. Though I lived in a mansion filled with ginormous chandeliers and decorated with extravagant paintings, my mind lived in a world that was an ocean away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My brain was in constant thought about how my father was acting; the thought swimming in my mind and making it queasy. His actions toward me and my mother gave reminded me of someone, and that someone was me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How he dismissed me and my mother reminded me of how I ignored my wife and children’s pleas to spend time with them. Memories of my wife begging me to relax or my children asking me to play with them painted guilt all over my face. Being placed in their position made me feel even more horrible as no child or wife deserved to be overlooked by their father or husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Death was right to punish me for my actions towards my wife. I ignored her then betrayed her trust and loyalty; then dishonored her by publishing it for all the world to see. A heavy weight filled my stomach and burdened me at the thought of all the things I’ve done to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remember the night when she finally confronted me about my affair; an affair that torn her heart and life apart. That cursed, broken night that will forever be immortalized in my mind as one of the most miserable nights I have ever witnessed in all of my lives.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The rain outside turned into a blistering storm as our children slept peacefully in bed, unlike me and Eliza. On a more usual night, it would have been a night filled with passion and romance. However, this night was nothing but the opposite of what I wanted it to be.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I watched in horror as my wife burned all the letters I sent to her during our courtship. Her face was overwhelmed with tears and her eyes both containing anger and heartbreak. Tears filled my vision as a force pushed me forward to stop her. My senses flooded with water and my breathing coming to a halt as I did not know what to do.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Betsey, please-“ I reached my hand to touch hers but she immediately forced it away from me.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Do not think of reasoning with me Alexander,” she said bitterly, holding back a sob. “And do not ever think of ever calling me your Betsey.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Elizabeth, I’m so-“ I tried to apologize but was cut off by her immediately standing up and moving away from me. Her eyes were blood red from sobbing as her hands were dusted black from holding the ashes of our letters.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Do not even think of apologizing, Mr. Hamilton!” She yelled at me as I only hung my head in shame, not bothering to argue with her as it will get us nowhere. “Apologizing won’t do any good for what you did to me! What you did to our marriage!”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">A moment of silence overcame the small room, nothing but the crackling sound of the fire burning our letters were heard. “I trusted you,” her voice breaking the silence, turning from the anger of a blazing fire to the sadness of a rainstorm. “I thought you meant when you said to me that you’ll love me and cherish me until death do us part, but you lied. You </span> <span class="s3"><strong>lied</strong>!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“E-Elizabeth,” I stuttered, my voice no longer hiding my shame and broken heart. “I never lied when I said I loved you. I always did and I never stopped.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Then why did you betray me?!” She screamed at me, unleashing all her unhappiness and misery at me. “Why did you let her into our house? Why did you let her sleep with you knowing you were married to me?!”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I-I couldn’t say no. You weren’t there to stop me a-and,” I tried to tell her but was once again cut off by her. “Then it’s suddenly my fault?!” She blurted out, already starting to question my love for her.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“No! It was never your fault,” I desperately told her, pleading with her to stay with me.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Face it, Alexander,” She told me sternly, a broken sob following right after as I tried to comfort her but she turned away from me. “You have ruined our lives. You have ruined our marriage! I am no longer your Mrs. Hamilton for I refuse to be recognized for the shame you have brought into our lives!”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She shoved me forcefully away from me as she made her way out of the parlor. “Oh,” she stopped all of a sudden. She yanked the necklace which contained the sonnet I wrote for her from her neck and threw it at me. “Keep your foolish poem to yourself as the words remain meaningless to me.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She stormed out of the room, her weeping following after her. The room went ghost-quiet as only the sobs coming out of my mouth were the only sounds heard in the room. My heart becoming an empty house with no people or furniture living in it. My love a rotting plant that was not given care for days.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The rainstorm continued on as if our argument controlled its status. The thunder crashing and slapping the ground was so loud I flinched from the sound. I was reminded once again of Nevis and the catastrophic storm that once hit there. I wanted someone to hold me and comfort me in times like these, but I lost that person’s trust.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">At that moment, the only sound in the broken house was the breaking of my heart and, in the mere distance, hers as well. Our marriage a decaying flower; our love a fire that is at the point of being put out.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Only guilt filled my heart that night, and it will eternally be like that until forgiveness is reached.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An empty sigh escaped my lips as only a mere thought of that night brought me many horrible feelings. It was the night that reminded me of how abhorrent my affair was. It was an ephemeral fight, but it contained one of the worst memories of our marriage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sank into my chair in humiliation as I placed my knees near my face, cradling it as I rocked myself back and forth. It would probably an inevitable event that my father would someday cheat on my mother, based on how he treated her more as a nursemaid rather than a wife. Penitence entering my body as if it were water coursing through a river.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I rocked myself in grief, my mind was still suffering from the thoughts of that cursed night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N:Welp, that was angsty. I’m so sorry if it’s a bit boring. Hopefully, the next chapters will be much more entertaining because I have something in plan for the future chapters ;). Also, please leave a review and some constructive criticism about my story. I really appreciate it if you leave a review! Hope you liked this story and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your boy is very intelligent, Mr. and Mrs. Bell. He will go very far,” I hear one of my teachers praise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not long ago, my parents had enrolled me in a boarding school. Since my age was not my physical age, I succeeded in all of my school tasks; which sort of made my classmates jealous honestly. One of my teachers now confirmed to my parents that I was brilliant and that I was a gifted boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My teacher showed my parents my marks that I earned from the past few semesters. We were in one of the offices in the school as I sat quietly in a chair on the side, hiding a smug look on my face as I had an unfair advantage over this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is very good to hear,” my mother said as she gave me a small smile that painted her pride for me. My father saw this as a different opportunity for me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we could unenroll him here,” he accidentally said out loud. My parents looked at him as if he was holding a snake on his palm. My father looked unfazed, still looking serious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you said, he is very intelligent. Perhaps we should assign him some private tutors,” my father said indignantly. “A fine boy like him would need the most special teachers to teach him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">For the first time in forever, my father complimented me. It was very, </span> <em> <span class="s2">very </span> </em> <span class="s1">unnatural for him to say such things about me for he has always bullied and ignored me for all of my life. My brain sent a weird feeling through my body as if it could not decide if this was a good or bad thing.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure about this, Lee? He could lose his friends and will never learn to socialize with his peers.” My mother frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was the first time I have ever disagreed with my mother. Most of the students here never liked me because they were jealous of me and even threw stuff at me for being that smart. I could not imagine my previous sons going through this as I heard they were quite the pupils as well. Some were beginning to speculate that I had done something unholy to receive my good remarks, unaware of how close they were to the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Mary. I am sure,” my father replied nonchalantly as if he planned and knew this would happen. My teacher then looked mortified but allowed them to go through the process and by the end of the day, I was free from hell. Thank goodness I was so smart or else my schoolmates would find a way how to murder me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I predicted, my father had used my private tutoring as a privilege for him. He only assigned a few of them and most of the time was him teaching me how to do business. Oblivious to the fact I was the first American treasury secretary and already knew how to run a proper business.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of the sessions with my private teachers and father were boring. They were never passionate about what they thought and barely put effort into their work. I swore I fell asleep multiple times because of this fact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have also realized that the private tutoring would be bad for the task that Death gave me. Without my social life and most of my days locked in my house, I would not have the chance to find my Eliza; which was frustrating as I had to escape school multiple times to try and look for her without my parents catching me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life became a boring wasteland ever since that day. This sent a maddening inkling to my body as my mind itched for adventure and love. Why do all of my lives have to be a land of nothing when I could do so much more?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only the thoughts of Eliza and my mother’s care were keeping me sane from this repetitious time. The memories of my Eliza’s love was a sweet taste of sugar to my mind as it helped me from continuing my way to madness and the longing of being someone extraordinary.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">I hope this tedious period of my life will end soon</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>,</em> I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep again as the voice of my dull teacher fell away into nothingness... before hitting my head on the table and jolting back up again</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I cursed as the pain of the hard table hit my head. My forehead felt a small, honed needle went through as I felt it swell. A sharp stinging pain going through my head as I rubbed it to ease the bruise. Small tears pricking down my eyes though I did not feel the sadness wash over me. My teacher looked unfocused and unfazed from his book and continued on as if I wasn’t nearly hospitalized from my head injury.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Gosh, I hope this would end soon,</em> I thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky sobbed from the heavens as its tears poured out into the wide, open fields. The coffins of my parents would be coming soon and I would have to wait for it to come. I stood there in the cemetery; next to the graves of the other people that passed away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of my butlers placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile as if to comfort me of my parents’ death. I only gave a small smile in response before going back to moping. My parents had drowned at sea; their ship was caught in the storm and drowned, bringing them down and multiple passengers with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was hard for me to accept that they were gone, especially for my mother. I remembered the night they were planning to go to America for my father’s business. I wanted to come so badly with them because I missed it, </span> <span class="s2">and I wanted to see if Eliza was there, </span> <span class="s1">I thought silently.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I remember her promising me that they will be back in the blink of an eye. </span> <em> <span class="s2">We’ll be back soon as soon as you finish your lessons, </span> </em> <span class="s1">I recalled the memory of her vow to me. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Be a good man and I will try to bring a piece of America to you.</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, on their way back, a storm had unexpectedly met them and battled with the ship. The ship lost to the storm’s blazing lighting and mountainous waves; the only survivors left were only a handful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Losing my mother broke my heart harder than being gloomy that she never fulfilled her promise. She was the only and last good person I ever had in this life and it will be a decade or a lifetime before I found another person to care for me. On that day, the day they told me they perished, I was only a statue as my floods of tears were contained inside myself; not moving, an emotionless being never knowing what they felt inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It broke me that I had to rely on the memories of my Eliza to keep me satisfied and happy. I couldn’t care less about my father as deep down inside I knew he didn’t care about me. My mother loved me unconditionally and her death left a sour hole in my heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The neighs of the horses and the rumbling of wheels of an incoming carriage signaled me that the coffins were coming. The coffins would be empty and will be only be buried there for the respect of the lost souls. The carriage appeared with two coffins inside it as well as the people who were supposed to carry them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The coffin was lifted off from the vehicle and coming near us. A priest then appeared from the carriage and began a ceremony for the dead couple to go safely to heaven, but that wouldn’t be the case since I already knew what was going to happen. After a few more rituals, the empty coffins were lowered into the ground and were buried there; tombstones were placed there instead to signify their existence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I just stood there mournfully with an umbrella in my right hand, motionless and still not believing this could happen. One of my parents’ friends approached me and placed another hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” He asked, worry in his voice as I know he fears I may not be able to recover from this death.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gave a small nod. I have faced many deaths in my previous lives and some were even more devastating than this one. My stomach felt heavy as my eyes began to water as I remembered the death of my son, Phillip. The day he was buried had been tragic and blurry as my emotions prevented me from remembering anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mother would want you to have this,” he told me as he pulled something out of his carpet bag. He then gave me a green coat that was styled similarly to those in the 18th century. I always spoke fondly of that century for it is there that I made the best memories of an eternity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I took the coat and examined it. It was eerily similar to the one I loved to wear. The emerald green coat shone a bit as if I were an old friend. My mother knew green was my favorite color as I silently thanked her for this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gave a nod of gratitude to the friend as I told my butler that we should leave. My butler assisted me from the wet field and onto my carriage, keeping me dry all the way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From this day forward, my life would become busier as I would have to work in my father’s company for years to come. It certainly wasn’t the life I chose for but the life I expected. It wasn’t a horrible job and it would provide me a good amount of money.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I stared back into the field, a tear fell down my cheek for my dead mother; the last person to ever love me in this life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That is until I discovered someone years later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been six years since the mournful death of my parents. I continued working in my father’s trading company, the work was not as stressful compared to the jobs of my previous lives.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six years passed and I haven’t found my Eliza. Six years passed trying to look for her in vain but to no avail. I have been looking for her in every place I could go, but found never found her in my haste. Apparently, I was stupid and foolish enough to forget to ask Death how to recognize Eliza; now I will never find her!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been years since my parents’ death and I moved to a new neighborhood with a much more simpler house, though it was way larger than an average house. I would socialize with my neighbors and even flirt with some of the women, but those flirts were empty and will only become true when my Betsey was there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On one cold night, I heard one of my servants knock at the door. “Come in,” I replied, not looking away from my papers. He came into the room and placed a letter on my desk before making his way out of the room, not speaking a single word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I looked at the piece of paper in confusion; my mind swirling around the fact of who would send me this letter. I placed my papers aside and picked the small piece of paper delicately. I opened it and read its contents and it turned out it was an invitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A new couple has moved into the neighborhood and will be holding a party to welcome themselves. The date that the party would be held would be on the fourteenth of December. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Huh, that is the day of Eliza and I’s wedding anniversary,</span> </em> <span class="s1"> I thought to myself. I brushed it off as a coincidence and thought about it for a while.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My job wasn’t a stressful one compared to the others so I would have time to go. I thought about it for a few minutes, my mind taking it in for a moment before finally deciding to go.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">It is only a simple party. What could go wrong?</span> </em> <span class="s1"> I pondered to myself, unaware that a </span> <em> <span class="s2">certain someone</span> </em> <span class="s1"> would be there.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Author forgot to write chapter and only wrote it today which explains why it sucks. I have nothing else to say so see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sounds of hooves of the horses moving across the concrete streets went, dragging the carriage with it as it roamed around town. I had decided to go to the party my new neighbors were holding, despite having to put back so much work because of it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The early December snow fell from the sky as it danced in the breeze for a bit before falling to the ground — leaves following after it. I sat on my carriage on my way to the residence of my new neighbors, expecting a good party. I had donned the green coat my mother gave me before she died and it still unexpectedly fit me like a glove.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The streets soon turned from a grey cobblestone to small white stones littering the street, making the journey bumpier.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I glanced at the beautiful view of the rural area. The vast meadows that will soon be littered with snow, the branches of the trees already covered with white flakes, and the mansions that were owned by the wealthy already prepared for the festivities brought by Christmas.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We soon entered the gates of the new neighbors as I tipped the coachman before he rode away. I let out a cold breath before entering the mansion. It was already cluttered with various guests from the high-class families that lived here. Men chattering amongst themselves while the ladies wandered around, desperate for attention from attractive men.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Welcome, Mr. Bell,” I hear a voice speak behind me. I turned around and was greeted by the host followed by the hostess of this party. He shook my hand as I could only smile back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The pleasure’s all mine,” I replied coolly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They soon left me to greet the other guests as I tried to familiarize myself with their home. The room was painted with different colors. From the ladies and gentlemen dressed in gowns of different hues to the furniture and paintings that adorned the mansion.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A few hours into this party and I soon managed to mingle with the guests; flirting and chattering with them. I went from philandering with the damsels in the room to settling myself beside a fireplace while having a good hearty laugh with the men.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I chortled loudly as I nearly choked on my wine when one of the men I was with took my dares and patted one of the most highly respected generals in the back, causing the official to return a stern gaze and the man rushing out of the room in horror. We laughed loudly when he managed to return to his seat with his face crimson red with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How was it?” I teased him, still feeling a bit giggly after what happened.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Quiet, Joseph.” He growled but I can tell he only meant that in good laughs as I snickered in return.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I reached for my glass of wine and sip from it — only to find it emptied from its contents. I excused myself from my comrades as I walked out of the room to find a new glass.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">I wandered within the walls of the mansion, trying to find where to refill but the mansion was too large; not to mention the crowd of people present in here. </span> <em> <span class="s3">You should be used to this, Alexander, </span> </em> <span class="s2">I thought to myself. My mansion was much bigger than this, but I cannot seem to find my way in this one.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Due to my wandering, I had accidentally bumped myself into a woman. She dropped on the floor with a small ‘oof’ and I apologize profusely to her. Thankfully enough, I hadn’t dropped the glass and neither of us was harmed as far as I know.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m so sorry, ma’am,” I said hurriedly as I helped her stand up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s alright,” her soft, bell-like voice assured me. “I should’ve looked where I was heading.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The moment she looked into my deep, blue eyes, I froze both mentally and physically. She was as beautiful as an angel! I found myself soon immersed in her as she tried to fix her dress. I swore I was red as an apple by the way I blushed and gazed at her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her hair was a silky black that cascaded over her shoulders as my hands ached to touch them. Soft, porcelain skin made her seem like she was glowing with goodness. Her eyes were as black as the night sky but glittered as if it were the stars.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her body was embraced by a pale blue dress that complimented her figure immensely. It was simple, yet elegant. She was the belle of the ball in my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I slapped myself mentally as I should not focus on other women besides Eliza. But something was familiar with this woman; a strange something. I felt as if I have seen her or even knew her before this event. She walked away from me to my dismay, I wanted to talk to her more; to get to know her more.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as she left, another sensation entered my body — a very different one from the one I experienced earlier. A river of love and passion rushed through my body, flooding my senses. Every nerve ending was on fire. I felt the world blurry within my vision except for the woman I just met, her retreating figure the only thing in focus in this dizzying world.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><em> <span class="s3">What is this feeling? </span> </em> <span class="s2">I thought to myself, puzzled.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When I gain my conscience, my mind began reminding me of the memories I had with Eliza. Every laughter we let out, every time our lips touched, every snowball fight we enjoyed, every birth she went through, every dinner we ate. It was as if my mind was telling me something; a message that was a puzzle missing its pieces.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Now that I think of it, the attributes of the woman I just met were </span> <em> <span class="s3">very </span> </em> <span class="s2">distinct to those of Eliza. The same sweet voice, the same shining eyes, the same glowing skin, the same — well — everything! What does this mean?</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My mind froze when I realized what this meant. A sudden coldness hits me at my core as I felt my stomach being weighed down with stones. My mouth opened but not a single word rushed out of it. My brain was in a conundrum as it could not generate what I felt about this.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I let out a choke mixed of joy and relief while it also held uncertainty and nervousness. Could this be it? Could this be the moment I’ve been waiting for?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Could the woman I just bumped into be the reincarnation of Eliza Hamilton?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A sense of euphoria entered my mind as I found myself enter a world of unending happiness. A strangled sob let out of my mouth as I had been waiting for this moment for so long. The other guests looked at me as if they saw a man come back to life, but I did not care.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And it is at this moment, I knew I had to let her be mine once more.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I darted away from that spot and went out to look for her, forgetting about refilling the wine; there was a more important thing to chase after. I bumped into more visitors in my haste and I had apologized relentlessly before rushing off again. It had felt as if a sudden energy within me shoved me into finding her, not stopping until I had succeeded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After looking into every room of the manor, I found her sitting next to a group of ladies, conversing merrily with one another. I panted hard from all that running but regain my posture once more and strode towards her, pushing away some men who dare to talk to her first.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once I was in front of her, my cheeks flushed a deep red as I could hear my heart pound in my ears. She was even more beautiful up close! I took a deep breath as I cleared my throat to get her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turned to me and I swear my breath froze when her eyes made contact with mine.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“May I have this dance?” I asked courteously.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure you hadn’t accidentally bumped into me again?” She teased. She had a talented tongue, which made me like her even more.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I gave her an embarrassed smile and spoke, “I’ll try my best.” She smiled and I would do anything to see it fully blossom. “May I inquire a name first?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ale-“ I started before I stopped, slapping myself mentally for I forgot that I wasn’t Hamilton in this lifetime. “Joseph Bell,” I corrected immediately, gently grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss on it; my lips lingering for a moment, taking the moment in before reluctantly pulling away.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Caroline William-Harris,” she answered, “but you can call me by my first name, Caroline.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">My heart froze. William-Harris? Doesn’t that mean she’s married? I felt a small needle prick my heart at that statement but I pushed it off. </span> <em> <span class="s3">You might have misheard her, </span> </em> <span class="s2"> I tried to reassure myself as I offered her my arm. She took it and I whisked her away into the dance floor.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">During our moments, we were both in silence. Not a single playful banter nor a few flirty words were exchanged between the two of us. She knew not that much about me as I didn’t know much about her current life. There may have been no words exchanged between us, but I wouldn’t exchange that moment for anything else in life.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her dress swayed with our moves while I tried not to collide with her accidentally just like what happened a few moments ago. One of her hands was placed on top of my shoulders and it gave it a soft grip like, a smooth petal had just landed on top of my shoulders. The other was clasped by my hand, holding it gently as though it was a piece of glass.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dancing with her was like a breath of fresh air. A moment in the middle of a play where everything was silent before a new problem unfolds. The eye of a hurricane where it was quiet before another storm occurs. A small, peaceful moment where I could breathe without the world hanging onto my shoulders — just for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes were glued on the ground as mine was looking straight, she was obviously shy to meeting someone new and I found that adorable. There was a moment our eyes met, her face emitted a pink blush as I fought the urge to stroke her pink cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I was too immersed in her that I forgot that the song was coming to a close — our time together was almost up and I needed her to remember me. I panicked on the inside as I thought of ways on how to do this.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is your opinion of the American founding fathers?” I suddenly blurted out, smacking myself in the inside at how stupid and sudden my question was.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She let out a small giggle and my heart burst at the sound of that giggle. “Do you always start conversations like that?” She tittered at me. I decided not to answer her question as we continue to dance the remainder of the music.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, which one are you talking about?” She inquired politely.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alexander Hamilton,” I replied. At the same time I said that name, the music stopped and the other dance partners separated and went off to the side. My heart sank into my stomach as I had run out of time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She stopped and turned away from me. At the corner of her face, I could see a small tear prick her face. I was so worried I had accidentally hurt her feelings and immediately placed a soft hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Caroline,” I began. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turned to me, a few stray tears littered her face. She opened her mouth and in a trembling voice, she spoke,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A-Alexander, is that you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This chapter kinda sucked and is also kinda short but I have been wanting to write this part for so long. I also apologize that I didn't update on Tuesday because this week was exam week. I have nothing else to say so I hope you enjoyed this story!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mentions of abuse and swearing. I’ll try to summarize it in the A/N at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ephemeral — one of the most beautiful words in the English language. A word that means that it only lasts for a limited amount of time; that we could only hold so much time before it would eventually fade away.</p><p>It is the rainbow painting the sky after a dark storm before it disappears in a matter of moments. It is a plant blooming in spring, lasting only a handful of minutes but, like the word, is very beautiful. It is this word that could be used to describe the moment Eliza and I had.</p><p>The world faded around us like a blurred image; voices dying out in the background. It felt as if we were the only two people in the universe. A few tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. We stared at each other for a time, taking the moment in. No words were exchanged during the silent moment, but much like our dance, I would have never traded that moment for anything in the world.</p><p>One of my hands held her soft, gloved one. Our bodies froze; not a single muscle moved. We both did not know how to react to this moment, seeing your soulmate again after for so long is something that would baffle your emotions. The scene was awkward, I would admit — but, in my heart, it’s one of the most beautiful moments in my life.</p><p>But as the word suggests, it only lasted a few seconds.</p><p>“Carol!” I hear a man’s voice roared, startling some guests in the background. Her eyes went from a bittersweet taste to a fearful dread. She yanked her hand away from mine as soon as possible and ran as quickly as she could to the man.</p><p>A question loomed over my mind. <em>Who is that man? </em>I pondered to myself, <em>and why was Eliza so afraid of him?</em></p><p>He came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pecking her cheek. She flashed a smile before him, but I have known Eliza for so long to tell that smile was only for show. </p><p><em>I knew her remaining unmarried was too good to be true, </em>I grumbled to myself, a bit incited that I could not claim her as my own.</p><p>The man then flaunted Eliza to the circle of guests, obviously proud of her good looks. She only offered a small smile that I would do anything to see it fully bloom. He gave a small kiss to her temple as I curled my hands into fists. How dare he touch my Eliza like that?! But then I remembered, she was not mine — yet.</p><p>A pang of jealousy swirled in my heart like an arrow that was shot into my back. Deep down <em>I </em>wanted to be the one who kissed her cheek and show her off to the guests. I wanted to be the one to make her smile and have her as my wife. My face curled in displeasure as I saw him kiss her temple; my anger was an infuriated lion that has been disturbed from its sleep.</p><p>He whispered something in her ear and for a second, a look of horror painted her face for a second before replacing it with a very forced smile. I felt my anger simmer down to worry while my face scrunched up in concern. The guests did not notice this but I did.</p><p>He excused himself from the guests as they politely agreed. Once they had allowed him to do so, he dragged Eliza away as if she was a ragdoll and forced her away from the party. I felt concern brew in me and my reckless mind whispered to me to follow them, and I agreed to it.</p><p>I dodged and passed many guests, trying to follow them in this sea of people. I lost them for a bit as panic dreaded within me before finding them again. He was dragging her to a storage room and my mind was telling me to listen in on them.</p><p>I hid behind a few guests to prevent them from suspecting me. As soon as I heard the door slam shut, I raced to the door and eavesdropped on them. Once I placed my ear at the smooth wooden door, I held back a gasp as I heard a loud slap coming from inside it.</p><p>“You worthless piece of slut!” I heard the man scream at Eliza, “thinking you could flirt with other men out of my presence!”</p><p>I heard Eliza’s gasps of pain and sadness as fury burned my body like the blazing sun. I had to control every fiber of my body to prevent myself from knocking that door open and beat her husband to death. I hear her sob painfully before I heard another slap as I gripped my hand tighter to stop it from bursting with rage.</p><p>“Answer me you whore!” He yelled at her.</p><p>“I-I did n-not mean t-to f-flirt, E-Edward,” she stuttered; her tears preventing her from speaking properly. My heart shattered like glass as the shard pierced my stomach as I heard her cries. “I-I only w-wanted to so-socialize.”</p><p>“Then why’d you flirt with Mr. Bell like that?!” Edward fumed, obviously being too much possessive of her. The shards of my broken heart stabbed my stomach even more knowing I may have caused her to be abused like this. If I hadn’t tried to make her mine again, she would have never faced this.</p><p>“H-he was the o-one who i-initiated it,” she cried, trembling over her words, her voice screaming to be let out of her misery.</p><p>“Of course you would say that. You do not want to get blamed, do you?” He asked menacingly. I heard him give her another hard thwack. “Do you?!” He repeated again, a bit more impatient this time.</p><p>“Y-yes, sir,” she squeaked.</p><p>“Next time,” he warned, his sinister voice hissing like a snake warning its prey to not come closer, “you will not betray me like that ever again. Do you understand?”</p><p>A sniff echoed the room they were in and I heard a quivering voice whisper, “O-of course, s-sir.”</p><p>I heard the door slowly creak open and I rushed from the door into the crowds of guests, trying to not get myself caught. The idiot made Eliza cover her wounded cheeks with her fan as he made his way over to the host and I could tell he was asking permission to leave. The host, unaware of the situation, agreed to let him and Eliza leave.</p><p>Edward, grateful that he will not get caught abusing his wife anytime soon, hauled his wife but not too forcefully; otherwise, he’d be caught by now. He made his way out of the party, pulling a poor Eliza with him.</p><p>A mixture of anger and worry overtook my senses, burning it down. How dare he touched <em>my </em>Betsey like that?! A heavy flame flared my chest. My goal shifting from making Eliza my soulmate to rescuing her from that hideous beast.</p><p>A waiter offered me a glass of wine and I gladly accepted it, drinking it to pour some water on my blazing flames of wrath. But it has been unsuccessful in doing so, leading me to ask for another one to drink all my fury away. </p><p>I drank all of the contents of the wine glass and had instructed the waiter to get me another one. My thoughts were not satisfied as that scene played over and over again. Worry replacing itself with anger as I thought of how a man could abuse his wife like that, especially with a wife like Eliza.</p><p>I felt my hand grip the glass harder; I could feel it cracking between my fingertips; anger curling hit and unstoppable in my stomach.  I had a sudden urge to run towards that carriage and punch Edward off of it, but I knew I could never catch up to it. </p><p>I felt something slash through my hand painfully as well as the dripping of a liquid falling from it. I looked to my right hand and realized I had accidentally broken the glass in my anger. The hand slick with blood as the pain burned my skin and some shards entering the wound.</p><p>I wrapped it with a handkerchief and hid the wounded hand in one of my pockets, though the pain still hurt my skin. I had excused myself from the hosts and they let me go. I wanted to go home to keep that mind off that scene for if I think of it again, I will surely go mad. </p><p>I left the party with anger boiling down my veins. Despite the wound maiming my skin, I only felt a drop of pain for my mind was focused on more other things. I could not wait to go home and distract myself from work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As it turns out that even working myself to death, I still could not focus on it. The voices I heard were stuck in my mind as if it were a never-ending play. His screams of terror and Eliza’s cries of pain and distraught brought a wave of burning anger in my heart. I could not continue on life knowing she is somewhere out there hurting. </p><p>It mortified me that someone would be capable of hurting Eliza like that. A sudden urge to protect washed over me like a river cleansing my body. I swore to myself to protect her from harm, to protect her from people who would take advantage of her kind heart and use it to do their bidding. </p><p>I felt something snap between my fingers and realized I had broken one of my quills again. I sighed; my fury was getting out of control that I start breaking objects with a single hand. I threw it away and reached for another pen, hoping not to break it again.</p><p>When I grabbed it, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. A gun laid there aimlessly in a wooden box. I decided to push off my work for another time and went over to it, opening its top and taking out the gun. I stroke its smooth metal barrel as a desire ran through my mind.</p><p>I find myself wanting to shoot Edward with this gun; kill him for hurting Eliza. I want to see his blood dripping from his body and fall like a piece of lump. I want to see his horrified face and whisper to him to never mess with her again.</p><p>I felt as if the gun whispered to me to shoot someone; shoot someone I hate with every inch of my blood. My brain was an entangled mess as I felt my madness and hatred reaching unbelievable heights. Abhorrence blinding my vision and morals and an urge to kill Edward overloading my senses.</p><p>A dark passion ran within me that only as cruel as hatred could make. I smirked devilishly as I examined the gun and played with its trigger. A plan was developing in my mind and I rejoiced that no sooner than later, Edward will be gone and Eliza would be mine again.</p><p>All of a sudden, a soft voice whispered to me to not do it. To rescue Eliza and not kill him, to leave him to rot and pay his debts himself without me harming him. That the only I should think about Eliza and no one else.</p><p>But my animosity was too strong. It overtook every part of my body, silencing that voice right away and telling me that Edward deserves punishment for his crimes. A disgusting hatred rippled through my body, a new goal appearing in my mind.</p><p><em>Watch out, Edward Harris, </em>I whispered threateningly to myself. <em>You hurt the love of my life. Now, I would seek to destroy you.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: this sucks but I had to write something in preparation for the next parts. To summarize this part, Eliza is actually married but her husband is very possessive and abusive. Hopefully, you liked this part despite it being so trashy. See you soon! )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mentions of abuse. I'll summarize it in the A/N at the end for those who couldn't read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>ELIZA'S POINT OF VIEW</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I flinched as the warm water of my bath made contact with my wounded skin, hissing when it touched it. The wounds of my flesh were still fresh and I wanted to clean them off, but, alas, my bruises were far too painful to be touched — even with a gentle hand.</p><p>Not a day ran by without me facing his wrath. Not an evening passed without him screaming my name and hitting me with his heavy hand. Not a single night passed without me cleaning my wounds in the middle of the night, silently crying while doing so.</p><p>This night was much, <em>much</em> more worse than the other nights. Other nights were because I did not do something he wanted me to do like clean his office or disagree on something minor, but tonight was different. Tonight I disobeyed the very rule he warned me of rebelling against: to meet another man.</p><p>Edward told me it was necessary, that I was being disobedient to him and that I have betrayed him immensely. I shivered at the thought of his loud voice echoing through the halls of our house, hurting me physically while doing so. He was always furious at me even in the most smallest of accidents, but tonight was different. I hadn't had contact with men for so long ever since I married him for he was afraid that I would cheat on him; hence, why I would always avoid men.</p><p>But when I bumped into that attractive stranger, I felt different than with talking with other men. His touch was familiar and his eyes told me a story that I have long forgotten. He was gentle with me and it was a breath of relief for me. Edward would always complain and spread lies about my personality which is why his friends never gave a damn about me.</p><p>I remembered us gliding through the dance floor. it was nothing compared to the fairy tales that were loved by children, but it was magical for me. I tried not to get attached to him for I will surely never see him again afterward. He was the first man who has ever treated me nicely and I adored his presence.</p><p>Then he whispered <em>that name</em> that I thought I would never hear again, a name I thought I would never speak of again. A thousand memories rushed through my mind like a streaming water as the memories of love, hurt, and passion came back to me; a favorite story retold to help me remember. That is when I recognized the handsome colonel who would always send me letters every day as if to remind me to never forget him.</p><p>Oh, I would surely never forget him any time soon. He was the lover of my heart and the traitor of my very soul. He took my heart for granted and shattered it with his bare hands.</p><p>The moment we stared at one another's eyes was beautiful but a moment that passed too soon, ephemeral as the rainbow in the sky. I gazed at the eyes that I thought I would never see again. I looked into the heart of the man I swore I would've never encountered again.</p><p>But as soon as I heard Edward shout my name, I knew that the spell was broken. I knew that I could never trust another man again for the first one has been unfaithful to me and humiliated me and the second took my gentle heart for granted and stomped on it with his very own feet. It was that moment I knew I could never trust a man again with my soul.</p><p><em>They all lied to you,</em> I whispered dishearteningly to myself. <em>They told you they'd loved you but they never did.</em></p><p>I slipped into the bathtub and I let out a small hiss when the water entered my wounds, but I held it in for I need then to heal and recover. Edward was smart enough to hit me in the parts where my dress could cover, abuse me when our servants are asleep at their separate home. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it over my wounds, wincing when the soft fabric touched the red marks all over my body.</p><p>As I tried to relax myself against the tub, I remembered that night that I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bright laughter erupted from my voice as Edward spun me around at the center of the ballroom. The guests all chuckled and cheered for us. It was our wedding day and I could never be more happier than I already was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I was young, my mother died from a disease that turned our world upside down. My father completely changed after the incident and forced me into an obedient state, never doing any wrong. He was never abusive to me physically but he did mentally. His punishments were usually to never let anyone talk to me or quarantine me at home for days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I met Edward when I was a maiden, my father invited his family over for dinner. He was kind and courteous; the first time I met a man who treated me lovingly. He never had a way with words but his actions won me over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only a matter of months before he asked for my hand in marriage. He told me he could not wait to make me his and I could never wait either. My father immediately gave it away, he never liked me that much and was ecstatic to give me away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now here we are, on my wedding day and I could never feel more happier than I already was. A peal of bubbling laughter ran out of my mouth as I felt my feet barely touch the ground. The exuberance I felt lifted me high off the ground and into the heavens as my smile was brighter than the sun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I then made my way over to Edward's brother, John. I danced with him merrily for this is truly a time for celebration. At the corner of my eye, I saw Edward give a disapproving look at us but I pushed it off. He was most likely staring at another person. Oh, how naïve I was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only a matter of time before the song ended and I separated from him. Edward then approached me from behind and whispered into my ear. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked. A smile graced my face as I said, "of course."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be honest, I was not yet ready to give up my maidenhood. I was not yet comfortable around men due to my father's treatment towards me. I hope Edward would understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He led me into the carriage and drove us to our new home. On the way there, his face was in a stern look and he wasn't looking at me. I was so afraid at that moment as all my joy was washed away from me like water on a sandy beach. Maybe this wasn't the fairy tale I hoped for it to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we got to our house, he grabbed my arm and forced me into our house, dragging me as if I wasn't a living person. Tears stung my face as this was not the man I met all those months ago. All the happiness I felt a few moments ago seemed like I felt it was over years ago since I felt those emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He forced me into our room and onto our bed. He kissed me forcefully but I pushed him away. "Edward," I began. "I'm not ready to give up my virginity just yet," I told him gently, hoping he'd understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care," he snapped. "Do you think I would be all gentle and loving towards you?" I nodded my head solemnly as he let out a frightening laugh that shivered my soul. "The only thing I'll care about is that you give me a son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All the women I met knew my nature and left me before the courtship before it even began. You were the only one who was so innocent to think that I would give you love and care, hmmm?" He said in a menacing voice. My knight in shining armor turned out to be the terrifying dragon that would trap me in its cave forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The only thing I care about is that you give me a son and I will be done with you, do you understand?" He questioned. I was too frightened to even move and that seemed to anger him. He gave me a large slap to my face as I let out a cry in pain. "Do you understand?!" He yelled at me as I could only nod my head in fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." He said as he forced me onto our bed, not caring about my feelings anymore. That night terrorized me than any night I had ever experienced before. He pleased himself while I cried silently in pain. When he was finished with me, I stayed up all night, sobbing quietly as I wished I had chosen a better man in marriage. I wished I hadn't chosen a man who was much worse than my father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since that day, all my trust disappeared. The feeling of contentment and a peace of mind seemed so far away as only despair and fear filled my heart. I told his relatives about his behavior but they dismissed it. They said that he was a good man and that I may have done something so stupidly wrong to anger him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so scared to give him a son for I do not know what he'd do with me when he gets what he wants. But I was also scared of what I would get if I did not give him what he wants in time. All my life he silenced my soul and voice as it had been a long time since I gave someone my trust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I learned from that day was to never trust a man again with my heart, for he will surely shatter it.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I shivered at the mere thought of the memory. He was so horrifying during that night. I knew I would never feel the feeling of pleasure ever since.</p><p>In his entire life, Edward only wanted a son. He needed an heir to his massive fortune and he would never dare to give his fortune to our servants. He did not want a daughter for he thinks they're too 'weak' to run his riches.</p><p>I carefully slip out of the tub and wrap myself in a towel. I slipped on my nightgown and removed the clamp that held my hair, stroking it softly as Edward liked my hair soft. The wounds seemed a little less obvious but marks of their existence were still there.</p><p>I cleaned myself up and made my way out of the bathroom. Edward was already prepared and approached me, already in his nightwear with his long, black, unruly hair tied in a bun. He kissed me forcefully as I tried to return it back without making it obvious that I did not want it; his rough beard scratching my chin. He led me to our bed and forced me on it.</p><p>"You better give me a son this time," his gruff voice whispered threateningly to my ear. "Otherwise, you'll get what coming to you."</p><p>I shivered at the thought of what he can do to me when I don't give him what he wants. I cried silently as he raped me with his bare hands. When he was done with my body, he slept soundly as I was drowned in my tears and thoughts.</p><p>A part of me whispered to my mind to find a way to go to Alexander and beg him for help, surely he'll find a way to set me free. After all, he loves me too much to see myself get hurt. But a part of me whispered that if I give him my trust again, he would break my heart again just like old time. I know I forgave him all those years ago, but times have changed and I need to move on from him. I don't want to be that naïve young girl who fell for empty love letters and broken promises..</p><p>My mind was in distress for I do not know if I should go back to Alexander and risk him betraying me again or stay with Edward and let him use and abuse me for his pleasures. I silently cried as I knew there was no safe place to go where someone would truly love me. My heart was empty as all the love was robbed from me. All the men that I knew, Alexander, Edward, and my father all did horrible things to me as I wondered when will I ever meet a man who would treat me right.</p><p>I could never trust Alexander again after that incident, nor could I trust Edward as well. My life was a two-way path where both would offer suffering. I just wished for a third path for a man who would love me eternally without hurting my heart seriously. Our relationship would be imperfect, but beautiful.</p><p>But at that moment, only one thing flooded my mind. <em>Never trust a man again,</em> I whispered to myself. <em>Not even Alexander.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Why do you keep abusing your characters, author? For the record, I don't know either. Plot convenience, I guess. For all those who cannot handle the mature part, Eliza has been abused by Edward yet again and recalls her backstory because Edward made it seem he was all nice and kind and Eliza thought that too until her wedding night when he revealed his true colors. Hope you liked this part and see you soon! )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mentions of violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>ALEXANDER’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hear the cries of pain of my beloved wife in labor as I tried to prevent myself from entering the room. The doctors believe that it would be best that I leave the room because I was so in distress that something would bad would happen. The distressful atmosphere I provided did not help the pain Eliza was going and they made me stay in the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was maddening hearing her screaming while she tries to deliver our baby. One of our servants tried to distract me by telling me to work, but I could not seem to focus. How could I center my attention on my work when my wife is giving birth in our house with our child?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A thousand thoughts crossed my mind. What if she dies? What if the baby dies? What if they both die?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was stressing me so much that I was so desperate to go to her right now. She let out another yell of pain that overshadowed the other ones and I nearly ran to her, but, alas, my servant held me by the arm and reassured me that this was a normal part of the process. I sighed and sat down once again, trying to distract myself from what was happening upstairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. Anything could happen today and I hope the results were positive. I was as excited as I was nervous and it was upsetting me. My anxiety grew worse that I had to walk around the room to keep myself from going mad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, I heard a baby’s cries from upstairs. I felt my heart leap with so much joy I was surprised my body could take it all. The midwife then came into the room where I was staying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well?” I asked anxiously, hoping both the baby and the mother were safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re healthy, both mother and son.” I smiled when those words came out of my mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a boy?” I asked excitedly. I always wished for a son but I wouldn’t mind a daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled as she nodded. I let out a choke of happiness as I swore I could’ve burst into tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May I see them?” I questioned her, hoping she’d agree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded her head and I hastily made my way upstairs to our bedroom. I opened the door and I was sweating, due to the fact I was so nervous about this moment. All my life I wished to become a father and it was this moment that it will be fulfilled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What I saw next was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in all of my life. There lies my wife on our bed, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to take in as much air as possible. Her hair messed up but she was still beautiful in my eyes. And in her arms lies our son, sleeping soundly in his mother’s embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was frozen on the spot; this was the moment I’ve been waiting for all of my life. Eliza opened her beautiful eyes and smiled at me. She gestured for me to sit right next to her. “Come here, Alexander,” she said as she patted a spot on the bed next to her and I obeyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I let out another choke of joy when I saw my son up close. He had my facial features while the small strands of hair he had were similar to those of his mother. He cooed gently when Eliza pulled him closer to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I hold him?” I whispered in a gentle tone, careful not to wake him up. She nodded and considerately passed him over. “Let him rest against your chest,” she instructed. “Make sure you support his head.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did what she told me and I felt a few tears prick my eyes when I embraced him. How could such a small being make a grown man feel this way? I softly stroked his cheek as he moved a bit before going back to sleep. The warm feeling of happiness embraced me as we spent the next few moments together as one family and in those moments, I never felt so completed in my entire life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something entered me at that moment that I have never felt before like water surging through the river. An urge to protect this child from anything that harms him. A yearning to raise this child right and watch him grow into a brilliant young man. A desire to make the world safe and sound just for this little boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What shall we name him?” I ask my Betsey, still holding the baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She thought awhile before answering me. “What about Phillip?” She suggested, “after my father.”</em>
</p><p><em>I smiled and I agreed with her choice. “Phillip Alexander Hamilton,” I said as I turned to my son. “Welcome to the world, Phillip. You’ll blow us all away.</em> <strong> <em>”</em></strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I stood in my office, pacing around it like a maniac as I waited for something. I had just devised a perfect plan to kill Edward and save Eliza, but there was a piece of information that was missing from my puzzle of a plan. Luckily enough, I knew someone who could provide such information; it was him who I was waiting for.</p><p>The wooden floors of my house creaked as I strode around my office — as if to say that I should stop or they’ll break but I didn’t listen. It had only been a few hebdomads since the party and I was still furious at Edward for his mistreatment of Eliza. I have not heard of them for a long time which only prolonged my worry and anger.</p><p>I tried to calm myself down by work but it was of no help whatsoever. Every time I tried to distract myself with it, my mind goes back to Eliza and that horrifying scene. Oh, how I wish I could have saved her at that moment.</p><p>I had written many plans before; all seemed practical enough, but each had a flaw. Eventually, I had created a new plan that seemed to work altogether. I would murder Edward in the dead of night, then I would appoint a lawyer to help Eliza get out of his family’s life, as well as inherit a few possessions. Since she’ll turn into a young widow who needed a husband to provide for her, I will marry her and we would have our happy ending.</p><p>The problem? I needed to know where to enter and leave the place without getting caught. I had some friends who managed to give me information such as the details of their house as well as a time where Edward would be alone, but it was missing a few more details. Thankfully, one of my servants knew a servant from one of theirs. I immediately told him to write a letter to that servant demanding the location I needed.</p><p>I continued to walk around the office, anxiousness in my veins. The letter was expected to arrive this afternoon and I was impatiently waiting for it. I swear if I had waited another hour, I would have bursted out of my own anxiety.</p><p>Finally, a soft knock came from my door. “Come in,” I said immediately as I hoped it was a letter written by my comrade that I was expecting. One of my maids came inside the room, holding the letter and setting it down quietly. I thanked her and she was quick to leave the room, knowing I had been waiting for this for so long.</p><p>I immediately scrambled to my desk to read that letter. I nearly broke it by ripping it open, desperate for the information I needed. I read its contents and let out a sigh of relief. The letter said that there was an entrance in the back of their garden that was hidden by vines to keep it safe from unwanted intruders. It was kept unlocked due to the fact it was very old; they had only used that gate for emergencies.</p><p>The letter even provided some additional evidence such as the architecture of the place, giving me an idea of where Edward’s office was, the place I will kill him. <em>This was perfect, </em>I thought to myself. The plan was washed off of its flaws and it was perfect into getting back Eliza.</p><p>I looked to my right and saw my father’s hunting rifle there, with a few knives and other weapons laying with it. Tonight, I will use these weapons. Tonight, I will murder Edward. In a short while, Eliza will finally be mine again.</p><p>A dark desire filled my heart when I walked over to that rifle. I stroked it softly as if it was a piece of cloth and closely examined it. A passion to destroy Edward filled my heart and loomed heavily on my stomach. This was it, I could finally have Eliza back. </p><p>It was wrong, I know; to kill someone with such hatred burning in your heart. But Edward disgraced his wife and abused her relentlessly and because of that, I could not let him getaway. A quiet voice mumbled in my ear, telling me it was not the right thing to do and I could simply come up with another plan; that I’d be more of a villain than Edward ever was. A ghastly voice then whispered to me to not have second thoughts and to just go for it and, unfortunately, I listened to the latter.</p><p><em>Watch out, Edward, </em>I whispered menacingly to myself. <em>I’m coming for you.</em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>ELIZA’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I let out a sigh as I relaxed myself against the tub, softly humming to myself while doing so. Edward hadn’t given me a beating today and I was thankful for that. I decided to celebrate the occasion by taking a nice warm bath that soothes my skin.</p><p>I let out a breath of relief as it had been a long time since a day has passed by without Edward screaming at me. He had been at work most of the day meaning I managed to evade his torture for a day. I  laughed to myself as I thought I would never come to a point in my life where I wished my husband would work all day instead of spending time with me.</p><p>The bubble of the water embraced me as the warm water calmed my skin from all the battles it had faced. It relished this silent moment as I would not get this treatment anytime soon. I surrendered myself to the lukewarm water of my tub, taking in the moment.</p><p>After a few quiet moments pass, I decided to abandon it for Edward would be finishing his work anytime now and would be expecting me in the bedroom. I drained the bathtub and dried myself up, removing the pearl fastener that prevented my hair from getting wet. I pulled out a silk nightgown and slipped it on, throwing on a woolen robe afterward.</p><p>I made my way towards our bedroom and you could imagine my shock when I found out Edward wasn’t there at all. <em>Maybe this is my lucky day,</em> I thought to myself as I settled on top of the bed and read a book while waiting for him. A few moments had passed and Edward has not come back to our room yet. I then decided to check on him in his office for there might be a reason for this.</p><p>I picked up a candle and made my way towards his office, thinking he’d be at work right now. As soon as I came close to his office door, I froze as I heard my heart pound loudly against my chest; fear overtaking me. I heard signs of a fight going on in his office and nearly dropped the candle in horror when I heard a gunshot fire.</p><p>I looked around for any weapons near me and I let out a sigh of relief as I saw one of Edward’s pistols on a nearby table. I grabbed it immediately and cocked it, preparing myself to enter his office and shoot the criminal. When I entered the room, nothing could prepare me for what I saw next.</p><p>On top of a bloodied and heavily bruised Edward was Alexander, looking very victorious. An evil tint painted his eyes as his gun was aimed at his head. He had some scratches and bruises, but it was incomparable to those he gave to Edward.</p><p>I let out a choke of fear and shock as turned to me and froze. The evil tint disappearing and was replaced by a worried look. I ran out of the room and planned to lock myself in my room.</p><p>My emotions took over me as I could only sob while I ran from the office. Every memory of the pain I experienced in my life as Caroline Harris and Elizabeth Hamilton came back to me and added more pain to what I was feeling. Why did the love of my life choose such a brutal ending for my husband? Why? Why?! WHY?!</p><p>Confusion ran into my mind as I felt my surroundings and thoughts dizzying. Should I feel happy that I’d be free of Edward or should I feel angry or sad that out of all the ways Alexander could have chosen to save me, he chose to murder a man?  My cries echoed throughout the silent mansion and I could feel nothing but the feeling of being lost.</p><p>I heart a man’s footsteps come from behind me. I felt an arm slick with bloom grabbed my hand, but I yanked it away in anger.</p><p>“Eliza, wait!” I heard Alexander call for me.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Have some fluff before the next chapter :D )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza, wait!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ran away from Alexander as far as my legs could take me, one of my hands still gripping the gun I was initially going to use. I could no longer hide the tears that would inevitably fall down my face. My body unable to hide the emotions I felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything that I felt right now was an entangled mess. The emotions of anger, frustration, sadness, and confusion filled my mess of a mind. I felt so lost and so confused that I did not know how to feel about what Alexander did. My feelings clouded my vision as I tried to make it out of the house and towards a nearby inn. My mind is a tornado of emotions, spinning around my mind while I could not comprehend it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I felt a hand slick with blood latch onto my arm, I froze. I knew who that hand belongs to. My heart beated </span>faster as my eyes came into contact with the man I used to call Alexander. His brows were furrowed as if he seems to question running away from him.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betsey, why did you run away?” He asked me, his voice gentle and calm. If I had only forgotten what he did a few minutes earlier, I would have allowed myself to crash into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think I ran away?” I spat bitterly, not caring if he was hurt or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face turned from a concerned look to a look of confusion. Silence filled the heart-stopping scene; you could even hear the beating of our hearts. It took a while before he finally read my mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not — It’s not — I mean,” he stammered, trying to justify his actions. “I’m not a murderer, Eliza.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why’d you try to kill him?!” I fired back, anger boiling down my veins. I did not know how I became this angry, I just felt such a burning hatred for him. He looked more frightened and panicked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did it for you,” he said sternly as if to ignore my falling tears and my cracking voice. “I won’t allow you to be hurt by that man again and this is how you thank me?” The way he uttered those words brought a burning hatred in my heart. This is how he’ll talk to me? Is this going to be how he wins me back?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why would you think I want that to happen?” I snapped back. I secretly smirked at his shocked face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Face it, Alexander,” I spat, not caring about his feelings and emotions anymore. “You only wanted to kill him because you wanted </span> <span class="s2">me </span> <span class="s1">back.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that isn’t going to happen soon, I won’t associate myself with a murderer like you anymore,” I said begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why don’t you want us to be together anymore?” He shot back, completely ignoring my feelings of this incident. At this point, I could not control my emotions anymore. It was as if a dragon within me is begging to be released and burn him down to a crisp, and I set it free.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I’m scared you might hurt me again!” I screamed back at him, tears pricking my eyes. All the misery, all the anger I felt towards him will finally be released.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I could no longer conceal my emotions and bury them in the ground, praying no one will ever find them. It was time for me to let them all out and throw them at Alexander. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could I trust you knowing you hurt me the last time?! How could I trust a man I swore I never wanted to see again?!” I thundered at him. He only looked at me with wide eyes that were filled with guilt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of a sudden, all of my happy memories of Alexander disappeared. The memories of laughter, kisses, and nights of passion faded away as only the memories of pain, heartbreak, and shouting were the only ones I remembered. I calmed down for a moment and let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know about everything. About your flirts, about your lies, about your relationships.” I told him, trying to hide my cracking voice. “I know that you were once in love with my sister, and that you were in love with your own best friend; and that they told me you loved them more than me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza, that-that’s not-“ he croaked but I cut him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Don’t you </span> <span class="s2"><em>dare</em> </span> <span class="s1">take a step close to me,” I hissed angrily. “If you think you could charm your way back into my heart like how you did with those other girls, you are sadly mistaken.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza, whoever said those words, they are wrong. I could never love someone more than you,” he tried convincing me to run into his arms again, but I was no longer that naïve young girl who fell for his empty love letters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did you cheat on me?!” I retorted, the fire in my heart burning brighter than ever. “How can you let that woman into our bed thinking you loved me?” My voice broke when I said that, I could no longer bury the pain I felt when I heard what happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betsey, please,” he begged desperately, but I wasn’t having none of it. “No!” I shouted at him, not containing my emotions anymore, “I’m no longer that young maiden whom you wooed with those love letters.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Not only did you break my heart as Elizabeth Schuyler, but you also tormented my future lives!” I fumed back at him. “Considering that you have broken one of the rules of having a soulmate, you have granted us </span> <span class="s2"><em>both</em> </span> <span class="s1">miserable lives. </span> <span class="s2"><em>You</em> </span> <span class="s1">were the reason I was left with Edward!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza, it doesn’t work like that I can explain,” he tried to reason with me, yet I have heard enough of him. “Oh, I understood enough. I understand that I would never fall in love with a man ever again, especially you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As I uttered those last few words, I knew I had claimed victory. Alexander was speechless, an expression only achieved if I made him guilty — and that was what I did. I smirked on the inside when I realized I won against </span> <span class="s2"><em>the</em> </span> <span class="s1">Alexander Hamilton; a verbal fight, nonetheless.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I yanked my hand away from his and stepped closer to the door, my hand already holding the knob. “And do not ever call me “Betsey” again,” I added scornfully. “Your Betsey is gone and you will only call me “Miss Caroline” from now on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you continue to think I am yours and you’re mine,” I said as I exited through the door, “don’t.” I finally told him as I snapped the door shut with a resounding victory, leaving Alexander standing alone there hopelessly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">ALEXANDER’S POINT OF VIEW</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky once again sobbed from the heavens and onto the streets that I was walking on. It landed on me and soaked my clothes, freezing me, but I did not care. In moments similar to these, I wish I hadn’t existed at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I had just came from the Harris’ mansion, after Eliza had burned my heart to pieces at the words she said to me, but I deserved it. I was the one who hurt her so much that we were forced to separate. If I only had chosen another way, if I only hadn’t cheated on her in the past life, both of us would be free from the heartbreak we’re facing right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tears ran down my cheeks as I sobbed in the pouring rain. My heart was shattered glass the had been broken and burnt in the scorching flames. </span> <em> <span class="s2">The love of my life, the only person I wanted to live the rest of eternity with, never loved me back, </span> </em> <span class="s1">I thought dejectedly; my mouth letting out another sob when I realized that.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">At the moment, I only felt </span> <span class="s2"><em>nothing</em>. </span> <span class="s1">All the energy, all the joy, all the happiness was washed away as those of seashells washed away by the crashing waves. I only walked slowly down the road, the world around me fading as I pretended I never existed at all.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt I was carrying a large sack full of burdens and problems. My hair was as soaked as the sea due to the rain. The only regret filled my body as I could do nothing but feel remorse for my past actions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eliza was everything I ever asked for. She was my home. She took care of me at my best and my worst. She held my heart and with her not wanting to accept me anymore, I felt my heart becoming homeless; nothing to keep it happy and loved, nothing to protect it from the storm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I heard the sound of giggles and laughter coming from a house I was passing by. I stepped closer to it, but not too close for the owners to see I was coming. It was a young couple dancing in front of the fireplace, the man holding his wife as she giggled in my arms</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The sight of that scene made me want to just </span> <span class="s2">sob.</span> <span class="s1"> I wanted to hold Eliza like that. I wanted to make her giggle and laugh in my arms. I just wanted to feel her touch again. I just wanted the world to just be only us, dancing in front of the fireplace, not caring what the universe would tell us.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I immediately ran away from that scene; I did not want to feel more miserable than I already was. I ran away from the house and continued to live in my misery. I had never felt so much pain before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When I got home, I drowned myself in my tears; sobbing quietly in my bedroom, burying myself in the soft sheets. Life wasn’t worth it anymore when Eliza wasn’t there — and I was living in that miserable world. I cried myself to sleep as I wished Eliza was right beside me right now, cuddling me close and telling me that she loves me in my ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Edward had filed a case against me for attempted murder. I pledged that I was already guilty. Why would I continue life when Eliza doesn’t even want me in it? The judge was shocked that I was quick to give in so early, but — nonetheless — sentenced me to twelve years in prison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The idiot also tried to blame Eliza, even though she never did anything to contribute to the event. He told the court that he heard us talking last night, his words a little shaky due to the fact I endured him so badly. I defended her and told the court she has nothing to do with this. I couldn’t let her be imprisoned for something she never did, even if she did hurt me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In prison, they let me have my own cell. It was made out of stone and it smelled of filth. They barely gave me clothes to wear or decent food to ear, I really wanted to rebel and escape, but I deserved this for hurting her. If being imprisoned for twelve years can help me get Eliza back, then it will be worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only thoughts I had were only of Eliza. I held onto our past memories of joy as tight as I could as if not thinking about her for one moment will make me forget her. I tried to recall every inch of her face, her dazzling smile, her beautiful, flowing hair, her shining eyes, — everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the memories we shared, from stealing some kisses in the night to walking in our small garden, meant everything to me. It kept me going even through the torment of my imprisonment. I dreamed of her every night and wished for her to come back to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As I drifted off to sleep in my old and worn out bed in my cell, I only gazed at the stars and reminisced on the memories of when she was </span> <span class="s2"><em>mine</em>.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This is probably the toughest chapter I ever wrote. Dialogue is my weak spot and I might revamp this chapter sometime in the future. I hope you caught those “First Burn” references ;). Thank you so much for the hits and kudos! Hope you liked this part and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop</span> <span class="s4">.</span></em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I heard as a few droplets from the rainstorm fell from the roof to the floor, landing with a soft drop. It was the only sound I heard as I stared at the ceiling, thinking of things to do during these tedious times. Nothing but the sound of driblets falling from the ceiling and my breathing were heard in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">It had been six years since I was imprisoned and those six years were the longest years of my life. It felt like a lifetime, and what made it more maddening was that I had nothing to do. Nothing to get attention and no one to talk to. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">It was slowly driving me insane. I felt as if I was transitioning back to my life as William Harold — who had no one to love or care for him. Honestly, I would rather prefer to make humiliating mistakes in the outside world rather than live a lonely life here in jail.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">No new, valuable memories were made during these days. No new adventures nor a face to smile upon during these long years. I felt as if my body was slowly fading away into nothingness.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3"><em>If only I hadn’t chosen to kill Edward,</em> </span> <span class="s4">I regretted it to myself. </span> <span class="s3"> <em>If only I wasn’t so angry, then I would have been free and she would’ve been mine.</em></span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I felt the hard, wooden door unlock and creak open. I look towards the door and found a guard slumping down a tray of food on the floor as if I were a dog. It made its way outside and shut it locked once again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I scrambled to the meal, my mouth salivating with hunger, and my stomach rumbling for food. The food, which was a raw piece of meat, looked anything but good and it released an unearthly smell that made it look like it was dug up from the ground. I didn’t mind, I had not eaten for so long I could have eaten my bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Once I took a bite of the chicken, I nearly vomited it out. This was absolutely the most disgusting thing I ever tasted! — and I’ve known disgusting since I entered this prison. But I had no choice, I had to eat or I’d turn myself into a skeleton.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Once I finished that sickening meal that I was sure was poison, I settled down back once of the bed; drowning myself in my thoughts. This prison was hell for me. I had too many thoughts and words I would like to say but they were silenced in these stone walls.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I wanted to do something more once again. I wanted to go back to the outside world and experience it again. I wanted to make mistakes and achievements; make friends and enemies; meet the new world and seeking what’s left of the old one.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">At this point, any thought or memories I could recover are of great value to me — even the most painful ones for I need anything to distract me from my boredom. Boredom is one of my weakest spots for I was never bored in my past lifetimes (spare a few memories). I wanted to do something valuable — something significant, but not in these conditions. I was so stultified that even a memory of Jefferson was valuable to me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">In my monotony, I conjured another memory of Eliza to keep myself calm. She was always the eye of the hurricane to me, always calm and quiet. This memory was one of the few, happy memories I held onto, and I was glad to still have it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>The flame let out a cackle in its fireplace, warming the entire room. The home was quiet — something it hasn’t been in a very, very long time. It would be usually filled with the voices of children and the sounds of many problems, but tonight, it was quiet. Eliza and I had put them to bed recently and had the house to ourselves recently for a few hours.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I settled in front of the warm hearth of the fireplace, draping a soft, warm blanket over me for even after all these years of staying in America, I haven’t got used to the cold. The winds have been blowing vigorously recently, signaling us that winter is coming.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I felt someone settle down next to me. I look towards my left and smiled to see my Betsey trying to nuzzle herself between the soft blanket. I scooted over a bit to allow her some space as she cuddled herself close to me, attempting to keep both of ourselves warm.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I felt her head lay down on my shoulder while I pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed. We were relishing the quiet moment as with a house full of children, we never got time to ourselves. The sounds that only filled the small room were our soft breathing and the crepitating sound of the fire.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“When was the last time we had a moment to ourselves?” She asked me. Honestly, I do not remember either.</em></span>
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“Way too long than it should be,” I answered cheekily. She only smiled.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>We spend the next few moments in silence, relishing the other’s presence and the calmness of the air; the heat radiating from our bodies and the warmth of the fire keeping us from shivering in the winter winds. In the midst of our silence, an idea popped into my mind. I shook off the warm blanket off of me and stood up, pulling Eliza up as well.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“Alexander, what are you doing?” She asked, puzzled.</em></span>
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“Trust me,” I said as I winked at her. She only rolled her eyes and smiled.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I pulled her towards me and placed my hands on her waist, swaying her. She looked confused for a moment before realizing what I was planning. She only let out a precious giggle as she smacked me lightly on the chest. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“You’re so embarrassing,” she teased as I only chuckled at her remark.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>We continued swaying in silence, dancing to an imaginary tune. Her arms were wrapped around my neck while my arms stayed on her waist. My chin laid on top of her head while hers was buried in my chest.</em></span>
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>All was quiet at that moment, and never in my entire life have I felt so happy being in a place of silence. In those short moments, the world faded away. It was only us, dancing to a song no one would hear but us. It was one of the most beautiful moments of my life; a flower blooming in spring or a rainbow painting a dull sky.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“Are the kids actually asleep?” She questioned me, breaking the silence and our dance.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“Why do you ask?” I asked her, a bit surprised at the question.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>She winked at me as I blushed and chuckled. “I never took you for the inappropriate type, Mrs. Hamilton,” I poked jokingly at her. “Maybe if you only spared some more time with me, you would’ve seen more of that side.” She flirted with me.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I went upstairs to check on the children. Thankfully, all of them were sleeping peacefully in their cots. I went back downstairs and picked up Eliza, carrying her as if she were a bride. She only giggled as we made our way into the bedroom.</em></span>
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Once there, I carefully placed her on the bed as we made out passionately, both of our hands already wandering. I moved from her lips to her neck, sucking there carefully as she moaned. I laid on top of her as our kisses turned more needier and needier, our clothes slowly coming off.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>After many moments of passion, we happily spent the night in each other’s arms; no longer caring what the outside world says or does, the heat emitting from our bodies warming and protecting us from the cold winds.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p3">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I sighed dreamily when that memory comes to mind. It was one of the few memories I had of Eliza that I remembered so clearly. Despite her breaking my heart back at the mansion six years ago, I still hoped to be with her one day.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I regretted everything I ever did wrong to her. She deserves so much better than the mess of a man that I was. If only I hadn’t screwed up my life as Hamilton, we would have never been stuck in this situation.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I heard something slit through the locked door as I went to see what it was. It was one of the newspapers being passed around the area and it was the first time one of the guards gave me one. I picked it up since I had nothing better to do and read what it said.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">The British economy had been slow to grow ever since the Industrial Revolution. It was also facing international competition from other countries and the politicians governing it wasn’t that much of a help. I knew at that point I wanted to write about it due to the fact I </span> <span class="s3"><em>was</em> </span> <span class="s4">the first treasury secretary of the United States.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Looking around the room, I looked for something I could use to write. After moments of hastily searching for a pen and paper all over my cell, I found them in the drawer of the small, wooden desk I had. As soon as I found it, I began writing down my thoughts about the politics here in England. Ranting and writing about its economy and offering some solutions to solve it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">For months, that was all I thought about. Pacing around myself and writing about finances even through the night. I would even speak to myself and fulminate about everything wrong with its politics.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">Eventually, guards started noticing my writings. I hear them talking about it outside my door. I would often hear them say “He’s a genius!” and “Should we tell our boss about this?” I smirked to myself as I thought, </span> <span class="s3"> <em>this could be my ticket out of here!</em></span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I continued this for the remainder of my jail time. I started dreaming less and less about Eliza and focused more on politics. A part of me was saddened at the fact I started pushing Eliza away once again, but I didn’t focus on that for I had more important things at hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">At my final year of imprisonment (and, surprisingly, I did not go insane), a man who seems to be from parliament entered my prison cell. He wore a black top hat and carried a black cane. He dressed as if he was Jefferson was living in the 1880s.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“The guards here tell me that you have been a genius when it comes to finances,” the man spoke, curious about my genius — not knowing I was once a famous treasury secretary.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I only shrugged my shoulders in response, not knowing what to say in response. He then walked over to me and offered me a piece of paper. “If you ever leave this prison, you can be one of my political advisers. It says where I live on the paper.” He pointed out before one of the guards appeared and lead him out of my cell.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">I examined the paper once more. If I accepted this request, I would only push Eliza more farther away once more. </span> <span class="s3"> <em>But she doesn’t love you no more</em> </span> <span class="s4"><em>,</em> a voice whispered in my ear. It was right, I should move on from Eliza and find a better life for she doesn’t want me anymore. Besides, I still have three more lives to make her my soulmate again, right?</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I need a new life after my imprisonment; a new name, a new title. I have three more lives left and I chose to ignore Eliza for the Eliza in this lifetime chose to force me away despite my attempts to save her. A brighter future hangs on the balance, not as bright as the one I had as Hamilton but still a great opportunity. This was a chance to become something more than what people expected me to become, to write my way out once again from all my troubles in life.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3"><em>I am not throwing away my shot!</em> </span> <span class="s4">I thought to myself, deciding to accept the offer.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This chapter is some sort of filler chapter. I also apologize in advance for any historical inaccuracies in this book. Thank you so much for the hits and kudos and I hoped to see you soon on the next chapter!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball that my boss held was loud and boisterous, so much that you could barely have a private conversation without being interrupted by the noisy chattering of other party guests. I only stood from the sidelines, drinking from my glass of wine; the taste of it tickling my tongue. I had already flirted and danced with so many women tonight, so much that I decided to enjoy myself with a bit of wine before going back to the life of the party.</p><p>It had only been a year I was out of prison and I was already enjoying life to its fullest. I served as a financial advisor to one of the most prominent politicians around here in London. Truth be told, I would have never imagined working with the people I fought against in a revolution, but I was desperate to keep moving with my life.</p><p>To hide my past about my attempted murder, I introduced myself as James Stanton. Only Mr. Frank, my boss, knew my real identity and no one else (except for Eliza, but I doubt I would ever meet her again). I had even chopped my long hair off to a shorter cut to prevent recognition. My boss was a kind man and had been paying me well; <em>too </em>well, but I’m not complaining.</p><p>Speaking of Eliza, I had put her out of my mind. It had been a long time since I recalled and reminisced on our memories of the past. I knew it was foolish to try to remove my soulmate from my life despite knowing our bond hangs in the balance, but the Eliza in this lifetime never loved me — and I decided that I should let her go.</p><p>At first, it felt empty trying to push Eliza out of my life. She gave meaning to my life and pushing her away was as if I was pushing away the sun of my world. I felt like a hollow land that hasn’t been experiencing rain for years, a desert with no life. But over time, I soon moved on from her. </p><p>I stopped having dreams of her and stopped thinking of our happy memories together for it will only make me miss her more. I only hoped that she would love me better in the next life, unlike this life. It was a selfish and imprudent act, I know, but if she doesn’t care about my existence anymore, then I won’t give a damn about her.</p><p>The ballroom was decorated wonderfully as Frank was very, <em>very </em>rich; being one of the most prominent politicians here in London does have its perks. The walls were painted with beautiful artworks of the most successful painters here in England. The ballroom was filled with guests as Frank was a very outgoing man with a kind heart.</p><p>I continued drinking from my glass, staring at the gorgeous women in front of me and thinking who will I take home tonight. In my excitement to wander around, I finished my glass and mingled amongst them, flirting and charming them with my looks and words. All was going well until one of the butlers of my employer announced the next set of guests.</p><p>“May I present Edward Harris and his wife, Caroline.” The butler announced. My head snapped to the couple faster than a cheetah running in the wild. <em>Shit, they’re here, </em>I cursed to myself. </p><p>Edward looked the same old piece of shit that he was. Eliza, however, was glowing this evening. Her hair was not tied up this evening, rather it was let down with flowers adorning her silky hair. She wore a simple blue dress with a small bump signaling her pregnancy.</p><p>I felt a pang of jealousy stabbing my heart with a needle. The only man that should father her children was <em>me </em>and no other man. I clouted myself mentally for I should not have these feelings towards her and tried to focus on the other women who would be willing to love me, but I can’t help but glance at her every so often.</p><p>I attempted to avoid them by walking the opposite way of where they were and hiding myself in the sea of visitors. It felt like I was a piece of prey being chased down by a predator; a murderer hiding from the officials. I would want to spare myself from the awkward encounter.</p><p>The rest of the night was happy and joyful. A beautiful party filled with attractive women and delicious food. Too bad things took a turn for the worst.</p><p>“James!” I heard my boss boom, startling some guests around him. I turned to look in his direction and I froze. I felt my heart drop as he was followed by none other than the couple I was avoiding. <em>Fuck, </em>I cussed to myself. This will definitely not end well.</p><p>“James, I would like to introduce you to this lovely couple,” Frank said excitedly, obviously waiting for this moment the entire night. “May I present Edward and Caroline Harris.”</p><p>“James Stanton, a pleasure to meet you,” I said, trying to hide the sarcasm and the dryness in my tone. I shook hands with Edward who, fortunately, hasn’t recognized me. Sad to say, however, Eliza knew me too well to not see the Alexander Hamilton behind the James Stanton.</p><p>Rather than kiss her hand similar to what I did to the other women, I only shook her hand. The bitterness between us is so thick that even Edward and my boss carried worried looks on their faces. It was surprising to see Edward care about his wife knowing he wouldn’t care if something awful happened to her.</p><p>“Caroline, I’ve noticed you haven’t danced with any men this evening,” my boss said, trying to clear up the unpleasant atmosphere. “Why don’t you have a dance with James, to get both of your moods up in the air?”</p><p>I felt my heart drop to my stomach. A dance with Eliza after everything that has happened to us? Edward only looked more unpleased at the thought of his wife dancing with another man other than himself.</p><p>“I don’t think it would be advisable, sir,” Eliza replied before I could come up with a response. “I have not even had a dance with my own husband.”</p><p>“Nonsense, my dear,” Frank replied coolly. “Go dance with James and I would find another dance partner for your spouse.” He finished as he patted Edward on the back and leading him away. Edward tried to smile but was glaring daggers at us as he followed Frank.</p><p>We stood there in uncomfortable silence for a while. It was unlike the silence we experienced when she finally remembered the man I used to be. This silence was awkward and unpleasant in every way, our heated fight years ago breaking the love we used to have.</p><p>“I did not think we’d meet again, Eliza,” I said, breaking the awkward silence that was once between us. “And congratulations on your pregnancy.”</p><p>“I told you not to call me “Eliza” again and thank you,” she replied annoyingly. “And yes, I do remember you, Alexander. No matter how long or short your hair is, you will always be the same to me.”</p><p>We soon drifted off to a much shorter quietness, neither of us not knowing what to say. “Are we having this dance or are we going to disappoint Frank?” I asked her, holding out my hand, desperate to finish our time together. She took it and we soon wandered off to the dance floor.</p><p>The dance was uncomfortable, to say the least. The argument we had thirteen years ago still loomed over our minds. We weren’t even looking in each other’s eyes and it was obvious that we tried to maintain as much distance as possible. The dance we shared was stiff and uneasy compared to the graceful movements of the other partners.</p><p>“I see that you have been flirting with other women again,” she suddenly brought up, ending the tense aura between us. “I hope you won’t break their hearts identical to what you did to mine.”</p><p>I was surprised at her jab but I did not let it get to my brain. “I’m not planning to marry anyways, after what you did to me proved that women can be as capable of breaking hearts as men.”</p><p>“Why did you wanted to murder Edward?” She asked so suddenly.</p><p>“Excuse me?” I frowned.</p><p>“I am pretty sure you heard what I said,” she told me sternly, tension rising between us.</p><p>“I already told you before. He harmed you and I would not let my soulmate be harmed by a man she didn’t even want to love,” I explained, hoping she would understand.</p><p>“How can you call me your soulmate when it was you who caused us to break apart,” she accused as she smirked victoriously.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I cheated on you doesn’t mean I did not love you,” I acknowledged. “Then why did you do it in the first place?” She then snapped at me.</p><p>“Face it, Alexander. We were never meant to be. Death made a mistake of putting us together and what you did means that we were better off without each other,” she fumed at me. I, on the other hand, was having none of it.</p><p>“The Eliza I remembered used to be kind, loving, and forgiving,” I fired back. “Who are you and what did you do to the Eliza I once loved?”</p><p>“It was not my fault that you cheated and broke our bond,” she fought back.</p><p>“It was not my fault you were not grateful when I tried to save you and restore our bond that I once broke!” I shouted at her. Thankfully, the other guests did not hear our yelling.</p><p>She backed off a little after my remark, looking shocked that I would try to offend her rather than win her back. <em>Shit, I’m not supposed to mention my task to her, </em>I swore to myself. <em>Death will surely have a punishment for this. </em>We continued the remainder of the dance in silence, no longer wanting to talk anymore as we would only offend and try to debate with each other even more.</p><p>As soon as we finished the dance, she immediately dashed away from me and went to another room of my master’s giant manor. I sighed and muttered how impossible the task is going to be. <em>This is going to be harder than I anticipated it to be, </em>I mumbled to myself. I grabbed another glass of wine (that I assumed belonged to another guest) and drank heavily from it, trying to forget the memory.</p><p>Deciding I would want to avoid more troublesome encounters with Eliza, I asked Frank that I would want to go home now. He looked concerned for a moment before allowing me graciously. I thanked him profusely as I headed outside of the ball as quickly as I can.</p><p>As soon as I got home, I stumbled while exiting the carriage, feeling a bit sickly. I felt the world around me spin so much that one of my servants ran to my side and assisted me to my room. I relaxed against the soft sheets of the bed as I tried to regain more consciousness.</p><p>I lifted my hand to my head and it felt a bit warmer than usual. <em>I must have a fever or an illness of some sort, </em>I thought to myself. <em>I will send for a doctor tomorrow.</em></p><p>As I soon succumbed to the embrace of sleep, I thought about the encounter with Eliza tonight. Things have drastically changed between us ever since we last saw each other. From a couple giggling in front of the fireplace, exchanging giggles and peals of laughter, to two people refusing to even look at each other. There was no doubt that this would hinder my chances at restoring the broken bond between us.</p><p>I felt my head feel even dizzier as I retreated to sleep, no longer holding in the pain. This fever won’t cause that much trouble, can’t it?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This was kinda cringey and sort of a filler but I needed to write something for you readers today. I hope you enjoyed this part and don't forget to leave a kudos and a nice comment! See you soon)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am very sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, Mr. Stanton, but I am afraid you have scarlet fever," my doctor explains, guilt hanging in his voice.</p><p>The room went quiet when they heard those words come out of his mouth. All my friends and Mr. Frank stood silent when they heard this, not believing the situation. There was no cure for scarlet fever — and that only increased my worry even more.</p><p>It had only been a few months since I had this disease and it was already torturing me. My throat felt so sore that I could barely talk without enduring its pain. The head on my shoulders was so hot that I could barely make sense of my surroundings. Red marks started to develop on my skin which alarmed me and it made me call the doctor very soon.</p><p>The first few doctors I called failed to identify the disease or refused to explain the situation. I decided to ignore it for a while, taking their response as nothing more than a small fever. That is — until this doctor finally broke the awful news to us.</p><p>"Is there any possible way for him to be restored back to his normal health?" Frank asked in distress, obviously forlorn at the thought I was in the hands of a deadly fever that had no cure. </p><p>"The only way for him to recover is for him to maintain proper hygiene," the doctor explained, nervous due to the fact there was not much he could do. "Other than that, I suggest you should stay away from him except if you have managed to recover from the fever.</p><p>The already hushed room went even more still, so silent that you could hear a pin drop at the bottom of the floor. The doctor sighed and began to pack his medical tools. "I will take my leave now. I apologize for the situation, but there is nothing I could do," he said as Frank pardoned him and motioned for him to leave the room.</p><p>As the doctor left, people began leaving me alone to die in this small bedroom, following the doctor's orders to stay away from me lest they would want to get themselves infected. Only Frank stayed for he already had recovered from the fever once, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room; his head in his hands. He then stood up from the chair and gave a small pat on my shoulders.</p><p>"Get well soon, son," he said solemnly. <em>I'm not your son, </em>I grumbled to myself but I never said it out loud. "We need you."</p><p>After uttering those few words, he left the room and closed the door with a soft click. I groaned to myself as I felt my head being hit by another wave of pain and dizziness. I rested my head on top of the pillows in order to ease my agony, but it never did that much to my current state.</p><p>I let out a small cough and it ached my throat immensely. My throat began to feel so dry and bare as if it was the desert. The small yet scorching red marks began to become more visible on my skin and my head was so heated that even the pillows seemed to feel its temperature.</p><p>This is the end of my life as James Stanton or Joseph Bell as I was called before I went to prison.  I knew my life was coming to an end the moment I felt it since I was so used to imagining Death so much it felt more than just a single memory; it felt as if it was already there, biding for the proper time to take me away. Death was probably already waiting in the safe haven where it lives, counting the mere seconds before placing me in my next life.</p><p>My eyes grew heavy as my body prepares me to enter the world of dreams. I wanted to feel this pain no longer so I succumbed to the arms of sleep. As I relaxed against the pillows, one thought floated in my mind: where is Eliza?</p><p>Was she happy with the life she chose right now? Did Edward finally treat her right for she already gave birth to their son? Does she know I'm about to die at the hands of Death once again?</p><p>I shoved these thoughts from my mind once more. I should not think of Eliza since she will never love me back like before. But I cannot help but wonder where she was right now and what her current state was. As I pondered about her, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of nothingness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I heard a knock on the door, which was strange since nobody bothered to care for me. The hurricane that once shook the island only a few months ago had brought drastic changes to the land, tearing down houses and killing people while at it. The memories about it still shivered me to this very day as I was one of the only ones to survive the calamity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was supposed to feel more devastated about this tragedy than all the other people around me. But my life was already marred with so many terrible moments that even a hurricane was only a snippet of the challenges I faced at such a young age. From my father abandoning my family to the death of my mother to the suicide of my cousin, my life was already hell on Earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard the door knock once again and I reluctantly went to open it. I opened it and outside stood a stranger with a giant cloak probably worth something more than my own clothes and a hat that nearly covered his entire head. He held a bag in his hands that looked like it was full of money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you the Hamilton boy I've been hearing about from the locals?" He asked me curiously. I nodded my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recently, I sent a letter to my father retelling about the outcome of the hurricane, begging for support and help. The people in this area got a hold of the letter and were surprised at how intellectual I was despite barely having an education. I was only the bastard child of a Scottish father and a dead mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The locals say you are a very intelligent young lad with a talent for words," he commended me as I could only smile sheepishly in response. Deep inside, anticipation was brewing inside my body as I wondered what sort of news will he give me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've gathered up some money and the people and I decided you should study in the colonies," he said as he handed me the bag of money. My eyes widened in surprise as no one was so kind and charitable enough to give me this much money and praise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sense of joy filled my heart completely as I fought the urge to run around the island in happiness. I've always dreamt of leaving this small island and go out to the world and make a name for myself, but I have never gotten the chance — until now. I was so happy that I nearly cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go to the colonies and come back here to help the town," he ordered me. I did not respond back as I was still mortified that someone actually cared about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a moment of shock and trying to take in what just happened, I responded. "Thank you, sir," I uttered gratefully. This was it. I could finally make a name for myself in this large world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tipped his hat and bid me a good day as I returned it. I immediately started packing my stuff and headed to the harbor to pay my ticket to go to the colonies and live the dream I was meant to have. A sense of excitement coursing through my blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt like I was the protagonist in my own story, sailing from the quiet life I once knew and was beginning to start the journey I was meant to live; the main plot of the story. At this point, I felt like I could do anything, be anything. Years ago, I would have never believed I could do something so special that the world will remember my name for years to come, but now it seems I finally had the chance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I boarded the boat when it came to the harbor as I inhaled the fresh scent of the sea. The waves crashing and thrashing between the shore as an air of freedom and hope ran through my veins. The ship was released from the dock and began sailing to the place I would start my story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, though, the ship caught on fire in the middle of the voyage. Fortunately enough though, we managed to make it to the mainland. I immediately got off the boat with the few belongings I had. I breathed in the air of the colonies as a new tale awaits before me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Alexander Hamilton," I whispered to myself and the world, "and there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, my story officially began.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I smiled at the memory. It was at that moment where my adventure will finally start; an adventure I've waited and dreamed for so long. The adventure that would change my life and the lives of others as well.</p><p> I chuckled to myself as I never went back to the island since I was so busy and joyous in America. Making friends, falling in love, commit rebellious antics, start a nation, and a lot more. It was so much that someone could come up with a play about this.</p><p>At that time, the world barely got to know the young boy from the Caribbean with no money or no name. But at the end of my life — at only forty-seven years old, the world had already begun retelling my stories. The stories of love, war, passion, failure, and success reaching out to everybody in America and the Earth.</p><p>Another hit on the head by another round of vertigo brought my thoughts about my past life to a close. It felt like a rock was thrown at my head and my mind was burning with fire. <em>This is the end, isn't it?</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>I heard someone gave a soft knock on my door. "It's Ruth, sir," I heard Ruth, one of my servants, answer. I told her to come in and she obeyed. Ruth was the servant that my doctor assigned for me. She too had experienced the fever before; therefore, she was considered the perfect caretaker of me.</p><p>"What do you want, Ruth?" I groaned back. I never meant to sound rude but the suffering of my illness is just gut-wrenching</p><p>"There is someone at the door," she answered simply.</p><p>"Where are they?" I questioned again, knowing it was probably someone who wanted to pay me respects for my disease.</p><p>"She has fainted, sir," she replied straightforwardly as if this encounter was something that happened every day. I jolted from the bed, the pain in my head disappearing as confusion took its place. <em>Who in the world would faint at my door?</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>"What do you mean she has fainted?" I questioned her, bewildered and worried for the woman who fainted even though I knew nothing yet of her identity.</p><p>"She appears to be malnourished and has been traveling for a long while now," Ruth told me, concern in her voice for the fallen woman. "The other servants are now tending to her needs."</p><p>"Who is this woman, Ruth?" I asked, wanting to know the name of the poor woman.</p><p>"I-I think you wouldn't want to know, sir," she answered nervously, fumbling with her hands.</p><p>"I don't care. What is her name?" I asked more sternly, hoping to get an answer.</p><p>She let out a small sigh and answered reluctantly, "I think it is Mrs. Caroline Harris."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This chapter kinda sucked because I just wrote it today and my fingers are now numb. Hope you still enjoyed it and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I heard Eliza’s voice downstairs, conversing with my servants about what happened to her and how she came here. The words were obscured as the walls of my bedroom blocked me from hearing their conversation. No more than unclear voices were heard inside the room.</p><p>I could not face her after the fight we had last time at the ball. We still had a bitter taste of each other after our last encounter, the memories of the moment we shared still echoed in my mind. I had asked my servants to interview her for me as I knew even she could not stand the mere sight of me. Besides, I was way under the weather to even talk to her.</p><p>Only boredom filled my empty mind as I had nothing to do to excite my brain once again. Frank had told me not to work for it will only worsen my illness. It was driving me mad as I had nothing else to do but sleep and eat.</p><p>A soft knock on the door prompted me to let out a sigh of satisfaction as I finally had someone to talk to. I let out a command telling Ruth to come in after interviewing Eliza. She opened the door softly with a small squeak and closed it once again.</p><p>“Well, what happened to her?” I asked, interested in knowing what had happened.</p><p>“It is a rather tragic story, sir,” she told me in a voice full of pity. “She had recently given birth to her and Edward’s son whose name was Alexander.” I felt my cold heart burst into a pleasant warmth hearing her saying those words. Eliza named her son after me? I thought she hated me.</p><p>“As soon as she recovered from the labor, her husband threw her out as she had nothing else to give him. She had nowhere to go except for you, sir,” Ruth continued on Eliza’s tragic story, anger boiled in my veins as how could I let Edward do this?! But I wondered why she chose to go to me out of everybody she could have chosen.</p><p>“She had to travel miles since their mansion was located in the suburbs; hence, her malnourished state,” Ruth said as she finished, her eyes screaming compassion for what happened to Eliza.</p><p>I understood what she felt. A parent being ripped away from their child is far more painful than being thrown a brick in your face, much less than actually losing a child. I felt my heart shiver and break as that thought brought me back to Phillip. My poor boy was killed in a duel nearly a century ago, he must have been so scared.</p><p>Nevertheless, I tried to hold back my tears as I motioned for Ruth to leave the room. She left as soon as I ordered, abandoning me to my thoughts. Mixed emotions and confused feelings filled my once empty mind as I did not know what to feel about this event.</p><p>Had Eliza finally forgiven me to love me again? If she did not, why did she name her only son after me? Why did she run straight to my home despite living so far away from me? Did she love me again?</p><p>These questions made me even more confused. Pity filled my heart for Eliza being ripped away from her son, yet I wondered what came into her mind to come to my house and beg for my assistance. <em>Did Death do something to alter the task again? </em>I thought to myself.</p><p>Suddenly, something <em>sparked </em>within me. All the joyous memories we shared; every memory of every laugh and kiss we shared came back to me once again. My mind happily reuniting with it as if reading an old favorite book left in the corner of a bookshelf for so long. I tried to push it away once more, I could not fall in love with her — not in this life at least.</p><p><em>Alexander! </em>I hear Eliza giggle in the back of my mind to remind me of what we once had. <em>No, </em>I thought to myself while I shoved that memory back to be forgotten once again. And yet I could not push it away for good.</p><p>The marriage we once shared flashed in front of my eyes; sending a message to my heart. I remembered all the giggling and chortling we shared in the snow after our snowball fights. The quiet nights we gave each other our kisses underneath the candlelight while the world laid asleep.</p><p>I reminisced on every birth of our children, a beautiful and lasting reminder of our love. The recollections of us sharing a picnic under the morning sky, the flirty conversations we had during parties, the moments we partook in beneath the night sky with the moon our only companion.</p><p>A fire burnt beneath my soul; not a fire that burned you and made you suffer, rather a fire that warmed you after experiencing only cold nights for so long. The long-awaited spring after enduring the long winter season. The colors decorating the gray sky after a disastrous storm. I felt myself smile, something I have never done since this disease.</p><p>The memories brought me so much joy that I soon forgot the feeling of pain brought by my sickness; a temporary cure to my unforgiving ailment. A feeling of something I could not quite comprehend so well, after all, my mind was still in an agonizing state. A feeling I’ve been drained of for so long.</p><p>To finish this vast recollection of memories, the imagery of Eliza came to my mind. I felt her soft hand caressing my cheek though she was not there. <em>I love you, </em>she whispered lovingly to me as she faded away from me once again.</p><p>When my euphoria and sudden happiness once disappeared again, my mind took to interpret what had happened to me. I felt more bubbly and happy. My heart changed from a solemn state to a spirit of joy.</p><p>I had one question in my mind, however. <em>How did this come about in my mind? </em>I questioned myself. It was all too sudden and unexpected for it to be a regular occurrence. Nevertheless, I was thankful that it was brought back to light.</p><p>Though, a key factor was in the center of this unanticipated remembrance of memories. A feeling I haven’t felt since I saw her with Edward at that party my old neighbors hosted. A feeling of <em>love.</em></p><p>I have pushed her and our time together for so long just because she corrected me for a mistake I made. I blamed her for every wrong I did despite it was she who was the one in the right place and I was the opposite. She had made mistakes too, but I made the worse ones.</p><p>First, I cheated on her and shattered her heart into millions of broken pieces. Second, I failed to take responsibility for restoring the bond I destroyed. Third,  I even tried to replace her with other women, though, none of them can replace Eliza.</p><p>It pained me to think she was right when I was the one who caused us to break our soulmate bond. It hurt me, even more, to realize I kept on delaying and delaying to win her back, always thinking I could do it in the next life. And now that I know, it was time to fix it.</p><p>I used all the energy I have left to lift myself off the bed, trying to get to Eliza and apologize for everything that I did. No more than my head was lifted off my bed — or more like off my pillow, much to my dismay. I tried once again, but every time I tried, my energy would fade away and I would collapse back to the bed. </p><p>I yelled for the help of one of my servants, hoping they’d come. Fortunately, Ruth came immediately and assisted me in her room. She took one of my arms and swung it over her shoulder, I had a bit of trouble standing up, but I managed.</p><p>We then staggered to go to Eliza’s room. Needless to say, we looked a little eerie in the position we are in. My conditions were not stable enough so I had to grip nearby furniture to keep myself up.</p><p>Once we got there, Ruth opened the door — only to find Eliza asleep on the bed. Though she showed little signs of the tiring journey she went through since my servants had taken good care of her, the scars and bruises on her skin were enough for the world to see her true story. She looked so pale and fragile, and it broke my heart immensely.</p><p>I told Ruth to set me down on the chair right next to her and she complied with my request. She assisted me in sitting down on the chair, trying not to wake the sleeping angel up. I had to grip the table right next to me for extra security. She backed away a little to ensure privacy between the two of us</p><p>She looked more beautiful up close. Her eyes were closed peacefully and she let out soft snores. Her face and body went through a lot of troubling times which is why I’m thankful for my servants for caring for her.</p><p>A warm feeling of giddiness rushed through my veins when I caught sight of her. Her face may have been marred with scars and slapped with bruises, but she still looked so pure and alluring. My stomach swam with guilt as to how could I throw away such gem for priceless rocks?</p><p>Nevertheless, using the remaining energy I had, I planted a small kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry,” I whispered close to her ear, hoping she would hear me, hoping she knows I am sorry for everything I did to her, hoping she’d forgive me.</p><p>I then motioned for Ruth to come to aid me in walking back to my bedroom. She swung one of my arms over her shoulders and accompanied me up. I took one last glance at Eliza and back to my room.</p><p>Ruth helped me back down on the bed as I thanked her for helping me before she left the room, closing the door with a soft click. I felt my conditions growing worse and worse each time, the pain only increasing. I could see my life flash before my eyes, Death was coming for me once again.</p><p>My suffering had just become more painful. My head became only more and more light as I am only an inch away from fainting. I breathed, even more, harsher as I tried to take in as much air as possible, my disease choking the life out of me. I knew immediately that Death was trying to take me away, I could even felt its presence there.</p><p><em>Take me now, </em>I whispered to Death. <em>I already kissed her goodbye. I do not wish to wait for you any longer. </em></p><p>As soon as I uttered those words in my mind, a sudden jolt of torment overtook my body, choking me as I felt a few tears escape my eyes. I felt my skin grow paler by the minute as I felt my body losing its warmth. As I closed my eyes, I let out one last breath before succumbing to the pain and let Death take myself away. My soul floating away and entering the place where Death was.</p><p>
  <em>James Stanton, previously called Joseph Bell, son of Lee and Mary Bell, had passed away due to scarlet fever.</em>
</p><p>And with that, Death won another round.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This is probably the cheesiest chapter I ever wrote, and I’m not sure if I like it or not. I hope you still enjoyed this part and I thank you for all the support you have given me for this story. See you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>ELIZA’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The soft pattering of the rain against the windows greeted me as I woke up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes with my hands that were now clean thanks to the people who cared for me here. Though I was a bit dazed from my slumber, I looked around to see if there was anybody who could assist me.</p><p>The reminiscence of my separation from my son still hangs in my heart like a dagger being thrust into my chest. A few teardrops fell from my face and onto my cheeks while my breathing becomes quicker at the memory. For a moment, it was a joyful memory I would look on to, but it turned into a horrible nightmare.</p><p>I remembered giving birth to my child, a beautiful baby boy. It was one of the happiest days of my life, a little glimmer of light in the darkness that was my life. He was such a small being in this world and yet he meant everything to me.</p><p>Something blossomed in my heart that leads me to name him Alexander, after the man whom I once loved. Edward was not there during his birthing, he said he was off to some “important” meeting; though he did look quite enthusiastic when he saw his son. I remembered holding him against my chest and listen to his soft coos while he slept.</p><p>For a little while, everything felt right in my world. For a short period of time, not a touch of sadness or anger was felt in my heart, only joy occupied its space. For a second, the storms cleared and a ray of bright sunshine filled my life.</p><p>Unfortunately, that sunshine didn’t last long.</p><p>One day, I heard giggles from my bedroom; a <em>woman’s </em>giggles. Curious, I took a peek from the source and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Edward was in bed with another woman. My heart shattered a bit at the thought, but then I remembered, I never cared for Edward. He was an abusive and selfish man who took others for granted and I would never allow that sort of man to get into my heart.</p><p>Woefully, he saw me at the corner of his eye. His face turned into a shade of red as he boiled in fury. Once I knew this was happening, I scrambled from the room in an attempt to escape him and prevent another beating, my heart beating as fast as a drum. I felt a strong arm grip mine as I felt Edward drag me out of the house.</p><p><em>“Edward, stop,</em>” I remembered crying out to him, his mistress smirking from a distance. I choked out a sob as I reflected on that memory. He hauled me from his house and tossed me out into the streets and told me in a loud voice, <em>“Never ever come back here ever again, you bitch!” </em>I heard him slam the door once he finished. </p><p>I remember rushing to the door and banging on it, screaming for him to let me see my son — there was no answer. I stood there like a beggar in the streets as I screamed and cried out in pain, my mind flooded with the loss, and my body no longer functioning due to my misery. I felt so lost and so broken I did not know what to do.</p><p>A man popped into my mind. <em>Alexander, </em>I thought as I remembered our last encounter. I was so selfish to think of only my feelings instead of his, and I knew I had to go to him. I started my journey towards his home, no matter how long the journey is.</p><p>The journey there was long and tiring. I had to sell some of my trinkets and valuables for better transportation there. I was starved and dehydrated for the whole trip I was surprised I wasn’t a skeleton by then. By the time the journey was over, I was covered in dirt and rags.</p><p>I knew deep in my heart that Alexander would never accept me based on how I treated him. But something inside me whispered to me that he was the right person to go to. I fainted by the time I got there, and when I woke up, I was in the care of his servants.</p><p>I still lamented at the thought I would never see my son again. The loss felt similar to those of losing a child — and it hurt to imagine I felt both of those. I buried my head in my hands as I cried, I was a horrible mother. I failed both of my children!</p><p>I heard people talking downstairs as which brought my emotions to a close. I removed the covers from my body and stood up from the bed, the smooth wooden floor welcoming me as my feet touched it. I opened the door and saw servants conversing downstairs, huddled together in a group. </p><p>A glimmer of hope entered my heart. These servants can point me to Alexander was! I lost my son but I couldn’t lose Alexander, not again.</p><p>I rushed down the steps and cleared my throat to signal my presence. “Do you know where your master is?” I asked politely, desperate to see him again.</p><p>Once I mentioned their master, the room stood still in silence, solemn faces filling the room. It was so quiet that you hear someone’s heartbeat. I was confused as to why did they suddenly become so mournful?</p><p>“Why are you so silent?” I asked, trying not to sound rude but my curiosity was peaking. “What happened?”</p><p>“Hase no one told you yet?” One of the male servants asked me. I shook my head, indicating my answer was no. He sighed and his face grew more serious.</p><p>“James Stanton died last night due to scarlet fever. His doctor diagnosed him a few months ago and he was bedridden because of it. He was found dead in his sleep.” The servant explained, a melancholic look on his face.</p><p>I felt my world shatter once he uttered those words. I felt myself fall to the floor as I heard the servants approaching me and calming me. I let out a scream of pain and despair; a feeling of loneliness entering my body. The glimmer of hope that I felt earlier disappeared as my misery came back to me once more.</p><p>I felt a hundred arrows stabbing my in the back, killing all my jolly and glee and leaving only the anguish and pain. Tears flooded my vision as I felt my breathing quicken once again. <em>Why does the world love to make me suffer? </em>I whimpered sadly to myself.</p><p>Even though I knew he died from scarlet fever, I knew deep down in my heart that I had something to do with it; that my rejection towards him somehow caused this, even though there was no proof of it. Guilt swam low in my stomach as I realized this fact. Why did I have to be so awful to him?</p><p><em>Oh, if I hadn’t pushed him away, if only I accepted him as my lover once more,</em> I thought to myself as I wept in my affliction. <em>He would still be alive.</em></p><p>First, I lost my son to the arms of my abusive husband. Who knows what he could do to that sweet boy. And now, I lost my soulmate to an ailment, I wasn’t even there for him. I only cuddled my knees closer to me as I felt nothing but a failure, as a soulmate and as a mother.</p><p>And at that moment, I felt <em>helpless.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sky mourned for Alexander as it wept all over the cemetery, bringing rain while at it. I stood there with an umbrella in hand, feeling nothing but heartache. A few stray tears fell from my eyes as nothing prevented me from hiding them anymore.</p><p>A large opening in the Earth was dug up to accommodate his coffin. It had to be covered with a cloth for the meantime as to not flood it. All of his closest friends were speaking in the background, talking all about him and his accomplishments. Meanwhile, I stood alone in my black mourning dress, staring at the hole that will be filled with his coffin containing his body.</p><p>The sound of a carriage being pulled brought everyone into silence as we waited for his body. The carriage arrived with his coffin laid inside it. Some of his comrades went over and carried his casket on their shoulders, a priest trailing behind them.</p><p>The priest said a few prayers, praying for him to have a peaceful life up in the heavens, but I know the real truth behind all of this. Once he was finished, they began to lower his coffin into the ground. His friends threw in their flowers while I threw a red rose and a white rose with a letter attached to it, written in it was how much I apologize for rejecting him and how much I still loved him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” I hear Frank question behind me, placing his large hand on my small shoulder. I only sniffed, tears filling my vision as I could not comprehend my emotions anymore. He sighed and said, “if you need to go home, I’m here.”</p><p>He then left me with Alexander’s grave and my thoughts. Once I was sure that he was gone, I broke down on the ground and cried, letting the rain soak me. Remorse filling my body as I wished, <em>wished </em>that he was still alive so I could tell him everything and love him all over again.</p><p>I closed my eyes and sobbed even more, no longer caring if I will catch my death in this rain. “I love you,” I whispered to his grave, hoping that even in death, he could hear me. I meant it, for real this time.</p><p>As I wept, I noticed that the rain stopped pouring and that the grass disappeared beneath me. I stopped crying and opened my eyes to see only white surrounding me. I was still soggy because of the rain, but there was no rain anymore.</p><p>All my sorrow and grief vanished and confusion apparated in its place. <em>How could I be here? </em>I pondered to myself. <em>I haven’t even died yet.</em></p><p>I heard footsteps behind me — footsteps of a figure much larger than I was. When I looked at the source of the sound, I saw Death approach me with its black cloak and colossal figure. I stood up from the ground and made my way towards it as well.</p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” I asked in desperation and confusion. </p><p>Death sighed and explained, “I felt guilty after all the problems I gave to you. Regret filled me when I saw you separate from your son, and even more so when I saw you mourn for Alexander.”</p><p>“Then why kill me? It does not clarify anything,” I asked again, even more, befuddled. “And since when did you felt emotions?”</p><p>Death let out a chuckle at my last statement. “If I kill you now, you would have a higher chance of seeing Alexander in the next life, meaning you both could reunite again after all the troubles I put you both of you through,” Death explained. </p><p>“Then why put us through these troubles in the first place?” I questioned.</p><p>“The aim of these challenges is to test Alexander’s love for you,” Death answered. “I never meant for you to get hurt as only Alexander should feel the pain since he was the one who broke your bond.”</p><p>“That is why I felt guilty when I saw you suffer. You were supposed to benefit from this; hence, why I killed you know to see him again in your next life.” Death acknowledged. </p><p>“What are these challenges?” I asked in bewilderment. “And there is anything I could do to help him? I vowed to him at our wedding that we shall suffer the same pain, even in the most brutal ones.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Death snapped. I jumped back, alarmed. “This matter is between Alexander and me only, not even the laws of marriage could interfere with it.”</p><p>An eerie silence fell between us. I still had a few questions in mind, but I had forgotten them. One of the queries then popped into my mind as I asked in a hopeful voice, “is Alexander here?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, no,” Death replied. “He is already in his next life and so will you.”</p><p>“Wait-“ I tried to stop Death but it was too late. Death snapped its fingers and a dark abyss appeared beneath me. I fell into the hole and screamed, fear entering my heart before I realized this was the hole delivering me back into the world. I closed my eyes and let it take me back into the world, praying I would see my Hamilton again in this life.</p><p>The next time I knew, my small body was being pushed out of a womb.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I'm not proud of this chapter, but then again I was never proud of this book so I hoped you still enjoyed this crappy chapter.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aching vertigo I felt when I had scarlet fever left my body, ending my body's suffering. I sensed all the other symptoms of my ailment disappear as well. Though I was already freed from this painful illness, my body still ached and has yet to recover from the illness.</p><p>Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a blinding light, creaking it slowly until my eyes adjusted to it. The place was silent; so silent that I could hear the gentle breeze ringing through my ears. I lift my body from the ground as I stretched it for a bit; it felt like an old toy that hasn't been used in centuries. I stood up and looked around for Death, a few questions in mind.</p><p>I waited around for a bit for I wanted it to let it come to me. I tapped my foot on the ground as I impatiently bided my time for us to have our conversation. A few moments already passed and Death still has yet to appear itself before me.</p><p><em>Where in the universe is Death?</em> I pondered to myself grudgingly.</p><p>Deciding I could not wait any longer, I opted to take my chances and run around the place until I find it. I walked around the place and it already felt as if it was an endless maze, only without the twists and turns. I continued wandering until I was dizzying from all the strolling; it felt like I was running in circles. I pouted and decided to wait for Death.</p><p>"You always find ways to amuse me, Hamilton," a cold, frigid voice spoke behind me. </p><p>I looked behind my back and, low and behold, Death had finally appeared. Its colossal and stick-figure remaining the same as I first saw it years ago. It moved at such a slow pace compared to those of a turtle. Impatient and already wanting to go to the next life, I walked towards it.</p><p>"You seem impatient today, Hamilton," Death hissed at me. Its voice felt like an icy breeze that shivers you to the core.</p><p>"I want to go to the next life right now," I answered back.</p><p>"Are you so sure?" Death asked, a faint chuckle in its voice. </p><p>"Why? Are you warning me of some serious threat?" I asked it, a bit alarmed and frightened of what it has in store.</p><p>It let out a low chuckle, deeper than the ocean. "Didn't you remember? You told Eliza about our challenge during your master's ball; meaning you have broken a rule."</p><p>"I wasn't aware of such rules," I spat back. Death had made no mention of a set of "rules".</p><p>"Didn't I?" Death questioned, sounding very doubtful. I smirked to myself. I could finally get back at Death for all of the misfortunes in my life.</p><p>"You try recalling our last meeting and see if you told me about these fictional rules," I countered off.</p><p>Death reached inside its cloak, its arms searching for something. It finally pulled out a radiating crystal orb. A glowing mist swirling inside it and the orb seemed to be made out of thick glass. Death released the orb. Instead of falling down and breaking into tiny shards, it levitated in mid-air.</p><p>Curious piqued my mind as I drew closer to the orb. Death's skeletal hands were circling around the object, almost as if its hands were performing a dance. The orb shone a bright light before manifesting our previous meeting.</p><p><em>"Looking for me, Hamilton? Or should I say, Harold,"</em> I hear a cold voice hiss from the glowing orb.</p><p><em>"Why are you in a rush?" </em>Death sibilated. I could see its colossal figure toward over min.</p><p><em>"I want to go back to the living world,"</em> I heard myself answer as if it were obvious. A few moments of silence passed by before Death spoke,<em> "I sense you have questions for me."</em></p><p><em>"Yes,"</em> my past self responded.<em> "Why didn't you tell me that I would retain the mind of my past self?"</em></p><p><em>"I did it for my amusement," </em>Death told me inside the orb, a bit of a chuckle in my voice. <em>"It was a whimsical experience to see you struggle through your life as William Harold."</em></p><p>I was still outraged once those words came out of Death's mouth. How dare it let me be a play toy rather than letting me live my future lives in peace? The part that was most infuriating was what if Death still continues it until the present? I will certainly ask that later.</p><p>The scene played out like actors in a play, Death and myself the audience. I hoped that Death didn't make mention of these rules; otherwise, I'd be in a large predicament. I know I told Death it never told me about these laws, but I wasn't so sure.</p><p><em>"I won't play easy on you the next time,"</em> Death said as it snapped its bony fingers together and in an instant, the black wormhole appeared before my past self's feet. In a few seconds, I was falling through the hole again. </p><p>With that, the vision ended.</p><p>Vexed, it shoved the glass ball back into its cloak, looking defeated. Death released an exasperated sigh. I smiled smugly as my speculations were correct.</p><p>"You win this time, Hamilton," Death warned me, a bit waspish, "but it won't be so easy the next time."</p><p>"I won't doubt it," I told it, a look of self-satisfaction painted all over my face. Fear should have jammed up inside me, but I was still celebrating at my victory. I, Alexander Hamilton, has proven Death wrong.</p><p>"Do you have more queries for me?" Death asked. I then remembered the questions I had in mind.</p><p>"In fact, yes," I responded back. "Why do you keep placing me in such difficult challenges?"</p><p>"Didn't you already asked this question before?" Death said a hint of annoyance in its voice. Now that Death mentioned it, I felt like I did ask this before in a previous conversation. "The challenges you made in your future life are the consequences of your life as Alexander Hamilton. After all, you were the one who demanded this challenge in the first place."</p><p>"But before we move on to the next question," Death said, its voice lingering on the last word before saying, "I do apologize for your argument with Eliza."</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked it, curiosity and a pinch of anger in my voice. So Death contributed to my argument with Eliza on that horrid day which made my life as James Stanton more miserable?</p><p>"In order to make your task more troubling, before the fight, you and Eliza had when you attempted to murder Edward, I placed in her mind the most painful memories of your marriage," Death explained carefully. "The pain and anger brought to her by the memories lead her to release those emotions on you, leaving you heartbroken."</p><p>My mind was boiling in fury. How dare Death interfere with the challenge?! No wonder my life was so miserable, Death had a say in it!</p><p>I felt my fists curling into balls. An urge to strangle Death was stronger than ever. I only had a thin wall of self-control before lunging myself to Death.</p><p>"Are you seriously thinking you could attack me, Hamilton?" Death asked mockingly. "With a snap of my fingers, I could make sure you never existed at all!"</p><p>Death's furious voice echoed throughout the place, causing a bit of a shake in the ground. I felt myself calm down at that statement, fear brewing in my heart. Imagine all my accomplishments being forgotten and my existence wiped out from history only because I could not control my stubborn self. I shivered at that thought and calmed down immediately soon after.</p><p>"One wrong word and your existence will be permanently wiped out. Do you understand?!" Death boomed. The ground shook as I felt to my knees as I nodded my head.</p><p>Death sighed and spoke to me. "As I said before, I do apologize for the incident," Death said solemnly. "Would you like to see Eliza again before you leave for the next life?"</p><p>"Pardon?" I said in a disbelieving manner. <em>Death actually cared about my feelings towards her?</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>"I know you heard me," Death said, sarcasm in its voice. I immediately agreed to it.</p><p>Death's skeletal arms appeared from its cloak and it snapped its fingers. Within a blink, I find myself in one of the rooms of my house. I heard crying from a corner in the room and turned to look at the sound's source.</p><p>My heart broke in pieces as I saw Eliza, sobbing in the corner with her knees close to her chest. I felt remorse swim in my stomach as I should have been there for her when she suffered so greatly because of Edward. "I'm so sorry, Alexander," I heard her cry in pain.</p><p>I felt a tear slip past my eye and onto my cheek. She blamed herself for my death even though she never has contributed to it. In order to comfort her solemn state, I approached her slowly and kneeled close to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. She suddenly stopped crying and looked up with wide eyes, obviously feeling my kiss.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself, Eliza," I whispered to her ear, though she may never hear it. "You know I would always love you."</p><p>With that final statement, I lift myself off the ground, leaving her to her misery. It would probably be a while before I see her again. My heart stopped and I realized that since she still was very young, it would be a very, very long time before I see her again. </p><p>Death seemed to read my mind at that very moment and said, "would you like me to take her now?"</p><p>"What?" I asked curiously, still stupefied by Death's sudden suggestion.</p><p>"I also felt guilty for making Eliza suffer. The suffering was only meant for you." When Death uttered those words, I felt myself burst in rage for its intentions to make me suffer, but its feeling of guilt for making Eliza suffer as well prevented me from screaming at it.</p><p>"I plan to take Eliza the same way you died — through scarlet fever," Death elucidated but I immediately shook my head at the suggestion. "No," I replied. "I will never allow her to go through such pain."</p><p>"The last thing I want is for Eliza to go through a painful passing," I continued. "I want you to give her the least painful death. She has already gone through so much suffering. Please don't give that sort of pain." I begged Death. Though she has maimed our relationship ever since that heated argument, I still loved her and would never ever wish for her to endure such torture.</p><p>"Then how do you want her to die?" Death asked curiously, "you'll never meet her in the next life unless I kill her in this one."</p><p>"Take her, no disease nor murder," I answered back. "Come to her and just take her soul painlessly."</p><p>Death thought for a while. It was one of the most agonizing moments of my life. But then Death answered, "alright, I will come to her and will take her soul away without witnessing the agony of death."</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief. It felt as if a large boulder was lifted off my shoulders. Death snapped its fingers once again and we are transported back into the bright place. "Now that we have our questions settled, I wish you the best of luck in the next life."</p><p>With that, the black portal meant to send me back into the world appeared beneath my feet. I fell from the bright place as its light slowly faded and consumed by the darkness. I closed my eyes as I was already used to this feeling, though, the feeling of falling down a hole sickened my stomach. Before I felt my body shrunken down to the size of a baby, I wondered how long I will last in this life.</p><p>As it turns out, not very long.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Big thanks to one of my friends for helping me with this chapter. For the new readers, there used to be a preview after this A/N due to the fact this chapter used to be short, but after I elongated the chapter, I took it down :). See you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come back here, Louis!”</p><p>My chest was heaving up and down due to being chased down by my caretaker. I heard Mrs. Jade’s footsteps coming closer as I ran to my quarters again. I could hear her voice coming closer.</p><p>I never knew my parents except that their surnames were Allen. In this life, they gave me the name Louis — a name used mostly for punishment. According to the headmistress, I was left in a basket in front of their building on a rainy day, carrying a letter bearing my name.</p><p>Life had been miserable at the orphanage. From the caretakers who didn’t give a damn about my existence and wished I was dead already, to the young boys who torment me for my love of books. I received not a single drop of love in this place, no one even dares bothered to talk to me in a polite manner.</p><p>I thought an orphanage was supposed to be a refuge for those unfortunate souls who possess no parent. A haven where a child could receive love when the world offers them none. A sanctuary where they could find a new home and family again — one the would last forever.</p><p>Instead, I was placed in this asylum of suffering. Not a day passed where I wasn’t reprimanded by the wardens of this place. Not a day passed by where my fellow orphans would rip up the pages of my books and beat me up until I cannot feel my limbs anymore.</p><p>“Louis, you come back down here right now!” I hear Mrs. Jade, the head of this breeding place of torture, belted loudly, her footsteps following quickly after mine.</p><p>You see, one of the boys that were harassing me decided that it would be fun to rip the pages of my book and toss it into the mud. I watched in horror as he stomped the pages into the ground. During these times, books were my only companions as my love for writing never faded.</p><p>My face grew red in anger as my temper was boiling. I trudged towards the oppressor and chose to give him a nice, good punch in the face. No one messes with my books.</p><p>The bully stumbled back due to the force as it let out a wail similar to those of a baby. I chuckled loudly to myself at the thought of such a tough boy turning out to be no more than a fragile little infant. Unfortunately, however, while I was picking up what remains of my broken book, Mrs. Jade heard the boy’s wails and decided she wanted to give me a punishment.</p><p>My heart screeched to a halt when I heard her voice coming closer, my breathing building up to a much faster pace. At the corner of my eye, I could see the faint outline of her shadow, her stern figure holding out her belt for whipping. Beads of sweat trickled down my face as my heart pounded loudly in my ear, its volume as loud as a beating drum.</p><p>Panic rushed through my veins, clogging my breathing as I rushed up the stairs as silently as I could, careful to not make a creak in the wood. The timber floors of this place were old and rickety, making it hard not to let out a sound. The situation that I was in right now felt similar to those of a protagonist trying to escape the villain’s wrath in a fiction novel — the only difference was that this was reality.</p><p>Once I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear the creaking of the old ligneous floors, signaling that Mrs. Jade was coming close. I scrambled again from the spot and went straight to the sleeping quarters where all the other children would sleep as well. The beds were arranged in a line that would make it seem it was a prison. Thankfully enough, all the other orphans were soundly asleep. </p><p>I crouched down and crawled my way to the corner of the bedroom, which a bookshelf was placed there. The wood digging into my palms while I crept my way to the corner, my hands accumulating dust along the way. I heard the door open as my heart froze; Mrs. Jade was here.</p><p>I inched as carefully as I could to the nearest bed, squirming myself under it as I could hear her wandering around the room. I could feel my heart thump loudly as I had to cover my mouth to prevent her from hearing my harsh and panicked breathing.</p><p>I could feel her footsteps settle in front of the bed I was hiding in. Her black heels were only an inch away from me as I silently pleaded for her to move on to the other side of the room. Much to my relief, she deemed the place unsatisfactory as I wasn’t here and left the room.</p><p>I finally breathed again as I crawled out of the cot, my heart returning to its normal pace. I made my way towards the end of the chamber and gripped the side of the shelf. I cautiously pulled it back, careful to make no noise as I entered the place it revealed, making sure I closed the door as well.</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief when I closed the door, knowing Mrs. Jade or any of the other orphans would never find me here. The compartment where I was staying was the only safe space I ever knew. It was small and it managed to reach just my height.</p><p>It had a small table at the end of the room; no chair with it as it would not fit, meaning I had to sit down on the floor in order to use it. Beside the table lies a small berth that was merely two blankets and a pillow I stole from the storage room. There was a window seated above the makeshift bed, it was only a small one and gave a nice view of the streets below. </p><p>Most of these things in this room were stolen from the main rooms of the orphanage, including the books which were placed under my bed or on the table. This is where I stay most of the time, as there were no bossy caretakers nor mean boys in this room. I was the only one who knew this room existed after accidentally discovering it when I was told to clean the bookshelf.</p><p>It was merely a room, more of a cupboard than a quarter, but it was enough for me. I sat on the small bed and lit a small candle, pulling out the remains of my book. I stared at it for a while, breathing in the fact I finally had peace and quiet. It felt as if time stopped and at this exact moment; no person or object in the world moving except for me, only the small candle dancing with the wind was making a sound.</p><p>I reached towards the drawer of the small table and pulled out a needle and thread, objects that I robbed from one of my warden’s pockets when I needed to sew some ripped shirts together. Needless to say, I was horrible at sewing, or anything involving clothes. After a few minutes of struggling, I finally pushed the thread through the needle.</p><p>I tried sewing my book together, but I would just make it worse by accidentally tearing the papers or the cover. My hands were shaking immensely as my impatience boiled in me like a fire waiting to come out. In my anger, I gave up and placed the book inside the drawer, no longer wanting to harm it more.</p><p>I blew out the candle and settled on my little cot, wrapping myself in the torn blankets. Before I surrendered myself to sleep, I gazed at the midnight sky; the stars and the moon decorating it. They say that when you wish upon a star, your wish would come true, and yet I did not know what I wanted to wish.</p><p>As I drifted off to the world of dreams, I only asked for a friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rays of the bright sun flew into my window and landed on my sleeping figure, asking me to wake up. I slowly unfurled my eyes and let out a small yawn, stretching my arms and legs to prepare for another long day. I removed the sheet from my body and reached under my bed for a new book to carry with me.</p><p>I went to the exit and slowly opened it, making sure nobody saw it. <em>Huh, strange,</em> I thought to myself as there was not a single soul in this room. On a usual basis, there would at least be a few kids in this room and I had to wait until breakfast or lunch to leave. I opened the bookshelf door and closed it again, careful not to make a noise.</p><p>I heard excited voices of children and chattering downstairs, sounding like they were awaiting something. Curious and interested, I made my way through the room and downstairs to the main room, careful so that Mrs. Jade would not see me. The orphans were gathered in front of Mrs. Jade’s office. My curiosity got the best of me as I joined the crowd.</p><p>“I heard there’s a new kid joining us today!” Piped one of the orphans, obviously thrilled at the announcement.</p><p>“I saw her enter the office, and she was pretty,” one of the orphans said dreamily. <em>A new child?</em> I thought to myself. <em>She better not bully me.</em></p><p>The voices stopped when the office door opened. Mrs. Jade came out with a small girl hiding behind her skirts. She cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Children, I would like you to meet someone,” she started as she motioned for the girl to come out from behind her.</p><p>The child finally revealed herself. She was an adorable young lass with raven-colored hair and glittering black eyes. Her skin had a pale color and she wore a new set of black and white clothing Mrs. Jade obviously gave her. </p><p>“Everyone, this is Ammelia,” Mrs. Jade introduced. “Ammelia, say hello to everyone.”</p><p>“Hi,” the little girl squeaked as we returned her greeting. As soon as the crowd dissolved, I felt a strange phenomenon rushed through my body. It felt as if I had met her before, though I never encountered this girl in my entire life!</p><p>Those eyes, that hair, they looked so familiar! What in the world is happening. After a few moments of trying to figure it out, a thought hit me like a train. I only ever felt this feeling in my like as Joseph Bell, and that moment was when I saw Eliza.</p><p>Don’t tell me Ammelia is Eliza reincarnated.</p><p>She possessed the same enchanting eyes and the same soft smile. She even had an identical personality to her! Though, it was sort of weird that both of us were only mere children. I could not fall in love with her, especially with us being minors.</p><p>“Hey, freak!” I hear Jules, the orphanage’s resident bully, bellowed behind me, his gang of cowards trailing behind him.</p><p>“What do you want?” I snarled at him. He chuckled at my attempt at defense.</p><p>“Reading a book again, huh?” He teased as he grabbed my book. I tried reaching for it but he raised it above his head. Jules was a tall boy and I was only a short one.</p><p>“Give me back my book!” I exclaimed as I attempted to jump for it. Jules only laugh and pushed me to the ground, the force of his hand bruising my chest painfully, as if he threw a rock at me!</p><p>“You want it? Come and get it!” He said as he threw the book to his comrades. They kept tossing the book to each other as I had to chase it around. I really wanted to beat them up but I couldn’t risk a whipping from Mrs. Jade nor them throwing my book in the mud. They only laughed as I tried to reach for the book helplessly.</p><p>“Hey!” I hear a female’s voice shout. They stopped throwing the book and turned towards the source of the sound. It was Ammelia or Eliza for me. She had a stern look on her face.</p><p>“Give that book back to him or I’m telling Mrs. Jade!” Ammelia threatened. Mrs. Jade obviously favored the girls or the new kids since they always behaved. If Mrs. Jade discovers one of them hurt or one of them telling her there’s a problem, there will be a witch hunt in this building.</p><p>Afraid of punishment, Jules shoved me the book as they ran off to bully some other child. Ammelia approached me and offered me her hand, assisting me to stand up. “Thank you,” I thanked her gratefully. She only shook her head and said, “no problem.”</p><p>“I’m Ammelia. What’s your name?” She asked me, flashing me a smile that always gave me hope and joy even after all these years. It made me blush and my heart let out a certain tingle, butterflies flying in my stomach.</p><p>This was a rather awkward situation. Here I am, having the mind of a grown man in a seven-year-old’s body, being introduced to my wife’s reincarnate who was only a child who never knew her past lives. But if it takes us being only childhood friends at first to accomplish this task, it will be worth it.</p><p>“I’m Louis Allen, if it takes getting bullied for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I really apologize for not updating last Tuesday. Take this chapter as my Christmas present to y'all. I have nothing else to say so I hoped you liked this crappy chapter and Merry Christmas!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The view up here is really beautiful,” Ammelia commented as she stared into the window of our tiny compartment.</p><p>After a few months of a close friendship, I decided to introduce her to my miniature space, hiding from the world around us. She loved the space and we used it to hide from the other orphans and our wardens. We even stole two extra blankets and a pillow from the storage room to make a space for her in here. I have to admit, sharing this room with somebody else felt better than having it all to yourself.</p><p>It was rather peculiar that I was attempting to form some sort of relationship with a child who was actually a soulmate. She was a child inside and out and I was only a kid in the physical sense. It was so hard to prevent myself from advancing myself too much to the point her childlike mind wouldn’t understand. Nevertheless, she still formed a close bond with and we’ve been with, dare I say it, <em>friends, </em>ever since.</p><p>“It really is, isn’t it?” I replied as I gaped at the streets below. It really wasn’t much of a view honestly. Automobiles ran through the streets, honking their horns at pedestrians who only flipped them off in return. Gray buildings towered over the roads with their dusty windows and rusty rooftops. It was nothing compared to the beautiful countryside with its lush grasslands and mountains that seem to reach the heavens.</p><p>And yet, it had something both me and Ammelia — er, Eliza had never had in a long time: freedom. Our caretakers had never bothered to let us out of this miserable place, not even for a special occasion. The only true scent we got from the real world was through our windows.</p><p>“A penny for your thoughts?” Ammelia asked me, smirking a bit as I chuckled. She might be only a mere youngling, but she already had the curiosity and kindness of her older counterpart. I did not answer the question.</p><p>“Come on,” she whined, pulling on my arm. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”</p><p>I nearly snapped on her for her petulance and nosiness. Being a child with an adult mind inside an orphanage full of irascible and pesky children was a maddening journey. Every day, you were surrounded by screaming children or big bullies who played the roles of the tyrant here, some of the wardens here can’t even stand them. </p><p><em>Ah, a building full of people shrieking and tormentors abusing their power, </em>I mused to myself. <em>Just like politics.</em></p><p>“Nothing honestly. I just want to be free and live on my own, I guess,” I responded, yanking my arm away from her grasp. I’ve been stuck in this orphanage since I was a baby and believe me when I tell you life was a living hell. Outside of this small room, you could be harassed by the caretakers or be bullied by Jules and his friends. Inside this small quarter, however, there wasn’t much to do, and one thing you should know about me is that I hate boredom.</p><p>“I’ve been living in this place my entire life,” I told her, a tone of sadness in my voice. “I wish I could just explore the world for at least a moment.”</p><p>“I know how you feel,” Ammelia said sympathetically, her voice turning mournful all of a sudden.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the window and told me her story. “My father was an abusive man while my mother did not give a tinker about my life,” she said dolefully, reminiscing on her life’s past experiences. “All my life, I was stuck in our house. While my parents were gone, I would always stare at our neighbors’ kids who were playing outside, wishing I was playing with them too.”</p><p>“Then one day, they decided they didn’t want a daughter anymore,” she stated gloomily, a few tears trailing down her eyes. “They decided to leave me here in the orphanage and I never knew what happened to them ever since.”</p><p>I rubbed her back as she cried softly recalling her tale, feeling compassionate about her story. Her chubby hands covering her face filled with tears, crying as though she was a lost puppy. Based on my past lives, I know what it feels like to have parents that either barbaric or uninterested.</p><p>“They made a mistake when they left you here,” I told her, intending on getting her feelings up. “They missed out on such a delightful daughter who will grow up to be a marvelous woman, that they’ll regret leaving you here.”</p><p>She choked on her tears as she rubbed them off, murmuring a “thank you” in response to my words. I only smiled and nodded my head. We continue like this in silence before I thought of something.</p><p>“When we get out of here, I promise we would buy a nice, warm cottage in the pastures. Then we could live our life together,” I spoke to her. I have to admit, I was a bit straightforward and advanced in my thoughts about our future together. Eliza was still a child, I couldn’t imagine what she would feel when I told her that she used to be a founding father’s wife and that I was her husband.</p><p>“As friends?” She asked a bit hopefully. A small frown took over my face at the thought of my soulmate considering us as only friends rather than something more, but I had to let it slip for she was only a kid. </p><p>“As friends,” I confirmed while crossing my fingers at the back of my body. Sure, it was a great comfort to talk to her, but I did not want to stay friends forever. After all, I had to marry her someday and live a happy life with her in order to restore our broken bond.</p><p>She hugged me tight as I could only return it back, squeezing her as tight as well. “Thank you for being such a good friend to me, Louis.” She thanked me as I beamed. </p><p>“No problem,” I waved her off.</p><p>We spent the next few moments in blissful silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, we were only relishing each other’s presence all the while staring at the streets below us. Watching vehicles zoom before our very eyes and the antics of the people below.</p><p>“I saw some stuff in the storage room we could use to make some jewelry,” Ammelia said all of a sudden. Jewelry was definitely not my thing, but seeing it makes Ammelia smile and it could help me cope with my boredom, I guess why not? Besides, I was only on the lookout for a new way to annoy our caretakers.</p><p>We opened the door meticulously, looking out for other youngsters before leaving it quietly. We slowly made our way downstairs and into the main room. The storage room was located in the backyard, a dreadful place since that’s where Jules and his gang stay most of the time.</p><p>“Hey, you!” I hear a voice shout behind me. I looked behind me and found Jules approaching me, his buddies hastily following him. Ammelia and I froze and looked at each other. “Go,” I whispered, “get the objects and I’ll follow you soon after.” She looked doubtful at my plan but with Jules getting closer to us, she obeyed.</p><p>“What do you want now?” I spat back at him. “I haven’t any books right now for you to trample on.”</p><p>He chuckled maliciously as if he finds me trying to defend myself hilarious. “Such a shame,” he told me. “I would have loved to stomp on a book today, especially yours. Since you don’t have anything for me to trample, I guess we’ll have to trample you instead.”</p><p>A sense of dread filled me up inside and nearly choked me. Jules and his minions were twice my size and could easily take me down. I remembered the last time they beat me up and let’s say it wasn’t a very pleasant moment in my life.</p><p>As he and his gang prepared to beat me up, I hear someone yell at me. “I got the jewels! Let’s go!” Ammelia shouted at me, holding a wooden box in her arms. I raced after her, trying to outrun Jules. Fortunately, Jules was fat and was built better for beating rather than running whereas my body was small and can definitely manage the speed.</p><p>My heart was beating fast, almost as fast as a galloping horse. We raced up the wooden staircase, trying to lose Jules. Once we got to the sleeping quarters where our compartment was, we locked the door to the chambers before sprinting to the bookshelf and locking ourselves in the small room.</p><p>Our chests were heaving up and down once we got there, trying to get as much air as possible. I felt all air and energy inside my body fly away as I flopped myself upon the small bed. Ammelia did the same with her own cot.</p><p>“I can’t believe we escaped Jules,” she muttered out, a little impressed at our action.</p><p>“Jules can never run to save his life,” I joked, wheezing a bit. “A dog would easily run faster than him.”</p><p>We both let out a laugh at that statement. She then sat on top of her bed and pulled out the box. Withdrawing a string and some beads, she began inserting them through the string. Suddenly interested, I stood up from my bed and crept to her side of the room.</p><p>“May I?” I asked hopefully. There was nothing else to do anyway. All the books I had have been read countless times and I ran out of ink to write. </p><p>She motioned for me to grab some items from the box. I picked out a string with a hue of a light blue. I began inserting similar colored beads into it but struggling since my hands were quivering. I let out an unintentional groan at my attempts.</p><p>Ammelia only giggled. “Here,” she said to me, offering me her hand. “Let me help you.”</p><p>Her stubby hand guided my fingers to the string, helping me insert the bead through the string. God, I can’t believe I was being tutored by a toddler, a toddler who happens to be the reincarnate of my wife. I only let her guide my hands as I could see in her eyes that teaching me was amusing to her.</p><p><em>This is unusually fun,</em> I thought to myself, slipping a fake blue jewel to the piece of thread. I, myself, never thought of this game as fun, but there was nothing more to do. I could even make a necklace for Ammelia as well.</p><p>“How does it look?” I questioned her as I held up my finished work. It was a necklace completed with simple blue beads and a counterfeit blue gem. Ammelia turned in my direction and froze, her jaw dropping. “It’s so pretty!” She exclaimed as she examined the object.</p><p>“It’s yours if you want it,” I suggested, wishing she’d accept.</p><p>“Really?” She said, her eyes widening in disbelief. I took it from her palms and made my way behind her to put it on, securing it on her neck. Once done, she looked charming with it on. The blue necklace matching the blue dress she was wearing today.</p><p>“See? You look good in it!” I told her as I grabbed a mirror from the small table and showed her reflection.</p><p>She looked at herself carefully, as if she was staring at a painting. She then looked at me and smiled, flashing me a grateful look. I jumped back when she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in yet another tight embrace. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said as she left a small kiss on her cheek.</p><p>It was an innocent kiss, but it made my whole week, maybe even my whole year! I felt warmth rise in my face, a red rouge covering my face up until my forehead and neck. My heart melted into a puddle as I felt myself stiffen due to the kiss.</p><p>She giggled at my expression as I could only smile back. Spending time with a much younger version of my wife is a peculiar experience, but it had its perks. With this friendship, we could make an even stronger relationship when we come of age, or when she comes of age.</p><p>Maybe this life wasn’t as bad as it seems to be.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This was more of a filler but I wanted to write some fluff for today. It kinda sucks but I liked how it turned out. Hope you have a lovely day today and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard a small sniffing on the other side of the bookshelf.</p>
<p>Worried, I opened the bookshelf carefully, its doors making a small creak as it did. Distress filled me as there could only be one person other than myself who knows about this room. Entering the room, I found Ammelia sitting in the corner of the room, bawling her eyes out.</p>
<p>I rushed to her side right away, panicking over her grief-stricken state. I sat aside her, my palms stroking her small back. Her knees were clutched close to her chest as her face remained buried in her hair.</p>
<p>“What’s the problem, Ammelia?” I asked her anxiously, concern filling my voice. I deduced that it might have been her juvenescence stage for she was already thirteen years old. I had raised two daughters in my previous life meaning I had an idea what this period in her life was similar to.</p>
<p>She never made a response, though her sobs were softening. I continued to massage her back, trying to shush her weeping. She finally brushed aside her strands of hair and looked at me with eyes marked by red lines and overrun with tears.</p>
<p>“Ammelia, what’s wrong?” I asked her again, more softly this time and loosening the anxiety.</p>
<p>She sniffed. “I was playing in the main room when Mrs. Jade called me.”</p>
<p>She let out another snuffle, choking back another sob. Then continued, “she was with another couple. She introduced me to the couple, then told me they were interested-,” she released another sob after that. The word that was about to come out of her mouth may have been the cause of her weeping.</p>
<p>“Interested in what?” I questioned. Deep down inside, I knew about the word she was about to say, but I still held hope. My heart dreaded with anticipation.</p>
<p>She composed herself. “They said they were interested in adopting me,” she finally said.</p>
<p>I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I had been fearing this moment ever since I had discovered her at the orphanage. Ammelia was an angel, corresponding with her past life. There was indisputably no doubt that any couple would want her as their daughter.</p>
<p>I should be in a jovial mood for her; that she was able to escape this poor excuse of an orphanage and live her life with parents who could care for her, but only great woe filled me deep inside. I had already planned both of our lives ahead of us. We would leave this place once we come of age and, maybe, start a more intimate relationship, but, alas, the world had different plans for us.</p>
<p>Putting on a pretend smile, I tried to cheer her up. “Why so sad? This is great news, Ammelia. You can finally leave this place!” I attempted to cheer her up, but I still felt horrible inside. </p>
<p>“But I want you to stay with me,” her melancholic voice stated, wiping her nose.</p>
<p>I thought long and hard for something to counter that statement. I had fought in many debates before, but those eight words left me speechless. We both want her to stay, but this was an opportunity she might not get the next time it comes. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, Ammelia,” I told her. “This is a matchless moment. You must go and not waste this chance.”</p>
<p>“What will happen to you then?” She looked at me with a dour face. Marks of her teardrops covering her cheeks</p>
<p>“I’ll probably stay here until I become an adult. Then, I’ll make a life in the city,” I informed her, a blank expression on my face. “Maybe when that time comes, we’ll see each other again.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” She questions, skepticism in her tone.</p>
<p>“Promise,” I affirmed her. In all honesty and truthfulness, I was not the best person with promises, but this was one I was willing to make.</p>
<p>“If you say so,” she uttered, a bit uncertain but at least willing to agree.</p>
<p>I released a sigh of relief. The separation was painful for both of us, but I did not want to be the reason to hold her back from this opportunity. She then — out of nowhere — hugged me tightly, more tears flooding her face and falling onto my shirt; the embrace taking me out of surprise.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you,” she whimpered.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you too,” I whispered, returning her ardent embrace.</p>
<p>The morrow came, the day she will leave this orphanage and seek a new life with her family. Her new parents greeted were waiting in the main room. They looked pleasant enough, but my past experiences had lectured me enough about not judging a book by its cover.</p>
<p>Ammelia was upstairs, changing into more “appropriate” clothing. Her parents did not want to see a child covered in rags and had ordered one of their servants to dress her up in fanciful clothing.<em> Goodness, her parents are already strict, </em>I thought to myself.</p>
<p>I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Eliza — I mean, Ammelia descending from the stairs. She wore a pink dress that was secured by a purple ribbon. Her hair was pinned back by a bonnet that was the same color as her ribbon. She looked perfectly exquisite.</p>
<p>As I watched from the sidelines, she made her way to her parents and gave them a small curtsy. Her parents looked pleased with her and smiled, indicating their satisfaction. I could hear her conversing with them, though I could not interpret a single word.</p>
<p>I overheard her excuse herself from them. I see her made her way towards me and threw herself upon me. I caught her and we engaged in a zealous embrace. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see you again, Louis,” she muttered, sounding a bit hopeful in her voice.</p>
<p>“It’s only a matter of time, Ammelia,” I replied back as I was released from the embrace.</p>
<p>When we let go of each other, she went to untie the necklace I made her years ago. I stopped her. She looks puzzled before I said to her, “keep it.”</p>
<p>She beamed as her eyes seem to twinkle. We stayed in comfortable silence before a voice called her name. “Ammelia, we need to go now!” Her mother summoned for her. </p>
<p>“Coming!” She answered back.</p>
<p>Before doing so, she gave me a small peck on my cheek. I felt a warm heat flooded my face, which turned my skin into a bright red. I felt my heart burst out of my chest as the skin she placed her lips on tingled. She giggled at my expression and I swore that giggle wasn’t making it easier to hide my blush.</p>
<p>With that, she ran away from me and into her new parents’ arms. I watched her as her carriage pulled forward to her new home. My eyes were filled with a few tears as her carriage moved farther and farther from here.</p>
<p><em>I can’t wait to see her again, </em>I thought to myself as I head back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, boy! You gave me the wrong drink!” One of the customers shouted at me.</p>
<p>I let out an irritated noise as I passed him a new drink, nearly throwing it at him for his overbearing personality, but I couldn’t risk getting sacked. He still looked provoking but a little less so than before. He yanked his drink, some of its contents spilling from the glass, and left to his table.</p>
<p>It has been only a few months since I was discharged from the orphanage and went out to seek a better life. No person bothered to adopt me as I was considered a menace in that place. I found it better that way since I didn’t have any stern parents to deal with.</p>
<p>Life working as a bartender was hard but was the only job I ever found. No one in the city where I lived would accept an orphan, such as myself, to be their new employee. They all looked at me with dirty eyes as I wandered the streets with messy clothes and worn-out shoes.</p>
<p>Every night, I would have to deal with drunk customers. They all acted like animals in the wilderness, so much that they didn’t even seem human anymore. All of them were loud and boisterous, drinking even when the moon was high in the sky.</p>
<p>The mess they made after drinking wasn’t a pleasant sight. Tables turned, glasses shattered, vomit splattered on the floor; it was all hell. Cleaning it all up would take an entire day and while at that, new customers would be coming in and wrecking more havoc.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that my manager was very authoritarian. He demanded that everything would be neat and tidy, which was a very idiotic statement as this was a bar and was bound to be bedraggled.</p>
<p>I lived in a small apartment near the bar, though I barely spent time there since I was needed most in the workplace. It wasn’t much of an apartment anyway. The flat looked decades old with rats and insects making themselves at home. The floors looked as if one step would cause them to break while the walls and ceiling were filled with cracks. </p>
<p>A minimum amount of furniture filled the place. The view it gave wasn’t even that pretty for it faced the alleyway where fights would occur. It doesn’t help that my neighbors were either former criminals or loud people. </p>
<p>I would rather live in a dungeon rather than the apartment I got, but I didn’t want to incarcerate myself. There was no other better place I could afford with the little salary my employer paid me. My home being the breeding place of rodents is another reason why I stayed at the pub most of the time. At least the pub had a bathroom I could breathe in.</p>
<p>I hated Death for placing me in such a horrendous life. I had hope that growing up with Eliza would help me achieve the task at hand, but that was only false hope as she was dragged away from me once more. It had been five years since I last saw her and hadn’t seen her ever since.</p>
<p>I sighed as I washed a batch of glasses for future consumers. Rich businessmen filled the bar in the daytime which is good as they were not filthy and only came here to watch the performers sing and dance. The bar had a small stage where female singers would dance and sing their way to the audience’s heart, entrancing them with one song.</p>
<p>I would usually flirt with them before or after their acts since I would scrub the tavern while they perform. I avoided a focus on their presentations and if they did ask me how their act was, I would simply nod and flash them a charming smile. I didn’t care much for them at all since it's always a new entertainer every night. </p>
<p>This day, however, was different.</p>
<p>The audience clapped as the woman on stage bowed after her performance. The men were whistling and hooting all the while throwing flowers (and some money) at her. As she exited, the announcer took the stage.</p>
<p>“That was one beautiful performance, Rose,” he acknowledged the artist. “Now, let us introduce our next act.”</p>
<p>Curiosity piqued my mind as I thought Rose was our last act for the day. The men cheered and clapped at the idea of another performer. I only rolled my eyes and continued making drinks. <em>Surely this woman won’t be as different as the rest, </em>I thought to myself.</p>
<p>“Her father, Richard Baker, had been a frequent visitor to this bar and is one of the generous who donated to this place,” the host began. “This is her first time performing at this bar and I could tell you she is magnificent and will definitely give you an astounding finale for the night.”</p>
<p>“Let’s give a round of applause to Ms. Baker!” The announcer presented as the sound of heels made itself known in the room. </p>
<p>When I looked at the stage, my jaw dropped</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This chapter sucks but I'll probably edit it sometime in the future. Sorry for the late update, got a little busy during New Year. I hoped you still liked this chapter and Happy New Year!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman entered the stage, <em>a gorgeous one</em>; so much so that gorgeous was not a strong enough word to describe her elegance and grace. The air I breathed in my lungs escaped, my chest tightening. My heart increased its speed to a speed that was unimaginable. The focus of cleaning the glasses drifted away as I gawked at the female performer.</p><p>Her dress was of a classy fashion, nothing bedazzling or revealing as of the other ladies. A modest dress in a light shade of blue, and yet she carried it with such poise and dexterity that the simplicity of her dress wasn’t noticeable. Her silky black hair was tied neatly into an elegant bun; some lose curls straying from the hairstyle and made their way onto her face. Rings, bracelets, and a small simple hat adorned her divine figure as I could nothing but ogle her.</p><p>Something wet came out of my mouth before I noticed that my drool dribbled from my mouth. Embarrassed, I wiped it out immediately. <em>God, I’m falling hard for this woman, and I had yet to meet her! </em>I thought to myself.</p><p>A soft tune from a piano emanated across the room, the silence of the audience brought an echoing feature across the hall. The melody becoming a smooth massage to my ears. The woman closed her eyes before singing in a clear voice.</p><p><em>“I hear you calling me,” </em>she sang as her bewitching voice enchanted the onlookers. The soft pitch of her voice made it seem like she was an angel singing from the heavens. </p><p><em>“You called me when the moon had veiled her light,” </em>she continued as she stepped down from the small platform to mingle amongst the men. Something burned inside me as she flashed a wink to a man from the audience. The man, flustered, sank into his chair and daydreamed about the maiden.</p><p><em>“Before I went from you into the night; I came, – do you remember? – back to you</em>.” She sauntered over to the man sitting behind her first admirer and sat on the table in front of him. <em>“For one last kiss beneath the kind stars' light.” </em>She gave him a small boop on the nose, presenting him a small smile before standing up. The man’s face turned into a deep red that made him seem like a tomato.</p><p>Whilst she enthralled all the men in the pub, I, for one, peered at her from the counter, both charmed and confused. </p><p>She seemed so familiar. I swore I had seen her face before as if she came from a dream. It was at the tip of the tongue, I could feel it. Those curls, that face, those eyes — they all seemed so alike.</p><p>The question I now have on my mind is who does it belong to? Perhaps someone from one of my previous lifetime? Or someone that came out of a dream? </p><p>I brushed off those thoughts as I distracted myself by making new drinks for the customers. But every now and them, I stole a small glance of her. Wandering amidst the men, who seemed to enjoy her close presence, she redirected her attention towards where I was standing. Flustered, I looked away.</p><p><em>“I hear you calling me,” </em>she sang as she ambled her way near me, moving in an elegant passion. </p><p><em>“And oh, the ringing gladness of your voice! The words that made my longing heart rejoice,” </em>her voice illuminated throughout the tavern, all eyes were on her. Her vocals sparkled passion and power as she moved closer to me. <em>“You spoke, – do you remember? – and my heart still hears the distant music of your voice.”</em></p><p>She then made her way towards the counter where I stayed. Heat rose to my face as she trifled with the other men before coming close to where I was. Promenading towards me, I tried to divert my attention by scrubbing the filthy glasses. </p><p><em>“I hear you calling me,” </em>I hear a soft, angelic voice sing behind me. I turned towards the singer, my face beet red as she sat on the table, motioning for me to come closer.</p><p>As if I was cursed with a spell, I came closer to her, speechless. <em>“Though years have stretched their weary length between,” </em>her voice vocalized as her gloved fingers made their way under my chin and drew my face closer to hers.<em> “And on your grave the mossy grass is green.” </em>She herself closer to hers, our faces merely inches apart.</p><p>I stopped breathing as our eyes met. Her eyes filled with a hint of seduction while I attempted not to look like a lovesick puppy, though I failed hard. She placed a soft kiss on my cheek as she left the countertop and made her way back to the stage for the song was almost finished. </p><p><em>“I stand, – do you behold me? – listening here,” </em>she continued, but her voice was only a blur in my ears. Staring at the empty spot from where she sat, I just stood there, my face showing a blank expression. Warmth entering my face while the cheek she kissed was throbbing. My mind went blank as I could only think about that kiss and the feeling of being smitten.</p><p>The pace of my heartbeats went faster as I touched the spot where her lips kissed. A mark of a bright red lipstick was left on it, some of it even made it to my fingers. I sighed dreamily to myself. I was absolutely besotted.</p><p><em>“Hearing your voice through all the years between.”</em> She finished, her voice reverberating along the walls as she sang the final note. The audience blessed her with a response applause. The crowd cheered for her as they threw money and roses at her feet. My mind was still a mess after that incident that I didn’t even notice she finished the song. </p><p>Bowing before her audience, she gestured towards the piano player who also gave his own bow before the both of them departed their act. She was the last performer for the day as nighttime performances weren’t really recommended for the bar turns into a war zone when the midnight sky came. Before exiting the stage, a small necklace that she must’ve hidden under the dress accidentally fell on the floor.</p><p>The host, noticing the piece of jewelry on the floor, picked it up and offered it to the maiden. The singer thanked him profusely before exiting backstage where a little dressing room awaits her return. While the other men in the pub prattled about her beauty and voice, I was more occupied with the necklace that fell.</p><p>It was no fancy necklace, in fact, it didn’t even look decent to be a piece of jewelry. It was a necklet decorated with blue beads and a fake blue sapphire. It seemed to be made out of the fake jewelry that children played with.</p><p>I shrugged and went back to preparing a drink before I froze while pouring a glass of beer. While making the drink, I thought about how the necklace looked eerily similar to the one I gave to Ammelia when we were children. Heck, I couldn’t even find a difference between the two.</p><p>Something was beginning to form into my mind. The performer looked similar as if we’ve met in another lifetime. It all started to come together now. The necklace, her recognizable face —</p><p>And then, it hit me.</p><p>The singer could have been no other person but Ammelia. The same Ammelia who defended me from Jules and his gang of bullies and served as a companion for me in the orphanage. Who is also my wife’s reincarnate.</p><p>I ran my hand through my hair when I realized this. Excitement ran through my body as I finally found her! She was here all along, in front of my very nose. </p><p>I stepped on top of the counter and jumped off of it in my eagerness to see her again. I ran towards the door which led to the small dressing rooms backstage. Assuming she was still there, I headed for that direction.</p><p>When I opened the door, Ammelia was standing there as she was about to exit, wearing her white coat over her blue dress. Both of us stared at each other for a while, not uttering a single word to each other. She looked discomfited with the silence and asked me, “is there a problem, sir?”</p><p>I cut off from my gaze at her. “None, none at all,” I mumbled out in response.</p><p>“Then will you let me pass?” She entreated, trying to evade this awkward confrontation. Making her way around me, she was about to exit the bar before I called out to her.</p><p>“Wait!” I exclaimed, desperate for her to recognize me. “Don’t you remember who I am?”</p><p>She looked at me quizzically before replying, “no.”</p><p>I chased after her and snatched her hand. A bit disgusted, she yanked her hand away from me. “If you are seeking pleasure from me, I swear I will call my father and arrest you for your attitude.” She told me unsympathetically.</p><p>I stumbled back, shocked by her sudden shift in her personality. The Ammelia I once knew was kind and sweet, the same as her previous lives. Her stern tone was a startling juxtaposition to her precursory character.</p><p>“I apologize, ma’am,” I said as she strode towards the doorway.</p><p>She was about to exit before I muttered something out that made her stop. “When we were five, you saved me from a bunch of bullies,” I stated, looking at her intently. “When we were seven, I gave you the blue necklace that you are wearing this very moment. When we were thirteen, we made a promise to see each other again.”</p><p>I sighed as those memories came back to me. She turned to me, her eyes widened; I could tell that she was trying to recall her past memories that occurred almost a long time ago. When those thoughts hit her, she looked at me with almost tearful eyes.</p><p>“L-Louis?” She stuttered out.</p><p>I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, “that’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” Truth be told, I would prefer the name “Alexander” over “Louis”. But then again, she does not remember our past lifetimes together.</p><p>She shrieked in delight, running towards me and throwing her arms over my shoulders, enclosing me in a tight hug. Taken back by the sudden embrace, I stood there for a moment before embracing her in return. The fragrant smell of her perfume reaching my nose due to our close proximity.</p><p>She pulled back with small teardrops in her eyes. “I can’t believe, after all these years, you still remember me,” she breathed out.</p><p>“Well, the necklace gave it away,” I grinned, joyful to be reunited with her.</p><p>She embraced me again as I was happy to return it back. As she hugged me, I knew at this moment, I had to tell her about our past lives. I couldn’t tell her before since she was so young, but now was the time for it.</p><p>“Before you go, there’s something important that I’ve been meaning to tell you...”</p><hr/><p>"Oh my gosh," she verbalized out, massaging her forehead with her fingers. The memories of the past coming back to her.</p><p>Recently, before breaking out the news to her, we shared what the past five years had done to us. </p><p>“Where have you been all these years?” She asked me, curious to know how I ended up here.</p><p>“Well, no one adopted me, which means I got kicked out of the orphanage just a few months ago,” I recalled. Her appearance showing pity since no one wanted me. “Nobody wanted a homeless orphan for an employee so I got stuck here.”</p><p>It was pretty uneventful, honestly. I could have gotten better jobs. Heck, I could have run this country, but not a single person gave me a chance. Her face felt compassionate about what had happened recently. She reached over to my hand and rubbed the back of it, giving me a heartening smile as I returned it.</p><p>“What about you?” I said, trying to change the topic. “What have you been up to recently?”</p><p>“The parents that adopted me at the orphanage were Richard and Anna Baker. They belonged to one of the most wealthiest and noble families here in England,” she recollected. “They were rich, but they were barren. Deciding that an orphan was better than remaining childless for the rest of their lives, they decided to adopt.”</p><p>“They picked me because I was the prettiest and the most courteous out of all of us children. In all honesty, I thought they would treat me better than my previous parents,” she paused right after that.</p><p>“But?” I said, pursuing the conversation.</p><p>“They were just as worst,” she spoke dejectedly. “They would punish me if I was improper and set very high standards for me. I felt like I was a prisoner rather than a princess in their home.”</p><p>“That’s why I began performing. It was a plausible reason for my father to go out as I could earn large money from it. Singing was my escape from the jailhouse I called home,” she concluded, still a bit depressed.</p><p>“Your parents suck,” I commented. She laughed and recounted a hilarious story about her dog.</p><p>After exchanging a few laughs and stories, I figured to tell her what happened in the past.</p><p>"Ammelia, about the important thing I was about to tell you," I trailed off, a bit unsure about this decision since she might react negatively, but I had to make it known to her.</p><p>"What is it anyway?" She asked before taking a sip from her glass that I prepared for her.</p><p>"There is actually more to us than meets the eye," I apprised her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked, curious. A hint of fear and concern in her voice.</p><p>I then blurted out everything, starting from the figure of Death to the process of reincarnation. She eyeballed at me with such incertitude that I almost seem insane. When I finished, her attention had drifted towards her drink.</p><p>“So you’re saying we were soulmates,” she repeated what I said with precariousness. “But then you cheated on me in a past life which is why we’ve separated again?”</p><p>I nodded my head, indicating that everything that she said was correct. She looked at me unnaturally; it was as if I had a monkey on my head or something. Taking one more gulp of her drink, she looked at me and told me, “are you sure you’re not mad or something?”</p><p>“Trust me, Ammelia,” I confirmed, not regretting confessing to her about everything that has happened despite it might probably lead her to be deranged. “I know these things.”</p><p>“Alright, I think I will go now,” she said hurriedly, paying for the drink and rushing towards the exit.</p><p>“Betsey, wait!” I shouted off, accidentally slipping my previous nickname for her. <em>Great, I’ll probably in trouble, </em>I muttered to myself hopelessly.</p><p>Rather than question who “Betsey” was, she stopped dead in her tracks. I immediately rushed to her side, thinking she was choking or something. <em>I knew this was a bad idea,</em> I thought to myself. Just as soon as I made it to her side, she turned on her heels and examined me with teary eyes, almost as if she was checking if I was really there.</p><p>"Alexander, is that you?" She questioned, almost in disbelief. I nodded my head before she threw herself upon me, sobbing.</p><p>"I missed you so much," she cried out. </p><p>I had a few tears running down my cheek as well. I had been waiting for this moment for a long, <em>long</em> time. The last time she remembered me, the encounter wasn't pleasant. I let out a sigh of relief as I squeezed her tight; holding her close to me as I feared she would fade away if I let her go.</p><p>At that moment, in that perfect scene, the world stopped revolving around us, freezing everybody in our tracks except for ourselves. The clocks stopped ticking and the world paused for a moment, watching two lovers reunite. The room went still, no sound was made except for the bustling outside in the city.</p><p>This was the part in the play where all was happy for just a second. When the drama ceased to exist and the characters were in harmony with one another. It was that period where the sun melted all the snow away and released the blooming of flowers in spring. Two hearts, broken apart from one another, happily conjoined together as one.</p><p>We stayed like that for a few moments, relishing each other’s touch. She pulled away first and chuckled to herself. "I apologize for believing that you were a lunatic of some sorts," She tittered as I let out a small laugh. </p><p>"Not at all," I said as I sat down. "Now, where were we?"</p><p>I continued on describing our past lives, depicting it as if it were a play or a book. How I retained my mind as Alexander even if I was just an infant. How I had gone through each life, struggling to find her.</p><p>When I mentioned our last life together, the same phenomenon happened again, the memories slowly coming back to her brain. "Oh my gosh," she verbalized out, massaging her forehead with her fingers. The memories of the past coming back to her.</p><p>I carried on with explaining our narratives. The memory of the ball where I danced with her before revealing to her who she truly was both bringing us nostalgia. I told her about the fights we had as we both shivered at how horrible we both were to each other, like a bee sting that was still present.</p><p>"I didn't know we shared so many memories we shared with each other," she remarked as she took another sip from her glass.</p><p>"I know," I replied, "and we could make new ones right now."</p><p>She froze as if she were a statue when those words came out of my mouth. I widened my eyes in horror, I didn’t mean to declare that statement out loud. I sighed and decided to be honest with her. I kneeled down on the floor and began my confession. </p><p>My mind was in a haywire right now; both of us knew what I was about to say. I felt my chest stiffen as I become motionless. Anxiety was building up in my body and began clogging up in my vessels. I did not plan to do this so soon!</p><p><em>What am I going to do? </em>I panicked mentally. <em>Should I change the subject or tell her what I really wanted to happen? </em>I drew breath first, exhaling with a sigh before optioning for the latter.</p><p>“Betsey, from the moment I saw you standing there in the ballroom many years ago — I knew you were different from all the other women I’ve encountered in my life,” I professed passionately. “You’re the shining sun of my life, the shining beacon of love, my little nut-brown maid (1) who made me, a man of many words, speechless.”</p><p>“You are certainly a little sorceress and have bewitched me, for you have made me disrelish every thing that used to please me, and have rendered me as restless and unsatisfied with all about me,” (2) I proclaimed, vehement about my love for her. “Every day before this time, I longed for your touch and love.”</p><p>"What are you trying to say, Alexander?" She stopped me, a bit flabbergasted at the revelation. Her mouth covered by her hands as drops of tears scattered among her face.</p><p>I already had a full speech planned in my head for her, but I guess I’ll get to the main objective. "What I'm trying to say is," I dwindled off. Anxiety was clogging up in my veins, preventing me from breathing properly. Sweat began excreting from my head as this moment was all so sudden and was not at all planned. "Will you marry me?"</p><p>Tears brimmed her eyes. The pair of us didn't expect this normal afternoon to turn out completely the opposite of ordinary. A frown took over her face as she sighed.</p><p>"I-I can't, Alexander," she stammered out, her face wet as it were full of tears.</p><p>My world crashed before my very eyes, sinking into the ocean like how Atlantis went. My vision faded as the perfect dream I had hoped to create had vanished; all the hope is gone. All I wanted is for her to say yes, that’s all I asked for.</p><p>My heart broke into a million pieces as its shards pierced my lungs and stomach. Water from my tears drowned my eyesight while I tried to contain myself from breaking down in front of her. I was rendered dumbstruck, and it wasn’t in a positive way. </p><p>"W-what do you mean?" I begged. My vision soon marred with teardrops as I needed to know an answer. Words struggling to come out of my mouth as my throat was clogged up.</p><p>"It's not that I love you," she tried reassuring me, but it was too late, there was nothing left to reassure. "My father had strictly ordered me to marry someone with a good fortune, and I'm afraid he might have someone already planned out for me."</p><p>"Then let me go to him and ask for your hand in marriage," I answered, not taking a refusal for an answer. </p><p>"N-no, he's not like that, Alexander," she wept, her mascara running down her face. She was also heartbroken by it, it was obvious, but I was the one who was left most scarred. "He's not like Philip Schuyler. He's very stern and will never accept you as his son-in-law."</p><p>"Let us run away then," I told her. At this point, any offer would do except for a "no". "We'll elope and run far away from this city. Remember when I promised that I'll buy us a nice, warm cottage away from this bustling city? That promise can come true if you only say yes."</p><p>“I thought you hated my father?” I confronted her, my tone rising.</p><p>“I do, but I’ll never have the heart to betray him,” she told me. “He gave me a home, food, and objects I could only dream of.”</p><p>“I could give you more than that. I could give you <em>love,</em>” I attempted to reason with her. “You told me before that the only thing you ever wished for is for me to stay with you. I might be more than a hundred years late to that promise, but I’m still willing to fulfill it; only if you say yes.”</p><p>She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Alexander, truly," she told me mournfully. I could tell that she too was saddened by these events. "But I can't."</p><p>She stood up and left me some money to pay for the drink. I made no move to prevent her for I was too shattered by her refusal, the world not making sense anymore. She gave me one last look of longing and brokenness before departing the place, leaving me with my broken heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) - actual nickname Hamilton had for Eliza :D</p><p>(2) - this quote isn’t mine but belongs to the actual Hamilton. Here’s the letter in which he wrote it in: <a href="https://www.google.com.ph/amp/s/time.com/4690730/alexander-hamilton-elizabeth-schuyler-collection-documents-manuscripts-letters/%3famp=true">Love Letter</a></p><p> I apologize for any historical inaccuracies. I’m not proud of this chapter but it took forever to write. I still hoped you liked this part!</p><p>The song that was used in this chapter is not mine. The song is titled "I Hear You Calling Me" (1908) by John McCormack. If there are any incorrect lyrics, I apologize as I used the lyrics that Wikipedia gave me. Here’s the link for the song: </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RcBwRD0VB9o">Song used in story</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Largesse - a gift bestowed by a man to his other fellowmen due to his generous behavior. Whether the man felt pity towards the giver or he felt gracious for his savior’s action; his heart exhibits the honorable act of liberality. Thus changing the life of the receiver.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And today, I was fortunate to be the beneficiary.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Industrial Revolution took a toll on the once-simple city. Grey buildings towered over its civilians. Automobiles ran through the roads, carrying passengers in it. The gray clouds hovered over the area, indicating it was either smoke or a rainstorm is coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since I had gotten up so early, I decided to take the scenic route to work. Something went terribly wrong with the plumbing in the apartment building, releasing a ghastly smell that would haunt my nose and mind for months. Though it was an unfortunate incident, it gave me a good excuse to leave that dirty flat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While strolling across the urban city, I passed by the docks where now metal ships housed the place. These colossal pieces of alloy were tied up in ropes as to not float away. Laborers flocked amongst the ships to give it a few finishing touches before it sailed off to its maiden voyage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I suddenly stumbled upon a leviathan ship, a ship so humongous it was as large as a building. The ship looked quite sumptuous that maybe only those in the upper class can afford it. Some workers were polishing it, making sure it looked its best. My eyes widened at the man-made structure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon me, yes, you,” I called out to the worker nearest to me, motioning for him to come closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you need, sir?” He inquired, wiping the grime off his callous hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I ask what sort of ship that is?” I questioned, the ship intriguing my curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that,” the worker replied, scratching his head. “Oi, Charlie! What’s the name of the ship again?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Titanic!” The laborer, probably named Charlie, responded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, ya ‘eard ‘im,” he told me. “From what we lads heard, this ship was unsinkable. Finest ship I’ve seen or built since when I was a wee little lad. Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quite so,” I answered back and made my way back to work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve also ‘eard that tickets are costs you yer arm and leg! I’d die before I could ever afford that,” the worker explained to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t they allow you on board since you helped finished this?” I interrogated him, frowning a bit since noticing the man’s features, he must’ve worked so hard for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, they pay me good, but I won’t spend some of them fancy money just to get on some fancy ship,” the laborer elucidated to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree,” I replied. The ship looked magnificent, but I’d never spent my life’s fortune on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Best be on yer way now. You look busy,” the worker notified while patting me on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for reminding me,” I thanked him as he ran back to his fellow workers and began their daily labor whilst I headed towards the bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Upon my arrival, I noticed men already standing outside the closed tavern, waiting for someone to open it. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Jeez, how desperate are these people for alcohol?</em> </span> <span class="s1">I pondered to myself. Nevertheless, I fetched the keys inside my pocket, starting my day.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day began as usual. Pour drinks, clean, have a drink for me, repeat. It was an unvaried and repetitious job that I would have never wanted. My brain was made for a much higher job such as that of a government official, but no one bothered to give me a chance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boisterous laughter came from the corner of the room. I turned to see men laughing while playing a game of cards, the same men who waited outside for the opening of the pub. Almost an hour in on the job and these men are already drunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flirtatious giggling came from the entrance as the female performers readied themselves to enchant whoever was in the room. Some of them winked at me as I only smiled back. I sighed sadly as those singers reminded me of Eliza and what happened to us months ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her smile, her eyes, her voice, and much more of her still lingered within my mind and soul. How she sang that song with those supreme vocals of her was still in my mind. How her embrace felt when she realized who I was, how</span> <span class="s1">who </span><span class="s2">we </span><span class="s1">were. How her lips felt against my cheek when she kissed me goodbye. The mere memory of her kiss still brings tingles to my face.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Every day I lie awake in my bed, pondering about what would have happened had she said yes to my proposal. We would have run away by now, married, and spending the honeymoon in the countryside. She would have helped me get a better job here since she’s rich and all that jazz. Gosh, we could have started a </span> <span class="s2"><em>family</em>, </span> <span class="s1">our little children playing in the garden while we sat beside each other, watching them play and smile at our lovely little family.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What would I give to have that life? To simply be with her again. To have the glorious life I once had as Alexander Hamilton.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I shook those thoughts off. </span> <span class="s2"><em>No, Alexander. Stop thinking about Eliza for just one moment,</em> </span> <span class="s1">I snapped myself mentally. Face it, she would have been married to some old rich man and they would be sailing together on that Titanic ship. Jealousy burned in my heart at the thought of her in the arms of another man, a man who wasn’t </span> <span class="s2"><em>me</em>.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Cut it out,</em> </span> <span class="s1">I scolded myself. </span> <span class="s2">These thoughts won’t do you any good in your current situation.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I continued wiping the glasses and pouring more beer for the customers. Occasionally watching the maidens perform on stage. I pouted to myself, </span> <span class="s2">this wasn’t the way I wanted to live my life.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud thrash was heard outside, followed by a loud bang, most likely from a shotgun. I shivered at the memory of a pistol. The last time I wielded one, it didn’t go so well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The singer performing her act on stage screamed and fled backstage. The men hid themselves under the tables and whispered amongst themselves what is happening outside. Me, being the “little lion” that I was, headed outside to see where the chaos was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt anxiety clogged up my throat and veins at the thought I might die again from a bullet. I did not want to die that way ever again. If I die, I’d lose another chance to try to win Eliza back again, thus, earning Death another point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another shot was heard, this time, it came from an alleyway. Civilians fleed from the scene, wanting none of this action. I breathed in, trying to wash all the fear I had in my body and replace it with courage; and then, I walked towards the scene of the crime, armed with nothing but my bare hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I peeked from the walls to view the scene first before attacking. A man, armed with a gun with a black mask covering his face, was pointing it at another man. The victim was dressed in a high fashion, symbolizing his high-class state. He cowered in the corner as the robber pointed the pistol towards the sky, firing it as I shuddered from the sound, threatening the victim.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I inhaled again as if the air I breathed had bravery inside of it. Fear and dread pooled in my stomach, making it an uncomfortable feeling. What if I get shot? What if I die? In spite of the feeling, I shook away those thoughts as I clenched my fists and headed towards the suspect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running towards him, I pounced on him from behind like a lion attacking its prey. He turned, hearing my footsteps but unable to turn at the right moment. We fell towards the ground, the gun flying away from his hands and onto the sidelines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I got on top of him and I punched him mercilessly, hitting him harder with every strike of my fist, beating him up until he reached unconsciousness. He just laid there, submitting to my attacks. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to grip around the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found the strength in his legs and flipped us over, strangling me against the pavement. His big hands gripped my throat as he tried to choke the life out of me. I attempted to pull his hands off me, but he was too strong for me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>This is the end, isn’t it?</em></span> <span class="s1"> I thought to myself. </span> <span class="s2"><em>I would die and never see Eliza again, and Death would win another round.</em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a blast was heard from the pistol. The robber’s arms were bleeding as his hold on me weakened. Using that advantage, I kicked him off of me and gave the strongest punch I ever had to him, knocking him out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">I looked behind me and sure enough, the wealthy victim was holding the gun. He might have picked up the arm while I was fighting his oppressor, shooting him in the arms. We were both breathing heavily as we looked at each other and laughed as we both evaded our own doom.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Police barged in the area and carried the insentient man away to the hospital, then to the prison cell. Two policemen came and interviewed the victim and I. “Sir, are you alright?” He inquired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” I replied, still a bit overcame by the incident.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hurt? Injured?” He asked again, sounding a bit worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He tried to choke me but I was saved by the victim,” I answered back. “I think I have a few minor scratches but no severe wounds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you explain the story to me?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard a gunshot fired from outside,” I began. “I raced outside and saw the suspect threatening the victim. I made my move and pounced on him. I tried knocking him unconscious with my fists, but he managed to get a hold of the situation and attempted to choke me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would have died if it wasn’t for the victim shooting him in the arms. I gave him one last punch and knocked him unconscious,” I explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, sir, for your story,” the officer said, grateful. “We’ll be taking this lad to jail. We might look for you sometime in the future for a court hearing. May I have your address?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gave him the address to my flat as he thanked me again. He went back to his vehicle and drove away, leaving me with the victim. I was still in the process of taking in what happened today. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“I never expressed gratitude over your bravery today,” the victim said, thankfulness in his tone. “I am forever in your debt.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I waved my hand off. “Don’t mention it,” I responded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a wallet, searching for something inside. My heart beat in my chest all the while wondering what he was about to give me. Money? Jewels? A ticket out of this place?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face brightened when he saw what he was looking for. “I didn’t know who to give it to,” he said, still grateful. “But your actions today proved me that this belongs to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">He handed me a piece of paper. I looked at him suspiciously at first. </span> <span class="s2">Why would he give me a simple piece of paper? </span> <span class="s1">I thought to myself.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, I glanced towards the reward. My jaw dropped, both metaphorically and literally. My heart beated so fast from the joy as I fought the urge to jump and shout for joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gaped at the man, my mouth still hanging wide, words unable to come out of my mouth. He only smiled and winked, bidding me a good day. With that, he left the alleyway and onto his next destination, leaving me behind with my jaw still draped open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In my hands, lay a ticket for a trip on the Titanic.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Welp, you know what happens next. Also, I'll base this off the movie Titanic instead of the real Titanic.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” I said as I trudged my way to the ship. It was hard for me to get through since there were so many people witnessing this event. Most of them from the upper class while the lower class just stood there and watched, wishing they could board this monumental vessel.</p><p>The dock was filled with many spectators, poor and rich alike. All of them have gathered over the city to witness this historic event. <em>All of this for a boat? </em>I thought to myself as I made my way through the crowd. </p><p>Squeezing myself through the crowd, I found myself being tossed and turned in the sea of people. “Sorry,” I apologized to a woman whom I had accidentally pushed. She gave me a dirty look before proceeding with her day, completely undisturbed from my presence. </p><p>It was inconceivable that I was able to breathe in the tightly knitted mass. I huffed and sighed, shaking my head as I sat upon a small wooden log; a rope secured around it to ensure that the boat won’t flow away. Waiting wasn’t one of my talents but I would rather sit and stand by than be trampled by hoards of people. I ran my hand across my sweaty forehead, hoping that this would all be done in haste for I was so enthusiastic to see this internal structure of this ship.</p><p>Another thing I hoped for was for Eliza to be here. From what I last recounted of her from our last meeting, her family was very wealthy, which meant she could afford a ticket on this cruiser. Clutching my small knapsack slumped behind my back, I fiddled with the ticket and my passport in hand as I bided my time. </p><p>The <em>Titanic </em>would take us from Southhampton to New York, my old home that I haven’t seen for so long. I wondered how much has changed since I last visited the city of my dreams. Beforehand, once I eventually believed that I had gotten a free ticket to the Titanic, I had planned to leave England for good and start again in New York for it had more possibilities for me to succeed than here. I was ecstatic to see my city, maybe I could find my descendants there or even some of my old properties.</p><p>Deciding that waiting for all the passengers to hop on the ship was too boring, I stood upon the small pillar and caught upon a great view of the multitude, intent on looking for Eliza if she ever made plans to head to America. The sun was shining brightly as I attempted to block it from my vision, crinkling my eyes for a bit. There were definitely way too many people for me to catch a glimpse of Eliza, but I hadn’t lost all hope.</p><p>A loud, blaring hoot came from the craft that would have probably deafened some ears. A man came out of the boat and onto the stairwell. Standing on the rail, he announced, “five more minutes before we leave!”</p><p><em>Damn it, </em>I cursed to myself. Jumping from the small piece of wood, I traipsed my way through the mob of human beings. After moments of occasionally bumping into people and have them swear right back at me, I walked up breathlessly to the guard, showing him my passport and ticket. He inspected it closely before shoving the objects back into my hands and motioned for me to go in. </p><p>Excitement builds in me as strolled across the outside corridors of the ship. Making my way until the very end of the ship where the forward was placed, I stared at the natural wonder arranged right in front of my eyes. The blue sea was painted neatly as I gaze upon it, seagulls hovering over the body of water. Across that ocean laid the land of hope and promises for my career and future, a city where I could leave my past behind and start a new life.</p><p>I sighed dreamily at the thought of my old hometown. Maybe I could start a new life there, similarly to the way I did as Alexander Hamilton; starting life as a poor boy with an unknown name from the Caribbean and finishing that life as a man of legend. Perhaps I could win Eliza back when I finally reached fame, we could start over again and I would have, at last, concluded the challenge given to me by Death.</p><p><em>I definitely cannot wait, </em>I thought to myself as I let go of that view and went to find my room.</p><p>On the way there, I felt myself crash into someone, falling down to the ground. </p><p>“I deeply apologize, ma’am. I didn’t see you-“ I paused when I realized who the woman was. That blue dress and those same curls could have only belonged to one person, the woman of my dreams.</p><p>“Alex?” Eliza asked, a bit befuddled at my presence. “What are you doing here? How did you get here? Can you even afford a ticket?”</p><p>I shushed her and placed my hand on top of hers. “I’ll explain later,” I said as I grabbed her hand and tried to usher her away from the public.</p><p>“What are you doing, Alexander?” She asked, addled. She was still confused as to how I even got on this ship. “Are you seriously trying to have us escape?” </p><p>She hauled her hand away from mine forcefully, so much that I stumbled a little at her strength. When I turned to look at her, she looked panicked, shocked at my earlier actions. I must admit, I was also baffled at what my instinct attempted to do as well.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to come with me?” I questioned.</p><p>She looked pale all of a sudden. “I-I can’t say,” she stuttered as if she were hiding something from me. I clasped her hand in mine once more and laid a small kiss on it. A small gesture sending a wondrous red blush to her cheeks.</p><p>“You can tell me anything, Betsey,” I mumbled against her palm. She looked solemn and dared not to look straight at me.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, Alex,” she tried to reason with me but I wasn’t allowing it.</p><p>“Just tell me,” I informed her. “Let’s hide our secrets no longer. Just, please-“</p><p>“I’m engaged!” She blurted out, tears in her eyes.</p><p>Both stood there in silence, ignoring the outlandish glances that were outcasted by the other passengers. My mind broke when uttered those two words; two words that could make my soul shatter. She sighed before recalling her story.</p><p>“My father found a rich businessman named Andre Livingston,” she started, discomfort in her voice. “Andre is one of my father’s work partners. He is about two decades older than me.”</p><p>I found myself boiling when she recalled her recent memories. How dare her father let her marry someone whose age is enough to be her own father?! At least get someone like me to marry her.</p><p>“My father convinced him to propose to me and did not inform me about the engagement, Andre did it himself. He asked me to marry him at one of my father’s business parties when we were alone,” she retold. By this time, my hands turned into fists and my face was probably a little red.</p><p>She positioned her hand over my fist, indicating that I needed to calm down. An old action she used in our past life. She was right after all; I would’ve become a ball of fury had she not done that. She gulped and continued, “I was about to refuse because of you — for I knew you would find a way to get us together, but Andre wouldn’t let me. He threatened to hurt me if I didn’t agree.”</p><p>Her hands went to her chest and pulled a brilliant, golden chain with a small ring attached to it. The small ring was a dazzling emerald that glimmered in the sunlight. “So I said yes.” She finished, her face full of pure sadness.</p><p>While retelling her story, my heart slowly broke bit by bit. Most of it was due to the fact I won’t have a chance to marry her. The other was that I felt pity and angry at her father’s and fiancée’s actions towards her.</p><p>“Then why won’t you run away with me? You sound so gloomy when you told me about, “I stopped for a bit before saying her fiancé’s name through gritted teeth, “<em>Andre.”</em></p><p>“Alexander, they’re very, <em>very </em>wealthy,” she explained, trying to ease wrath, but it was too late; I was already irate. “If I go with you, they’ll organize a search party to look for me. Don’t you understand, Alexander? If they find me in your arms, they could do something very horrible to you.”</p><p>She sniffed, her tears destroying her mascara. “I love you too much to see you get hurt. That’s why I couldn’t elope with you.”</p><p>A loud blare from the ship disrupted our conversation, signaling that the craft was about to depart. I could not even look at Eliza with a straight face. She managed to break me down with only a single conversation. Yes, it wasn’t her fault, but my mind couldn’t comprehend that during that moment.</p><p>“Well, I hope you’re happy with your pervert of a husband,” I spat as I let go of her hand, stomping away from her.</p><p>“Alexander, I love you more than him. I never even loved him at all! I just don’t want to hurt you,” she attempted to expound, yet the damage was already done.</p><p>“But you already did,” I muttered out, glancing at her with sorrowful eyes. She tried to retaliate against that statement but someone, likely one of her maids, called out for her. Eliza looked at me with the same expression before descending down the hallway, following her servant’s voice.</p><p>I could only gaze at her moving figure before it disappeared within the corridors. I groaned to myself, rubbing my forehead. <em>Another failed lifetime, </em>I mumbled to myself as I went to find my room.</p><p>The <em>Titanic </em>was huge, to say the least. Its dizzying hallways and magnificent craftsmanship was only something I could see in dreams. It was all gorgeous but I needed somewhere to rest and contemplate what happened to me and Eliza.</p><p>I had to wander around for a bit before I found one of the servers of the ship and inquired him about where the bedrooms were. He pointed to a hallway and told me to take a few lefts and rights prior to seeing the rooms. He also asked me for my room number before excusing himself to get my key for the room; apparently, I had forgotten to do that in the first place. I thanked him profusely and headed in that direction.</p><p>Minutes after that meeting, after meandering around the wrong passageways, I finally sank into the warm and silky sheets of my bed, letting out a satisfied hum as I did so. The room was fairly small, and yet it managed to be infinitely times better than my apartment back at home. I just dropped my bag down the floor and plopped on the bed.</p><p>As I relaxed against the cushions of the bed, my mind lingered at my talk with Eliza. I agreed that I was a bit rude to her by putting all the guilt on her when it was clearly not her fault. It wasn’t her fault that she got engaged to that pedophile.</p><p>My brain couldn’t even mention that name without an angry groan from me. That man didn’t even deserve Eliza’s love and yet he gets it for free, but then again, I didn’t deserve Eliza’s love as well. I let out a muffled groan inside my pillow before deciding I should try and explore the Titanic, take my mind off things.</p><p>As I was locking my room, I heard someone shut their door as well. “Hey, you!” A voice exclaimed behind me. I turned to look, a bit nervous before I found the man whom I saved from that robber. He approached me and held out his arm for me to shake.</p><p>“I didn’t thank you enough for saving my life,” he told me. </p><p>“No harm done, Mr-?” I trailed off, asking for his name.</p><p>“Alexander, Alexander Hemmings,” he introduced himself. <em>What a mere coincidence. I was also named Alexander — in a past life, at least, </em>I mused to myself.</p><p>“Louis Allen,” I presented my name, taking his arm and shaking it.</p><p>“Listen, kid. What you did to me a few weeks ago was cannot be repaid. I want to make you another offering,” he began. My brow quirked in interest at his new reward. “There’s a party on the day after tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me?”</p><p>I shook my head. “I haven’t had a suit to wear,” I notified him. </p><p>“Pshaw! I have a bunch of suits back in my room. I could lend you one,” he offered. “Will you accept the offering?”</p><p>I thought about it for a while before agreeing. “Of course,” I told him, shaking his hand.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: A little note — I'm going to base this more on the movie then what happened in real life, which is why there's going to be a lot of inaccuracies here. I apologize for not updating last Tuesday. My motivational-lacking self wouldn't let me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this part and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Staring myself at the mirror, I admired how striking I looked. Hemmings had lent me one of his smaller suits that fitted my thin body. The outfit was a simple black tuxedo with a nice ruffled collar, and yet I managed to pull it off. </span> <em> <span class="s2">I can’t wait for Eliza to see this! </span> </em> <span class="s1">I thought to myself excitedly.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready, Louis?” I hear Hemmings ask me, his voice muffled through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I cleaned myself off, dusting some particles off my suit and brushing away some stray curls before giving him a yes. Coming out of my room, I held my head up high and stood in a proper posture. I was then greeted by Hemmings, also looking fashionable in a similar tuxedo that was slightly bigger than mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looking quite dashing tonight there, kid,” he complimented. “You’ll definitely attract the ladies tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t doubt it,” I said as I smirked, my confidence overtaking me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We made our way upstairs to the main lobby, passing through a multitude of hallways and rooms that made this ship feel like a maze. I wish I had a dozen more eyes to peer at my surroundings. Finally, after a long walk through the ship and getting lost quite a few times, we reached the main event.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the servants opened the wooden doors, I held back a gasp. The room was decorated with tables and chairs covered with white cloths. Candles illuminated the room, bringing forth a fantastical glow. A large staircase stood in the middle of the room, guests mingling amongst others in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall I escort you to your table, sir?” One of the butlers inquired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Much obliged, good sir, but I think my little friend and I could take it from here,” he responded kindly. The servant bowed slightly before making his way to assist other duties.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I followed Hemmings around like a puppy, not knowing where to turn or look. I prayed silently to myself that I had not forgotten my manners and etiquette for parties like this. I had experienced and participated in multiple parties in my past lifetimes, but living as a street rat certainly washed away some of those manners.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peering up from behind Hemmings, I searched for the table we were supposed to share. After all, I was feeling rather famished this evening. I hadn’t had a proper meal in forever and, by staring at all the wonderful dishes the cooks were preparing, I felt like I could eat an entire horse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, there they are,” I hear Hemmings mutter underneath his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly dashed towards a table sitting slightly in the middle. From there, I could see a stern-looking man with greying hair talking with a few of his older friends. Hemmings went up to the man and gave him a large pat on the back, making the man stumble a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Richard! It has been so long since I’ve seen you!” Hemmings exclaimed joyfully, his energetic spirit showing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man coughed a bit before answering, “it’s nice to see you again, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two comrades chatted a bit as my vision wandered towards my surroundings. This was unequivocally one of the most extravagant ship parties I had ever seen. I didn’t even know we could host these sorts of gatherings on boats!</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">However, despite all of these magnificent structures, a certain subject...or rather </span> <span class="s2">someone</span> <span class="s1"> caught my attention. A woman in a pink dress with her back facing towards me commanded my focus, her curls neatly arranged behind her. She was conversing with another woman who seemed to be her mother or some sort of relative.</span></p><p class="p2">As if noticing my gaping, she glanced behind me. My breath hitched in my throat. It was Eliza. Her expressions also showing her surprise as she leads her mother and herself away from my area of sight.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sighed, clearly disappointed with myself. Our earlier meeting had tampered with our relationship, creating scars that have yet to be healed. I knew I took most of the blame since I acted so rashly against her, regretting it almost immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Louis?” My pondering was disturbed when Hemmings called for me. I looked towards him and found him motioning for me to go to him. I immediately fixed myself before obeying.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Richard, I would like you to meet my savior from that alley, Mr. Louis Allen,” he introduced as I shook hands with this Richard fellow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, thank goodness you did so. This man could barely defend himself to save a life,” Richard teased as the men cackled. I chuckled nervously with them, hoping to roll with their antics. “Nevertheless, I applaud you for rescuing my dear friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Mr. Richard —?” I pause, I didn’t know what his last name was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baker. Richard Baker,” he completed as he shook my hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I froze deep inside. Wasn’t Eliza’s father named Richard Baker? I sweated anxiously for I had probably met the man who prevented our relationship to even exist; the wall separating me from reaching my goal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Louis? Are you alright?” Hemmings asked, noticing my displeasure and silence. I turned towards him and nodded my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we go to our table then?” Richard asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most definitely so,” Hemmings replied as I followed them through the crown, looking like a chaperone following his masters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, here we are,” Richard uttered as we arrived at our table. There were only three people occupying the space: a man and two women. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Evelyn,” he presented, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. “Over there is my business partner and my soon to be son in law, Andre Livingston.” He gestured towards a middle-aged man who looked anything but nice. He gave a friendly smile to Hemmings but a sniveling gaze towards me, already establishing a rivalry.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that there, sitting right next to him, is my pride and joy, Ammelia,” he pointed towards Eliza. Her joyous expression fell as well as mine. We both avoided each other’s gazes but I still found myself blushing like a schoolboy in front of her. She did look rather pristine tonight, I admit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you go sit next to Ms. Baker?” I hear Hemmings whisper behind me. I panicked as I was about to object but he already pushed me in the seat next to Eliza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dinner was awkward, to say at the minimum...at least for me and Eliza. Everybody else was having a great time, bantering with each other and laughing at the other’s jokes. Meanwhile, Eliza and I put on fake smiles, trying to keep up with the activities.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I tried so desperately not to stare at her for she looked so divine this evening. Our bodies were stiff throughout the entire ordeal, not wanting to touch either, even for one bit. Soon, the Baker couple had left the table to dance while Andre and Hemmings went out to smoke outside, leaving me with Eliza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you get to this party?” She asked, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere between.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I saved Mr. Hemmings life by defending him from a robber,” I replied, taking a sip of alcohol from my glass.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was awfully brave of you,” she commended. I let out a small snortle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was probably the best praise you have given me in a long while,” I teased, grinning a bit. She let out a small snicker at this. “Well, the times are changing.” She returned, drinking from her own glass. A small silence then crept between us. It was not the same aura we had before but still felt a bit unpleasant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you have something to say to me, Alexander,” she spoke to me, casting her eyes on me. “You don’t have to hide it. I can see it in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could read me that well, huh?” I answered back, intent on avoiding this conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Years of encountering you have taught me well enough,” she retorted back. “Come on, Alex. Don’t try to change the topic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing a large of wine from my cup, I sighed and asked, “why didn’t you run away with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you before, Alex. I cannot simply betray their trust,” Eliza replied sadly, fiddling with her engagement ring. “You saw how proud they were of me. I-I can’t simply throw those away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if you have to sacrifice your own joy?” I questioned her, not bearing to look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, even if it meant for my own joy,” she repeated, her beliefs firm.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Well, there’s no hope now, </span> </em> <span class="s1">I thought to myself sadly.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud laughter came from a table close to us. We peeked behind our backs and saw a group of friends already drunk and merrily singing. Their voices were loud and irritating, a nightmare to our ears. Eliza also showed the same displeasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to head outside?” I asked hopefully, extending my arms towards her. She gave me a small nod and took my arm as we went outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which way is out?” I inquired, still confused with these passageways. She laughed at my disarray. “This way.” She answered as she pulled me around the corridors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chill air of the open ocean greeted us as we reached the deck, shivering slightly at the temperature. I rubbed my hands in an attempt to keep myself warm while she wrapped her arms around her frame. She looked intensely freezing and her dress wasn’t made for such climate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here,” I offered, removing my coat. “Have my jacket.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She backed a little. “Are you sure? Don’t you feel cold too?” She asked first. “Positive,” I responded as I enveloped her in the warm piece of clothing, the overcoat seeming to ease her condition. She thanked me silently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We made our way towards the front of the ship. Our hands found their way towards each other, warming the other; but we didn’t notice this. Once we gripped the frigid metal rails of the craft, we stared at the darkness in front of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The stars are beautiful tonight,” she added, staring at the night sky. “Well, there’s not much to look at,” I said. There really wasn’t much to look at honestly. The sea was covered in darkness, only icebergs were seen while the midnight sky only possessed a few stars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quiet overcame the both of us, but not the awkward one we previously had — rather a beautiful one. The stillness of simply enjoying each other’s presence while we held each other’s hand, staring at the night sky. Though we were not a couple, at this moment, I felt we could face the world together as one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” I began, starting a conversation. “I’m planning to live in New York after this trip.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” She said, astonished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had better chances in New York since I knew the city so much,” I told her, fumbling with my fingers. “I was hoping that one day, I’d be rich, then I’d go to your father and ask him for your hand in marriage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really thought we had a chance at being together; that we could marry again and start a family like before,” I let all my thoughts out loud. “Alas, our social statuses wouldn’t let us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But maybe there’s still a way,” she responded in the midst of darkness. I stared at her, puzzled. “Eliza, what are you planning?” I interrogated her, a bit worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her arms hurriedly went around her neck, unclipping the necklace with her proposal ring. When it was ultimately off her throat, she threw it into the ocean, disappearing inside the frosty waters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betsey, why did you do that?” I questioned her, shock was an understatement for what I was feeling. She looked at me and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you have finally convinced me that we could have a future together,” she told me, the joy in her tone infectious. “A future no longer marred with abusive fiancés or poor backgrounds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She drew her lips closer to mine, shutting her eyes. I slowly began to close mine too, our breaths intertwining with one another. My heart pumped in my chest, this was it. This was the moment I’d win and finally, have her in my arms again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As our lips barely touched each other, a voice came calling for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ammelia!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I’m not fond of this chapter, but this is the best I could write for now. If possible, please leave a review in the comments! Criticism is alright as long as its thoughtful and kind. I’d love to hear from the readers. I hoped you enjoyed this part and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lock him up, gentlemen!”</p><p>Andre’s bodyguards threw me into my room, my back hitting its walls as I fell with a thud. I groaned to myself, the searing pain preventing me from standing up properly. The door slammed shut and I hear it lock. Panicked, I scrambled to the door, fumbling with the knob and banging on the wooden entrance.</p><p>“Let me out!” I yelled, hoping a few passersby will hear the sound of my cries, but no one responded.</p><p>After catching Eliza and I nearly kissing at the deck, Andre was furious; enraged to see his fiancé cozying up against a beggar such as myself. He commanded his guards to arrest us and jail us in our rooms. <em>All of this for cheating? Especially after it was all his fault he didn’t treat his future wife properly? </em>I thought to myself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>She drew her lips closer to mine, shutting her eyes. I slowly began to close mine too, our breaths intertwining with one another. My heart pumped in my chest, this was it. This was the moment I'd win and finally, have her in my arms again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As our lips barely touched each other, a voice came calling for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ammelia!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We turned towards the source of the voice. Our hearts nearly dropped to see who it was. “Andre?” Eliza exclaimed, horrified that her fiancé saw her having an intimate moment with another man. Andre’s face was boiling red, even against the winter chill of the air. His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes spoke dangers and warnings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you!” He threatened, pointing his fingers at us. Unfortunately for us, his bodyguards were stationed just behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Imprison these two traitors in their rooms right now!” He ordered. Before I could come up with an escape plan, the guards hauled us to the floor with our hands behind our back. It was as if we committed some horrible crime such as murder or robbery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We never kissed, I swear!” I defended us. It was true, we were only about to. The floors of the ship froze our knees as it was so cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quiet, peasant!” He screamed at me, hitting me across the face. The slap burning against my skin, even against the glacial climate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then turns towards Eliza. “How could you betray me with that street rat?!” He asked, feeling betrayed. And look at this, you even threw my engagement ring away! He cried as soon as he saw her neck empty of any jewelry. But Eliza only kept silent, only letting out puffs of air due to the frigid weather. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smacked her face, leading me to gasp. How dare he hit Eliza, his own betrothed? My blood boiled as if I only had more strength, I would have thrown him into the ocean. “Answer me, you whore!” He yelled, his tone rising. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up at him with an intense glare that could combat his own. “Maybe if you only treated your future wife better and not force her into this engagement then maybe this wouldn’t happen,” she clapped back at him. This leads him to thwack her again. I attempted to break free of my hold to fight him but the guards were too strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And this is why I cheated on you with another man,” she spoke to him under her breath, yet Andre heard her very clearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take her away! Take them both away!” He ordered, his gaze full of fury. “I don’t want to see their face ever again!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His henchmen obeyed and dragged us like ragdolls against the frosty surface, the bitter cold biting our skin. As we parted ways, I stole one last glace of Eliza, her eyes brimmed with tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” I mouthed to her when our eyes met one last time. She only looked at me with a solemn expression before turning her stare to the ground again. I sighed, instantly regretting this.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This brings us to my present dilemma — being locked inside of my own bedroom. Though the room was eloquent and had a cozy aura to it, I wanted to see Eliza. Who knows what Andre could do to her?</p><p>Backing away from the door, I ran towards it, intent on knocking it down. The result was my head getting hit and my arm injured, possibly broken. I hissed at the pain brought by my actions.</p><p>I decided to lay down on the bed, wanting to fall asleep, and prayed that this was all some sort of dream. It was already late after all. The party was held late at night and I expected that it would be nearly early morning.</p><p>I grumbled to myself at how cursed my past lives had all been. My life as William Harold ended in depression and a broken heart. My life as Joseph Bell ended in disease and heartbreak. I’m starting to suspect Death is purposefully making my life miserable so I wouldn’t succeed. Knowing Death, it would’ve most likely been the answer to all my misfortunes in life.</p><p>This couldn’t get any worse, right?</p><p>As I started to drift off to sleep, I heard a loud crash outside. Civilians on top began screaming and crying as footsteps were heard along the hallway. I stood up, immediately curious and a bit worried by all these events.</p><p>“THE SHIP IS SINKING!” One of the passengers shrieked outside.</p><p><em>Oh, the ship is sinking, </em>I thought to myself, returning back to sleep. I then propped up once again from the bed, more panicked this time as I finally got a hold of the problem. <em>The ship is sinking! </em>I told myself, frightened.</p><p>I had to get out of here, one way or another. Pressing my whole weight against the door, I attempted to force it open, but to no avail. Then my thoughts wandered off to Eliza, she was still incarcerated in her room, and, knowing Andre, he would’ve allowed her to drown in there.</p><p>This thought only increased my anxiety and desperation to get out of here. I need to save Eliza! Taking a few steps back, I pressed full force on the door, yet the outcome was fruitless. I sank down on the floor, holding my knees close to my chest. <em>This is the end, isn’t it? </em>I said to myself, repeating my earlier statement when I ran off to rescue Hemmings.</p><p>Something glimmered at the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at it. It was a screwdriver...don’t ask why I put it there, but it gave me a spark of hope. I instantly grabbed the tool and went straight to unscrewing the doorknob. </p><p>After a few moments of struggling to use the device, the knob finally fell from its place, dropping to the floor with a clunk; freeing the door open. By this time, the chilly waters of the Atlantic had already gone up to my feet. I waded through the thick waters which flooded the hallway, aiming to find Eliza.</p><p>There was one hassle though: I have no idea whatsoever where Eliza was. She made no mention of her room; therefore, I couldn’t find her, even so, there was no way in hell I’m giving up. I struggled against the agitated passengers in order to find my Betsey.</p><p>The hallways were already puddled with water as people slipped and tripped but managed to head up. The deck was a horrible sight to see. A multitude of people swamped the top that you couldn’t even see the floor. Officers had a hard time moving the lifeboat since everyone was trying to get on it.</p><p>“Women and children first!” He announced, letting onboard the women and children.</p><p>A shot was heard from the deck. One of the sailors had accidentally shot a man who was disobeying the announcement and tried to clamber onto the boat. The crowd grew more intense as the cries of the victims echoed throughout the vast sea.</p><p>Among those horrified people, I spotted Andre in the crowd, holding bags of money and kicking his way through the mob. Enraged, I, at once, sprinted towards him, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him on the edge of the boat.</p><p>“Where — is — she?” I questioned him, aggravated and galled at his selfishness to not take her with him. He was frightened for a while, but his expression turned smug when he realized who I was.</p><p>“You mean your slut?” He mocked, making me want to smack that smirk off his face. “She must have already drowned for all I care.”</p><p>Infuriated, I punched his face with all the force I had. A tooth or two may or may not have fallen from his face. I left him there to freeze, wishing he would die a painful death. But it didn’t assist me in finding Eliza.</p><p>Thankfully enough, I saw Hemmings nearby. “Hemmings!” I shouted, gaining his attention. I raced towards him with my question in hand.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, my boy,” he apologized, looking utterly sorrowful. “I am so sorry for leading you into this mess.”</p><p>“That is alright, sir. May I ask where is Eli-“ I paused, remembering that Eliza’s name in this life was Ammelia. “I mean, Ammelia’s room?”</p><p>“It’s downstairs to the right. The room number is two hundred and seventeen,” he answered. “I suggest to not go there, Louis. The rooms there are mostly flooded and the Bakers probably left.”</p><p>Ignoring his statement, I darted across the corridors, looking for the room number. Pushing pass the people, I sprinted downstairs to look for my love. It was hard for people were pushing past me to get onto the deck, bringing important belongings with them.</p><p>Hemmings was right for the water downstairs already reached up to my knees. The icy flood brought shivers to my spine; it felt like ice. Nevertheless, I kept ongoing. Objects drifted across the icy flood and the room was dimly lit.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard someone striking against one of the doors. “Help me!” A muffled female voice cried which was followed by a banging on the door. That voice only belonged to one person.</p><p>“Eliza!” I exclaimed as I ventured out to deeper waters. Once I have followed the source of the sound, it led me to a door and sure enough, it was the correct room number. “Eliza!” I called out for her again, praying she was still alive.</p><p>“Alexander?” She inquired, her voice muffled and unsure that I was right here.</p><p>“I’m right here now, Betsey. I’m not leaving until you’re out of there,” I assured her, though I didn’t know how to.</p><p>Looking around the area, I scratched my head, thinking of ways to save her. I had no screwdriver since I had long abandoned it in my old bedroom and only ornamental objects decorated the hallways. Nonetheless, I will not back out of my promise to her. I couldn’t bear to see her die.</p><p>The waters had already reached my waist and if it wasn’t for me traversing across the freezing waters, I would’ve frozen to death. Just then, as if someone heard my cries, an ax floated nearby in the water. I straightforward took the ax and went back to Eliza’s room.</p><p>“Back away!” I yelled. Once I was sure she had moved away from the entrance, I smashed the door, the ax’s sharp edge puncturing through the opening. Another whack and it had already created a hole. My body was starting to give up on me due to the energy I wasted as well as the freezing waters below, my life slowly drifting out of me, but I made my true to my vow to rescue her.</p><p>As I gave one last blow, the door had created a hole wide enough for Eliza to pass. She directly threw herself upon me, sobbing endlessly. “I would’ve died there if you hadn’t saved me,” she sniffed, her face buried against my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, our bodies keeping ourselves warm in this cold disaster. </p><p>“Thank you,” she expressed her gratitude, wiping her tears off her eyes. Both our clothes are soaked by now and the water level was rising.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” I told her softly, still holding her. “Right now, we need to leave for a more elevated place.”</p><p>She nodded my head as I took her arm, thrashing against the unforgivable waters of the sea, dodging falling objects in our midst. Both of us were terrified by our situation right now. We darted upstairs to higher ground, hoping we were safe from the sinking of the ship. </p><p>As it would turn out, we were definitely not safe from what was about to come.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This chapter especially sucked since it was so rushed and I apologize for it. I still hoped you like and please leave a comment! (Make sure it's not a negative one) and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mentions of swearing and death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza and I were being pushed around the deck as the passengers panicked in fear. Musicians were heard playing a mournful tune in the distance. Children were separated from their parents and were crying in fright. It was all a horrifying sight.</p>
<p>Pulling Eliza behind me, we made our way through the sea of people and to the lifeboats. The frigid atmosphere of the Atlantic ocean did not make this journey any easier. Our breaths came out like puffs of air while the air chilled us to our bones.</p>
<p>Chaos was a word too small to describe the events happening on board. People were screaming and crying, clasping their hands together as they asked God for mercy. All of them were clambering into the lifeboats while the officers pushed them back for it was not their turn yet. </p>
<p>Some of them were insane enough to jump off the ship and try to swim for dear life. The rabble of people running around the deck was almost enough to be trampled under its disarray. I held onto Eliza’s hand tighter to make sure she wouldn’t be swept away from me. We were tossed and turned in the mayhem.</p>
<p>A shuffle came behind us. A man was pointing at us while shoving travelers in his way, even pushing one off-board. “There you are, you bitch!” Andre yelled, approaching us with a dangerous look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Eliza and I turned to each other with expressions of horror. <em>Shit, </em>both of us thought as ran in the opposite direction. I suddenly stumbled back as if someone was tugging me back. </p>
<p>Glancing behind me, shock overcame me as Andre managed to have Eliza in his grasp. She let out a cry as she tried to pry herself off of him. “You’re coming with me,” he said sternly as one of his guards escorted them to the rafts.</p>
<p>I pursued after them, intending to get Eliza back. “Eliza!” I called out for hed. “Alexander, help!” She shrieked as Andre pulled her onto the lifeboat. Andre looked at her with confusion. “Why is calling you ‘Eliza’?” He asked her, but she paid no attention to it.</p>
<p>Realizing that Andre is carrying into safety, I halted my pursuit. <em>She’s better off this way, </em>I told myself, watching the boat being lifted off the ship and lowered down to the ocean. She watched me in disorientation, puzzled as to why I made no attempt to rescue her. I only gazed at her with a sorrowful look, praying she’d make out of this alive. Eliza, on the other hand, was having none of it.</p>
<p>My eyes widened as she began scrambling from the small boat and strived to latch onto the ship. Andre caught in on her. “Where are you going?!” He demanded, dragging her down. “To him? What, to be a whore to a gutter rat?!”</p>
<p>She peered down at him. “I’d rather be his whore than your wife,” she spat (1). With one big jump, she was on the edge of craft, dangling from its sides. I immediately went in and lifted her back onto the ground.</p>
<p>“You little minx!” I cried, instantly taking her into my arms. “You could have been saved! Why didn’t you go with him? Why-“</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to leave you, Alexander,” she spoke softly, pulling me closer to her. “I’ve spent the better half of my previous lifetimes watching you die and living without you. I couldn’t bear to watch the ship sink knowing you’ll drown with it.”</p>
<p>“We live together, we die together. I would rather freeze to death than live fifty more years reminiscing on the memories of when you were mine,” she declared passionately. Tears welled up in my eyes as she finished her speech. To think this woman used to be my soulmate was an absolute dream that I was lucky to have in reality.</p>
<p>“And for that, I am grateful,” I told her, embracing her in a tight hug. The warmth of our bodies heating is from the cold aura of the Atlantic. I pressed a sweet kiss on her temple as I inhaled her sweet scent which was a mixture of the ocean and an expensive perfume that she bought. “I truly don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Oh hush, yes you do,” she reassured me, her head laying on top of my shoulder.</p>
<p>Extracting myself from the embrace, I informed her, “we should get out of this ship before it sinks even further.”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the power was cut out. People shrieked more in horror as they wandered through the ship, blind. Eliza and I rushed to find a free lifeboat in the dark, praying there was at least one available. </p>
<p>Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I searched for an empty lifeboat, Eliza trailing behind me but to no avail. My dread and terror began to grow rapidly. What if we never find a lifeboat? </p>
<p>Then, the unimaginable happened.</p>
<p>The <em>Titanic, </em>the ship that was proclaimed unsinkable by many, split in half.</p>
<p>Cries of the people became louder than ever as they hang onto the railings for dear life. The breaking of metal from the two sides grew even more louder. People dropped from its cracks and sank into the ocean.</p>
<p>Once noticing this, I grabbed onto Eliza and dragged her to the opposite edge of where the ship was sinking. Some of them couldn’t bear to hang on any longer and slide down into a watery death. My grip on the cold metal railing only grew, even more, firmer as the ship increased its speed in sinking. </p>
<p>The two sides were still connected, though, but only merely as its sister part disappeared rapidly within the waters. The front of the ship was now pointing upwards towards the sky. All of us were hanging like vines on trees, our lives depending on it — literally.</p>
<p>“Lord, save us!” A woman, possibly a nun, worshipped below us. “Free us from our suffering!”</p>
<p>Similar prayers were cried by passengers near us, hoping that God would hear their prayers. More screeches were drowned out by the soon sinking ship. What was last remaining of the famed Titanic was now falling into the ocean.</p>
<p>Eliza looked at me with tears in her eyes, fear evident in her pupils. We were lucky enough to have wandered to the front of the deck which meant that we would sink last, yet that doesn’t guarantee our lives are still not in jeopardy. Hauling her upwards, I, at once, placed my left arms around her waist; anything to keep her further from the freezing water. She buried her face in my shirt, sobbing through the soft fabric.</p>
<p>My eyes broadened in fear, my heart pounded mercilessly in my chest. Screams grew more louder as the other half of the ship fell into the sea’s grasp, silencing the voices of its victims. My hands grew sweaty despite the cold while Eliza’s hold of my waist grew tighter, almost to the point I can’t breathe.</p>
<p>I watched in fright as the victims below us vanish under the dark sea, their sobs and shrieks were heard no more. “Hang on!” I shouted to Eliza as what remains of the ship began to drown. I closed my eyes shut, not bearing to see this disaster happen before my very eyes. The sound of waves deafened our ears as the last part of the ship plunged to its doom.</p>
<p>Before I knew it, wintry waves enveloped my body, its frigid grasp freezing me to the core. I thought I would have died there, but then, I was suddenly lifted from the depths of the ocean by a soft arm. It was Eliza, who cannot even move or breathe without shivering. Looking towards my right, I gasped as nothing of the ship survived; only a few pieces of furniture remained afloat, providing aid for the victims.</p>
<p>To say that this was cold would be an understatement, there was no word to describe the pain that I was going through. The cold pierced through my skin and held in its icy grip, restricting me from moving that much. Grasping onto each other, me and Eliza refused to let go of each other as we swam our way to a nearby object. </p>
<p>A table was our closest option. It was, unfortunately, a small one and can barely carry even one of us. We clenched onto it as the numbing cold can barely make us move. The heat radiating from our bodies the only thing warm, but even that was soon fading.</p>
<p>“‘R y-you alright, Betsey?” I stuttered, the words barely coming out of my mouth. She bit her lip and replied, “I-I don’t e-even k-know if I c-can take i-it.”</p>
<p>“No, n-no,” I whispered, making an effort not to cry. “We mu-must sur-vive, please.”</p>
<p>Placing my hand in front of my mouth, I whistled for any boats to come by, officials seeking victims who were still alive. I let out another whistle, louder than the first, but no one came. Desperate, I let out a series of whistles, hoping someone would come and rid us from our misery.</p>
<p>“There’s no-no one coming, A-Alex,” Eliza stated, already giving up. “It’s o-only us, out he-here.”</p>
<p>“No,” I affirmed her. “W-we’ll make it o-out of here a-alive. Someone will c-come and save u-us. We can go b-back to New York, love. Y-you hear me? Our old home.”</p>
<p>“We’ll e-elope and st-start a family. A-and when the t-time comes, we’ll die o-old and warm in o-our beds,” I revealed to her my dreams and hopes for our future, but that all seems dim right now.</p>
<p>“That’s o-only a dream, Alex,” she wept. “It’s hopeless.”</p>
<p>We stayed there in silence, let the cold wash over us. Frozen bodies laid around, dead. Not a soul remained alive within our reach.</p>
<p>“I-it’s my fault,” I admitted, regret filling my voice. “I-i should’ve let y-you go with A-Andre.”</p>
<p>“No,” she said firmly. “I-it’s my fault. I cho-chose death over ma-marrying that igno-norant scum. It w-was my choice.”</p>
<p>“W-we live to-gether, we d-die together. That was my-my promise,” she recalled her vow, stammering a bit. “A-and I wouldn’t h-have it any o-other way.”</p>
<p>“I-I can’t t-take it a-any longer,” she faltered. “NO!” I shouted. I cannot see her die, I just can’t.</p>
<p>“I-I love you, Alexander,” she breathed, her words fading away in the wind.</p>
<p>“N-no, E-Eliza, please,” I begged for her to stay alive.</p>
<p>“I’ll see y-you in the n-next lifetime,” she promised, the sound of her voice growing smaller and more quieter.</p>
<p>Placing my hand back at my mouth once again, I whistled despairingly, wishing a glimmer of hope would come. I blew into my fingers harder and harder until I was out of breath, but no one came. I slumped against the table; it really was over.</p>
<p>Looking towards my right, I choked a sob. My beloved Eliza laid there, unmoving from her position. “B-Betsey?” I called her, but she didn’t respond. </p>
<p>“Betsey, p-please wake up,” I cried, shaking her corpse, but it was useless, hopeless as she told me. She was dead, frozen by the sea. </p>
<p>The tears the flooded my eyes soon began ice due to the cold. Inching closer to her, I pressed my forehead against her dead one, wanting to die near her. My time was up, I could sense it. I could no longer move my body as I just stood there like a statue.</p>
<p>“I-I love y-you,” I whispered, my voice fading.</p>
<p>Closing my eyes, I kept our bodies close together. I surrendered myself to the cold, not wanting to live anymore. The frosty temperature stabbed me and prevented me from moving anymore. At last, I breathed my last before losing my consciousness as my body succumbed to death.</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis Allen, the son of unknown parents, lover of Ammelia Baker, has tragically passed away in the sinking of the Titanic.</em>
</p>
<p>And for the third time, I let Death win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) - This line and the line before it are actual lines from the Titanic movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A/N: This was awful, to say the least. I had better plans for this but it was written late. As long as I made the readers cry, I’m satisfied. I hoped you enjoyed this part and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On that tragic night, thousands of passengers on the Titanic passed away, myself included. Thousands of candles extinguished, flames that flickered out too soon. Thousands of relatives waiting at home, grieving over their dead loved one.</p><p>Opening my eyes, I was once again greeted by the blinding light as if it were an old friend. The frigid waters had dispersed from my body and my clothes felt dry again. The warmth from the place helped heated my figure from the tragedy I witnessed and died from.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” a voice appeared, its icy tone distinguishable. “We meet again, Hamilton.”</p><p>I turned around and Death acknowledged me once more. The cloaked figure slowly approached me as I immediately stood up and went up to it. Its form unchanged probably since the dawn of man.</p><p>“How very disappointed I am in you,” Death spoke bitterly, its dissatisfaction evident in its tone. </p><p>“How so?” I responded back, confused.</p><p>“Isn’t my dismay already tangible?” Death spat, the rising of its voice echoing throughout the place. “I have given you five lives already. Five lives to retake your claim as Eliza’s soulmate eternally.”</p><p>“And yet, you have already wasted more than half of those lives already,” Death fumed, skeletal hands clenching. “Three lives squandered and misspent. You didn’t even make a historic name for yourself in at least one of those lives. Haven’t I already given you enough chances?”</p><p>“I am seriously discouraged by your actions, Hamilton,” Death hissed as if it were a slithering snake ready to bite at any minute. </p><p>Death inhaled a bit, which is sort of ironic since Death does not seem living. It might be something to calm it down. Once it exhaled, its despondency is still clearly showcased, but much more peaceful now. “I thought you were the great Alexander Hamilton whose fierceness and boldness cam overcome any obstacle in your life. Apparently, I was mistaken.”</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t my fault that those problems were there in the first place,” I defended. It was true for I hadn’t expected any of this to happen. </p><p>“I can’t control what’s in the story and what’s not. Nature listens to no one and takes its own course. Besides, last time I checked, you can change the fate of these events. Heck, you caused some of them to happen. Am I not mistaken?” I asked, raising my brow. </p><p>Death was speechless, which meant that it was guilty of something. I knew I had it cornered. If Death can control the waves of history, then that means it had some sort of involvement with the Titanic.</p><p>“Did you cause the Titanic incident?” I questioned. If it had answered yes, then that would explain everything. After all, Death hates me with every fiber of its cloak and inch of its bones.</p><p>A disturbing silence fell between us, a wall separating me from Death. Death uttered no word, spoke no sound. From what my experiences taught me, silence equals guilt.</p><p>“So you did cause that ship to sink!” I fumed. “Didn’t you?”</p><p>“Alright, yes,” Death hissed, impatience brewing.“Happy now?”</p><p>“But it wasn’t because of you,” it added. “What do you mean?” I inquired.</p><p>“A lot of passengers on board owe a lot of debt to me,” Death explained. </p><p>“What kind of debt?” I inquired, uplifting my eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s complicated,” Death stated quickly. “Back to the main point, I was infuriated with them. Fortunately for me, most of them gathered in one spot.”</p><p>“I manifested an iceberg in its path and made the captain distracted for the disaster to take place. Most of them were killed, some of them escaped my hand. One of them being Andre Livingston. Unfortunately, that little snitch got away, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve ready for him.” Death smirked, clearly having some dangerous plan for Andre.</p><p><em>Thank goodness, </em>I thought to myself. That prick would finally get what he deserves.</p><p>“But you massacred millions of people with it! Don’t you at least had a second thought about this? How many lives you just neglected? How many families you have broken apart?” I interrogated, clearly frustrated at how Death handled this.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking straight when it occurred,” Death clarified. </p><p>“Then maybe you don’t deserve your power if you don’t even have the heart to save the civilians and find other ways to get revenge on your foes,” I sneered at it, hoping to push Death over the edge.</p><p>“You dare question my title?!” Death yelled, its voice shaking the ground as I wobbled with it. “Yes, I have made some mistakes, but my good choices have outweighed my bad ones. Question it one more time and I’ll let you live a horrible life!”</p><p>I immediately closed my mouth after that sermon. I am a proud man who doesn’t back down from any fight, but I wish to anger Death no longer. My mind shivers at the thought of Death at its worst.</p><p>Death sighed, its ego tampered with. “Do you have any more queries before I send you to your next life?”</p><p>I placed a hand on my chin, rubbing it as I thought of questions I had in mind. An idea clicked in my mind. </p><p>“What if I fail? What is my punishment if I’m not bonded with Eliza again and forced to live without a soulmate forever,” I asked, praying it won’t be that horrendous.</p><p>“Your life would continue as normal,” Death said. I let out a sigh of relief when it said that. “But your life will be meaningless. Your soulmate is your partner for eternity, someone who can stay by your side and aid you in conquering massive problems.”</p><p>“Losing your soulmate would create an open would in your heart. You would feel empty, without purpose,” Death told me.</p><p>“Your bond is also highly valuable. It creates a “barrier” between me and the pair,” Death popped in with that information.</p><p>“A what?” I asked, confused as I didn’t there were barriers in the first place.</p><p>“Something from allowing me to wreak havoc in your lives. Imagine it as armor to protect you and your soulmate from my tricks,” Death elucidated. “Why did you create this barrier thing in the first place?” I questioned, still bewildered.</p><p>“Before, those who live without soulmates are the most terrible of all people. I wanted to punish them so dreadfully, but I cannot simply cause chaos in their lives. No, I needed to make a rule,” Death spoke.</p><p>It sighed before continuing. “I made a rule that if a person causes something so horrible to the world or their soulmate. They will be separated from that soulmate which will break the barrier. Allowing me to cause mayhem in their future lives.”</p><p>My mind was in a state of pandemonium as of the moment. I thought Death only incited problems to my life only to make me miserable. What it told me now cleaned a lot of misunderstandings of my perspective of the narrative. </p><p>“Unfortunately, I specified it to the point that a good human can be affected by this as long as it caused harm to his or her soulmate. A mistake that affected many people including you,” Death threw light on the incident.</p><p>“Another unfortunate event was that there was a glitch I didn’t notice,” Death sighed, it was plain that the accident caused it great pain. “That glitch was that the victim would also be affected. I tried to fix it but it was already sealed in stone.”</p><p>“Can’t you reverse it? Make an amendment of it?” I suggested. I want Eliza to have the best life. I did not deserve her and I wanted her future lives to be splendid. Not a meaningless life like mine.</p><p>“No, once I have written it down. It cannot be repealed. Nor can I create a law that is contradictory to that rule, it’ll wreak chaos if I do,” Death said solemnly. In all my years I remembered Death, I haven’t seen so regretful.</p><p>“That is why there are so many problems in your life now, Hamilton,” Death began. Things started to clear up now with Death’s explanation. “You and Eliza are technically not soulmates anymore. I will restore the bond between you and both of you will be protected from my fury.”</p><p>“I am a complex and intricate being,” Death acknowledged itself, reasoning with me. “To you right now, I am a calm and respectable figure. But if something catastrophic happens, my personality is those of an unmerciful god.”</p><p>“Remember this, Hamilton,” Death urged me. “This will serve as an explanation for everything that goes wrong in your life. May you never forget it.”</p><p>“I will,” I promise.</p><p>“Now, any more questions?” It asked me again.</p><p>“How is Eliza?”</p><p>“She is already in her next life,” Death answered nonchalantly. “We have talked and she has made a peaceful transition to her next adventure, waiting for you.”</p><p>“Do you have one last query to ask? I can tell something is in your mind right at this very moment,” Death said.</p><p>“If I were to lose, would I lose all my memories of the past?” I questioned.</p><p>“You would follow the common rule of forgetting everything until it is a special word is mentioned to you. Simple as that,” Death recalled the same rule it told me years ago.</p><p>“I am afraid that’s it for now,” Death clapped its skeletal hands which made a clicking sound when they touched. “I have said far too much. Good luck on your journey, Hamilton.”</p><p>Death snapped its finger and the portal back to the living world opened once more. I closed my eyes as I tried to relax when I fell down the wormhole. The light slowly fading as my body began to shrunk as I made my transformation. <em>I have to make this right, </em>I vowed to myself.</p><p>After all, it isn’t only my story.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: the plot thickens, not really. Thank you so much for reading and it would be very helpful if you would comment on this story. I may not respond that much but it certainly boosts my motivation. Please do not comment negative things. Hope you enjoyed this and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>RACHEL’S POINT OF VIEW</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Julia! Give me back my book!” I yelled as my screeching only made my older sister move further away from me, waving my book as if to torment me.</p><p>“You have to catch me first!” She teased as she ran across the grassy fields, her hair and dress dancing with the wind.</p><p><em>Ugh, why did she have to be so annoying?</em> I thought to myself, irate. <em>She’s the eldest. She’s supposed to be the responsible one between the two of us!</em></p><p>She only stuck her tongue out, making me even more irritated. I groaned, there was no way I’d be able to catch up with her. She has way longer legs and was the more athletic one between us siblings.</p><p>I sprinted towards her through the grassy pastures of our home. Dandelions were swaying in the breeze, its seeds floating away from the main stem and flying in the breeze. The fields seem to continue on forever; a never-ending horseback ride through the meadows.</p><p>Enough about the grasslands, what we need to focus on is my sister with my favorite book! I panted as I chased her across the grass, my shoes wearing out underneath me. All I could hear was her obnoxious laughter in the distance which only seem to urge me in running faster. My brown locks stuck to my sweaty forehead as I paused in my pursuit, cursing to myself as I couldn’t find her any longer.</p><p>“Girls!” I hear my mother call out. “Come back inside now!”</p><p>Julia finally emerged from behind a hill she hid with my book. As she came close to me, I attempted to reach for the book, but she only raised her arm above her head and stuck out her tongue. I grumbled to myself, huffing as I crossed my arms.</p><p>“Ma!” I cried out, vexed with Julia’s teasing behavior. “Julia won’t give me back my book!”</p><p>“Julia, give your sister back her book! It’s obvious that she loves it more than us,” our mother hollered back which earned a snicker from Julia and an embarrassed blush from me.</p><p>“Ma!” I howled, red-faced and feeling sheepish about what she said.</p><p>Julia shoved the book back into my arms and went back in the direction of our house. I was left there, cradling the book in my arms; the wind my only companion. Embracing the book against my chest, I scurried back to our house.</p><p>Oh, I completely forgot. How silly of me! My name is Rachel Barlowe, the youngest member of the Barlowe family. Bookworm, average-looking, occasionally rebellious, quite shy unless you mess with her — that’s me!</p><p>My parents, Arthur and Christine, were the local shoemakers. As you can tell based on previous descriptions, we lived in a rural area, far away from the bustling city. Julia, on the other hand, dreamed of living in the urban world and is currently in a courtship with some boy who was to inherit a large fortune from his family.</p><p>Julia has always been our parents’ favorite. Minus her rambunctious behavior, she was the image of a perfect lady...in public at least. Always the one wearing pretty dresses and conscious about her flawless hair. Always the one flirting and engaging in conversations with people our age. Papa always said she was the pride of our family, and that I was only a spare.</p><p>Meanwhile, I, on the other hand, was different. Instead of mingling outside with the crowd, I chose to stay inside the corner of my bedroom; a good book in hand. Mama would always complain that I should start socializing if I was to have good friends and a good husband, but I never listened. Most of the boys in our town were rude and boisterous, flexing their muscles and clearly showing no interest in intellect while I only rolled my eyes.</p><p>My relationship with marriage has always been complicated. I do want a husband, but every man that shows himself to our doorstep was deemed unworthy by me. My family whines on and on about how I should marry and not end up as a spinster like my aunt. I’d tell them that I would rather die a spinster than live a miserable life with a worthless husband. </p><p>I sighed to myself as our wooden house came into view. A two-story home with two small porches, one in the front and one in the back. I heard excited squeals from inside the living room.</p><p>Curious, I strolled over to the house, stepping on the small stairs of the front foyer and into the kitchen. As soon as I was inside, I was met by Julia and my mother practically bursting with joy while my father had a big smile on his eyes, his eyes twinkling. “What’s going on?” I asked, clearly puzzled by all this sudden enthusiasm.</p><p>“I think Brandon’s going to propose!” Julia screeched, jumping up and down with joy. Brandon was the rich boy I mentioned to you a few moments ago. “He and I talked about marriage yesterday and how he wanted to start a family with me. I also saw him buy a ring from a jewelry store nearby and I swear he’s going to ask me to marry him!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so proud of you, Julia,” my mother complimented, tears in her eyes. </p><p>“Our little girl’s growing up,” my father spoke, his tone full of delight. </p><p>I rolled my eyes. Brandon wasn’t Julia’s first lover and wouldn’t probably be the last. If I had a penny for every time Julia cried over a boy breaking up with her, I would have five coins, which is not enough but still strange that it happened five times. </p><p>“Are you sure that ring’s for you?” I jabbed in a joking manner.</p><p>The atmosphere changed and turned darker with my statement. “Rachel! That is not how you congratulate your sister over her engagement!” My mother scolded. <em>I knew I should’ve stayed silent, </em>I told myself. </p><p>“It’s not my fault that she went through numerous heartbreaks due to the fact she was so naïve about her lover’s personality,” I spat back. My rebuttal only seemed to anger my mother more.</p><p>“Young lady!” She chided, her tone growing dangerous. “Haven’t you learn any manners? This is not how a proper girl acts!”</p><p>My mother breathed in, calming herself down before continuing. “You’re twenty-five years as of age now. You should, at the very least, find someone who you can marry. Your sister’s about to be engaged and you can’t even find a man. Heck, you can’t even socialize with people around you.”</p><p>I scoffed, evidently annoyed at the thought of marrying a man who doesn’t deserve my heart. “Did you just scoff at me?!” Mama thundered. “You need to wipe those attitudes away if you are going to find a husband.”</p><p>“Pshaw!” I fired back. “I’ll never love a man unless he accepts me for who I am, unlike the lot of you!”</p><p>“How dare you insult your family?!” My mother questioned, her head steaming.</p><p>“How dare you dictate my future?!” I snapped.</p><p>“That’s it! Go to your room!” Mama finally ordered, pointing to the staircase. “You will stay there until we call you. Am I understood?”</p><p>I grumbled but agreed, there was no point in changing my family’s heart anyway. I ran to my small bedroom upstairs, immediately throwing myself onto the bed, and sobbed. How can they not understand me? All I wanted is for a man to accept me for who I was, not for how I looked like.</p><p>Sure, my family means well enough. After all, I can’t live like Aunt Margie who never married and grew up in a spinster house filled with dogs and their manure. I remember traveling to her house and it was terrible. I swear the ghastly scent of dog waste still lingers my nose up until this day.</p><p>At the corner of my room, I stared at my books. Stories filled with epic fables and heartbreaking tragedies. Tales of knights in shining armor saving their destined princess stuck in a tower or kidnapped by an evil beast.</p><p>As I buried myself in my pillows, I dreamed of my knight in shining armor. He would be handsome, though looks wouldn’t matter to me if I didn’t have the option. He should be...ambitious, adventurous in such a way that I could follow him. I always wished for a life of adventure.</p><p>He must be intelligent, a good intellectual is a must for me. I have no care whether he was quiet or loud, all I want for him is to accept me. Someone who I can debate with and would provide me the adventures I always dreamed of.</p><p>No more than an hour later did I hear our front door open. Piqued, I slowly creaked open my bedroom door and crept downstairs. A young man was on our doorstep. Scruffy looking man with a thinning body and an arrogant look in his eyes: it was John Crawford, one of the boys living nearby.</p><p>“Rachel!” He noticed, waving his hand. I froze as all eyes were on me now. “Rachel, dear. Come here,” my mother said as she motioned for me to come closer. I obeyed and was greeted by John who looked awfully cheery today.</p><p>“You know John, am I correct?” My mother questioned. “Well, he wants to take you out tomorrow for the carnival!”</p><p>I was about to refuse his proposal but my mother beat me to it as if to sense my disagreement. “She will go, Mr. Crawford.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that, Mrs. Barlowe,” John thanked as he made his way down the steps and back home.</p><p>My mother snapped at me. “What were you thinking on refusing his proposal?” She lambasted. </p><p>“Ma, I barely know him,” I protested. It was true after all. I only knew his name and never knew anything about him other than that.</p><p>“Which is why you must accept his offer,” my mother said gently. “Rachel, dear. Look at me,” she spoke to me, taking my hands into hers. “I am an aging woman. Give me a few decades and I’d be gone from this world. My only wish is for me to see both of my daughters married with beautiful children.”</p><p>“Your sister’s lucky finding a man with good fortune. At this rate, any man would do. You may not like John, but he’s all that’s left. Do you understand me?” My mother told me, gripping my hands tighter. I could only nod my head.</p><p>“I only want what’s best for you, what’s best for our family,” my mother explained carefully, letting go of my hands. </p><p>“Yes, mama,” I said, agreeing with her.</p><p>“Good, because it’s time for dinner,” she said as she motioned for me to enter the dining room.</p><p>I uttered no word during supper. Papa and Mama were fussing over Julia’s inevitable engagement as I could only listen and eat. I ate my dinner quickly and made my way back upstairs to my bedroom. Changing into my nightwear, I decided to read one book before bed. I would love nothing more to read before welcoming a new day tomorrow.</p><p>After a few moments of reading, I chose to rest for my eyes are becoming dreary. I yawned, stretching my arms before setting my book aside and shutting down the lights. I enveloped myself in the warm covers of my bed, protecting me from the cold outside.</p><p>Before I say farewell to you, I have to mention something unnatural that had been occurring to me ever since I was a late teen. I’ve had these snippets or dreams about some sort of past era. Usually coming into me in the throes of action or when I was in deep slumber.</p><p>From what I can recall, I remember the joy, the tears, the laughter, the love, and a small fire within these memories. All of these were blurry to me and I try to at least recollect what I can remember. There was one memory that I managed to memorize and visualize vividly.</p><p>I was wearing a tight blue ballgown while standing at a large party of some sort. This event seemed to be years ago, some sort of past era. Men and women danced and laughed as the night continues on. I remember attempting to associate myself with the guests but to no avail. </p><p>But the most important part of this memory was of a man. He wore a soldier’s uniform and had an intelligent look in his eyes. Bowing down, he took my hand and laid a small kiss on it. I remember the feeling of being flustered, joyous, and <em>in love.</em></p><p><em>Whatever that is, I hope I find out soon, </em>I thought to myself. I snuggled underneath the covers, praying for both my dreams finally being solved and for my date tomorrow to go well.</p><p>What I didn’t expect was for both of those statements to be answered, at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Who's this Rachel? Comment down your answers and stay tuned for the next chapter! I wasn't particularly pleased with this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed this part and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter Thirty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud cheering and high-spirited laughter of the attendees deafened my ears. Truth be told, I never got out of the house in a very, <em>very</em>long time, so all this carnival stuff was new to me. I cringed as everybody here was so loud. Can’t they be more quiet? </p><p>The carnival was situated in an empty grassland. Ferris wheels, fortune tellers, and more stands were amongst the things you can visit here. Bright lights blinded my eyes, which didn’t help my anxiety at all. John’s arm around my waist was more of a burden rather a consolation.</p><p><em>This dress is very itchy, </em>I mumbled to myself as the red dress my mother made me put on did no wonders to my skin. It felt like the quills of porcupines were stinging my skin. My hair was curled and elegantly styled, a form I was not used to since my hair always looked like a bird’s nest.</p><p><em>Ugh, let’s just get this over already! </em>I whined in my head. John was chattering with his friends and their lovers for a bit, his arm still around my waist. The cold breeze swept my dress and hair and blew it gently. I shivered to myself, this really was a nightmare.</p><p>“Ready to go have fun?” John asked me, smirking. Though feeling a bit uncomfortable at his smirk, I nodded my head, putting on a fake smile. Once he looked away, I immediately frowned and rolled my eyes, muttering, <em>this is going to be a long night.</em></p><p>The first place we went to was some sort of ring-tossing game, where you win prizes by throwing rings and making sure they reach their propers pegs. The rewards were stuff animals, not my favorites but that will do for now. “Wanna play, sir?” The owner questioned.</p><p>John nodded and paid him some money to get a few tries. “Watch me win those prizes for you,” he whispered in my ear. </p><p>He threw the first ring and it was a disaster, completely missing the target. His second try even less so. Grumbling to himself, he threw the third ring and managed to miss the target by just an inch.</p><p>After playing a few more games which only made him more frustrated, he thanked the host and dragged me out of that stand. “But wait,” I said to him, confused, “won’t you let me get a try?”</p><p>“And have you taking all the glory? Never,” he retorted, his ego stained.</p><p><em>Great, </em>I thought inside my head. <em>Only a few minutes into this date and I already dislike him.</em></p><p>At least the next game he played wasn’t a complete failure. It was a game of darts. Three darts directly hitting the target and you win a prize! Though we didn’t win any prizes, the darts actually never made it to the target, he managed to get them on the board and not hitting the host.</p><p>This date is getting me even more exasperated. He wouldn’t let me play any games for he thinks that and I quote, “didn’t want me to win since men should be the only people playing”. How preposterous! I could play well too if you gave me a chance, I would have probably won a reward if he only let me play.</p><p>At long last, he announced that it was almost time to leave. <em>Finally! </em>I cried to myself. Our last stop was the small Ferris wheel, a brightly lit round contraption made to carry passengers. </p><p>It was a slow ride, to say the least. With his arm giving my waist a tight grip and the cold metal practically piercing my skin, it was a discomfited atmosphere. I tried to smile the whole way but, honestly, I would rather go home and stay up all night reading a book, my one true love.</p><p>“Um, John?” I popped up, attempting to break the awkward tension between us. </p><p>“Yes, Rachel? What do you want now?” He essentially complained. I rolled my eyes at his rude behavior but continued. “Why wouldn’t you let me play any games? I’m sure I would’ve won us something if you just let me try.”</p><p>He chuckled to himself. “Because women are weak,” he spoke simply as if it were common sense.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” I admonished, praying that I misheard what he said.</p><p>“You heard me, women are weak,” he criticized us, girls. “They always wanted to be saved and always wanted to be swept off their feet by some dashing prince. The only good thing they ever do is manage the household and bear children. Other than that, they are basically useless.”</p><p>“Then let us try,” I insist, hoping to change his mind. “Nothing will happen if you don’t even give us a chance.”</p><p>He let out an arrogant howl. “And why would we do that?” He mocked, an evil glint in his eyes. “Women are talentless, futile. That’s why their only jobs are keeping the house neat and raising the children. Why would we give chances to girls who don’t even have the skill for those tasks?”</p><p>I swore I could have vomited when those words came out of his big mouth. How dare he discriminates against women?! I have met a few boys who, at least, had the <em>decency</em> to keep their mouths shut when talking about sensitive topics.</p><p>Thank the heavens above for, after that rant, our ride ended. I frantically hopped off that cable and marched off the ride <em>alone.</em> “Rachel, wait!” He called out after my name. </p><p>I turned towards him with an infuriating look. “For your information, John,” I started, my hands clenching into fists. “Women are not weak or stupid. We are just as smart and as brave as you men, perhaps even more so. I prayed that you had propriety to keep your mouth closed during these delicate subjects, but you have proven that your temper and ego were too big for that. I bid you a good day.” </p><p>With that declaration, I stormed off, ignoring his shouts of my name. If he’s going to act like that for the rest of his life, then I would rather marry a goat than him. I can’t believe how impertinent he was back there!</p><p>Unexpectedly, my stomach let out a low growl. Clutching my abdomen, I ran around the place searching for something to eat, but to no avail. I hear distant giggling in the background. Turning, I wasn’t surprised that John had already found a girl to woo after our catastrophic outing. Moaning to myself, I decided to head home. The night was still young and, hopefully, I could reach home before everything closes. </p><p>To say that the town outskirts of the carnival were horrifying was, to say the least. It basically came straight out of a horror novel that I read in my books. The town was dimly lit, barely even seeing anything. The scent of cigars and alcohol drowned the place and it made me want to puke all over the ground.</p><p>“Hey there, little lady,” I hear someone saunter behind me. Glancing behind me, I saw a middle-aged man standing behind me, his expressions reading lust. “Need help heading home?”</p><p>Creeped out by this stranger, I turned down his offer. “You sure about that, sweetheart?” He insinuated, hinting for me to go with him, but I’ve read enough mystery novels to know where this was going.</p><p>“Yes, would you please leave me alone?” I demanded, my voice almost threatening. </p><p>I continue on my path and yet, I could still hear his footsteps behind me. Panicked, I began to sprint faster. This motion leads him to move faster as well. <em>Oh. if I hadn’t worn heels this would be easier for me, </em>I thought to myself as I tried to escape my captor.</p><p>“Help! Help!” I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.</p><p>Suddenly, a light from an automobile turned around the corner and headed straight for us. I waved my arms, desperate for the driver to notice me. Thankfully, the car halted to a stop and the driver raced towards us. </p><p>He passed me so quickly that I didn’t even notice his face, all I could tell he was a male based on his clothing. Hearing punches and groans of pain, I refused to look behind me. Someone tapped on my shoulder. </p><p>“Miss, are you alright?” The man inquired. Swiveling around my heels, I faced my savior.</p><p>His hair was some sort of a reddish-brown color. Chocolate-brown eyes stared deep into my soul, worry filling it. His skin was of a tan color and he had a well/built figure.</p><p>“I am alright,” I assured him, patting his arm a bit. “Thank you for saving my life.”</p><p>He then proceeds to stare at me, eyes watering. Gaping at me as if I were a ghost! <em>Please don’t tell me you’re one of those scumbags! </em>I prayed to myself.</p><p>“Betsey...” he murmured under his breath. </p><p>To be honest, I would have scurried away from him due to him acting like all of those creeps. But something vibrated within me, begging to be let out. Clutching my head in pain, I whimpered at what was happening to me.</p><p>In an instant, all of those dreams, those snippets of past memories came back to me, crashing into me like a train. The memories of love, death, and revolution thrust into my mind as if it were a dagger. These images were not so blurry anymore. In fact, they looked even more real than the land I was standing upon. When all this was over, I breathed again. </p><p>I felt...different. My mind felt like it added new memories. My sudden urge to rebel and fight soon diminished and kindness replaced the hole it left upon, but those traits were still there. Peering deep into my mind, I gasped at how many memories there were; memories I didn’t even know existed.</p><p>Turning towards the man, something whispered inside me, telling me that this stranger was the very same man who kissed my hand all those decades ago. I refused to believe it, they looked different, but the voice persisted. </p><p>I began to analyze the man and, though they looked slightly distinct, I recognized him. He had that same aura, that same posture, that same look in his eyes. Oh, how absurd this event was!</p><p>A feeling of longing entered my heart, making me feel that I’ve missed this man. With a newfound personality and memories, tears welled up in my eyes. I, at last, spoke the name I’ve waited so long to say:</p><p>
  <em>“Alexander,”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s really you,” I spoke to him disbelievingly.</p><p>“Neither can I,” he agreed with me.</p><p>We had decided to eat at a diner nearby, to satisfy my rumbling stomach and to catch up with everything in our lives. While eating, I was reminiscing deep into my memories, diving into a pool of long-forgotten encounters. It was a lot to take in, but I found great joy recovering experiences thought to be extinct.</p><p>“Eliza, are you alright?” Alex questioned, sipping from his glass.</p><p>“Hmm?” I said before remembering his question. “Oh yes, I am fine. Just — thinking, about my past memories. What have you been up to recently?”</p><p>“Nothing much,” he replied nonchalantly, taking a bite of his meal.</p><p>“Nothing new for the great Alexander Hamilton?” I teased which only made him chuckle. “At least tell me something about your family in this life.”</p><p>He placed down his fork and spoon. “Well, for starters, I was born in France. My mother was French and my father was American. I go by the name John Francis now.”</p><p>“That explains why I heard some hint of a French accent in your voice,” I observed.</p><p>“My parents were nice. I had no siblings which meant that they treasure me the most. I was raised in France before we moved back here to America,” he recalled.</p><p>“That’s it?” I asked, refusing to trust that story.</p><p>“I told you!” He exclaimed a hint of laughter in his voice. “Though, I am planning to run for a government office.”</p><p>“There is it,” I remarked, smiling softly.</p><p>“There is what?” He questioned, raising his brow.</p><p>“Your ambition,” I added, smirking.</p><p>He snorted and I followed along. Talking with him made me realize how much I miss having these small conversations with him. It truly was a great blessing to both of us.</p><p>“What about you? Anything recent for Elizabeth Hamilton?” He mimicked my earlier question. I gave him a side look, indicating annoyance in a joking manner.</p><p>“My parents are the local shoemakers, the Barlowes. I had one older sister named Julia. You remember Angelica?” I asked. He nodded, both of us smiling at the thought of my older sister who was a great sibling and friend to us both. “Julia is somewhat similar to her, only Angelica wasn’t that bossy or rude like Julia.”</p><p>“Anything else?” He inquired, finishing his meal. “How did you get into that alley anyway?”</p><p>I sighed. “To put it in simple words, a boy also named John decided to be an arse and rant about how women are weak and useless. I abandoned our date and wanted to go home when I encountered that creep you saved me from.”</p><p>“This John sounds like an arse,” he commented, leaving some money for the bill.</p><p>“I just told you that!”</p><p>Once we both cleaned up, Alexander offered me a ride home to which I agreed upon. We spent the whole ride conversing with one another, discussing our past life as Hamilton and Eliza. The more we talked about our past, the more I felt closer to him. Even all those decades past, he still had that same passion in his voice, the same fierceness and confidence that grabbed my attention from the first place. </p><p>Yet, he somehow changed a bit. I noticed he became more grounded, letting people talk for the first time. He was more careful with his words and was kinder. But in all those changes, I still saw the same Alexander Hamilton I fell in love with all those years ago.</p><p>“I remember you used to have blue-violet eyes,” I looked back on his past features. “They always seem to sparkle and enchant anyone around you.”</p><p>He let out a chortle at this. “I realized only in this lifetime we change our appearances slightly with every passing reincarnation,” he informed me. “The process is slow though. I remember my life right after Hamilton and recalled how I still looked the same as my former life.”</p><p>I suddenly felt the urge to lay down my head on his shoulder. I was tired after all, but I don’t want to rush our relationship, especially after only meeting him for the first time in years. But then again, we already knew and even married each other before.</p><p>Taking my chances, I placed my head on his shoulder, relishing in his nearness. He seemed surprised at first but melted in it. I noticed his right hand inching towards mine, intending to hold mine. We entangled our fingers together as we drove across the countryside.</p><p>In those few moments, the feeling of completeness filled my heart. I have finally found a man who was worthy of my love and who I was willing to marry. I sighed as I closed my eyes, it was just us and no one else.</p><p>As we pulled up to my house, he assisted me in getting down. “Thank you,” I told him, grateful, “for everything.”</p><p>“It’s the least I could do with everything you’ve done for me,” he responded, smiling brightly.</p><p>Before I headed inside my house, I looked back at Alex, my heart practically melting at the sight of him. Then, out of instinct, I immediately hugged him. Shocked at first, he proceeds to embrace me back. </p><p>I gave him a peck on the cheek unintentionally. His face turned into a deep red despite the night’s cold and so did I. “See you soon,” I told him. He repeated that statement as we separated to our own paths.</p><p>I skipped to the front porch of my house, giddy at the thought of Alexander. It was a complete juxtaposition to what I felt before the date happened. As I opened the door, I was greeted by my family all smiling cheekily at me.</p><p>“Who’s the guy?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Didn't really like this chapter because it felt so rushed, but I finished it. Don't forget to kudos and leave a nice comment! See you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter Thirty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: One of the scenes here can get pretty steamy. Nothing too explicit though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rachel! John’s here!”</p><p>“Coming, mother!”</p><p>I take one last look at myself in the mirror. It was a simple dress, nothing fancy or eye-catching like the dresses Julia would wear. But I liked the blue dress I put on, it was modest and I prefer it that way. </p><p>“Rachel! Make it faster!” My mother hollered.</p><p>Glancing myself one last time at the looking glass, I decided I was ready. Ecstatic, I practically skipped out of my bedroom and into the living room, where my parents gave me approving smiles. My mother stood up from her seat and gave me a hug — something she hasn’t done in a long time.</p><p>“Make sure you have a good time, dear,” she told me, a proud smile decorating her face.</p><p>“I promise,” I vowed to her.</p><p>Turning towards my father, I embraced him as well. Papa was beaming with pride and joy. An empty spot was next to him, that was Julia’s seat. A year ago, she departed from our family after her marriage with Brandon. It was a tearful goodbye but I know she’ll be back soon. </p><p>My parents were overjoyed when I announced that Alexander and I were in a courtship, shortly after he rescued me from that thug and gave me something to eat. They were practically whooping and tearing up. Jumping up and down for, after so long, I managed to fall in love. After releasing my father from my hug, I breathed in and headed out the door.</p><p>Alexander was waiting for me outside his car, a small rose in his hand. He grinned when he saw me descending from the staircase. He and I had been dating for two years now.</p><p>In all honesty, I wanted to marry him right then and there. After all, I was his Eliza and he was my Alexander. But something whispered inside my head to take some time in our romance. Though I was Eliza, a part of Rachel still lives within me, and I know she wouldn’t get to marry so soon even though I knew this man already.</p><p>I hopped towards him, pulling him in a tight embrace. He tilted my chin towards his face and pressed his lips against mine. Though I’ve been kissing him for a long time now, I still get tingles down my spine when our lips collide. Pulling away from the kiss, we beamed at each other.</p><p>“Hi,” I whispered.</p><p>“Hi,” he parroted, offering the small rose.</p><p>“We’ve been seeing each other for a while now and yet you still offer me roses?” I asked him in a teasing manner, taking the flower from his hand and placing it behind my ear.</p><p>“Why? Can’t I show some affection to my Betsey?” He responded, placing his hand against my cheek.</p><p>I sighed contentedly, relishing his hand against my skin. I can’t believe I get to love him again. To hold him again, to embrace him again, to <em>kiss</em> him again — were surely things I thought I would never be granted to do since his death back in 1804.</p><p>“Eliza, as much as I hate to disturb this moment, we really need to go,” he notified me. “Those reservations aren’t going to stay there for long.”</p><p>Alex had booked a reservation at a local restaurant. He wasn’t a poor man but those meals could cost a fortune. I told him that a simple walk around the countryside was enough for a beautiful date, but he refused.</p><p>We drove for a while across the pastures and into town. His right hand was laced together with mine while his left was on the steering wheel. Though we never exchanged any meaningful conversations, I was already in bliss just simply being with him.</p><p>When we got to the restaurant, he politely opened the door for me and escorted me to our seat, where a waiter was already there. We gave him our orders and waited for our meals. Our palms were interlocking in the middle of the table.</p><p>“How are your parents?” I questioned. From what I’ve heard of them last time, his relatives moved back to France while he stayed here in the U.S.</p><p>“They’re fine, but a bit worried since Germany has been showing threats of war or something,” he explained, concern growing in his voice as soon as the word “war” was mentioned.</p><p>“Another war? Hasn’t the last one been too disastrous enough?” I interrogated him. </p><p>The first war had truly been calamitous for all countries in the world. I was only a young child when it happened and let me tell you it was not a delightful experience. My father was enlisted in the army and every day was a day full of prayer and anxiety for him to come back. Luckily, he did come back much to our gleeful reaction. But the war took a toll on our economy, and we were forced to move out of our old house and into the one we lived in today.</p><p>“Unfortunately so. All of us are praying that it would only be rumors but, from what I heard, it won’t likely happen,” he informed me sadly, fumbling with his fingers for a bit.</p><p>I took a much harder grip on his palm. “Please don’t go to war if there would ever be one,” I made him promise. I can’t bear to lose him.</p><p>“I can’t guarantee anything, Betsey,” he renounced. “War is for those who want to be successful, famed, and I want that. I don’t want my life as Alexander Hamilton to be the only life I ever succeeded.”</p><p>“We’ve talked about this before, Alexander,” I reminded him of a memory years ago. “We don’t need a legacy. We don’t need money. The only thing I ever wanted is for you to be here at the end of the day.”</p><p>“Eliza, there are millions of people who will suffer during warfare. And I want to defend them, save them from their oppressors,” he countered, showing no signs of backing down. I sighed, he clearly wasn’t going to stand down from a fight. If I lengthened the discussion, it would only resort to a heated debate.</p><p>“If that’s the case,” I began, “then please come back.”</p><p>“I will try,” he assured me, rubbing my palm with his thumb.</p><p>“Promise?” </p><p>“Promise,” he swore, placing a kiss on my knuckles.</p><p>Shortly after that talk, our food arrived, which was good since I was famished. We ate our dinner in silence. Nothing but the background noise of the other customers can be heard in the room.</p><p>I chose to bring back another topic. “When was the last time we had a dinner like this?” I asked him curiously.</p><p>“Been a while,” he answered, wiping his mouth with a piece of tissue. “The last time I could remember was the picnic we shared back in the 18th century.”</p><p>“Has it really been that long?” I questioned, mystified at the fact it had taken more than a hundred years for us to enjoy a proper dinner together.</p><p>“Not necessarily,” he replied, not looking up from his meal. “I remember some moments we shared together with our lives after Hamilton and Eliza, but they were never happy.”</p><p>“How do you know?” I teased.</p><p>He thought for a while before answering, “I don’t know. I just do.” But I can see in his eyes that there was a different response to that, though I only ignored it.</p><p>“Those picnics were heartwarming,” he continued. “Well, aside from the screaming children of course.”</p><p>“Hey,” I playfully swatted him. “You know you love our kids, even if they can be a bit mischievous.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” he surrendered, his hands raised up in defeat.</p><p>“I remember a picnic like this. The children were playing by the lake near my father’s mansion. They had a good time and so did I. But you...” I trailed off. Recalling the memory, I knew he wasn’t there. He was left at home with <em>her.</em></p><p>His eyes widened when he realized what I meant and immediately took my hands into his own. “Betsey, it’s not. I’m not. I swear—“ he stumbled. Words seem to fail him at this point.</p><p>“I know, I know,” I shushed him. “I know you regretted doing that, that you never wanted to hurt me. And I already meant it when I forgave you.”</p><p>“You’ve changed over the years now,” I reminded him of our past discussion. “You’ve become a better man, you’re much more mature. And that’s what I love about you now, not that I never loved you before.”</p><p>He took a sip of his glass and sighed. “That affair was the biggest mistake of my life. There wasn’t a single day where I never regretted meeting her, never regretted writing that pamphlet.”</p><p>“It’s all in the past now, Alexander,” I told him for he was starting to panic. “As I said before, you’re different now. You have changed a lot of your aspects and yet you still managed to be the Alexander I loved all those years ago.”</p><p>Dinner went on peacefully between us. We’ve exchanged joyful talks with each other. Most of the time, we talked about our past life as the former founding father and mother. I have nearly forgotten how enjoyable was it to watch him prattle on and on, talking so passionately as if he would lose this voice after this meeting.</p><p>Yet his face when he lets me talk (which is a rarity) almost makes me melt. His eyes, though a different hue, never failed to enchant me. The small smile that painted his face when he learned to listen almost made me want to kiss him.</p><p>It wasn’t long before we finished our meal and he paid the bill. We left the diner with my hand holding his, still talking and laughing together. In all my years as Rachel Barlowe, I’ve never felt so happy.</p><p>When we were driving across the fields, I notice him take a different route. I determined not to question him but I was still very curious. We stopped at a place I was unaware of. Few trees adorned the land and the rest was all grass.</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” I asked, confused.</p><p>“I’m about to change your life,” he smirked, winking at me, going around to assist me out of the vehicle.</p><p>“Then by all means,” I started, grinning as well as I took his hand, “lead the way.”</p><p>He led me through the small bunch of trees. I had a hard time strolling through the land since I was wearing a dress and heels but he helped me through it. After a few minutes of wandering, I gasped at what I saw.</p><p>It was a wide, open field with a few flowers serving as ornaments to this brilliant place. But the one thing that caught my attention was the stars that glittered the night sky. Galaxies and world embellishing the darkness, filling it would the striking colors of purple, blue, and pink.</p><p>I was at a loss for words. “Alexander, it..it’s beautiful,” I finally said, still amazed and speechless. </p><p>“Not as beautiful as you, though,” he wooed, taking this as an opportunity to flirt. I only rolled my eyes at his compliment and stared at the sky. While gazing at the stars, I didn’t notice him kneel down at one knee.</p><p>He cleared his throat, leading me to turn to him and leaving my jaw dropped. With a ring on one hand and a piece of paper on the other, he began his speech.</p><p>“Elizabeth, from the moment I met you at that ball more than a hundred years ago, I knew you were different than all the other women I flirted and courted.”</p><p>“You possess a warm and kind heart, always courteous to those around her. You were the calm water to my raging fire. The sun that lightened my day. My whole world,” he carried on. The more words he spoke, the more he made me blush. I was shaking with anticipation.</p><p>“You are —“ he paused, eyes squinting at the page. I giggled at this action. “You know what? Screw this.” He said as he placed the paper back in his pocket.</p><p>“Eliza, the love of my life, the love of my eternity, will you do the great honor of marrying me?” He proposed, his eyes filled with hope and longing.</p><p>I choke on a tear, I knew this would happen but I never expected it to be this soon. “Yes,” I answered tearfully. He carefully slipped the ring on my finger, quivering a bit due to his joy.</p><p>Once it was shimmering on my ring finger, I kneeled down to his height and kissed him passionately. There was so much jubilance, so much love that it was overwhelming. When we pulled away, we were gasping for air.</p><p>We walked back to his car, our hands joined together as one, the ring shining in the darkness. “Oh no,” I realized all of a sudden. “It’s late.”</p><p>“I could let you stay at my place if you want,” he offered. I blushed, knowing what will happen tonight, but I accepted. The ride there was quiet, not the awkward silence but the type where you can’t seem to find any words to describe what happened and just drift off into pure bliss.</p><p>As soon as we entered his small house, he pushed me back against the walk and began his assault with kisses. Our hands were wandering all over one another as muffled moans were blocked by our smooching. My hands had wandered into his hair and pulled at it, leading him to gasp as tongues began to wander into each other’s mouths.</p><p>I jumped a bit and wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to his bedroom, still kissing each other. He laid me down on his bed, his body on top of mine. Before I knew it, my dress was slipped off of my body and was left only in my undergarments. He too took his shirt off as I marveled at it, tracing my finger against his chest as he let out little groans at my actions.</p><p>I suddenly felt anxiety brew in my stomach and pushed him away. “I’ve — I’ve never done this before,” I told him, nervousness growing inside me. He only placed a small peck on my lips before whispering into my ear, “let me show you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throughout the night, he showed me how much he loved me. To say that I was absolutely in pleasure would be an understatement. He took me apart, bit by bit, all the while making sure I wasn’t in pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2">I surrendered my mind, my heart, my soul, and my body to him that moment, letting my walls break down. Our moans, groans, and gasps were the only sounds heard in the midst of the silent nightfall. When we finished, we just laid there on the bed, sweaty and breathing heavily; still basking in the glow of the recent events. The warmth of our bodies shielding us from the cold night.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When I woke up the next morning, I found my body being lodged against his chest, his arm around my waist. The thin blanket covering half of our bodies to preserve some modesty. The early morning sunlight entered the window and spread its golden rays across the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>I looked up at his face, smiling at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. I knew I was going to get an earful at my parents later, but it will be worth it. Besides, they’ll be all too distracted when they find out I’m engaged.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he opened his eyes and gaped down at me. I crawled up to his face, leaning on my elbows. “I love you,” I whispered, tipping my face close to his. “I love you too,” he returned, sealing that sentiment with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Yay for fluff. I’m not necessarily proud of this chapter but I’m okay with it. Thank you reading and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter Thirty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The soft humming of the breeze calmed my mind. I can hear the rustling of leaves as they fell to the ground, swaying with the wind before descending to the ground. Summer has neared its end and fall will come soon. I closed my eyes and let nature soothe me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A great mighty splash disrupted my meditation.</em>
</p><p><em>“Children, be careful!” I exclaimed when I saw them playing by the lake.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“We will, mama!” Phillip replied back as he continued to play with his siblings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around, I smiled as I saw my husband holding a blanket and a basket. Lizzie, our youngest addition, was being carried around on his back. He looked exhausted after lifting most of the objects here, though he most probably had the hardest time carrying Lizzie. The little bugger favored her father and demanded to be always with her father.</em>
</p><p><em>“Lizzie, please let me sit down,” Alexander pleaded as Lizzie refused to let go.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“No,” her common response. I giggled at her hesitation. She really loved her father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing up from the ground, I offered to help Alexander. “Come on, sweetheart,” I coax gently. “Papa needs to sit down.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl pouted but complied with my requests. Detaching herself from her papa as I reached out to carry her back to the ground. Alexander sighed in relief as he stretched his arms while I assemble the picnic. No sooner than later after sitting down on the blanket did Lizzie crawled onto her father’s lap and cuddle him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chuckling at her attachment to her papa, I reached out for her to go to me instead, but that only made her latch onto her father more. “It’s fine, Eliza,” Alex reassured me, raising his hand indicating I should stop my attempts. “She just wants her papa. Don’t you, my little angel?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lizzie only made a humming noise as she embraced her father. Both of us laughed at her clinginess. I remember the times Lizzie would throw tantrums over letting her papa going to work, wrapping herself around her father’s legs and begging him not to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexander and I decided that we should take a vacation over to my father’s estate. Our relationship barely survived from that god-awful Reynolds scandal. With our reconciliation and the birth of our daughter, we chose to take a small break in the countryside; away from the noises of the bustling city.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another splash caught our attention. Apparently, Alex and James thought I’d be fun if they played a sword game with their older brother, leading the former to lose and fall in the water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Phillip!” I called out for him, worried he might be hurt. “Are you alright?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phillip gave a signal that he was alright, much to our ease. Emerging from the water, he ran off to chase his brothers to seek revenge. William followed after him.</em>
</p><p><em>“I’ll help you, Pip!” Will cried as he picked up a stick and sprinted towards his older siblings.</em> </p><p>
  <em>I chuckled at their antics, looking for our other children as well. Angelica sat under a tree with her nose stuck in a book. John, on the other hand, was collecting sticks and stones on the side of the lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed at the view of the domestic scene. Even Alexander looked more peaceful. The eye bags and wrinkles on his face decreased as he enjoyed the sunlight with Lizzie napping on his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Feeling better?” I asked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yes,” he replied, caressing Lizzie’s soft hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My attention was then diverted to our sons who were laughing at their recent game. “We should go out more often,” I told him. After seeing our children looking brighter with a picnic, more outings like these would lift their spirits higher after the stresses of urban life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would really want to,” Alexander agreed, “but, alas, duty calls.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Duty calls,” I repeated, sighing as there was no way we could escape politics no matter how hard we try.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I noticed his face turned more stressed now. Not wanting my husband to distress himself on this perfect day, I sat down at his side and softly grabbed his arm. “What’s going on in your mind?” I questioned him, rubbing his palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing,” he replied swiftly. “It’s just everything that went wrong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I immediately knew what he meant. Though that scandal was years ago, the mere mention of it still triggers us. The pain was gone from the scar and yet its marks were still visible to everyone.</em>
</p><p><em>I touched his arm. “Let it leave your mind,” I spoke softly. “It’s already been years since that happen and I’ve already forgiven you.”</em> </p><p>
  <em>To be honest, the pain was still there when hit the wrong way. Just a simple mention of it would bring me instant depression. It had only been two years after all. But I wanted to let go of it and move forward in my life, and let go I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps you’re right,” he admits. His body less tense now with the pressure and weight of his past mistakes gone. He turned to me and declared in a soft tone, “I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too,” I echoed as I lean in to kiss him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kiss was cut short, however, due to a resounding “ewwww”. We laughed when we glanced at our daughter who had a disgusted expression on her face. Lizzie was still very dismayed about kisses unless those kisses were meant for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Picking her up from the ground, Alexander showered her with kisses on the cheek. The little girl squealed in delight. Happy and content to receive her father’s love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking at food and realizing it would get cold soon, I called for the rest of our kids. “Time to eat!” I announced. At the sound of the food, all of our children bolted from their spots and raced towards the meal.</em>
</p><p><em>“Papa, can we go fishing later?” James asked his father.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“But I don’t want to go fishing,” Angelica complained. I can see why though. On a regular occasion, she would join her brothers and father, but she had her favorite dress on and I knew she would never want to get it wet.</em>
</p><p><em>“You can stay here with me and Lizzie,” I suggested. Angelica nodded as she continued eating her cherry tart.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Once the boys were in the water and attempted to catch fish from the lake. I sighed contentedly at what’s happening at this moment. Part of me wished we could stay in this moment forever, but we must go back into the real world and play our roles in order to keep life moving. Closing my eyes, I relished this moment and realized how lucky I was to be alive right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Opening my eyes, I found myself smiling from my dream. A past memory from my past life that never fails to bring me joy until this very day. I peered from my side of the bed. Alexander was still fast asleep due to last night’s activities.</p><p>We were only engaged and yet we already act like a married couple. My parents left our home to visit my aunt who has been reported sick, leaving me all by myself. I stayed mostly at Alexander’s though, practically living there and even moving some of my stuff in.</p><p>Not wanting to disturb him from his sleep, I carefully removed the sheets of my body and put on some of the fallen clothes on the floor. I went into the kitchen and made myself some coffee to start the day. My mind was still reminiscing on my recent dream.</p><p>With us being engaged, I was excited at the thought of children. I will forever miss the children I had in the past, wishing that their souls are happy with the lives they have now. Nothing will remove that ache in my heart. But the feeling of starting a new family with Alexander again meant that I could share my motherly love with new younglings.</p><p>Looking outside the window, I saw a mailman place some papers in Alexander’s mailbox. I waited for the mailman to leave since I was barely covered. I immediately went outside and took the contents, taking them inside.</p><p>I hated to snoop in Alex’s mail, but I only checked what it was. The first one was a newspaper article, the other was a letter from his parents. I looked at the newspaper first, leaving for only Alexander to read the letter. My heart dropped when I saw the headline in bold letters.</p><p>War.</p><p>It says that Germany has declared war. My heart froze, remembering Alexander saying he will join in defending the civilians if Germany ever declared war. Maybe the letter could be his parents asking him for help.</p><p>A few tears slipped past my eyes, he could die from this. The last war already took out so many people, this one could be much worse. I will not let my Alexander die in the front lines.</p><p>I hear Alexander walk down the staircase from his room. Panicked, I hid the article and the letter behind some books on the bookshelf. As soon as he went down the stairs, I ran up to him and kiss him, hoping to distract him.</p><p>“Good morning,” I greeted him, putting on a fake smile.</p><p>“Good morning,” he repeated. His face then grew in concern as he cupped my cheek. “Are you crying?”</p><p>“No,” I answered quickly, too quickly.</p><p>His brows furrowed in concern and worry, but only glossed over my expression. Pouring himself some coffee from the pot, he began his day. I only smiled, forcing every inch of my body from breaking down. My sadness was beginning to crawl out of my body but I held it in.</p><p>“I saw the mailman arrive,” he told me, leaning on the counter. “Where’s the mail?”</p><p>“What mail?” I replied nervously.</p><p>“Betsey, I saw you carry the mail inside,” he said in concern. My mind still refuses to answer that question. I hear him sigh and approach me from behind.</p><p>“Eliza,” I hear him say worriedly, lifting my chin to face him. “Did you hide the mail?”</p><p><em>Damn it, </em>I thought to myself. <em>He knows me too well.</em></p><p>I uttered no word. “Eliza,” he said in a warning tone. I broke down in tears and pointed to the bookcase. </p><p>I watch him read the letter and the article from behind my wet tears. “Please don’t go,” I begged him, my voice breaking. He sighed, “there is not much I can do l, Betsey. I promised them I would.”</p><p>“But what about me?” I sobbed. “I don’t want you to die. I need you alive.”</p><p>“And I will,” he said reassuringly, caressing my arms. I know he’s afraid too, but I was even more fearful. “I promised you I’d come back home alive, and I intend to keep that vow.”</p><p>“But what if you die?” I cried. “I can’t bear to lose you again, Alexander. Please just listen to me and stay alive.”</p><p>“I won’t die again, okay?” He coaxed me. “I’d be back before you know I’m gone.”</p><p>“Promise me you won’t die?” I asked him, rubbing my tears.</p><p>“Promise,” he vowed, pressing a kiss to my forehead.</p><p>We spent the next few days relishing each other’s presence, knowing that one of us would go away and suffer in the turmoils of war. Part of me wishes that this was just some nightmare and that the war was some plain old joke, but that wasn’t the case. I wanted to freeze time and just stay in this moment for eternity.</p><p>Before I knew it, the day came for him to leave. He wore his soldier’s uniform while I was in a casual outfit. The ship taking him to Europe had already blown its horn, signaling that he should go on board. I, on the other hand, refused to let go of his hand.</p><p>“Betsey,” he said worriedly. I immediately let him go. </p><p>“Stay alive for me, please?” I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes.</p><p>“I will,” he promised. We shared a sweet kiss. This one filled with more tears. I took pleasure in his lips on top of mine. Who knows when will I ever feel his lips again?</p><p>When we pulled away, the ship let out another honk, indicating that it will leave at any moment. He rushed towards the boarding station. I saw him take one last gaze on me as I could only give him a small smile.</p><p>A few moments after that and the ship began to move. I watched as it edged away from the dock. My heart broke more and more as the distance between me and him grow. Staring at it, I prayed to anyone listening from above to bring him home to me, safe and sound. Gazing at this ship as it meets the horizon.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Welp, you know what's gonna happen.)</p><p>Edit (02/13/2021): Hello everyone. I’m not sure about the future of “His Eternal Love” would be anymore. I’m losing motivation rapidly and a part of me wants to discontinue it. It falls down to three options:</p><p>•Discontinue and leave a summary of future events<br/>•Find my motivation again and continue as normal.<br/>•Take a break from my story and focus on other works.</p><p>If you have tips for these sort of stuff, please send them. I really do apologize for the news I have given today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter Thirty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stars littered the night sky, filling what once a dull atmosphere into a galaxy of wondrous possibilities. Sitting on the porch of my Alex’s cottage, I wished upon the night that Alexander would come home to me, safe and sound. It had been more than a year since he left, and I’ve grown more worried every passing day.</p><p>The situation in Europe has worsened. Germany was ruthless in its fight. France and Britain had joined the war months ago. Alexander went to join the French army since he was, after all, born in France.</p><p>Letters showcasing his undying love passed between us. He writes that the problem has only grown direr and that living on the battlefield was harder than what the newspapers make it sound like. Also written on the rough paper how much he longs to be with me again and his promise of marrying me as soon as all of this is over. </p><p>My parents had allowed me to stay at Alexander’s home. They told me that since I was engaged and soon to be married off, I should make an acquaintance with our future home. Though, I suspected they only sent me there due to the fact they were done with me.</p><p>I have no qualms about it. Alexander’s home was small, yet comfortable; every inch of the house reminded me of him. Papers were scattered all over the place. There was a bookshelf in every room, usually piled with books or documents. To top it all off, the kitchen was full of coffee beans to keep himself awake as he worked.</p><p>To an ordinary woman, this would’ve been a nightmare come true to see a house so little and messy. But I wouldn’t change a single inch of it at all. All of this mess, these papers, and books seem to scream “Alexander” at me. It was a comforting presence, especially ever since he left.</p><p>Realizing that midnight would come anytime soon, I made my way inside to get some shut-eye. I need to prepare myself if Alexander ever came back. Oh, what a beautiful reunion would that be! </p><p>I trudged slowly through the house, careful not to slip on any stray papers cluttering the ground. Before I slept in his bed, I took one more look at the stars through the bedroom window. They say if you wish upon a star, all your wishes would come true. Well, I only had one wish: it was for Alexander to come home. </p><p>As I closed my eyes, I drifted off to peaceful sleep, pr so I thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a sunny day in Uptown, New York. The Grange was peaceful and quiet, sans the screeching of children outside. Glancing at the garden, I admired how it was blooming so magnificently. Alexander did wonders to our home. It was paradise after all that we’ve been through.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though, Alexander was missing in this heavenly scene. He told me in the early hours of the morning that he was going somewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alexander, come back to sleep,” I whispered in his ear as he wrote, his favorite habit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have an early meeting out of town,” he answered, still writing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dear, the sun’s barely up,” I muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” he mumbled, caressing my arm. I just woke up so the words on the page were still marred. “I just have something to write down.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you writing like you’re running out of time?” I ask him. Though he does write very fast on a usual basis, I have never seen him so hurried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shushed me over my anxiety. “Come back to bed, Alexander,” I told him, more sternly this time. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he assured me, but there was hesitance in his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please come back to sleep,” I pleaded with him. I don’t trust this meeting he was having so early in the morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This meeting’s at dawn,” he responded, gathering his papers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’m in bed,” I said, leaving him in his office and back to our bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.” Grabbing my arm softly, he told me, “best of wives and best of women.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smiled at his compliment as I left the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been hours since he left. My nervousness only worsens with each passing minute. I try to shove it aside and simply think he was busy, but something felt so wrong — that something horrible will happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A frantic knock came from the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raising my eyebrows in confusion, I opened the door. There, in the front door, was my sister, Angelica. Rather than her elegant self, she was panting very hard. Her dress was crinkled and had small tears through her skirt. Her hair was messed up and her eyes spoke danger; real danger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sister, what happened-“ I questioned but she cut me off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need to go to Alexander, now,” she ordered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What, why?” I asked, but she ignored that question. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take care of the children. John will take you to him. You need to go now, Eliza. We haven’t had a moment to lose,” she commanded. I instantly obeyed my sister. If she was this strict, then it must be very urgent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ran towards the carriage. Seated in the vehicle was John, Angelica’s husband. Before I could even ask, he directed the carriage to move in quick haste. I held in a gasp as the carriage ran across the streets with a startle, gripping the edges of my seat as it traveled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“John, what is going on?” I inquired, hoping he’d give me an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it would be better if you see it for yourself, dear sister,” he responded. I let out a huff at his answer. No one seemed to give me a proper explanation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John grew more impatient and repeatedly demanded that the carriage would move. It was as if it wasn’t already as fast as a beam of light. He then offered that if the driver drove faster, he would offer more cash, which seemed to spur the driver to go much faster. I had completed forgotten that the Churches were very wealthy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truth be told, I have never seen John so impatient. He was usually a calm man and rarely avoid questions. The same look of worry painted over his eyes, the same as Angelica’s. Nothing seemed normal today, and it wasn’t for the better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart pounded as a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Was he caught having an affair again? Was he attacked? Imprisoned?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We stopped at the infirmary. John ushered me inside and directed me towards a room. After a few wrong doors, I found the right door. And what I found nearly brought me to the knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On top of the bed laid Alexander, who was eerily still. He was surrounded by doctors who were panicking around the room. But what caught my attention was the bloody wound in the middle of his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I choked back a sob, he was dying. No, he couldn’t die. Please, I don’t want him to leave me. Not after Phillip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctors seemed to notice my presence and allowed me to go to him. I approached him with silent sobs and broken tears. He was asleep, passed out from the pain. The physicians let me have a moment of privacy with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexander opened his blue-violet eyes. “Eliza, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-.” But I stopped him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no,” I affirmed him. “It wasn’t your fault. Get some rest, stay alive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was Burr, Eliza. Tell him I forgive him,” he continued. I felt sudden anger for the Vice President. How dare he shot my husband?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eliza, I don’t have much time left,” he stated. The sentence hit me harder than a stampede of wild horses. No, he couldn’t die. I will simply not allow it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t say that,” I told him strictly. “Look at me, Alexander. You are going to live, right? You are coming out of this hospital alive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was about to counter my sentence but I silenced him with a “please”. Alexander sighed. “Alright, I’ll try.” He promised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next few hours were painful. There were times where he stopped breathing. Times where he wouldn’t wake up. It was all hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of his loved ones came at once when they heard the news. Angelica brought our children over. I nearly cried at their reactions; the younger ones seemed puzzled as to what was happening and why everyone was so solemn, while the older ones were silent. His friends from politics arrived as well, even Jefferson appeared. It took every drop of my blood to not punch him in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, the time came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His body grew more inferior, skin growing more pale. With painful eyes, he looked at me one last time. Both of us knew his time in this world was up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember, my Eliza, you are a Christian,” he spoke finally. Taking his final breath, he closed his eyes and descended into everlasting slumber. His chest never rose. His skin was deadly white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” I screamed as I held tight to his body, but no signs of life were there. The physicians pushed me away and examined his body for autopsy. I felt someone hold onto me to prevent me from falling, but I didn’t care to see who it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Alexander was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I woke up with a start. The sheets were frizzled. The pillows were covered with tears. It was evident that I had had a horrible nightmare.</p><p>It all felt so real. Well, it had been real, it’s just that I never had bad dreams about Alexander before. Something’s wrong, I can feel it.</p><p>The sun has yet to rise but the orange hue painted the once black sky, signaling that daytime would come soon. The stars disappeared over the pastures and light was coming into existence. I couldn’t go back to sleep, not after that nightmare.</p><p>Pushing the blankets aside, I stretched my arms and headed downstairs to read or make breakfast. I wrapped myself with one of Alexander’s robes, it still scented like him.</p><p>Making my way downstairs, I made myself some food and read one of Alexander’s books. It started as an average day. I would eat and read, then I would go to the market to get some food. Alexander let me use his money to fend for myself, though I only used a small amount per day. </p><p>When the sun started appearing, I heard something outside. Surprised, I peered towards the window and saw a mailman place a letter inside the postbox. I waited for him to go away. I couldn’t go outside, not in this attire at least.</p><p>I walked towards the letterbox and saw its contents. Only a small letter was in it. <em>It must be for Alexander, </em>I thought to myself. Turning the letter, my heart dropped to see to whom it was addressed.</p><p>It wasn’t for Alexander, it was for <em>me.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: *kicks down door* I’m back! Long story short. I took a two-week break since I felt so unmotivated to write this story and now I’m back with “His Eternal Love.” Thank you all for your supports and tips to combat writer’s block. They mean the world to me.</p><p>Go check out my Hamliza oneshot “Of Dating Apps And Disapproving Sons” <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427483">here!</a></p><p>You can also support my story on Wattpad <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312-his-eternal-love">here</a></p><p> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter Thirty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt a soft cloth cover my face. The thick, white veil was very itchy, but it’ll have to do. I had to cover the tears on my face from everybody present at the wedding. </p><p>“Where’s the lucky bride~,” I hear my mother speak as she came into my dressing room. </p><p>“Not in here,” I deadpanned.</p><p>She let out a huff at my hesitance. “Rachel, you should be happy,” my mother complained. “This is your wedding day! Aren’t you supposed to be happy?”</p><p>“How can I be happy when the man I’m supposed to marry is a horrible idiot?!” I fired back. My mother sighed. This was not the first time I was being so reckless and stubborn, and certainly not the last.</p><p>“Come on, dear. John is not that bad,” she tried to convince me, but I wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“How? He abandoned me at the carnival during our first date!” I spat. Tears threatened my vision as some of my makeup was already falling apart.</p><p>“Dear, <em>you </em>abandoned him at the carnival. He simply did what a man does when a woman leaves him,” she reasoned. That explanation still only furthered my annoyance.</p><p>“What, look for another woman to lust over?” </p><p>“Rachel!” My mother scolded, her temper at its limit.</p><p>“Mother, is something wrong?” I hear my sister, Julia, ask. A hint of worry in her tone. My front was still facing the mirror while my mother and sister were behind me. I did not dare look at them in the face. Nit after their betrayal!</p><p>“Your sister is being stubborn again,” our mother grumbled. “She still thinks marrying John Crawford is a bad idea.”</p><p>“He’s not <em>my</em> John,” I snapped. I had to be careful not to use “Alexander” instead of “John” for it will only worsen the drama in my life.</p><p>Silence overtook the room. Not a single person moved. It was only broken when my sister asked our mother to leave the room and speak to me in privacy.</p><p>“If you came here to change my mind, then you’ll be just wasting your time,” I stated. </p><p>“I’m not here to change your mind,” she told me. “But I am here to ease your pain.”</p><p>“How?” I cried, turning around to face her. “Not only has my lover been stripped away from me, but I also have to marry a man I loathe the most in my life!”</p><p>My heart stung, even more, when those words came out of my mouth. To finally acknowledge that Alexander was dead and I have to marry John was even more painful than being stabbed ten times to the heart. I dropped down on a chair while Julia raced to my side and embraced me.</p><p>“There now,” she soothed me, rubbing my back with her hand. “It’s alright to cry. We can just put on your mascara again later.”</p><p>I sniffed and hiccuped. Burying my face in my hands, not caring if my cosmetics were ruined. There’s nothing to hide now.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to love him,” she pointed out. I look at her, confused.</p><p>“What are you implying?” I questioned, raising my brow.</p><p>“There are no rules for you to love him, it only states that you have to marry him. Marriage doesn’t equate to love, dear,” she explains, still rubbing my back.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Just marry him to get our parents out of your throat. I doubt they’ll ever visit you unless you’re bearing their grandchild,” Julia elucidated. “And there is no way in hell Crawford loves you. He’ll probably just use you to show off. No offense.”</p><p>“None took,” I assured her. She smiled and kiss my forehead. “Just remember, you always have an ally in me. Don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I said graciously.</p><p>She stood up from her seat and departed the room, leaving me to my own thoughts. </p><p>Glancing towards the end of the room, I spotted a letter set upon the table. I lifted myself off the seat and grabbed it shaking hands. The feeling of sadness flooded my body once I opened the letter to see its contents.</p><p>
  <em><br/>To the relatives of John A. Francis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am mournful to inform you that Francis has perished while in battle. He was a courageous soldier and fought bravely along with his fellow men. He died in action during the Battle of Dunkirk. While his comrades escaped to safety, he defended them from the opposing forces. His body was never recovered. He shall be honored for his bravery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The paper crumbled beneath my palms as my tears fell onto the crumpled letter. My Alexander was dead, gone. Taken too soon, just like his life as Hamilton. Oh, why did he have to be so honorable?! Why did he have to die knowing I was waiting for him in his home?</p><p>I remember that faithful day. It started all so wonderful, but that cursed letter had to come and ruin not only my day but my entire life. I wondered if he thought of me when he died. Though it is already declared that he is dead, my heart still refuses to accept reality. A part of me still believes he is still out there, fighting for the people.</p><p>My parents were less depressed than I was. All they cared about was marriage. Before I was even informed, they promised me to John Crawford since we already knew each other, despite my hatred of him. My world fell apart once more when they announced the engagement. I tried to convince them that it was not a good idea, even Julia attempted to change their mind. But their decision was firm, the wedding date was set, and I was soon to become Mrs. John Crawford.</p><p>Every day I prayed that this was all some silly joke, some terrible dream. That I would wake up one day to find out Alexander was still alive and fighting. That this stupid wedding never existed. But those predictions never came to pass.</p><p>“Rachel?” My sister called out for me. “I need to put your mascara on. The wedding will start in an hour from now.”</p><p>Julia had a hard time putting on the cosmetics. Most likely because I was tearing up so much. She was an angel for putting up with my mournful self.</p><p>No sooner than she finished when I was forced into the vehicle taking me to the wedding. I leaned my head against the window, praying that Alexander would arrive any moment and sweep me away. But no one had arrived.</p><p>The church was decorated magnificently. Flowers were hung from its sides and in the grand front doors stood my father, who was tapping his shoe; waiting impatiently for me. He grinned when he saw me exit the car.</p><p>“Are you ready?” He asked me, taking my arm.</p><p>I was quiet. I wanted to reply “no”, but that would only infuriate him. He must have taken my silence as a “yes”.</p><p>From inside, I could hear the piano start its song. The doors opened and revealed all the guests inside. I must admit, the scene was very beautiful. Flowers and banners adorned the ceiling. Everyone was dressed exquisitely.</p><p>To an average girl, this was a dream come true. To me, however, this was living hell. My mind thought of possible scenarios to escape. I could run away from this moment and escape using the automobile. I could excuse myself that I was feeling nauseous and leave from there.</p><p><em>Come on, Alexander, </em>I thought to myself, wishing that he’d hear. <em>Show up.</em></p><p>When we reached the altar, John stood there, arrogant and annoying. The music stopped as he took my hands into his. His grip was nothing like those of a gentleman. His grip was strong, firm. Nearly crushing my bones.</p><p>“Hear ye, hear ye,” the priest began, which made my heart drop. “Today, we celebrate the union of John Crawford and Rachel Barlowe.”</p><p>The priest said a few more words but I didn’t listen. All I could think of was possible escape scenarios and how depressing this day was. John looked at me with proud eyes, but beneath them was utter disgust. Oh, how I wished it was Alexander standing there instead.</p><p>Unfortunately, it came for us to finish  the ceremony.</p><p>“Do you, John Crawford, take Rachel Barlowe to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The priest questioned. </p><p>“I do,” he answered.</p><p>“And do you, Rachel Barlowe, take John Crawford to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He asked me.</p><p>For a moment, I was still. I was ready to say “I don’t”. But I could practically feel my parents’ furious glances. That a negative response would mean war.</p><p><em>Please, Alexander, </em>I hoped. <em>Come.</em></p><p>“I-I do,” I stuttered.</p><p>The priest then asked for the rings. When all was settled and the rings were on our fingers, the priest declared, “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”</p><p>The crowd cheered. Crawford removed my veil and kissed me. It was nothing like Alexander’s kisses. His kisses were soft and gentle, full of passion and love. This, this was forced, rushed, filled with nothing but lust. I nearly vomited on the floor when it was over.</p><p>It took every inch of my soul no to collapse on the ground due to sorrow. As we jogged on the aisles, I only followed him for everything around me was blurred. </p><p>The same car that took me to the church awaited in front of the building. It was supposed to take us to the wedding reception, a fancy restaurant with a nice event hall. I didn’t even care to look at my “husband”. I only got in the car and stayed away from him as much as possible.</p><p>The wedding reception was much worse. The guests kept on congratulating me. Saying that I was a lucky bride and how happy they were for me. </p><p><em>There’s nothing to congratulate me for, </em>I frowned to myself.</p><p>The rest of the events were a blur. Between dances, drinking, and laughter, my desolate self prevented me from enjoying anything at all. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the main room and into the gardens. I was about to scream when I realized it was only Julia.</p><p>“Are you alright?” She inquired, worried about me.</p><p>I shook my head, looking down at the floor. She sighed and embraced me. “Well, I have some good news to, hopefully, brighten your day.”</p><p>“What is it?” I asked, curious.</p><p>“I convinced my husband to move near your residence. In that way, I could support you,” she informed me. </p><p>“Julia, you’re an angel!” I exclaimed as I hugged her tighter. She only chuckled and patted me softly on the back.  “I’m just here to help you,” she noted.</p><p>“Whatever happens, I’ll be there for you, alright?” She assured me. </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise,” she vowed.</p><p>The events continued from there forth and, before I knew it, I was back in John’s house, preparing for our wedding night. Julia warned me that the first time will always hurt. What she didn’t know that I was already corrupted the moment Alexander and I shared that passionate night when he proposed.</p><p>I sat on the bed, reading a book. Last I remember, John was still at the party, drinking with his friends. A slam of the door flinched me.</p><p>Standing there was John, drunk. He wobbled and waddled towards the bed. I was ready for him to touch me when he dropped down on the bed and fell fast asleep.</p><p>I breathed a sigh of relief. The wedding night was skipped. I was not yet traumatized. But even that couldn’t stop me from dreading the life I was about to face as Mrs. Crawford. Despite all the trauma I faced today, I still hoped that Alexander would come home from war and would free me from this pain.</p><p><em>I still believe, </em>I told myself as I fell asleep, wishing I was in another world in another man’s arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: this chapter sucked and felt kinda rushed. Anyways, I hoped you still enjoyed this chapter. Don’t forget to leave a kudos and a nice comment! See you soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter Forty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Auntie, up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, sweetheart,” I cooed as I swiped my nephew, Charlie, off the floor. The little rugrat likes to be carried at all times even if he wasn’t little anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been five years since I married John. Five years of suffering. Five years of ignored pleas. Five years of longing for my Alexander.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John had been an ignorant husband. Though it sounded strange, I preferred it that way. He would always show up at home drunk or drugged. The scent of alcohol and cigarettes filled our bedroom that I had to move into a separate room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His features grow less attractive each and every day. The dark-colored hair that was always neat was gone, and its replacement was messy, curly hair that I was convinced that flies were living there. His once toned body was deprived of its glory and is now a fat belly filled with nothing but gluttony and lust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of lust, the man seemed to wreak of it. Every passing night, he would bring a new woman home and sleep with her. I was clearly surprised that he was able to find women to bed, especially with his current physical state; it must have been the money he got from as head of the company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before our wedding, his boss died and left no children. In his will, the head decided that John would inherit the company since he was so pleased with his work and favored him stronger; thus, granting him great wealth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only luck that I have managed to move into a separate bedroom before his womanizing obsession. But even with that in mind, the moans and groans of the distant rooms still haunt me at night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though he never abused me, he still wouldn’t allow me to go outside of the house without assistance. He thinks that if I went out all by myself, I would take revenge on him by sleeping with other men. John didn’t appreciate the thought of betrayal. Apparently, the man didn’t like the taste of his own medicine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was fine with it. As long as he never mistreated me, I would go with it. I didn’t even love him at all! Let him go exploit his riches on bedding other women rather than love his wife. Come to think of it, we never actually slept together, even on our honeymoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charlie, I’m home!” Julia announced as she entered the living room where we were playing. Charlie had squealed at the sight of his mother, who went out to get some errands done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama!” The boy screeched as he pounced on his mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, there!” Julia said with a hint of shock as Charlie bombarded his mama with hugs. “You’re getting so big!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julia nodded her head. Charlie was ecstatic when I realized this and run straight towards me. “Auntie, mama said I got bigger!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that you did,” I calmly replied with a smile. The child let out an excited squeak at the confirmation and ran upstairs to his room, leaving the room to me and my sister.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when did you get here?” She asked while stacking groceries.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Just a few hours ago,” I answered in the most obvious tone.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” She furrowed her brow. I don’t necessarily arrive that early in her house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt bored and lonely in that dusty old mansion,” I complained. “Besides, he was drinking with his comrades so I decided to stay here instead. Charlie needed a playmate anyways.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julia has been a great ally during my marital years, just like she promised. When I came back from my honeymoon, she had already found a house for her and Brandon to live in — a few blocks away from my home. The house was not as big as mine’s, but it was comfortable and didn’t smell of beer so it’s all good. I stayed at her home most of the time and even slept there some nights.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been strange to see Julia acting so nicely lately. I remember in our early years that she was so bossy and always liked to make fun of me. Stealing my books and hiding my clothes isn’t exactly good things one would do to her sibling. But I never whined about it, the fact that she was here was enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Brandon,” I inquired, picking out a pack of strawberries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At work, I presume,” she deduced. Unlike John, Brandon was a hard worker and his manager wasn’t the most kind to him. Julia and I understood why he arrives so late at night as he tried to provide enough money for his growing family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ate a few strawberries as I gazed towards the window at the side of the room. For five years, I still dreamed that Alexander would come running home when the fighting was done. There was not an ounce of hope that appear soon, but a part of me refuses to believe that he is dead and still wishes that he was still out there.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Think about Francis again?” She questioned, referring to Alexander. I nodded guiltily. She sighed and put her hands on my shoulders.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetie, you have to accept that he is dead,” she chided me softly. “I know you miss him, but there is no way he would’ve made it out alive. If he did, his commander would have written to us years ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s time to let go and move on. You cannot move forward to the future if you’re so anchored to the past,” she explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I can’t,” I countered, tears slowly falling down my face. “Every time I try to move on, a voice still whispers that there is still hope.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s your decision, then,” she surrendered, going back to the table. “We need to start dinner. Brandon would be home soon and I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My mind still wonders how could she be so nice to me. Did she suddenly change her ways because she pitied me? Or was it something else? I would have to ask her later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After eating a scrumptious dinner and listening to Charlie’s complaints about his food, Julia escorted me to the door. John would be home soon and he would not want to see my bedroom empty. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Remember, Brandon’s friend is arriving from Europe tomorrow. You’re coming with us, you needed the sunlight anyways,” Julia reminded me.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The war had been ended weeks ago. I recalled festive celebrations and cries of joy from the people when the news was delivered. I was joyous the whole night, Alexander would’ve loved to see the world in triumph. The soldiers would arrive tomorrow and I would be there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck with John,” she told me as she began to close the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait!” I called out, remembering my query. She stopped closing the door midway in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a question,” I told her. She furrowed her brow and gestured for me to continue. “Why have you been so nice to me lately?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve always been so bossy to me when we were young,” I recollected, the memories of her tricks playing in mind. “But you’ve been too nice lately, why is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were desperate in need and I wanted to help, that’s all,” she explained quickly, too quickly. I can tell the lies hidden behind her very eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh, and I have a wonderful husband,” I deadpanned. “What is it? Just tell the truth!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s too complicated,” Julia spoke in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got time,” I shot back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed and began her tale. “I don’t know how to explain this, but I may or may not have a past life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon?” I said in shock, asking if what I heard was true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A past life,” she elaborated. I could tell she was really mystified. “I was at a party one time and someone said a word. I forgot what the word was but it made me feel dizzy and I excused myself to the restroom. I started reliving that past life and all the memories surrounding it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every time I lie in bed, I reflect on those thoughts and I feel like I’m becoming more of the person. Moreover, I began to remember all the people in my life,” she unfolded, clearly nervous to reveal all this knowledge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How does this answer my question?” I asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you remind me of my little sister that I had in that life,” Julia described. “You two were alike in so many ways. Both of you were kind, strong, smart, and sometimes naïve.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s her name?” I interrogated curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Her name was Eliza,” she recalled. My eyes widened in shock. No, it couldn’t be. Couldn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Might I ask,” I began, “what was her last name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, our maiden name was Schuyler, but she changed it to Hamilton when she married-,” she trailed off when the realization hit her like a truck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We just stood there in silence. No one budged or made a move. We were still overcome by what we recently discovered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angelica?” I broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza?” She said at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We both cried as we embraced each other tightly. I was so focused on Alexander that I never perceived that Julia was Angelica, and how much I missed my older sister. It had been more than a hundred years since we last saw each other, and this was a blessed reunion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you so much!” I sobbed, still holding on to my older sister.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you too,” she responded. When we pulled back, her mind was full of disorder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the — how? When did you... who was,” she stuttered but I shushed her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will answer all those queries tomorrow,” I assured her. “I need to go home to John.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then,” she figured, it was late after all. “Good night, Lizzie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I beamed at her old nickname for me. “And to you too, Angie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was nice to have Angelica on my side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me get this straight, Alexander is Francis?” She repeated. We were strolling towards the dock where the soldiers would arrive. I nodded my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no.” A sudden wave of solemnity washed over her face when I clarified it. I forgot how she and Alexander used to be close. “Now I know why you were so sad about his passing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, Angie,” I comforted her. “You’re right, I should stop hoping he’s alive and accept that he is gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I highly doubt that,” she riposted back. “Based on what happened before, I highly disagree that you won’t be able to move on at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sighed. It was true after all. She does know me like she knows her own mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charlie, please stop squirming,” I hear Brandon scold his son calmly. From the major distance he and I shared, Charlie probably disobeyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dock came into view and I was surprised to see that the boats were already there. Families were reunited. Soldiers had finally rested from the torments of battle. And the atmosphere was full of happiness and contentment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll help Brandon out with Charlie,” I hear Angelica say as she ran behind me to help tranquilize her impatient son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the side of the scene, I saw a woman wearing a purple dress, obviously waiting for someone. She had her arms crossed and she tapped her foot restlessly. Her foot suddenly halted in her tapping and she ran across the dock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She engulfed one of the soldiers who had just departed from the boat. The man twirled his lover around as she giggled gleefully. I smiled at the scene, I wish I had that sort of moment with Alexander.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was about to look for Angelica when something caught the corner of my eye. A flash of bright reddish hair captured my attention. I thought to myself, </span>
  <span class="s2">huh, that hair is the same shade of red as Alexander’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soldier looked befuddled. I watched him as he tried to search for a loved one. I was about to abandon him to his quest when he and I crossed eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment, my breathing ceased. My heart halted. Could it be? No, this can’t be happening!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In front of me stood Alexander, or at least I think he is. He has the same features I remembered from before, only a little rugged from war. He and I stared at each other in absolute bewilderment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before I could even register what had occurred, my feet took me away, and ran to find Angelica. I shoved past strangers and apologized to them for my ill manners. Distant callings of my name reached my ears, but I ignored it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, I found Angelica and her family before the ma found me. Brandon was chatting cheerfully with his friend while Angelica watched proudly at the reunion. I latched onto her arm and she stood there, perplexed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we go now?” I asked hurriedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...uh,” I trailed off, scratching my head in search of a reason. “I'm hungry. I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you’re in luck!” I hear Brandon boomed. “We’re going to a restaurant right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Thank goodness,” his friend said gratefully. “Military food isn’t exactly the best kind of food in the world.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As we strolled away from the dock, I did not dare turn my back. Angelica could only glance at me with concern. Could that man be Alexander, the man who I thought was dead? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=IpMqpAY6tq6fDyqvF1hlQnU%2Fjm%2FBNEvoMyKQjZ7hpI2XWhKwQfQ8HdefefUwzfiWlJeN0LcIek67VS2S5%2FOVQXssAb9UbsXFYEddkFrciobgQR0ODUBMCjs%2BsG%2F7%2BERn">Wattpad link for the story</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter Forty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?”</p><p>“I swear, Angelica. He was there and he was looking for me and I —,”</p><p>“Hold on, you’re telling me Alexander is still alive, after confirming he was dead?” Angelica clarified, mixing the tea in her cup. Doubt painted all over her face.</p><p>“I know you are in doubt right now, Angie,” I stated, hoping to prove my point. “But I know him, Angelica. The man at the harbor looks exactly the same as he was.”</p><p>Truth be told, I also had my uncertainties. His commander did confirm that he was dead. The man at the docks could just be a doppelgänger. </p><p>But the way that he stared at me, no man could ever replace that gaze. There was a spark between us, electric in the sense that a certain attraction was built between us. And he also knew my name, my real name. No, not Rachel, but Eliza.</p><p>“Are you sure this is Alexander we are talking about?” She questioned me, highly suspicious of this sudden incident.</p><p>“I do have some dubiety concerning this matter, but it was way too alike. I haven’t met a man in my life except for him who could gape at me like that and remember my past name,” I reasoned. It was all too much of a coincidence at this point.</p><p>“Are you sure that this isn’t some illusion?” It was very common for Angelica to be hesitant about something so strange, especially when that situation includes a man whom we thought was dead was actually alive after all. </p><p>I understood her. If someone told me that very same thing, I would think that they were insane. Angelica’s incredulity is influencing me into believing that I had only seen a similar counterpart.</p><p>I heard some little feet waddling down the stairs. “Now, who could that be?” Angelica teased. Charlie came bouncing down the stairs in his sleeping wear and a stuffed bunny.</p><p>“Mama, can you read me a bedtime story in bed please?” He asked shyly. </p><p>“Of course, sweetheart,” she agreed on.</p><p>“Yay!” He shrieked as he pumped the air with his fist, leading his mother to laugh at his childish antics.</p><p>“I’ll put him to bed,” she told me, picking up her son from the ground. “Go help yourself with any food you want, alright?”</p><p>I nodded as I placed a berry in my mouth from the fruit basket. Though I already had dinner with Angelica, I was still quite famished. The food at John’s was never that splendid and I always tried to avoid that place. I don’t want to associate myself with men like him, even if he was my spouse.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door. Shrugging it off and thinking it was probably someone who knocked at the wrong house, I continued to eat my berries. The person knocked the second time, making it obvious that he wants to see whoever is inside.</p><p>Curious, I looked around to see if there were any servants here who could open the door for me — only to find none. Sighing, I decided to stand up and open the door for this nighttime visitor. <em>Must be one of Brandon’s friends, </em>I deduced.</p><p>There were no peepholes to see who was at the front and the sky was too dark for me to peered at the guest from the window. The door creaked open as I went to see who was outside. Looking back from now, I wished I hadn’t opened the door at all.</p><p>Standing there was Alexander, in a nice suit and with his hands in his pockets. He was dashing as ever. It took every drop of blood within me to not faint there right at that moment. My jaw dropped along with my heart.</p><p>“A-Alex?” I stuttered, making sure it was him and not a mirage.</p><p>“Betsey,” he greeted in return, “looking more radiant than ever.”</p><p>I bit my lip and blushed at his compliment. Oh, why does he have to be so charming? It had been a long time since someone had blessed me with flattery. I hid part of myself behind the door, praying that I would sink into the ground.</p><p>“How did you get here?” I asked. Did he manage to find a way to stalk me?</p><p>“Your servant told me about your whereabouts,” he replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“Let me rephrase that,” I began. “How did you know where I live?”</p><p>“I interrogated some people about your location and they gave me your address,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.</p><p>“You can’t be here,” I muttered to myself but, unfortunately, he heard that.</p><p>“Why?” He asked, an expression of worry and concern written all over his face.</p><p>“You...just can’t,” I tried to explain. I can’t tell Alexander I was married, it would shatter him completely.</p><p>“Eliza, I’m not leaving here without an explanation,” he told me, not moving from his spot.</p><p>“It’s complicated,” </p><p>“What’s going on down here?” I hear Angelica call out from the inside.</p><p>“Nothing!” I replied hastily.</p><p>Being Angelica, she never listened to my obvious lie. She opened the door and her eyes widened. I had shown her a picture of Alexander before and to say she was shocked would be an understatement.</p><p>“Good evening,” Alex addressed her.</p><p>Then, Angelica did the unthinkable. Something so unexpected that she probably didn’t think this through. I wished someone would have just taken my soul right then and there.</p><p>Without a second thought, Angelica slapped Alexander.</p><p>“Angelica!” I screamed as she went on to shout at the poor man.</p><p>“How dare you fake your death?!” She bellowed at him. “How dare you leave Eliza alone, helpless and confused?!”</p><p>Alexander was disoriented, most likely caused by the slap and what Angelica was saying. “Fake my death? Leave Eliza? What the hell.”</p><p>“Angelica, stop!” I begged, but she wasn’t listening.</p><p>“Wait...Angelica?!” Alex jumped in bewilderment. </p><p>“If you hadn’t abandoned her, if you hadn’t been so obsessed with war, she would’ve never married to that idiot!” My sister ranted, fury coursing through her veins. “I wish you stayed in Europe and just—“</p><p>“Quiet down, you bozos!” Our neighbor yelled from their lawn. “Can’t a man get some sleep?!”</p><p>“My apologies, sir!” I apologized from afar. He grunted but went back to his slumber.</p><p>The neighbor’s complaint had successfully made Angelica shut up. Alexander, on the other hand, was scratching his head in absolute disorder. The man in question was still shocked by what he had just listened to.</p><p>“Marriage — my death, what?” He fumbled with his words, attempting to make sense of them.</p><p>“It’s a long story,” I explained to him. “Come inside.”</p><p>Angelica was tentative about letting him inside, but I told her that he was more befuddled than we were. And that we should tell him what had happened for the past five years. She huffed in response but allowed it to happen. </p><p>We sat down on the couch in the living room. The fire in the hearth was still burning which was enough to warm ourselves from the midnight cold. None of us spoke for a while.</p><p>“Do you have any questions?” I broke the silence.</p><p>“Is she...” Alexander trailed off, pointing towards Angelica’s direction.</p><p>“Yes, she is who you think she is,” I confirmed before he even finished the query.</p><p>“And you better be careful around me,” Angelica warned him. “You don’t want a repeat of our confrontation in 1797, do you?”</p><p>“No,” he gulped.</p><p>“What happened in 1797?” Now it was my turn to be confused.</p><p>“I ripped him a new one after the Reynolds Pamphlet cane out,” she revealed proudly.</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“I do have another question,” he started. “What is this “marriage” situation about?”</p><p>I froze. I don’t want to tell him that piece of information. He would be so crushed if he knew. I stayed in silence for a few moments, hoping he’d ask a different question. Angelica, unfortunately, read my mind.</p><p>“Eliza, you have to tell him,” she advised.</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>I sighed and got down to my story. “When we received a letter revealing that you were dead, my parents became impatient and forced me into an engagement with a man called John Crawford.”</p><p>Pausing for a bit, I let Alexander process his feelings. It broke my heart to see the sadness in his eyes. The collapse of the dream he worked so hard to build on. </p><p>“The marriage went as planned and I am married to him for five years now,” I finished. The tension in the atmosphere was so great that no knife could slice it.</p><p>“Are you...happy with him?” He choked on a bit of his words there.</p><p>“I could never be happy with him. You know that Alexander,” I assured him quickly. “He was an awful husband. I will never learn to love him, even if I tried.”</p><p>This seemed to calm him down. The fact that he hasn’t been replaced by another man seemed to ease him. I was glad that he hadn’t acted out so rashly.</p><p>“One more thing,” he inquired, which led me to raise our brows. “Why did you all think I was dead?”</p><p>“There was this letter that was sent to us by your officer stating that you were killed in battle,” I answered honestly.</p><p>“My commander never sent any letter about my death,” he defended his leader. “If there was such letter, he would have been quick to correct his mistake.”</p><p>“Then who sent that letter?” It was all getting more confusing. If Alexander’s chief never actually written anything regarding his death, then who did?</p><p>I sat there in my chair, befuddled. Angelica and Alexander were pondering about scenarios that could have possibly lead to this incident. Out of nowhere, Angelica’s eyes went dark. Her expression was those of a person who has seen a horrible ghost. She excused herself from the room and ran to the second floor.</p><p>Confused, I chased after her. If she had reacted so terribly, she must know who the real suspect is. I caught up on her before she locked her bedroom door.</p><p>“Angelica, what is going on?” I questioned her actions.</p><p>“I think I who sent the letter and started all of this,” she revealed, hiding behind the door.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You may not like it,” she told me, not looking at me directly.</p><p>“Angelica, we’re sisters. Sisters don’t hide anything from each other,” I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn’t budge. I groaned and pleaded, “Please, just tell me who it was.”</p><p>“I-I think it was me,” she stumbled upon her words.</p><p>“What?!” I screeched. My own sister caused everything that was wrong in my life to happen? No, it can’t be. Couldn’t it? “Why would you ruin my own happiness?”</p><p>“It wasn’t me, it was Julia!” She justified.</p><p>“That doesn’t clear anything up!”</p><p>“Will you let me explain, please?” She beseeched. I silenced myself and motioned for her to get on with her side of the story. She took a deep breath and began:</p><p>“When I became Angelica again, all of my memories as Julia faded away. They were still there though, but I never really focused on them,” she described, letting everything out. “It was only until now did I look into it. I believed that if I recollected my memories as Julia, I could look into people who could have done it.”</p><p>She took another deep breath and carried on, “I recounted that Brandon and I were having marriage problems, and that I was so envious of your relationship with Alexander. I saw how in love the both of you were and decided I wanted that too.”</p><p>“I wrote down that letter to separate both of you and...” she waved her hands around the surroundings, “it led to this accident.”</p><p>To say I was muddled as minimization of my feelings. Angelica, the only person I knew and trusted, became a traitor to my very soul. The one person who had caused the downpour of the misfortunes in my life.</p><p>“I think I want to go now,” I muttered and walked back. She grabbed my arm in retaliation. </p><p>“Eliza, I told you it wasn’t me, it was Julia. I would never do that to you,” she tried to convince me, but I wasn’t giving in.</p><p>“I would decide whether you’re innocent or not, understand?” I declared sternly. “For now, stay away from me.”</p><p>Tears littered her eyes as I abandoned her to her thoughts. I sprinted downstairs and passed a worried Alexander. Running towards the front porch, I sat down on it.</p><p>Clutching my knees, I sobbed my heart out. Why does everyone keep betraying and abandoning me?! My husband cheats on me. My parents never cared for me in my entire life. Alexander was misinformed that he was dead. My own sister caused all of this to happen. Why does this keep happening to me?</p><p>I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Turning around, I saw Alexander leaning on the doorframe.</p><p>“Hey,”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=M%2BcO7FQIgx130c1IaqeZx6KOWqGa4zgYgIr90FOunFW15LaQhPJYQwtr9OS7mvzFsISxsDCSKO98Zmt65idTp7Aqd5Xxt0vRfKQIJWXkioyoYzf6BOHJV3E2m4rvM2jS">Wattpad link</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter Forty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey,”</em>
</p><p>“What are you doing here?” I asked him, a little threatening since I know he wasn’t planning anything good.</p><p>“Who says I can’t comfort my fiancé?” He smirked, coming closer to me.</p><p>“<em>Former</em> fiancé,” I corrected him. </p><p>“You seemed tense after confronting Angelica, what is going on?” He questioned, sitting right beside me.</p><p>I sighed. “She confessed that she was the one who forged that letter, and caused my life to fall apart,” I recalled, frowning at her betrayal.</p><p>He raised his brows at this. “Why would Angelica do that?” He asked a bit mortified.</p><p>“According to her, it wasn’t her. It was Julia. That her past self was jealous of us and tried to break us apart,” I explained.</p><p>A wave of silence washed over us. It was very uncomfortable between us, especially after I told him I was married. We didn’t know what to say to each other. It is hard to imagine we went from infatuated lovers to heartbroken individuals.</p><p>“Why did you never write to me?” I interrogated amidst the silence.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I know you heard me,” I stated, my tone stern.</p><p>“The war was very torturous and there simply wasn’t time to write a letter to you,” he elaborated, disdain in his eyes. “Being promoted to be a general’s aide didn’t make it easier.”</p><p>“Not even enough time to write to your future wife?” I asked, sadness overwhelming me. He shook his head, but I could see regret in his vision. </p><p>“But that’s all in the past now,” he said all of a sudden. Taking my hands in his, he looked directly into my eyes. “We could start a new life, right here, right now.”</p><p>“Alexander, what are you saying?” I exclaimed. Deep down inside, I knew what he was trying to do, but wasn’t entirely sure. “I’m married and you know that.”</p><p>“Betsey, I know you don’t love your husband. Why do you have to spend the rest of your life with him if it makes you so miserable?” He reasoned, really trying to tempt me. “Come with me. I promise I’ll make you happy and give you everything you want.”</p><p>“I’m not committing adultery!” I shot back, taking him by surprise a little. </p><p>“I don’t love him, that is true,” I told him in a calmer voice. “But that doesn’t give me the right to cheat.”</p><p>“Betsey, please-,” he pleaded but I didn’t listen.</p><p>“No, Alexander!” I yelled at him, shoving him away from me. “I am not doing the very thing that got us into this me more than a hundred years ago.”</p><p>He seemed very unsettled with my declaration. <em>Good, </em>I thought to myself. <em>That ought to teach him.</em></p><p>“Just leave me alone,” I said as I ran down the sidewalk, unaware of how slippery it was. I attempted to walk slowly but my legs took a wrong turn. My feet slipped as I came on falling to the ground. The last thing I heard was the calling of my name from Alexander as I descended into darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A letter for you, Miss Schuyler,” the mailman said as he handed me the piece of paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, kind sir,” I thanked him as he rode away in his horse.</em>
</p><p><em>As soon as he was out of sight, I frantically opened the letter. Accidentally ripping the envelope while at it. A squeal burst out of my mouth when I found out it was from Alexander.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Ever since the events of the ball my father held, Alexander had always expressed interest in courting me to be his wife. He has certainly proven that. From the letters he sent almost every week to the secret rendezvous we held at night, he has truly captured my very soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His words seemed to flow out of paper and grasp my heart. The flirty sentences and engrossing paragraphs tantalized my mind. He described how I was the angel of his life. How I was a witch that has bewitched him into thinking only of me during the whole of his day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fell back into the nearest chair and let out a sigh of joy. He has truly captured my soul, my body, and my heart. I was drowning in his love, and I do not wish to see the shallow water ever again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night, I was preparing for bed; my nightgown already on me. A small knock came from my window. Startled, I ignored it, probably some bird or little critter. It knocked again, only louder this time. I opened my window and nearly gasped in shock as there was a man in front of me. Calming down as it was only Alexander.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alexander!” I chided him playfully. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I apologize, my dearest,” he said as he tucked away a stray curl from my face. I blushed when his rough hand touched my skin. “I simply couldn’t sleep tonight. Not without you on my mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you always flirt this much?” I joked. He let out a little chuckle at this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is one of my many talents, after all,” he stated. “A talent I am fond of using on you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My already flustered face grew more red with his alluring words. The blush had reached out to my neck. Oh, why does he have to be so good with his sentences!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you really here?” I asked him, surely his insomnia is not the only thing he was here for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have a question in heart,” he replied, fumbling nervously with his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I quirked my brows. A question in heart? What does that even mean?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you trying to say, Alexander?” I question him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you marry me?” He suddenly blurted out. We both stared at each other, shocked. My mind cannot simply comprehend the matter. Out of all the ladies in town, Alexander wants to marry me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know it has only been a few weeks since we met,” he sighed. “But you have already mesmerized my entire being. There was no reason not to marry you. There is nothing that could make me more happier in the world than making you, my wife.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My jaw hung open. My heart was beating faster than a speeding horse. He said it then and there, that he wanted to marry me and make me his spouse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My dearest Alexander,” I began, cupping his face in my hand. “Of course I’ll marry you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes seemed to brighten with happiness as he pulled me in a passionate embrace. I had completely surrendered my entire soul to him. His kisses were zealous and ardent, so much so that one of my relatives would screech at our indecency.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we pulled away, both of us were breathless. Our foreheads were pressed together, savoring the joyful moment we had just witnessed. My heart leaped out of my chest with joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will seek your father’s blessing tomorrow,” he revealed, making his way to my window and planning to leave. “But for now, I bid you a good night, Betsey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I bid you a good night’s sleep too, Alexander,” I returned as we shared one last kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dropped down from the window and slowly climbed down the wall. I watched him as he rode his horse to camp, sighing dreamily. Tomorrow seemed forever when waiting for it to come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And at that moment I knew that this was the start of something wonderful.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I groaned as I woke up from my concussion. My head felt so sore. The morning sun finally came and shined unto my weary eyes.</p><p>Looking around, I realized I was in a hospital bed. Alexander must have brought me here after I slipped. A nurse came into my room and smiled when she saw that I was awake.</p><p>“Good, you’re awake,” she grinned. “I’ll let your husband know.”</p><p>Husband? Did John come here? Did Alexander introduce himself as my husband?</p><p>The door creaked open and in came both John and Alexander. John came first and sat down in the chair beside me, the chair letting out a small squeak due to his large weight. I had to stifle in a laugh when it made that noise.</p><p>“Thank goodness you’re alright, my dear!” He feigned. I could easily tell he was lying. In all years of our marriage, he never cared about me. He was probably doing this so that Alexander would not suspect him of maltreating me.</p><p>“She had a mild accident, apparently,” the nurse elucidated. “Fortunately, there were no severe wounds or hits, meaning she would be discharged in a few hours after a brief checkup.”</p><p>The nurse left the room and went to tend to other patients. John was still faking his worry while Alexander looked sincerely nervous.</p><p>“I was so afraid when Mr. Francis called me. I thought I was going to lose you,” he acted out. I have to admit, he was really good at his acting skills. “Thankfully, nothing bad happened to you, my poor wife.”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows at this and looked at Alexander. <em>Did you really call him? </em>I ask him through my glances. He seemed to get my message and shook his head. </p><p>Ah, so the hospital must have called him. The last time I remembered, John would be the first person to call when I was in danger, which was a horrible choice. I should have opted for Angelica instead.</p><p>“How long will it take for her to recover,” John inquired.</p><p>“According to what the nurse told me before, about three hours,” Alex answered simply.</p><p>“Three hours?! Why I have work to do!” He howled. Upon receiving stern glances from Alex and realizing he made the mistake of shouting, he quickly corrected himself. “I mean, I’ll stay with her until she recovers.”</p><p>“No need, sir. I’ll accompany her home. I don’t have much work to do and I know your address,” Alexander hastily offered. I breathed a sigh of relief at this, I don’t want to be alone in this room with John.</p><p>John eyed Alexander suspiciously, he must’ve thought I would cheat on him with Alex. Well, I almost did a few hours ago. With a warning glance, he left the room.</p><p>After a few hours of waiting and a brief checkup soon after that, we departed the hospital. Alex escorted me to his vehicle and we drove off. It would be hard to imagine if John was with me.</p><p>While we were driving, I notice the path Alexander was taking didn’t lead to my home. <em>What is he planning now? </em>I pondered to myself.</p><p>“Alex, where are you taking me?” I asked him. No response.</p><p>“Alexander,” I cautioned him, but no response. Either way, he would have to take me home or John would have his tail.</p><p>The urban buildings disappeared and out came the green pastures as the sun began to set. The drive was long and I was feeling droopy after a long day. I must have dozed off for when I woke up, it was nighttime.</p><p>“Alexander, where are we?” I question him seriously.</p><p>“Just trust me,” he responded as he helped me out of the car.</p><p>Wait, this all seemed familiar. But where did I last see this place? Maybe in a dream?</p><p>He led me through some trees. I had a hard time walking on the rough forest floor with a dress and heels on. What I saw next, brought nostalgia to my mind.</p><p>He brought me to the place where he proposed.</p><p>The midnight sky glittering with stars and galaxies. Hues of purple, blue, and pink painting the atmosphere. It was as enchanting as I remembered it to be.</p><p>“Do you remember this place now?” He asked me. </p><p>“You proposed to me here,” I answered.</p><p>We spent a good time looking at the night sky when he suddenly took my hand gently in his. I questioned him, “Alexander, what are you doing?” </p><p>“Dance with me,” he suggested, twirling me around.</p><p>I glanced around, making sure no one was watching us. When it was confirmed that the coast was clear, I began swaying with him. Our slow dance moves brought memories of a golden era I wish I could claim back.</p><p>All the memories of John, Julia, and everything faded away. It felt like it was only the two of us again, just me and Alexander...and I wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>I leaned my head against his shoulder as he held me gently in his embrace, dancing softly to imaginary music. When I looked at him again, our eyes met in a loving gaze. His eyes began to close and so were mins. Our lips met in a soft kiss, a kiss that waited years to be reunited once again.</p><p>I wanted to push away and remind him I was married, but his kisses were too good. Alexander’s hands began to wander as I gasped when he did so. Our embrace turned more intimate and it was all too good for it to stop.</p><p>I should have refused. I should have never got in his car at all. But the moment we shared, everything disappearing when we danced, it all felt meaningful.</p><p>I couldn’t say no.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I hope to see you soon!)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=rGl0erKh0MZ0Fdt3dWK%2BmRabw3W7Q9WhGWttuOJgZxqh694XDNz6060R0akYgZQSrcPoHh7MytvlRKQoXicJHqlZM1kk4TGMFwOdsFKBawEROAkiyuxUFCBmXRHSYDPp">Wattpad Version</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter Forty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned the morning sun greeted me with its morning rays; its light irritating my eyes. An arm pulled me closer to the bed, settling on my waist. Tracing the outlines of his upper body, I smiled silently as I relaxed against Alexander’s bare chest. Smirking from the activities of last night’s events.</p><p>Alexander let out a groan as I heard him wake up. He let out a yawn before smiling down on me, laying a soft kiss on my temple. I giggled slightly as his hands started wandering...again.</p><p>“Good morning,” he mumbled, his lips ghosting over mine.</p><p>I murmured a response back groggily, resting my head at the base of his neck.</p><p>Yes, it was wrong to cheat on John. It was unrighteous to do the very same thing he is doing to me. But John never cared for my well-being. The only thing he cared about was to satisfy his lustful thirst and to swim in endless amounts of money.</p><p>Alexander and I were having an affair for three months now. Three months of breaking my marital vows in order to be with my former lover. Three months of John falsely thinking I have been a faithful wife. Three months of pretending I never married John and that Alexander was my husband instead.</p><p>It wasn’t all intercourse though. Many nights were spent enjoying each other’s company. Sneaking into parks, attempting not to be caught by John’s friends. Sharing dinner in his house and reliving moments that I thought were lost many years ago. We have also been planning ways for me to divorce him without having to infuriate my spouse.</p><p>A week ago, John had left for business in another state, leaving the house all to myself. For the past few weeks, Alex and I have been fooling around inside the house. Just two lovers reunited after long years of searching.</p><p>I felt Alexander shift beneath me, intending to get up. I restrained him from getting out, cuddling closer to him. I heard him chuckle at my clinginess.</p><p>“Stay,” I muttered sternly, closing my eyes once more.</p><p>“Betsey, you need to eat,” he told me softly. Pressing one last kiss to my forehead, he left the bed. “I’ll go in the kitchen and see if I can cook some breakfast for us.”</p><p>“Assuming if you can actually make some food without burning it,” I teased playfully, still not leaving the bed.</p><p>He snickered at my jab. Putting on a shirt and some pants, he left the room. I spent the next few moments in silent contentment, reflecting on what the past months had done to me.</p><p>I smelled something good simmering from the kitchen. Stretching out my arms, I yawned as I went to pull on a simple nightgown laying on the floor; a bit torn from what happened the nights before. Walking across the room, I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair. Blushing as various hickeys decorated my neck, some of them turning purple.</p><p>Unexpectedly, I felt myself wanting to puke. Running towards the bathroom, I heaved up all of the vomit. The past few days were strange. Fever, vomit, an aching in my stomach were among things I experienced. Nevertheless, I cleaned myself up and headed downstairs.</p><p>The food scented good, especially coming from someone who didn’t know how to cook a century ago. I wrapped my arms around his torso, inhaling his scent. “Your cooking skills have been improving,” I complimented.</p><p>“So I’ve been told,” he smirked as he went to prepare breakfast for the two of us.</p><p>Safe to say, breakfast was heavenly — and this was coming from a man who burnt cookies lifetimes ago. John never cooked for me. I didn’t think he even knew how to cook. This stark difference between John and Alexander was the reason I chose Alex in the first place.</p><p>A knock on the door alarmed both of us. <em>Who could be knocking at this time? </em>I pondered to myself. </p><p>I heard Alexander grumble before standing up to open it. I motioned for him to not do it. He looked at me quizzically.</p><p>“Don’t,” I told him. “It could be one of his colleagues. I don’t want us to get caught.”</p><p>He obeyed as I went towards the door, grabbing a coat from the coat rack to cover my body. I wasn’t naked, but I don’t want anyone to see my hickeys. Peering from the side window, I breathed a sigh of relief as it was only Angelica, her face expressing an apologetic look.</p><p>I opened the door to greet her. “Eliza,” she began. “I’m so, so sorry for writing that letter. I wasn’t restored to my proper senses at that time. Believe me, my present self would never, ever do that.”</p><p>“I know,” I assured her. “I understand that it was Julia who wrote the letter and not you. You’ve been such a great sister for the past few years. You gave me a home and gave me reassurance that you will always be here. I should be thanking you instead of blaming you.”</p><p>She choked a tear as she embraced me tightly. I stood still for a moment before returning her gesture. My coat drooped down my shoulders, revealing the marks.</p><p>Angelica immediately took notice of this and had a concerned look on her face. I panicked on the inside. How could I explain this to her?</p><p>“What are those marks on your neck?” She questioned, raising her brows.</p><p>“Nothing,” I waved her off. “Come inside. There’s some food on the dining table.” At that moment, I forgot that Alexander was staying in the aforementioned room.</p><p>When she entered the room, she froze. “What is <em>he </em>doing here?!” She asked upsettingly, glaring at Alexander. I immediately ran in between them, shielding Alex from her. Heaven knows what she can do to him if her annoyance grows too much.</p><p>She glared at him, then at me. Wondering how and why Alexander was here. Suddenly, she finally connected the dots.</p><p>“Eliza, please don’t tell me,” she trailed off, worry painting her face.</p><p>“Yes, it is what you think it is,” I confirmed, much to her dismay.</p><p>“Eliza, how could you-“</p><p>“I didn’t know any better!” I confessed tearfully. “I felt so lonely and deprived of love. And I missed Alexander so much I...I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>She wasn’t having any of it though. Turning towards Alexander, she berated him. “And what about you? Were you a part of this?! Did you tempt her? Did you seduce her to satisfy your sexual needs?”</p><p>Alexander looked stunned. He was speechless at the fury of Angelica Schuyler. I made an attempt to stop her.</p><p>“Angelica, stop!” I begged her. </p><p>She glanced at me confusingly, her face still expressing her exasperation. I sighed and told my side of the story. </p><p>“Yes, he did tempt me. But it was still my fault. I gave in to his words and charms,” I admitted like a guilty child. That seemed to calm her down.</p><p>“I understand why you did this, Eliza,” she stated sympathetically. “But adultery isn’t how you should cope with your husband’s exploits, even if it was with a past lover.”</p><p>I nodded penitently, hanging my head low.</p><p>“And you,” she turned her attention towards Alex this time. He gulped at her expressions. “Don’t think this is the last time I will ever threaten you, understand?”</p><p>He nodded immediately and she seemed to relax from then on. All were looking to be well until another knock came from the door, frightening everyone in the room. I peeked from the side window and my heart dropped when I saw John waiting outside.</p><p>“It’s John,” I panicked.</p><p>“What is he doing here?” Alexander inquired distressingly.</p><p>“I don’t know. He was supposed to arrive a few days later,” I answered. “He must’ve finished early.”</p><p>I started to fret. Oh, what will John think of this affair? He would be infuriated! What should I do? What should I do? What should I-</p><p>“Eliza, calm down,” I hear Angelica soothe me. I obeyed and breathed in some calming breaths.</p><p>“Now, is there a back door out of this house?” She asked hastily.</p><p>“Yes, there is,” I answered hurriedly. There is an exit in the garden. To go to the garden, you must go through the door in the kitchen. “There’s a back door in the garden.”</p><p>“Alexander, hide in the pantry,” she ordered, gesturing towards the walk-in pantry. “We can’t let John notice you exiting the house. You must leave when he’s inside.”</p><p>He followed Angelica’s command and hid in the pantry. “Eliza, go back to your bedroom and change immediately. If you can, hide all of Alexander’s stuff as well,” she instructed. I nodded and rushed upstairs.</p><p>From the bottom of the floor, I listened to Angelica greeting John while changing into a more modest outfit. Something that could hide my hickeys. Thank goodness that Angelica was here to help us. Once I finished dressing up, I sprinted downstairs before John could suspect anything.</p><p>“Oh, there you are, my dear!” John exclaimed, feigning happiness as he kissed my cheek. He smelled of alcohol and smoke as I tried not to vomit.</p><p>“Why is there food on the table?” He questioned, suspicion in his voice.</p><p>“Uh, I made breakfast for me and Julia,” I made up, careful not to say, Angelica.</p><p>“Alright then,” he decided, going into the kitchen. “I’ll go get food from the pantry.”</p><p>“No!” Angelica and I screeched, much to his bewilderment. </p><p>“Why?” He asked. “You’re not hiding something, are you?”</p><p>“Of course not, dear,” I clarified. “There is uh... um...”</p><p>“A rat!” Angelica responded. “There’s a rat scurrying around the pantry. We left it close so it wouldn’t escape.”</p><p>“Hmmm, if there’s a rat here, guess I’ll go be in my office,” he deduced. “Rachel, dear, assist me, and don’t make me ask twice!”</p><p>“Yes, dear,” I replied immediately, following him upstairs. Angelica pulled me aside for a while. </p><p>“I’ll go help Alexander in getting out,” she whispered. “Go distract John.”</p><p>“Rachel! You better come up here now. These bags won’t carry themselves!” John shouted from the top floor. I sprinted towards the sound of his voice and went to carry his bags for him.</p><p>“I want all my baggage emptied and managed properly by the time I get home,” he instructed strictly. “I don’t want a single file in those cases, am I understood?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” I responded. </p><p>“I’ll be out with friends,” he announced. “The office better be clean by then.”</p><p>With that, he slammed the door shut. As I arranged the pieces of baggage, I heard his car zoom out of the house. <em>I’ll fix this later, </em>I thought to myself as I left the bags aimlessly in his office.</p><p>Angelica ran up to me. “Alexander’s left. John didn’t see him,” she reported.</p><p>“Good.” I was relieved.</p><p>Out of nowhere, my stomach started to ache. I descended slowly down the floor in pain. The feeling of vomiting urging down my body.</p><p>“Eliza, are you alright?” Angelica asked worriedly.</p><p>“Bathroom...now,” I ordered. She held me up and assisted me to the restroom. When I got there, I spewed up all of my body’s contents.</p><p>Once I was done, a wave of fever entered my forehead, making me dizzy and my surroundings fuzzy. “Eliza,” I hear Angelica’s muffled voice started. “We need to go to a doctor.”</p><p>“S-sure,” I stuttered, the ache in my head preventing me from speaking properly.</p><p>Angelica hastily assisted me up and carried me to her car. The whole drive towards the hospital was dizzying. Between all the twists and turns, I attempted not to throw up in her car.</p><p>Once we got to the infirmary, my mind started clearing up aided me in getting a doctor’s appointment. I was rushed to a room and waited patiently for a physician to arrive. Angelica was looking skeptical about this situation.</p><p>“Eliza, are you hurt?” She interrogated. I shook my head.</p><p>“Did you eat anything poisonous?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” I told her honestly. Alexander’s food wasn’t poisonous and I even saw him cook it.</p><p>A dark expression adorned Angelica’s face. I was muddled as to why she was like that. She grabbed my hands and asked, “how long have you and Alexander have been having that affair?”</p><p>“Around three months now,” I replied.</p><p>She backed down in her seat, a disturbing feeling going through her lungs. Running a hand through her hair, we both waited for the doctor to come. Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before that conversation did he came.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mrs. Crawford,” he greeted, shaking my hand. I was disgusted by that last name. “I’m Doctor Hilton.”</p><p>“Julia told me that you were feeling sick lately, is that correct?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“And that you were vomiting and been having a fever?” He inquired to which I agreed.</p><p>“Alright then,” he stated. “I’ll do a checkup on you to see if the rest of your body is healthy.”</p><p>He did the normal routine of the checkup and, luckily, found nothing else wrong. The doctor then told me to take a test and told me to pee in a stick that he offered me. I strolled to the bathroom and offered him the test.</p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Crawford,” he thanked me. “The results will be sent to you in a few days.”</p><p>In those past few days, I waited anxiously. What sort of disease do I have? Is it contagious? Will it kill me? Angelica, on the other hand, was silent, despite my attempts to convince her to tell me what was on her mind.</p><p>Two days after that meeting, the results came in the form of a letter. I ran hurriedly to the mailbox with Angelica following behind. I tore off the seal of the letter and began reading its contents.</p><p>“Well,” Angelica said. “What does it say?”</p><p>I read further down and my eyes widened. My shaking hands dropped the letter and my head started sweating.</p><p>“I’m...I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Welp)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=Sj7K1zH9s2qYH7CGu32DOrosJPZcuDvlPTj%2FyvDaREDuVx8c0f2Y4CsgLuN5HCtw83%2BkdMiA2YlQvlSLfnH6CF1i3xuv7tKksX4etaiz85n0hg96%2B9dj5Y4xaKrkI5cJ">Wattpad link for the story</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter Forty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t believe what Is happening in my life right now. My hands were quivering. My mind was in disarray. Something went down my spine that indicated I was in fear.</p><p>I was pregnant with a child. But not just any child, <em>Alexander’s child.</em></p><p>Part of me wanted to be happy. This could be a fresh beginning for me and Alexander; a time to start again and welcome this baby into the world. Create a brand new life with our small infant.</p><p>But what I feared the most was John. The baby was definitely not his. Based on my memories, we never did sleep together. The man whom I had only ever been with was Alexander. </p><p>John could do anything to ruin our lives. Once he finds out that the baby in my womb, he’ll go berserk. He would do everything to make the baby and I’s life a living hell. He never did like children. So even if it was his child, he would still be very, very angry.</p><p><em>I need to tell Alexander about this, </em>I decided in my mind. He would be joyous if he had found that he was to become a father again.</p><p>A sharp kick came from my stomach. Clutching the railing of the stair, I massaged my abdomen softly, hoping to soothe the baby.</p><p>“Hush now,” I whispered to my child. “It’s alright. Mama’s here.”</p><p>He or she instantly calmed down at the sound of my voice. I smiled at the thought of having another little bundle of joy again. Bliss bubbling through my body as I caressed my slightly growing belly.</p><p>It had been five months since I found out about my pregnancy. I’ve told no one except for Angelica, not even Alexander. I would tell him another time, but for now, I should worry about this baby’s safety.</p><p>Alexander had decided to run for a government position, build a new career path, and everything. It was his plan ever since he was reborn once again into this world. That was the main reason why I never told him. He’s already stressed about the campaign and if the public ever learns he has an illegitimate child with a married woman, he could lose the one dream he has in life.</p><p>Today was different, however. It was on this day that I apprise him about his newborn. The green pastures near his small cottage soon came into view, indicating that I was close to his home. I know it was dangerous for a pregnant woman to drive alone, but I should be the one to break the news to him.</p><p><em>“Eliza, you need to tell him,” </em>I recall Angelica say to me, taking my hands into hers. <em>“Whether you like it or not, this is his child we are talking about. His baby.”</em></p><p><em>“I know, I know,” </em>I remember telling her, removing her hands from mine, and pacing around the room. <em>“I’m just..scared.”</em></p><p>I remember her sighing. <em>“Liz, Alexander would be joyful when he finds out that he will be a papa again,” </em>she tried to reason, but that wasn’t my main fear.</p><p><em>“I’m not frightened by him,” </em>I recounted clarifying to her. <em>“I’m scared of John.”</em></p><p><em>“He’s ruthless in his actions, Angelica,” </em>I explained to her. <em>“If he finds out about the child, if he finds out about the baby’s father, chaos will erupt.”</em></p><p><em>“Well,” </em>I recalled her trailing off. <em>“Whatever John thinks about this incident, you must tell Alexander. He deserves to know.”</em></p><p>This brings us to the present predicament. Angelica was right; I would eventually have to tell Alexander whether I like it or not. Sweat beaded on my brows as my hands grip the steering wheel harder when his cottage appeared in the near distance.</p><p>It had been a long time since I’d seen him. I avoided him at all costs since the pregnancy. As much as I loved and missed him, I was not ready to announce it..yet.</p><p>I took a deep breath as I exited the car, walking up towards his house. He must have heard my vehicle park because he immediately opened the door before I came into the house. </p><p>“Betsey!” He exclaimed before pulling me into an embrace. I hugged him back. He must have really missed me.</p><p>I felt him lift my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, my marriage ring laid forgotten on my finger. The kiss was soft, yet zealous. It was obvious that he craved for me.</p><p>When we pulled away, I took notice of his present features. All of them seem to seem exhausted at me, probably because of the election. Small eyebags painted his face in a tiring way. His weight dropped, so much that you can almost see his ribcage. I guess I’ll have to spoil him with food and massages if I were to keep him healthy.</p><p>“Why were you gone for so long?” He asked me, caressing my face.</p><p>“It’s a long story,” I elucidated. “Let’s go inside, shall we?”</p><p>The inside of his house was a mess. Papers were scattered over the floor and furniture. The scent of coffee permeated the atmosphere of the house. Pens were scattered all over the floor, some of the inkblots staining the curtains.</p><p>Nevertheless, it still felt like home. Ever since he joined politics over a hundred years ago, I was already used to the sight of littered papers and the aroma of coffee. I considered it a more comforting presence than my mansion I shared with John.</p><p>“I know it’s a mess,” Alexander sighed, “but I haven’t had rest since the campaign started.”</p><p>“Oh, hush now,” I shushed him, approaching him. “I’ll clean up the house. Go get some rest.”</p><p>He kissed my forehead. “Thank you, my angel,” he lauded. With Alexander resting, I could get myself more time to think of ways on how to break the news to him. Cleaning has always been a process to help me calm my nerves.</p><p>I had struggles picking up important documents on the floor due to my growing belly. It was hard to lower myself down and pick up those significant reports. While tidying it up, I felt like it had grown into a much bigger mess. Goodness, since when did he last had a spring cleaning? I half-expected to be a rat in here somewhere.</p><p>How should I tell him? Should I do so subtly by refusing wine and other alcoholic beverages? Should I arrange the papers in such a manner that will convey the message? Should I tell him straightforward?</p><p>An hour later, while I was making dinner, Alexander had woken up from his nap. “Had a good nap?” I inquired, setting up the table.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” he smiled. Walking towards one of the kitchen cabinets, he pulled out a bottle of red wine. “Want some?” He asked, preparing two glasses.</p><p>“No, but thank you,” I said politely. He glanced at me conspicuously. I rarely refused an offer from him but decided not to question it.</p><p>Dinner was wondrous, at least for me. All the dusting and sweeping have gotten me famished. I guess the baby was also tired from moving so much. Alexander eyed me skeptically when I was eating my food like I hadn’t eaten for a week. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were this hungry,” he noticed during supper.</p><p>I stopped eating and smiled nervously. “Well, let’s say cleaning up your entire house has me exhausted,” I said. </p><p>He laughed a bit. “Was it that messy?” He questioned, chuckling. I nodded, I wasn’t ready yet.</p><p>“Betsey, forgive me for asking you this,” he began, “but why does your dress seem tighter than usual?”</p><p>I sighed and placed down my cutlery. He’s beginning to notice the signs. “Yes, it awfully feels ill-fitting, but I do not want to waste this dress,” I answered.</p><p>“May I ask why?” He interrogated.</p><p>Oh dear, this is the moment: the moment I finally tell him what’s been going on lately. Refusing wine, eating like a maniac, gaining weight; he was bound to notice these symptoms.</p><p>I could tell from the look in his eyes that there was an answer already formed in there, but he didn’t want to say it. Eight children, and he knows exactly what I feel when I’m expecting. I frowned and gave him this response,</p><p>“What do you think is the reason?”</p><p>He gulped, this was obviously a milestone in his life. “You’re pregnant?” He choked, looking at my belly. I nodded solemnly. Oh my, what will be his reaction?</p><p>“And it’s...mine?” He asked, tears forming in his eyes. I nodded once again. He got up from his seat and headed towards me. Pulling me out of my seat, he twirled me around, an ecstatic laugh roaring from his throat.</p><p>“Oh gosh, we’re having a baby,” he realized, running a hand through his hair. “We’re having a baby!”</p><p>I beamed at his reaction. It had been a long time since we conceived a child. To realize he’ll be a father again making him cheerful.</p><p>“How long have you known?” He asked breathlessly, cradling my stomach.</p><p>“I learned about it a few months ago,” I told him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He questioned ecstatically. He hasn’t recovered from his happiness.</p><p>“I was scared,” I confessed.</p><p>“Why are you so afraid? You know I’ll never hurt you, whether it be my child or not,” he asked worriedly.</p><p>“I’m not scared of you,” I reassured him. “I’m scared of John. I’m frightened at the fact that the more people will know about this child, the faster the news will reach John. I don’t want him to harm our baby.”</p><p>His mood visibly darkened at the mention of John. He had forgotten that I was married. </p><p>“But we’ll be alright,” I guaranteed him. “We’ve faced a lot of trials before. We can endure this one, right?”</p><p>“Right,” he responded, embracing me. “But for now, let’s celebrate the coming of our new young one.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours into the night as he drove me home. In the car, we talked about ways how to protect this child and ensure him a blissful childhood. We wanted our baby to be happy despite being born out of wedlock.</p><p>We eventually agreed on letting the child be raised either by Alexander’s new parents in this life or Angelica. The baby will be under the guise that he or she was an orphan starving in the streets and that his parents or Angelica had rescued the youngling. We would visit him frequently and announce it publicly when the times are calmer.</p><p>As he dropped me off of my house, he gave my last one peck on the lips. “Stay safe, my angel,” he cautioned me. I blushed at the nickname. He then caressed my abdomen. “And stay safe too, my little one.”</p><p>I left the vehicle and entered the living room, planning on sneaking into my bedroom. To my shock, I found John waiting in the parlor.</p><p>“Good evening, dear,” he said sarcastically. “Who was that gentleman you just kissed earlier.”</p><p>I froze, my heart stopped, my breathing halted. He knows something was up, and he has found his evidence. I immediately embraced my unborn child, protecting him or her from the abusive stepfather.</p><p>“He was no one,” I answered hastily. He, however, wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “Ah, no one. A simple nobody whom you let him drive you home and kiss you on the lips.”</p><p>“It’s not what you think it is,” I rejoined. </p><p>“Oh really now?” He asked in an offensive tone. “Then how do you explain this?”</p><p>He pulled out a stack of letters from his coat pocket. They were no ordinary letters, those were our love letters. I tried to grab them but he raised his hand up high, preventing me from reaching them.</p><p>“You think you could hide these filthy lies from me?!” He berated.</p><p>“John, please give those back,” I begged him. He ignored that plead.</p><p>“Also, I do not remember bedding you,” he commented, poking at my stomach. “Then why do you have a baby in that womb?”</p><p>I stood there in silence. He managed to connect the dots. It took everything within me not to break down and cry, sobbing until the night ends.</p><p>“Just as I suspected,” he deduced. His eyes sending a message of menace. “You’re pregnant with that fool’s son, a bastard.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare call my child a bastard,” I spat.</p><p>“Don’t dare tell me what to do!” He yelled, slapping me in the face. I hissed at the pain, rubbing my sore cheek.</p><p>“I recognize the man. John Francis, am I correct?” He went back to his calm, conniving self. “I read that’s running for public office. Wouldn’t it be a shame if someone were to ruin his chances?”</p><p>“What are you implying?” I asked distrustfully. I know he was planning something, something bad.</p><p>“I have a friend working as a reporter in the local newspaper,” he explained, twisting his long beard. “Should I tell him about your affair and child, your lover would be ruined. After all, no one will vote for the man who has an illegitimate child with a married woman. And that’s only the tip of the iceberg of things I’ll do to him.”</p><p>“What do you mean by “tip of the iceberg?” I questioned warily. Don’t tell me he has more devastating things planned for Alexander.</p><p>“Let’s just say, you wouldn’t want to know,” he smirked evilly that made me shudder.</p><p>My eyes widened. This was just like the Reynolds' Pamphlet. I can't do this to Alexander. He'll be ruined! Or worst, be in so much pain with whatever John has in store for him.</p><p>“Unless,” he trailed off, “you end the affair.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me,” he said, his tone rising. “End the affair, once and for all. I don’t want to hear another word of him nor do I want to see you two together. If you end it, then the news of your bastard child will never reach the public’s ears.”</p><p>I breathed in deeply. This was Alexander’s main goal since the beginning of his new life. I couldn’t waste those chances because of my awful husband, even if it meant tearing apart our relationship.</p><p>“Fine,” I complied. “We have a deal.”</p><p>“Good,” he said. “Write a letter to him stating the end of your relationship. I don’t want you to meet him ever again.”</p><p>Tears flooded my eyes. I can’t even get a chance to say goodbye, but I don’t want to disobey John’s orders. This is for Alexander’s good.</p><p>I left the room to go write a letter. My hands were shaking as I expressed the pain I felt when I affirmed that we should end this affair. <em>Oh, Alexander, I hope you can forgive me. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Honestly, I'm not proud of this chapter, but I still hope you liked it! Don’t forget to give a kudos and leave a nice comment, share it as well if you want to. See you soon, my dear readers! )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=aYCCa2DddGuUbrkufA6pWz4oSagh%2BOaj%2BUKUPRVhS0X2pueyo8C3%2BrrqiXtC%2BCMdZt79dQIEzH01Pyu0QLDDg2tg%2F1e%2F8U7SCjetFhMGItf19OduB8b%2FZxzCV4NX4qM3">Wattpad Version</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter Forty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Slurs and violence. Please, please don't read if you don't like torture and abuse. I'll summarize that part in the A/N.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I unfurled my eyes to a bright, sunny day. The birds were chirping. I hear some people laughing downstairs. Despite the cheerful atmosphere, it was never enough for me.</p><p>Alexander had been torn away from me, ending our intimate relationship. If it were up to me, this would’ve never happened. But the fate of the world never did lie in my hands.</p><p>I had to do it. I had to protect our baby and his reputation, even if it did cause the breaking of hearts. For many days and nights, I wondered how Alexander thought of the letter I sent him. Had he cried? Was he angry? Did he simply move on?</p><p>More cackling came from downstairs. I furrowed my brows. John didn’t usually invite his friends over, so why were they there? Curious, I stood up from my bed, yawning and stretching, preparing for the day ahead.</p><p>Once dressed, I made my way downstairs. All of the men were laughing at something in the newspaper from what I can tell. <em>What in the world is in that paper? </em>I thought to myself as I descended down the stairs.</p><p>“Francis is gone from the race!” One of the men chuckled. Shock crossed my face, my mouth hung open. Francis? That means Alexander. Oh no, please don’t tell me what I think it is.</p><p>“You can win now, Thomas. After all, Francis is no more,” I heard another man say. The men continued roasting Alexander, guffawing and gossiping that his career will be ruined. If I wasn’t so patient, I would have strangled all of them and thrown them into a lake.</p><p>“Ah, look who it is,” one of them announced when they noticed me. “The whore has arrived.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” I asked, a bit angry at that statement.</p><p>They only chortled at my confusion. Mystified, I approached the table with caution. When I saw the headline of the newspaper, my heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FRANCIS CAUGHT HAVING A TORRID AFFAIR WITH MARRIED WOMAN.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>John Francis, one of the young men striving for the seat of the governor, was caught having an affair with businessman John Crawford’s wife, Rachel. Crawford revealed the infidelity in an interview with one of our reporters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I felt so heartbroken when I learned about her disloyalty,” Crawford cried. “I have never felt so betrayed, so depressed in my entire life. It is so horrifying that the men who will one day govern our nation steal our wives.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I stopped reading after that. How?! John promised me not to reveal the affair after agreeing to end the relationship. I need to find this man and confront him about this article.</p><p>John came out of the kitchen, smirking. I stomped right to his face and slapped him. He hissed when my hand made contact with his face. </p><p>“How dare you reveal my infidelity to the newspaper?!” I screamed at him. Even through his pain, his face still expressed his smugness. “You promised not to tell! You promised it will never reach the public’s ears!”</p><p>“Did I?” He questioned, self-satisfied with himself. He then lifted up my chin, forcing his gaze onto mine. </p><p>“I vowed not to tell anybody about your baby,” he explained, complacency in his tone. “I never did promise not to tell anyone about your affair.”</p><p>“You tricked me!” I exclaimed, ready to choke him. I was about to attack him before he held his finger up.</p><p>“Nuh-uh-uh,” he sang in a devilish tone. “I’m already the victim here and you, the villain. You don’t want to tarnish your reputation more, do you? Especially with people watching.” He gestured to his friends who were viewing the entire scene.</p><p>I huffed. “How can I be the villain when I’m not the one who made my spouse felt so unloved and cheated on her with multiple women,” I spat with great disdain. John seemed taken aback by that statement, but soon regained his superiority.</p><p>“Careful with your words, dear,” he hissed. “One misspoken word and that baby will never see the light of day.”</p><p>I immediately cradled my stomach when he said that. John can be cruel, yes, but I never expect him to be that tyrannical. I had to protect my baby from the wrath of the monster.</p><p><em>Alexander,</em> I thought of him instantly. <em>I need to see him now!</em></p><p>I had to make sure he’s alright. He would have been attacked on all fronts especially when the report was still fresh. I need to explain what I did, I need to protect him.</p><p>Pushing through the snorting men; I dashed towards the street, my eyes set in looking for Alex. Along the way, I heard whispers, murmurs about the liaison.</p><p>“Could you believe it?” I listened to one woman tattle to her friend. </p><p>“No, I could not,” her friend said back. “I never knew Rachel was capable of this, let alone Francis. Such a pity. I hope Crawford is alright, he must have been so distraught.”</p><p>Oh yes, distraught. Distraught at the fact his wife had been committed adultery when he himself has cheated on her multiple times. Yes, definitely depressing.</p><p>Disgusted eyes were directed towards me, their glances spoke nothing but loathe. They looked at me as if I were some dangerous criminal strolling down the street. Nevertheless, I attempted to hold my head up high and march forward.</p><p>Their mockery of me gave me dark flashbacks about the Reynolds’ Pamphlet. I couldn’t go out in the streets without dozens of people speaking foul about me. The agony was immeasurable and I prayed I would never experience it again, only to be proven wrong.</p><p>It all seemed so unfair. When John was cheated on, he received pitiful glances and gained many supporters. When I was the one being hurt, people would mutter that I wasn’t pretty enough and that I wasn’t making my husband feel satisfied. Oh, why does the world have to be so cruel? I wanted to cry, but my main focus right now is Alexander.</p><p>The sun’s heat burned my skin as I wandered around the streets. Why didn’t I take the car? My body seemed to weaken especially with a child inside of me. I was about to faint when I heard a car horn honk at me.</p><p>“Eliza?!” I heard Angelica call after me. The clacking of heels followed and I was soon embraced by the loving arms of my sister.</p><p>“Angelica, thank goodness you’re here,” I sobbed, burying my face in her shoulder.</p><p>“I heard about the news,” she stated, massaging my back. “Don’t worry, I’m here for you.”</p><p>I wiped away my tears. “Angie, we need to go to Alexander,” I pleaded, but her face only grew in discomfort.</p><p>“I already went there,” she told me. “But he was nowhere to be found.”</p><p>“What?” I said, disturbed. “But he’s always in his house.”</p><p>“Not anymore,” she affirmed, her face also marred with worry. “Maybe he went somewhere peaceful. After all, he’s facing the downfall of his career.”</p><p>“Oh, Angie,” I wept, tears blurring my vision. “I should have never broken up with him. I should have never told John. I should have-“</p><p>“Stop it,” she shushed. “It’s done, Eliza. There’s nothing to prevent it now. All you should care about at this moment is your infant. Stress is bad for the baby.”</p><p>“You’re right,” I remarked, trying to dry up my tears, but it was all too much to handle. My feelings that I buried deep down inside seemed to be screeching to be set free of their prison.</p><p>“Is there anything I could do?” She inquired, aiming to soothe my worry.</p><p>“Just hold me. I don’t want to be alone in this situation,” I confessed, more tears starting to burst. The heated gravel dug into my bones and scorched my soft skin, but I didn’t care. It was nothing compared to the hardship I’m facing right now. I only wish that Alexander was alright and hope John does nothing to harm him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>“Promise you would never leave me?” I asked my husband, Alexander.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Never,” he promised, kissing my forehead. I giggled softly to myself. We had just had our wedding night and had finished the consummation of our marriage. I have never felt so jolly in my entire life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm,” I hummed, his lips pressing against my neck. “I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too,” he returned, kissing me with full passion.</em>
</p><p>A bang came from the door, bringing my daydreaming to a close. Frowning, I wished I could go back in time to experience those beautiful moments once again. Oh, how I missed those sweet, winter nights; those fervent, alluring moments spent in one another’s presence. All those glory days, only existing in the past.</p><p>The furious knocks came again, harder this time. I went over to open the door and found John standing there, a huge wicked smile plastered on his face. It made me shiver. He always manages to look like a villain without even trying.</p><p>He brushed past me, not sparing a single glance at me. Sprinting to the kitchen, he began to devour his meal. I wanted to interrogate him on his cheerful mannerism, but I do not wish to even look at him in the face after what he did.</p><p>Angelica left a few minutes ago to check on her son and husband before traveling back to my house. She had been my rock in these difficult times. Without her, I would’ve never survived.</p><p>What confuses me most is Alexander’s sudden disappearance. It had been a week since the affair has made public and there were no sightings of him. It had worried me deeply, Alexander never coped well with criticism or harassment. </p><p>After eating, John had left the main room to go to his own bedroom. Even until this day, I do not share a bedroom with him. It probably stinks of drugs and alcohol.</p><p>When he was out of sight, I noticed he left his bag in the parlor. Curious, I looked around and went to his bag, desperate to see what’s inside. I know John would be enraged if I disturbed his properties, but I couldn’t help it.</p><p>At first, nothing was surprising. The case was filled with papers and empty beer bottles with other precious belongings. I was about to abandon my snooping but something caught the corner of my eye. I saw a bright red object placed at the bottom of the bag. What I saw next horrified me.</p><p>There, in my hands, laid a ripped shirt, covered in blood. But this wasn’t just any shirt, if I had remembered correctly, Alexander wore this shirt from time to time. </p><p>No, no, no, no, no.</p><p>Does John have anything to do with Alexander’s disappearance? Please don’t tell me he did. It was probably some other victim’s shirt. </p><p><em>Please don’t let it be Alexander. Please don’t let it be Alexander, </em>I repeated tearfully to myself, hugging the shirt close to my chest.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>My heart sank when I heard John roared behind me. His arm grabbed me around the waist and pulled me forcefully against his chest. Blood was pounding in my ears, my surroundings blurred around me and all I felt was the tears rolling down my face.</p><p>“What were you doing rummaging in my stuff, huh?!” He screeched in my ear. </p><p>“I-I don’t...know. I w-was ju-just...curious,” I stammered, holding on to my belly to protect my infant.</p><p>He pushed me into his office door and slammed me against the table. The pain in my back was throbbing mercilessly. My sobbing had grown worse, I never felt so scared.</p><p>“You wanna know why that shirt was there?!” He shouted. I only thrashed and called for help, but he slapped me when I made those noises.</p><p>“That shirt was your lover’s,” he confessed angrily. “We had kidnapped him. Do you want to know where he is now?!”</p><p>I shook my head frenziedly. He chuckled at my helplessness. Approaching me from behind, he hissed, “he’s in the forest, dead for all I care for.”</p><p>My eyes widened as I shrieked, but he slammed a gag into my mouth. No, this couldn’t be! Alexander, come back to me, please. Please let this be a nightmare. </p><p>“I told you that sex scandal was only the tip of the iceberg,” he whispered menacingly into my ear. I tried to break myself free, but John held me down.</p><p>“His body is rotting in the forest,” he told me. “And he’s good as gone. He will never come back to you like before.”</p><p>I attempted to break myself free, to make a loud noise so the people outside would know what I’m facing. But John was monitoring me, and every time I tried, he would drag me back down.</p><p>He seized me by the hair and hauled me across the door as if I were a rag doll. I made no attempts to stop him. My body was motionless, still as stagnant water. Alexander was dead. And it was my fault. <em>My </em>fault.</p><p>He tossed me towards the bed and bounded me to it. “I’ll go get my gang,” he groused. “We’ll decide the fate of you and your baby.”</p><p>With that, he left the room and the house to myself. I lashed against the ropes that bounded me but to no avail. There were so many things happening in my mind, I was tortured and tied, Alexander was dead, and the future of my baby lies in my hands.</p><p>I heard the front door creak open. I froze, John was here. So quickly I might add.</p><p>“Eliza?” A feminine voice called out.</p><p>I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Angelica. I tried to make a noise, but no more than a whimper came out from my mouth.</p><p>Desperate, I used my feet, which were untied, to tip over a chair. I kicked as hard as I could and in the third kick, it fell. A signal to Angelica that I was in this room.</p><p>I heard her scramble towards the room and gasped when she saw my current state. </p><p>“Eliza! How?!” She exclaimed, trying to untie me.</p><p>“Don’t untie me,” I ordered her. “If you did, John will know I escaped and he and his gang could find ways to hide. No, go to the police and leave me here. We’ll bait them into thinking they will never be caught.”</p><p>Angelica was speechless. She didn’t want to move, her focus on untying me. “Go,” I commanded her, but she didn’t listen.</p><p>“GO!” I yelled, louder this time. Startled, she followed my directions and ran outside the house.</p><p>A few moments after she left did John came back to the manor, his buddies with him. I listened to their footsteps downstairs. My breathing halted when they entered the room. This is it, this is where it all ends.</p><p>“We’re back~” One of his friends sang. “How ya doin’, whore?”</p><p>I didn’t respond. He hit me because of that.</p><p>“Answer!” He shouted, deafening my ears.</p><p>“Not good,” my muffled voice spoke. They laughed at my pain.</p><p>“Well, boss. What should we do first?” He questioned his boss.</p><p>“Let’s start with —,” he trailed off. “Whipping.”</p><p>The closet door opened and out came one of his friends with a belt. I cried as they whipped me ruthlessly. The belt felt more of a sword, slashing, inching me closer to the edge. Gripping the ropes of the bed, I screamed as the belt created wounds and scars on my flesh.</p><p>“I think that’s enough,” one of the men said. “I want to move on to more painful punishments.”</p><p>The whip halted, I finally breathed. The agony was unimaginable. Tracks of my tears visible on my face. As they were about to discuss their next move, the door slammed open. Policemen showed up, guns pointing at the men.</p><p>“Hands up!” They bellowed. All the men, even John, surrendered and held their arms up high.</p><p>Angelica came bursting inside of the room as the police handcuffed them. “Eliza!” She cried, instantly unwrapping the ropes that tethered me. Embracing me close, she declared, “thank goodness you’re alive!”</p><p>I mumbled something incoherently. My mind was in a daze. I was in deep suffering and hardship. I collapsed into her arms, my conscience descending into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: For all those who can't read the violence parts, Eliza finds out that John murdered Alexander and was tortured for doing so. Angelica came into the house and was instructed by Eliza to go get the police. The police arrived and saved Eliza before anything more serious happened)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=yCOus2EGeDbMi4e6kh2mhwhY3EIGBoGpeRLxeNge2kCjUbGO00u4hoVKYXVHY77lwB23kznSNpytbgj1jDpxKHX7SfmBhRW76Wix4H1abECGR%2FbmYB9Glx%2B5pV061wLq">Wattpad Version</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter Forty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <b> <em>ANGELICA’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">The morning of Alexander’s funeral was a sorrowful one. Friends and family all gathered to mourn a man who could’ve been the greatest out of all of us. From what Eliza told me, he had great aspirations and dreams, but thanks to John, those ambitions never got to see the light of day.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">Eliza was a mess, so to speak. “Betsey?” I knocked on her bedroom door. No response. “Lizzie, please come out. You have to give his eulogy.”</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">We all decided that Eliza — er, Rachel would be the one who should give the speech. And by “we” I meant “me”. She knew him for numerous lifetimes and it was best that she would be the one who would let the world know what could have been.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Unfortunately, similar to Alexander’s funeral back in 1804, she refused to come out. Rejecting the fact that she would have to see his corpse laid in a basket and lowered to the ground. My poor sister, I don’t think she’ll survive just being present at the funeral.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I must admit, I was depressed too. Sure, Alexander can be a reckless, selfish, egotistical, loudmouth, fool, but he’s still my brother-in-law, even in a different life. Though it wasn’t the fact that Alexander was dead that was the reason the saddens me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">It was the reality I was the one who caused all of this hardship.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">Imagine, if I hadn’t been such a jealous sister, none of this would have happened right now. My sister and Alexander would be happy, I myself would be satisfied with Brandon. If only I wasn’t so envious, if only I hadn’t written that letter, the outcome may have been so, </span> <span class="s5">so </span> <span class="s4">different.</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">I tapped on the door again. </span> <span class="s5">“</span> <span class="s4">Eliza?” I called out for her. No answer, again.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Sighing to myself, I decided to come in. “I’m coming in now,” I announced to her. Shocked to see what’s inside.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">The room was chaos. Love letters scattered on the floor. Wet handkerchiefs all over the furniture. Eliza laid down in the bed, her current state in disarray. Her hair was in shambles, probably never brushed in days. She was still in her nightgown and dry tear marks painted her solemn face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">“Oh, Eliza,” I said sympathetically, sitting down on the bed and massaging her back.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“I can’t, Angie,” she mumbled, her voice barely a whisper. “I can’t bear to see him dead. You know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“You have to,” I told her. “We already arranged for you to give the eulogy. Besides, you knew him best, better than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Please, Eliza,” I pleaded. “Do it for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Alright,” she gave in. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I kissed her sweaty forehead softly. “I’ll stay downstairs. We’ll take you to the cemetery.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">The wait was excruciatingly slow. So lengthy that I almost went up there myself. I was greeted by Eliza in a black dress with her face covered in a black veil, a hand cradling her pregnant belly.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Are you ready?” I asked her. She nodded silently.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">During the drive, I would check the backseat every now and then to make sure Eliza was alright. Making sure she wasn’t doing something harmful to herself or the baby. Charlie, being the loving nephew that he is, cuddled close to Eliza, which seemed to ease her pain a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">When we go to the graveyard, all of the guests were already there. “Come on, Rachel,” I said to her, making sure not to use “Eliza”. “We have to go.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">She obeyed noiselessly, not even looking up from the ground. I assisted her all the way through. She looked like she could collapse any moment and I had to protect her and the infant she was carrying.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“You have to give the eulogy now,” I whispered in her ear. “The sooner it gets done, the faster you can recover.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I aided her to the podium to give out the speech. She stuttered all the time, tears running down her cheeks and frequent pausing. But managing to get the speech out to his loved ones. After the eulogy, she collapsed in my arms as I tried to soothe her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">The priest came up and began speaking blessings over the corpse. Then, all his loved ones came to give one last glance at his dead body.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Do you want to go?” I questioned Eliza.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">She shook her head, indicating no. I decided I didn’t want to as well. It pained me to look at his cadaver as a reminder of my deadly mistake.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Before I knew it, the coffin was being lowered to the ground. We all threw white flowers on top of it, saying our farewells to the man. A tear passed my cheek, to think that a tiny letter could make a huge difference.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Eliza suddenly yelped, falling to the ground. I immediately kneeled next to her and began interrogating her worriedly. “Eliza, what’s going on?!”I inquired, supporting her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">She huffed and puffed as if she ran out of breath. “I think the baby’s coming!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“How is she?” I interrogated the doctor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“She’s in good condition...for now,” the doctor replied, not looking up from his clipboard.</span> </p><p class="p2">As soon as Eliza’s water broke in the cemetery, we instantly took her to the doctor. She was in panic, most likely that this was her first pregnancy in years. The melancholy she faced after Alexander’s death wasn’t a big help either, more of a burden.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“What do you mean “for now”?” I asked, more angrily and concerned now. He seems to fidget under my perturbed gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“The stress and depression she’s facing weren’t good for the baby at all. She was tensed and was on the brink of collapse when she was brought in. Those aren’t good signs,” the doctor explained. “We also found out that she starved herself for the past few days, another bad sign.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Will she and the baby survive?” I queried hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“By this rate, only one of them will,” he elucidated solemnly. “But we’ll try to make sure both of them are alive by the end of this operation.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Do try,” I begged him, taking his hand in mine. “My sister is very dear to me, the baby ever more so. I cannot bear to see one of them pass away.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“We’ll try, Mrs. Julia,” he promised.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">A loud scream came from the delivery room. The doctor seemed alarmed by the shriek and instantly sprinted inside the room. I sat down in one of the chairs and held my head in my hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Hey,” I heard someone say. It was Brandon with our son, Charlie. “Are you alright?”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“No,” I mumbled, feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">He sat down next to me. “Want to explain why?” He inquired, running a hand up my back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I sighed. “Rachel’s in labor and the physicians think only one of them will survive,” I expounded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Oh,” he said, compassionate.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“And it’s my fault,” I cried, burying my head in my arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“How is it all your fault?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Remember that time where we were fighting and spending lesser and lesser time with each other,” I recalled to him. He nodded. “Well, I was — envious of Rachel during that time since she and Francis had such a perfect relationship.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“While he was at war, I wrote a letter to Eliza feigning to be his general. The letter said he was dead,” I confessed, tears in my eyes. “Oh, Brandon. If I hadn’t been so selfish, none of this would happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“I know, Julie,” he spoke in a calm voice. “Yes, it was you who began all of this mess, but the fault isn’t entirely yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“What do you mean?” I asked desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“The mess that’s happening today was caused by many wrong decisions,” he elaborated. “You writing that letter, Rachel and Francis having an affair, Crawford releasing it on the paper and murdering Francis. Had one of them changed their decision, the future would be altered.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“It’s all in disorder, I know. Even I had made a mistake,” he admitted remorsefully. “I should have accepted that you were headstrong and bold. I came into the marriage thinking you were some humble housewife, I was wrong. And that lead you to being jealous and writing that letter.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">He took a pause and continued, “but there’s nothing we can do. What’s done is done. All that matters right now is what we can do to improve the situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“You had been a great sister to Rachel for the past few days and you can continue to do so. No matter what happens today, the best thing you can do for her is to be strong for her, either for her or her child. Can you promise me that?” He questioned, helping me in drying my tears.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“I’ll try,” I vowed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">He pecked me on the lips. “And I know you will,” he said confidently. I smiled at his kindness, a few years of being together has done wonders for our relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Miss Julia?” A nurse called for me. “Rachel is expecting you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I bolted out of my seat and raced towards the room. Entering the room, I nearly gasped at Eliza’s state. She looked as if she was possessed by a demon! Her hair was all over the place, some stuck on her sweaty forehead. Baggy eyes completed her jumbled look.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Eliza!” I exclaimed, going towards her side. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">“So...much...pain,” she breathed out, obviously struggling.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“The baby’s almost out,” the doctor confirmed. “Just a few more pushes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Can you do this?” I asked Eliza hurriedly.<br/><span class="s4">She muttered something incoherently, but she didn’t have a choice.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Alright, Miss Rachel,” the doctor prepared her. “In a few seconds, we’ll push.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Three — two — one, push!” The doctor ordered. Eliza let out a painful screech, similar to those of a banshee. More tears came from her eyes. She gripped my hand harder to the point it would almost break. But I didn’t care, Eliza needed me and I’ll be there for her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Another push,” the doctor warned her. “Three — two — one, now!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Eliza let out another agonizing shriek, more torturous than the last one. It was so excruciating that I can feel the pain run through my skin. “I can see the head!” One of the nurses exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Angie,” she whispered, muddled. “I can’t, I can’t do this. Too...painful.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“No, Eliza,” I pleaded with her. “You can do this. One last push and the baby’s out, alright?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Yes, yes,” she agreed, her voice fading. “The baby, for the baby.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">“Three — two —,” I counted down for her, “one — now!”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">She let out the most horrible, gut-wrenching scream I have ever heard. It almost shattered the windows. A baby’s cries were heard, a glimmer of hope for the people in the room. The delivery was successful.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“It’s a boy!” The midwife proclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“You hear that, Eliza. You have a son,” I cheered, but that instantly turned into sorrow. Eliza’s face looked cold, still. No breath came out of her mouth, her hands were ice.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s4">“NO!” I sobbed, clawing for my sister.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">The doctors pushed me away to the corner of the room. She can’t be dead, can’t she? The medical workers were trying everything in their might to revive my fallen sister, but it all failed. My sister was dead, I failed her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“Dead,” one of the doctors confirmed. The rest of them hung their head low in mourning. Only the baby’s cries were heard in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I went to the person holding her son and softly carried him. “I’m so sorry,” I apologized to him. “I took your parents away from you. You were supposed to have a happy life with the best family, but my bitterness prevented you from having that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">Looking towards Eliza’s corpse, I choke out another sob. “Your mother sacrificed her life to save you, to make sure you have a chance in this world. It’s my duty now to pay my debt by taking care of you and treat you as my own.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">I kissed the baby’s forehead. “I promise I’ll make the world safe and sound for you, Phillip.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Oof. One life left to go.)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=pJtrOc5N4RM1erJIyru%2FSyzmWHXOOM4fZ8cTF0NZe625FmQfqJJDRce%2Bn5o5D1JFZ1XJ85Vpe337NOTVHk7FBxaLdEIuIo2Ymk7RS2U9Qwz4zht0erlQRym4LE09N5jw">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter Forty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>ELIZA’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I saw my present life flicker in front of my eyes. Memories of love, happiness, and betrayal washing over my soul. From the moment I saw Alexander again to the day I mourned his death. It was all a tragedy.</p><p>The pain of childbirth still lingers within my body. Stabbing and pulling me with all its might. I had to wait a few moments before it eventually wore off.</p><p>My head felt empty, dizzy. Opening my eyes, I only saw a bright light. Everything seemed normal, at peace. I relished the next few moments in silent solitude, drinking in the stillness before facing the trials the next life will bring. But then I remembered what this place was, it’s Death’s home.</p><p>Standing up, I immediately fixed myself and looked around the scenery. The place was all white, a startling contrast to the dark garments of Death. I saw no one at first, it was a lifeless room.</p><p>“Looking for me?” I heard a cold voice hiss behind me.</p><p>Alarmed, I turned around and came face to face with Death itself. It was still dressed in a black wardrobe, so much so that it covered its body and face entirely. Only its skeletal black arms were left bare.</p><p>“I thought you might last in this life. But you have proven me wrong,” Death chuckled, its laughter bringing a shiver down my spine. I had forgotten how piercing and gothic Death’s voice was. “Just like your last lifetime.”</p><p>“What happened in my last lifetime?” I asked curiously. The only past lifetime I remembered was of Eliza Hamilton’s, but I have yet to acquire the knowledge of all my other reincarnations.</p><p>“You drowned in the Titanic,” Death replied coldly, almost disappointingly. “I had expected better from you, Eliza. Alexander was there as well.”</p><p>“Alexander was with me?” I inquired. I didn’t know our love lasted as far back as that.</p><p>“Yes,” it sibilated. “In fact, you died together.”</p><p>“Why does Alexander keep following me?” I interrogated. He does seem to appear in every single life after my time as Eliza. Appearing to try and start over again, but I’m not quite sure why.</p><p>“It is none of your business,” Death answered hastily.</p><p>“It’s part of my business if I’m included in the deal,” I retaliated, attempting to get something out of Death.</p><p>Death sighed. “Fine,” it grumbled, defeated.</p><p>“You see, Alexander and I had a deal,” it explained, intertwining its skeletal hands together. “After cheating on you and leaving you in debt when both of you were still Alex and Eliza, I decided he wasn’t worthy of you.”</p><p>“Worthy of me?” I clarified, confused.</p><p>“Yes,” it said. “When I spoke to him after he died, I told him that both of you are no longer soulmates.”</p><p>What? Why does Death have to be so cruel? Shouldn’t Alexander be the only one who should be punished and not me?</p><p>“He didn’t accept the fact both of you are not bonded together anymore,” Death expounded. “So I challenged him.”</p><p>“I have given him five lives. If he manages to find you and live a happy relationship with you, I will restore the bond. Fail and he will have to accept his fate,” Death told me grimly.</p><p>“His life as John Francis was his fourth attempt, which meant that his next life will be his last chance,” Death revealed. </p><p>The thought of Alexander failing made me quiver. If he fails, he’ll force us into an eternity without soulmates.</p><p>“Can’t you exclude me out of the picture,” I reasoned with Death. “I have no fault in this. I was a good wife as Eliza Hamilton. Why bring me into this mess?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, that is part of the law,” Death said solemnly.</p><p>“Well, your law is wrong,” I countered back.</p><p>Death chuckled at my argument. “Alas, I may be a deity, but I have human emotions,” it responded.</p><p>“Human emotions?”</p><p>“No one is perfect, not even me,” it elucidated. “Even I make mistakes, and some of those mistakes last forever.”</p><p>“Since when did you have human emotions?” I questioned it.</p><p>“An example of this is how I treat people who chose not to live a romantic life,” it answered honestly. “The thought of a person choosing not to marry does not anger me, but the thought of someone cheating on or abusing their soulmate does. Hence, why your bastard of a soulmate is struggling.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare insult him!” I threatened, my expression showing anger.</p><p>It chuckled once again. “My, my,” Death began. “Time spent with Alexander must be rubbing off on you.”</p><p>“On a usual basis, I would be very cross with you and even warn you,” Death told me, still a bit amused. “But I favor you, Eliza. Another instance of my human error.”</p><p>“Favor me?”</p><p>“Yes, you please me,” it replied. “In most of your lifetimes, you abide not just soulmate laws, but all the laws that I have written. And in the lifetimes that you don’t, you always seem to entertain me.”</p><p>Hearing Death showing its partiality to me gave me hope. If Death liked me so much, maybe I can ask it for something. It will probably help Alexander.</p><p>“You have something in your mind,” Death spoke up. “What is it?”</p><p>“If you approve of me so much, I want you to do something for me,” I suggested. </p><p>“Well, then, what is it?” It inquired.</p><p>“In my next life, I want you to retain the memories that I have now,” I asked, hoping Death will approve.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” It queried, clearly not into the idea.</p><p>“Since this is our last chance, shouldn’t we be giving it our all?” I reasoned with Death. “This life will decide our eternity. If we don’t succeed in this life, we’ll be cursed for forever.”</p><p>“If you want us to triumph, then I should suggest to leave my memories alone,” I proposed. “Think about it. If I had my past recollections, I would find Alexander easier and we will fulfill your task.”</p><p>“I do not want you to be victorious,” Death grumbled. “But if it makes you happy, I will do it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I said, gratefully. Bowing down my head in respect.</p><p>“I swear if you still fail,” it started, crankiness in its voice. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”</p><p>“Any more questions, child?” It asked, grouchy.”</p><p>“I do have one more question,” I said. “Why does my body slowly change its appearance over the years.”</p><p>I didn’t notice this until Alexander mentioned it. The shape of my face was different. Black hair filled with beautiful locks was now becoming more straight. My skin tone was leisurely transforming into a darker tone, though I have no qualms whatsoever about it. I appreciate the new changes.</p><p>“It’s a natural part of the process,” it answered honestly. “Any other queries?”</p><p>“None,” I replied.</p><p>“Good,” it said, almost gratefully. “I bid you good luck in the next life.”</p><p>Death snapped its fingers, revealing a portal back to the living world. I braced myself, preparing for the ride as I descended farther deep into the tube. I felt losing control of my body as my consciousness started dispersing. My last thought before blacking out was the desire of succeeding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Short chapter since there’s not much that much plot into it, but still very significant for the last life. Hoped you enjoyed this and see you soon! )</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=bsZ9DSrq8jCCimCw%2BJzVdSk2%2BYW836gdaBjI81zPTf0cQ1dx6k7%2BgDt%2F7OOkTNpld%2FKrfQLVBUzbHybksMGJVIPJOvyyq3onxIVjHKpXRw7vcotSlPlyXmE%2F1uDXYXn4">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter Forty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>ALEXANDER’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wailing echoed throughout the room as I was brought forth into this world. Blood covered my vision as my baby self screamed and cried. I felt rubber gloves support my small body before being wrapped in a soft blanket.</p><p>This is it. This is the final life.</p><p>My last chance to amend the bond between me and Eliza. There was no turning back now. This is the conclusive finale. The final course. The epilogue of this story. If I fail this, if I don’t accomplish the one thing I was meant to do, the result will affect me and Eliza for eternity.</p><p>Soft arms were wrapped around my little figure. My vision was poor and blurred due to my weak eyes, but I could easily tell that this was my mother holding me. I could make out her smile, her tired eyes, the joy and pride beaming off of her face.</p><p>From the mere distance, I could see my new father. He was bearded and seemed to be in his forties. I heard someone hum a lullaby in the midst of all this obscure scenery. My mouth halted its vocal screeches and cooed at the soft music.</p><p>“Hey there, little one,” my mother spoke in a sotto voice. </p><p>“What should we name him?” She asked my father, who came closer to the bed.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he responded, dumbfounded. “We never did think of names, did we?”</p><p>“Yes, especially after having so many babies,” she professed. </p><p>Excuse me, what?</p><p>Many babies? Does that mean I have to endure the pressure of being constantly teased and jabbed upon? No, no, no, no, no.</p><p>I howled again because of my frustration. The couple seemed alarmed by my sudden fit. It took a while before I was soothed and calmed, and even then, I was still whimpering. Baby me seems to be as noisy as actual me.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you as loud as a lion,” my father mused, caressing my cherub cheek. To be honest, I would’ve flinched, but my baby self seemed to like it. Oh, why can’t I control my miniature frame?</p><p>“He is a “little lion”,” my mother added, beaming. What a coincidence. I was also nicknamed “Little lion” by my fellow soldiers during the war.</p><p>“He sure is,” he noted. “What about Leo since he’ll be a little wild and rebellious when he grows up?”</p><p>Few minutes into my new life and my parents already deduced what personality I was going to have. I guess I’ll give them a chance. You asked for a rebellious boy, you’re going to get one.</p><p>“Leo’s a wonderful name,” she complimented. She then turned to face me. “Welcome to the world, Leo Hamilton. The seventh and youngest addition to our family.”</p><p>Hold up, seventh?! Do you mean I have to endure most of my childhood being taunted and berated by my six older siblings?! Nope, Death, take me away. Give me another life. I swear to the heavens above that I would not walk out of this life without being traumatized by my older siblings.</p><p>And isn’t another weird occurrence that my last name is exactly the same as the one I had, like, I don’t know, more than a hundred years ago? At least I won’t make the mistake of introducing myself as a Hamilton.</p><p>But my parents seemed to be nice fellows. They seemed cheerful at my presence. All I have to do now is avoid my many siblings.</p><p>Death’s attempting to mess with me, I knew it. Death always tries to make my life more miserable so it would be much harder to focus. Oh, I can’t wait to brag to Death when I accomplish this task.</p><p>The sobbing must have done a ton to my energy because I was feeling drowsy. Apparently, I can’t handle too much energy and pressure due to the fact that I am a baby. It wasn’t long before I dozed off into sleep.</p><p><em>Alexander, is that you? </em>I heard Eliza’s old voice ask me. This was from the first life, from when she was dying. It brought a nostalgic taste to my mind to hear her say that again.</p><p><em>I bid you good luck, Hamilton, </em>a whisper ran through my mind. I shivered at the voice. It was Death, and it was ready to see me fall.</p><p><em>Don’t you dare take a step closer to me, </em>someone chided at me. It was Eliza, probably from my second life. I remember this moment. I tried to murder her husband, but she didn’t like it.</p><p><em>I hear you calling me, </em>a voice sang to me. This was at the bar all the way in my third life. Her voice was as sweet as pure honey.</p><p>There was a slight change in recollection, I could feel it. <em> I remember you used to have blue-violet eyes. They always seem to sparkle and enchant anyone around you, </em>I hear her commending. We were in a diner after saving her from a mugger. It brought both a happy and sad feeling knowing how the fourth life ended. I swear I could still feel Crawford whipping and stabbing me.</p><p>I could hear the memories change again. <em>Promise me we’d see each other again? </em>This, this memory was from when I was dying from the duel, I remember.</p><p><em>I promise, </em>my past self vowed. And we did see each other again. Five times, five different lives, five encounters after our time as Alexander and Eliza. The world is full of people, but I always seem to encounter her. Fate tied us together and will bring us apart if I don’t succeed.</p><p>Some chattering was heard from above, but the voices didn’t seem to belong in the dream. They sounded real. I opened my eyes and saw a lot of people. They were young — ranging from a young adult to a small toddler. </p><p>“He’s awake!” Someone cheered in a quiet voice.</p><p>They all looked at me curiously. From my perspective, I could count four boys and two girls as my siblings. The youngest, who was a baby, giggled at me and crawled towards me. He stared at me for a while before laughing. Babies are mysterious.</p><p>“Everyone, this is your new baby brother, Leo Hamilton,” my mother introduced. They all smiled at me. Hopefully, they won’t be as bad as I thought they were.</p><p>For now, I have to tolerate living in a huge family. From my experiences as a father to eight children, the youngest is always the subject of teasing, which I hope I was not. Survive this childhood, find Eliza, and live a happy life with her: that was the plan.</p><p><em>I have to do this, </em>I swore to myself. <em>I have to make this right for both of us.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Life was alright in the new Hamilton household.</p><p>It had been five years since my birth and my life was...acceptable. No serious problems, no drastic changes; it was only — normal. </p><p>Our family settled in a city I am still unaware of. The only thing I knew about the place was that it’s in Nevada. I didn’t know this place was a state in the first place! But then again, I had a lot of catching up to when it comes to my own country’s history. </p><p>If there was something to describe the environment I lived in, it was frustratingly hot. The home we had wasn’t that big, average was the best to describe. Enough for a family composed of seven children.</p><p>My father, a man named Arthur, was a doctor working in a local hospital. Marie, my mother, also operated as a nurse in the same hospital. My siblings and I were taken care of by a housekeeper and our older brother.</p><p>Speaking of my brother, his name was Alexander, of all names. I never held any grudges against him. He was a good older brother, most of the time. Alex never belittled me unlike most of my brothers and sisters. He was always the one putting an end to disputes between our siblings, likely because he wanted our parents’ attention.</p><p>He was responsible, industrious, and a bit arrogant. All the markings of a Hamilton. I would have to find out if they were part of my long list of descendants. He seemed to take pride in that he was named after a founding father. Not knowing that the founding father he was named after is literally his little brother.</p><p>Nicholas and James were my other two brothers. The second and fifth eldest respectively. Nicholas was a teenager and James was a kid. I never gave a thought about them and they appeared to return those unbothered feelings. It was fine, as long as they never bullied me.</p><p>I had two sisters as well, Rosie and Sophia. Probably the only two siblings who I, at least, tolerated. They seemed to be fond of me. Always chasing me around the house and always looking after me. Rosie was around thirteen whilst Sophia was only seven, my closest sibling when it comes to age gaps.</p><p>However, my biggest foe was the fourth eldest, Thomas. Why in the world does he have to be named after my mortal enemy? He always taunted me and called me names. Jealousy roared in his expression when our parents tended to me. </p><p>He would endlessly blame me for every misfortune that happened in the house, but I also did the same to him. I wasn’t the only one whom he did this, he did it to everybody in the house except for our parents. It irritated everyone, but there was barely anything we could do. In the eyes of our parents, he was a well-behaved boy who never did anything wrong.</p><p>Today, we were spending leisurely time in the living room. My two sisters were playing some sort of dress-up. Alexander was reading a large volume on law, he was keen on becoming a lawyer. The rest of my brothers were playing a board game while my parents were watching something on the television.</p><p>Meanwhile, I was sitting on the floor trying to comprehend what the program was saying. My ears weren’t too good and I could only hear a few words. Thomas sat right next to me, unfortunately. Planning some mean trick to condemn me.</p><p>“Aren’t you a little prick?” He mocked, squeezing my cheek. I squirmed away from his painful pinch. I was about to unleash my greatest weapon: crying.</p><p>“Oh, you’re gonna cry now, aren’t you?” He jabbed at me. “Go ahead, cry, you little baby.”</p><p>I growled at him, which came out as more of a buzz due to my small voice. Without thinking, I bit his finger. He fell back when I did that, certainly not expecting my defense.</p><p>“Mom!” He cried out. “Leo bit me!”</p><p>“Leo,” our mother chided, her voice stern. “That’s not how you treat your older brother, is it?”</p><p>I looked down guiltily to feign innocence, but I wasn’t going to ignore the fact that Thomas was being such a petty imbecile. I glared at Thomas for doing this to me, which seemed to spur him into blaming me more.</p><p>“Mom! He’s glaring at me!” He complained. </p><p>“That’s it, we’ll put you to sleep,” our mother chastised.</p><p>“No fair,” I grumbled out. Honestly, I would launch a full speech on how wrong Thomas was and how right I was, but I can’t expose my identity as an adult in a child’s body.</p><p>My mother leads me away from the room to my bedroom. She tucked me in bed as I followed her angrily.</p><p>“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?” She inquired. I turned away from her grumpily.</p><p>“Alright then,” she told me. Closing off the lamp, she laid a small kiss on my forehead. “Good night, my little one.”</p><p>Once the door was closed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I could finally have some alone time. A rarity when you live a life with many siblings.</p><p>My life wasn’t as horrible as the rest of them, but I still didn’t like it. Death made it clear that this task won’t be the easiest challenge in the world. If I need to succeed, I have to try harder. But for now, I need to survive this stage in my life.</p><p>I have yet to see a trace of Eliza. Yes, I’m only a few years into this life and I’ll probably meet her when I’m an adult. But this is the final life, I need to see her now.</p><p>This life didn’t start out the best, but it didn’t start out the worst either. All I needed to do was to wait until I’m a fully grown man again and search the world for her. I promised her I’d fulfill this task and heal the bond that I had broken years ago. I just can’t lose, I just can’t.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This chapter wasn't the best but I tried. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and see you soon!)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=obPkcn%2Bv7A2ROHC3wsOBf%2FqZ%2Fg8vqtOzU%2F4TIQScCwwitUJqYlLq%2By9YeWHxxwlJGjA4Jw9nlXaeUty4y2utgtKJYyvF0B%2BdRkG54m6vsvIUEzO7hXU3tLiCxkbPZ6ta">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter Forty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll do great in school, my dear,”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">I looked uncertainly at the boarding school I was sent to. My newfound parents had a hard time keeping up with so many children at home so they sent some of us to boarding school to assess the situation. </span> <span class="s3">Better than living with Thomas, I guess,</span> <span class="s2"> I thought to myself.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sure you’ll do well,” my mother assured me, which completely did the opposite of its original purpose. I felt more nervous with her statements. But no, I shouldn’t focus on that. The main purpose of this life is to win Eliza back, not fulfill everybody’s expectations.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Good luck, my son,” my mother said, kissing my forehead. “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“See you soon too, Ma,” I returned her sentiment, going inside the school halls.</span>
</p><p class="p2">From the outside, the school looked like some massive castle or mansion built in the 19th century. It was ginormous and already filled with plenty of pupils. It also had large outside grounds, big enough to fit a farm. I only hope there are not many assholes here.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The halls were huge and the rooms seem to continue endlessly. Guess I’ve got to find my way around here. Here’s to hoping I won’t get lost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Spoiler: I did get lost.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Only a few minutes in and I already forgot my footprints. “Hey!” I called out to some people playing outside. “Do you know where the dormitories are?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">They looked at each other and shrugged, going back to playing. I groaned, </span> <span class="s3">children.</span> <span class="s2"> Good thing classes don’t start until tomorrow.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey! Give that back!” Someone shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Turning towards the source of the sound, I saw a group of boys bullying a girl by taking away her book. They were taller than her and she was struggling. “Henry, please! Give it back!” She demanded, on the verge of tears.</p><p class="p2">“What are you gonna do, princess?” He sneered, throwing the book at his friend. “Beat us up?”</p><p class="p2">“Henry, I swear,” she grumbled, stomping her feet. But her agitated face seemed to spur them into action. She followed the book around helplessly while her tormentors continued teasing her.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Concerned, I glanced around my surroundings to see if anybody could help. Luckily, an elderly professor was just strolling outside. </span> <span class="s3">Goodness, where was he when I was lost,</span> <span class="s2"> I pondered to myself. “Sir!” I yelled.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, my boy?” He asked, seemingly a bit puzzled as to why I called him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I pointed to the gang of boys who were bullying the girl. He groaned to himself and went to settle the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Boys!” He roared at them. All of them froze at the teacher’s stern voice. You could see the fear in their eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not how you properly treat a lady, is it?” He questioned them. Taking the book away from them, he thrust it back to the arms of the girl, who murmured a “thank you” in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He turned back to the gang. “This is a warning. If I ever catch you five again, I’ll report you alk to the principal’s office. Do you understand?” He told them strictly. They gulped and mumbled a “yes sir”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Good,” he affirmed, going back to his current tasks. While the bullies left the grounds, I ran towards the girl. “Miss, are you alright?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, I’m alright. Don’t worry,” she assured me, not looking straight at my face. “They’re always on the look for someone to taunt. I’m glad the professor came before anything serious happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Then, her eyes focused on me. A weird occurrence happened. I feel like I remembered those eyes, I’ve seen them a million times. The rest of her features seemed to have the same effect. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She also has that same expression on her face that reflected mine. We both felt like we knew each other but where? Then, I realized moments like this happened when I saw Eliza. Does that mean-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Eliza?” I asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Alex?” She said in unison with mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Our eyes widened. How in the world did I find her so soon? Death must have played a trick on my mind, right? But it all seemed too real.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">We giggled at each other, like newlyweds on their wedding day. She threw her arms around me and embraced me tightly. I returned her hug, breathing in the fact I found her after only a few years!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I can’t believe it took such a short time to find you,” I said to her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Neither did I,” she confessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How did you recognize me? How did you know you were Eliza?” I interrogated, interested to know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Long story,” she answered, waving the question off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As much as it was joyful to see Eliza again, it was certainly awkward that we meet as children. We can’t marry as kids, that’s illegal. Oh, why does have to be this way?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“By the way, what’s your name in this life?” She asked me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Leo Hamilton,” I replied. “Yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Judy Anderson,” she responded. “Isn’t it a little weird your name is “Hamilton” in this life?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I thought the exact same thing!” I exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So, what kind of drama is your family facing now?” I joked, knowing about how tragic our lives were usually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing much,” she said, fumbling with her fingers. “My father’s some sort of businessman in this area. Always stern at me because he blamed me for my mother’s death.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What happened to your mother?” I questioned worriedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“She died giving birth to me,” she answered. “He sent me to this school to get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ouch,” I commented. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No need to worry about that,” she reassured me. “Besides, I’m better off without him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What about yours?” She transitioned from the last topic. “What has Alexander Hamilton been up to lately?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing much either,” I said, sitting down on a stone bench. “I was the youngest out of seven siblings. My parents sent me here to ease the stress of balancing seven children.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Silence passed between us. Mostly because we didn’t know what to say to each other. We hadn’t expected to see each other this soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Do you know your way around this school?” I asked her again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She nodded, leading me through the corridors of the school and giving me a tour. We smiled at each other the whole time. Maybe this task wasn’t so hopeless after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A few months passed into school and things were looking up. With my memories retained from my past other lives, it was easier to get through school without any problems. On this day, however, I was furious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How could he?!” I screamed, kicking my legs into a tree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How could he what?” Betsey asked, reading from a storybook. Her mind was more focused on the written words than my ranting, though she already knew why I was enraged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Andrew Jackson!” I yelled, hitting my head this time on the tree. The blood beneath my flesh boiling hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Does he even fucking know how </span> <span class="s3">hard </span> <span class="s2">I worked for those papers?!” I shouted, not caring if my feet were marred with wounds. “I went through whole nights without sleep. Facing cramps in my hands and starvation. Then, this dickhead comes in after my death and changes the whole financial system that I fucking created!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“To be fair, he wasn’t the only one who changed it,” Eliza commented nonchalantly. Obviously not caring if I’m angry or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t remind me of the other rascals!” I whined, slumping my back against the tree I was kicking. I was surprised the tree is still up. With my strength and fury, I would’ve knocked it down by now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">I was panting hard when I finished, my feet were sore and my ankles hurt. My hands dripping slightly with blood.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Done with your temper tantrum?” Eliza inquired, a bit of tease in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I murmured my agreement. She then sat her book aside and faced me, her face serious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now, let’s talk about how we’re going to finish this challenge once and for all,” she stated, her tone professional.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Talk about what?” I said, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She rolled her eyes. “We need to plan this out. If we’re going to succeed, we need to arrange our affairs ahead of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She slapped her face, shaking her head. “No wonder you don’t succeed,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She sighed, grabbing my hand. “Look, I don’t want to break our bond. I’m as...desperate as you to get this done. We need to know what we’ll do with our lives beforehand so we’d know what to do and expect,” she explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So, you got any ideas?” I questioned stupidly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“No,” she disagreed. “I was hoping you’d give some.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What about I impregnate you right now?” I suggested brainlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Alex, what the-“ she started, but halted when I was about to say something.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Listen,” I began. “I know it sounds foolish, but if I give you a baby right now. We’d be forced to marry. What harm could that do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Eliza sat up straight and pulled out her fingers as if to count them. “Number one, I don’t have my period yet. Two, it’s illegal for us to marry. Three, we would be rejected by our parents and society. Four, Death wouldn’t like that.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I stood there, silent. Since when I was this dense? That was probably the dumbest idea I ever made in my whole existence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Gosh, Alexander,” Eliza groaned. “I never expected you to be this dimwitted. You were supposed to be the smartest out of both of us, but I guess you being a child affects your intellect.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I swatted her arm at that insult. “Hey, that actually hurt,” I said, feigning hurt. She smacked me back, mostly out of amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I guess the only we can do is wait,” she murmured. “The problem is, what if something bad happens? It’s very likely for us to move away when we reach college</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A thought popped into my mind. “I have an idea,” I announced. “I hope it’s not a dumb one,” Eliza grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“When we reach eighteen, I’ll ask for your father’s blessing,” I clarified. She was about to retaliate before I signaled for her to pause. “A blessing for a future marriage. We won’t get married on the spot, rather a reservation for our future. You mentioned your father wanting to rid of you. Well, that’s the perfect time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s actually...,” she trailed off. “Not that bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Did I get my intelligence back?” I questioned teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She smirked, “no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why you little —“ I started. She was laughing at my reaction. In vengeance, I began to tickle her mercilessly. We both were having the time of our lives before someone interrupted us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” A teacher screeched. “Maintain a proper distance!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">We both separated from ourselves immediately, not wanting to face a torturous punishment. I glanced up at the sky and realized it was almost evening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We should go back upstairs,” I noted. “Less we get ourselves another warning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She consented to my idea. We both waved each other goodbyes before descending to our separate ways. I was giddy throughout the whole day, skipping through the halls; my steps echoing in the empty corridors. I was confident we could win this, we just have to wait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: A filler chapter. I apologize for the late and short chapter. I was busy today so I never had the chance to write a lot. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this chapter and see you soon!)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=7t%2Fk7kPZbG0wjIFD52%2BjJp64Y%2BimD%2Blc1ZphBUhQPBaECiEKkQ4ZHus31H1c0v5sQoRG7RCNoI6rVOI5qn9QpwYF95bDkuZXKgrE1Q2ma6BXpBtpgd6EBS0lB76PtsTD">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter Fifty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The stillness of the road brought tranquility to my heart. There were no cars on the trail, nor there were any people. It was just me and the highway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Days have been less quiet as the months passed. Everyone’s been praising my genius not knowing about the past behind those intellectual thoughts. My former experiences served me well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have yet to find Eliza. This was the fourth life, the penultimate, the one before the last. The earthquake before the tsunami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, I’m way into my thoughts right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My childhood was...normal to say the least. My parents were great. I had a great home with all the needs I could ask for. There was nothing special about my early years. It was just average.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My father worked for the French government before deciding he was tired of politics and instead moved to a different country with me and my mother, though he still maintained close connections with a few politicians. It was through them that he earned a lot of money. I benefited from that money, entering the best colleges in all of America and getting the best offerings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though, all of them were practically useless when your only purpose was to locate a lost lover. In order to fulfill that role, I applied for a job as a travel journalist, scouting the world and all of its hidden secrets. I searched the world for Eliza but had found her in none of those locations. You could have imagined how frustrated I was with that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing my America grow into a global power was similar to a parent witnessing their child graduating. Years ago, I created this nation, which still stands to this day. Sure, it had its fair share of disappointments (I’m still mad at how they changed MY financial system), but it’s all good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enough about America, where in the world is Eliza?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had traversed multiple countries, endless destinations but there was no clue of her existence. How am I going to succeed? In my other lives, I managed to find her within a snap, but now, I feel like a failure!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I resigned from my role as a travel journalist and set out for political goals. If I couldn’t find Eliza, then I should make a mark on this world while my memories retain. I don’t want to leave this world as an unknown person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My family suggested that I should move to North Carolina if I was to become successful. A weird place to look for fame but alright. As of now, according to direction, I should be approaching the state right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The trees disappeared and dark pastures replaced it. It was hard to admire the view when you’re the only person on the road. I couldn’t blame other travelers though. It was already late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The city lights greeted me as I entered the place. Honestly, though the empty roads brought solemnity, it was quite frightening. I felt like anything could pounce on me any second now. I’ve heard of the mythical tales of monstrous beasts who roam the regions, and I’m not very fond of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a dimly lit place, so to speak. Most of the buildings were closed and only a few street lamps were lighted. The street was so dark you could barely see the pavement, my signal lights my only source of sight. The Great Depression must have hit hard, I thought to myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of nowhere, I heard someone scream. “Help! Help!” The person, probably a female, shouted. Concerned, I followed the sound. I saw a woman run towards the direction of the car, a creep following her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling a sense of boldness within me, I jumped out of my car and sprinted towards her aid. I lunged at the man and began to beat him mercilessly. The location was so dark I could barely see his face, but the scent of drugs and alcohol was strong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a few hits, he was already unconscious. Now I felt really guilty about hitting him. He didn’t even put up a fight! But my concern was directed towards the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miss, are you alright?” I inquired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman had dark brown hair and pale skin. She wore a red dress that seemed very uncomfortable. Her face looked tired but her eyes — her eyes looked so familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am alright," she assured me, patting my arm a bit. "Thank you for saving my life."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, I put the pieces of the puzzle together. I know those eyes, I know that voice. A strange phenomenon cascaded through my body, the feeling of when you meet your soulmate. And there is ever only one person to make me feel this way, and that was:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Betsey..." I murmured under my breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes widened. A million memories flashed in her mind from the looks of it. She recognized me! I knew I would find her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned away from me, trying to process all of it. But my confidence says that this was Eliza, this must certainly be Eliza. My expression was only normal but on the inside, I felt so giddy and alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She faced me again. A few tears were glittering on her cheeks. At long last, she whispered my name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alexander,"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alexander,” Eliza whined. </p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts. I didn’t notice I dozed off for a moment.</p><p>“Yes?” I asked her.</p><p>“Come on,” she continued, shaking him a bit. “My father will be expecting you soon.”</p><p>Oh, that. I remember what I was supposed to do now.</p><p>Eliza and I had recently reached seventeen years old and were expecting to graduate soon. Unfortunately, her father had announced the other day that they were moving to another city. Forcing me and Eliza to separate...again.</p><p>Miraculously, however, Eliza managed to convince her father to win his approval and receive a blessing from him. No, we weren’t going to marry. Rather, a promise; a promise for me and Eliza to marry when the time comes. This was done to ensure that Eliza wouldn’t be engaged to some other man which will, weirdly, lead both of us to die on a sinking ship.</p><p>“Alright,” I said, straightening my posture. <em>Pretend this man isn’t a total arse, </em>I thought to myself. Fixing my tie and the suit that I borrowed from my brothers, I prepared myself. I also tried to recount all the memories I had when I had asked for Schuyler’s blessing in my old life, thinking it could help me.</p><p>Biting my lip, I went inside.</p><p>Inside, a man sat at the head of the table. A large one. His features were similar to those of a man who would beat you to a pulp and snap you like a twig when you mess with him. He had a bald head and a grumpy look on his face. <em>Reminds me of Washington, </em>I joked about my old general. Maybe that thought would ease my anxiety.</p><p>Sitting right next to him was a woman. I immediately knew that wasn’t Eliza’s mother because number one, she was dead. And number two, she was too young to be her mother. She appears to be only twenty years old and not far from Eliza’s own age.</p><p>Eliza took a seat on the left side of her father. She motioned for me to take the seat next to her. I obeyed and followed silently.</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir,” I greeted, recalling all table manners I could think of.</p><p>He nodded his head and muttered something, probably greeting me in return. “And why do you come here, boy,” he spits out with such disdain. Great, already making a bad impression.</p><p>“For your daughter’s engagement, sir,” I answered proudly, masking my fear since he’s definitely the type of man who hates cowards.</p><p>A servant came into the room and brought all the food with the help of a few others. All of them looked so delicious. The food at my home was alright, but these meals felt like they were for a king.</p><p>“So, Mr. Hamilton,” he began, a somber look on his face. “Where do you come from?”</p><p>“I live just here, sir,” I answered honestly. Unlike last time, there was nothing to hide about my upbringing. I was a child raised by medical parents with six siblings.</p><p>“And your family?” He inquired, taking a bite out of his meal.</p><p>“My father is a doctor and my mother is a nurse,” I told him. “We live in a simple home near the boarding school where Judy and I met.”</p><p>“Are your parents rich?” He questioned.</p><p>“We’re middle-class citizens, sir,” I stated.</p><p>He took a sip of his wine glass. “And how did you meet my daughter?” He asked. </p><p>“In boarding school,” I said, trying to eat but the man kept interrupting me.</p><p>“How long have you known each other?”</p><p>“Seven years, sir,” I answered, pausing a bit to count the number of years.</p><p>“What are your ambitions, Hamilton?” He interrogated.</p><p>“I plan to be a lawyer or a politician, sir,” I responded. “Both are profitable enough to provide for me and Eliza.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t like the sound of being a politician but a lawyer seems good,” he commented, then went back to feasting.</p><p>He placed down his fork and spoon and clasped his hands together, settling his head on top of his hands. This made him seem more like a movie villain, honestly.</p><p>“What are your intentions for my daughter?” He asked seriously.</p><p>I gulped and answered what my mind told me. “I intend for us to wait a little while longer since we’re only youngsters. When we come of age, I hope to marry her and live a simple life with her in the city where I could provide for her and our children,” I said, sweating a bit. It was a dumb statement, but I wasn’t prepared for this.</p><p>“Alright, then,” he said simplistically. “You have my blessing.”</p><p>“Wait, tha — that’s it?” I stammered. If I recall correctly, things like these take ages.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied nonchalantly. “I couldn’t care less who my daughter picks. All that matters is that she marries and I finally get to be alone without her presence disturbing me.”</p><p>I turned towards my right and Eliza seemed to be hurt by this proclamation. She hid it by focusing on her food and hanging her head low, but all the evidence of sadness was there. What he said pissed me off really badly.</p><p>I was about to stand up and give him a piece of my mind. About to launch a grand speech on how lucky he was to have Eliza as a daughter and how stupid his thinking was. As I was about to give him an earful, a hand held me back. </p><p>Eliza grabbed my wrist before anything could happen. I turned to her and she had a strict look on her face. <em>Don’t screw this up, nitwit, </em>she says to me telepathically.</p><p>I surrendered to her threat and continued eating in silence. The rest of the dinner was unpleasant. Most of the time was Eliza’s father and his lover conversing with one another while Eliza and I whispered to each other occasionally.</p><p>“Thank goodness, that’s over,” I breathed, exiting her house. “I don’t know if you know this, but your father is a bit of an arse.”</p><p>She laughed at my insult. “I don’t care about my father.” She wrapped her arms around my neck. “All I care about is that you got his blessing and that the marriage was sealed.”</p><p>I pecked her on the lips. She smiled at the kiss. Today was still success, despite Eliza’s father being an abhorrent man. “And now we wait,” I said.</p><p>“And now we wait,” she repeated.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I apologize for the horrible chapter. I procrastinated the story the whole time and only wrote it today. I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon!)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=FhGDwOt1SNHmKMhJwlA8JpQ0%2FAcUH%2BAPh7kmiLJJjgMHk2YIS4mkydaQmNqkiwebBqE6ef6RJNLnYKOiDrBgUuDyMbutBpn0AYtIyzGng52Y5j9B%2BcKhf3f7SXw41hiw">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter Fifty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The bustling noises of the urban city alarmed my ears. Loud sounds always irritated me, even though I was loud myself. I hang my head low as I wandered around the streets, planning on heading to the harbor; where I will meet Eliza.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">The Titanic comes into my mind when I think of the harbor. A once massive ship displaying the achievements of humankind sunken to the bottom of the ocean, taking its passengers with it. I shivered at the thought of it, not only because it was such a painful memory...mostly because the waters were freezing cold.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">My Betsey was to depart today sadly. She was leaving for Europe for her father’s business. We scheduled to say our goodbyes to each other before she departs. Hopefully, the ship won’t sink.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">The scent of smoke and steam clogged my nose. </span> <span class="s4">The city life, </span> <span class="s3">I groaned in my mind. A century ago, I wouldn’t have known such inventions like the television and entertainment like movies would exist. Well, here I am now.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">I’m still wrapping my head around the fact of how quick society was to innovating life. Though my body stayed in the 20th century, my mind belonged to a world far, far away that existed many years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">It wasn’t long before the dock came into view. Leviathan ships that were seemingly bigger than whales. Most of them were for traveling since airplanes were so expensive.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Eliza wasn’t hard to distinguish from the crowd. There were only a few people on the dock and her family was one of them. She wore a blue dress that was of the latest trend and a small white bonnet on her head. She looked around impatiently as if she were searching for something. Her father was chatting with some wealthy, first-class politicians while their baggage was being loaded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">I hid behind a large pile of suitcases. “Psst!” I toned my voice down, making sure no one sees me. Waving my hands, I attempted to gain her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Eventually, she noticed me. Eliza turned to her father to excuse herself and ran towards me. She immediately hugged me as I returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I’m going to miss you,” she declared, pecking me on the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I’m going to miss you too,” I repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">We pulled apart from each other. “Where are you going to anyways?” I asked, curious.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Spain,” she replied dully. I chuckled at her tone.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What so bad about Spain?” I joked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Nothing at all. I’m quite interested in it, frankly,” she responded. “It’s just so far away from you. When I get there, I’ll be an ocean away.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Hey,” I comforted, placing my hand on her arm. “I’ll be alright, and you will be too. We only have to wait a few more years before we see each other again, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Right,” she said firmly. “Besides we have my father’s blessing. All we have to do is wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">A loud horn disrupted our private conversation. It vibrated the wooden floorboards of the dock and probably the ocean. My ears are still ringing from the sound.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“This seems familiar,” I commented.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What does it remind you of?” She questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“The Titanic,” I answered.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I remember that moment,” she recalled. “I bumped into you while we were boarding.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“You were a bit grumpy at me, I must say,” I teased. She swatted my arm indicating her annoyance.</span> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I wish we weren’t so mad at each other in our past lives,” I told her, sadness in her tone. “We would have succeeded if our feelings of pride didn’t get in our way.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I know,” she replied sorely. I already told her about our other past lives and how all of them ended in tragedy.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Let’s hope this one doesn’t end badly,” she wished. A hopeful smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Someone called out for her, “Judy! Get ready! We’re about to board!” She was about to stand up but I pulled her down. “Wait,” I told her. I searched my pockets for the very thing I came here to do.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What is it?” She inquired, sitting back down. I dug my hands in my pocket, searching for the object. I finally came across the box I was looking for and pulled it out. Her eyes widened at the small box.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I wanted to give you this before you left,” I confessed, handing it to her. She looked at me mysteriously. Opening it, she gasped as she saw a small ring inside. A turquoise jewel entrapped by a golden band.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I call it a promise ring,” I said. “Its purpose is to mark our engagement. It also keeps away potential suitors.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">She giggled slightly at my jab. “Alexander, I—how much money did you spend on this?” She asked disbelievingly. I wasn’t exactly rich and had to save up all my money including working at a small store to earn the money. It was costly but worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“Never mind that,” I reassured her.</span> </p><p class="p2">Another call of her name came from her father. Suddenly, she kissed me passionately on the lips. My eyes widened as I took at the moment before closing my eyes and relishing her lips on mine. When we pulled away, all on our faces were smiles.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">She began to walk away. “When I see you again, I would see your face in the next election,” she joked about my ambitions for running for president. I laughed at her joke.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It wasn’t long before the ship started its journey east. I watched solemnly as the boat moved closer to the horizon. Departing only when it was completely gone. It would take weeks, months, years before I could see Eliza again. But for now, I could only hope for the best.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">The rain poured as I walked back home. It was dark when I began the stroll. My parents would scold me for being so late, but I wouldn’t mind them. The only person on my mind was Eliza.</span> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s4"> <em>Please, Death,</em> </span> <span class="s3"> I begged silently. </span> <span class="s4"> <em>Let me succeed. I only have one life left.</em> </span> <span class="apple-converted-space">  </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Come on, Leo. You’re twenty-five. You should at least have a fiancé by now!” My older brother, James, complained.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I already told you I’m engaged to Eliza,” I told him gravely, irritated by his whines.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“For what? Seven years?” James bantered. I sighed at his statement.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It has been seven years since Eliza’s departure to Spain. Seven years of waiting. Seven years of bottled compliments and affection. My patience was running out, but I had to contain myself. This is the final life, I must make it worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“James, don’t bully him like that,” my sister, Sophia, retorted. James raised his hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">I could understand their disappointment. All of them are already married and were expecting children by now. Even Thomas, the sibling I most hated, was married. I seriously think his wife has certain issues when it comes to choosing a husband.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“But still, no one stays engaged for seven years!” James argued. “Face it, Leo. She’s probably drinking wine with some handsome merchant across the ocean.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">I turned around and was approached him dangerously before Sophia stepped in between us. “Woah, there,” she said. “It’s time for both of you to shut up and respect each other’s opinions.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Respect?!” I exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to understand why he’s so frustrated at me not getting a wife and he’s here having no empathy for my choices.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You know, you’re starting to become more irritating than Thomas,” I muttered, not loud enough for him to hear though.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“To be fair, you’re the youngest, so you make the worst decisions,” he debated. Angry, I raised my fist but Sophia stopped me before anything could happen.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Shut up both of you!” She yelled, clearly frustrated at our squabble.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“James,” she said carefully. “We must respect Leo’s decision in not marrying. It’s his own choice and he’ll have to decide if he wants a wife or not. Besides, our parents already have so many grandchildren.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">James grunted in defeat but still held a grudge. “But Leo,” she told me concerningly. “No offense, but I do hold some doubt that Judy’s not coming back. James has a point. Are you really sure she’s coming back?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yes,” I replied. Sophia sighed. “I guess we have to respect you then. But Leo, be careful,” she warned me. With that, both of them left my living room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">I dropped down on my chair and groaned, leaning back slightly. They were right to hold suspicion in their hearts. Eliza was gone for an awfully long time to the point I was convinced she was never coming back. But this was the final life, I had to make it worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">I started working as a writer again for the</span> <span class="s4"> New York Times</span> <span class="s3">. Moving back to New York, I rediscovered my old passion for writing and wrote in newspaper articles. I made a handsome load of money from it and it was enough for me to live and buy excessively.</span></p><p class="p2">My articles were all about politics. It was my specialty. I ranted and raved on and on how bad our politicians were and how busted our economy was. I was your local political-screaming child.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Truth be told, I wanted to be a politician again. Recover my past love of arguing against older gentlemen and writing endlessly for hours, but I decided against it. Being a politician would only hinder my chance at succeeding. I needed a simple but profitable job, and being a writer was it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">My siblings had been annoying me for the past few days since I could never be swayed by another woman other than Eliza. Even my parents were in on it, skeptical about Eliza’s return. For years, dubiety also lingers in my heart, but I chose to believe. Rather a miracle for me to believe in faith rather than reason.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Perhaps James was right. Perhaps Eliza’s never coming back. Maybe I should try to live my last life happily again. I already failed all my other lives, me failing this one was bound to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Composing a letter for my brother, I interrogated him if he had any ladies in mind. I could almost picture his ecstatic response. If I can’t win this task, I should at least win my family’s respect.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Living in the 20th century was a blast. So much new technology in every corner of the world, with new ones to come. I want to live my life basking in the glow of all these new innovations.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Faith still resided in my heart, that I should stop and reconsider Eliza. But that feeling was soon overshadowed and I sent the letter to my brother. It's time to appreciate the nation that I once founded flourish.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">In those moments, Eliza disappeared from my mind. Only wanderlust was flowing. Oh, if only I didn’t write that letter...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: To all of you who are confused on what year this is, the year is 1972 based on the last scene. For all the writers in the audience, any tips for motivation? I have been lacking inspiration for the past few days but I don’t want to take a break since it’s (spoilers) almost done. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, and see you soon! )</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=BTzgth7pujMTZ4fucBpN%2BsfZtKIjXFjEtlpLBkTqOwVUPE2H1hjEH%2Be8D2%2FgyUs%2BEw7YO%2BT6bcX%2BgATFYCzCt2D12W50%2BCfd76X04t4Ez%2BJmWL%2BjMOlBjEoIRHvhrtEp">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter Fifty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me more about yourself, Leo,” Lily asked me, taking a sip from her soup.</p><p>The chattering of the other guests in the restaurant disfigured our conversation together, but we still managed to have a good conversation. Some were laughing, some were peacefully eating. Meanwhile, Mary and I had been feasting awkwardly.</p><p>I thought for a while. Nothing exciting that’s for sure. I have been doing the same thing for the past few years since Eliza disappeared. </p><p>Just the same old job of being a political writer. Insanity was flourishing in me since I was so bored and tired of writing the same thing over and over again. I wanted to be something more than that, but a voice whispered inside me that I shouldn’t. </p><p>“There’s nothing thrilling about my life, honestly,” I responded, taking a bite from my meal. “I’m a news writer for a newspaper and I have a book about politics out.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Lily commented.</p><p>Lily was a friend of James’ wife. She was single and had been waiting for potential opportunities for marriage. Blonde was her hair color and her eyes were chestnut brown. She wore a green dress to match my tie that was also the same color.</p><p>She and I weren’t exactly in a relationship right now. We had started heading out together a few months ago and started “dating” as you may call it. There was nothing special about our time together. </p><p>Mary and I were...awkward to say the least. She and I barely spoke and weren’t even considered friends based on our limited conversations. I would call us acquaintances at most. Though we began seeing each other months ago, our meetings were usually a rarity.</p><p>“What about you? What do you have to offer?” I interrogated. She stood there in silence, thinking for a second.</p><p>“Nothing much either. I just graduated from college,” she answered. My eyes widened. She just graduated from college?! Why, I’m far too much older than her. I’m thirty years old for goodness’ sake!</p><p>“Interesting,” I feigned curiosity. I didn’t want to overreact with our age gaps. After all, I met some pairs who have good relations with each other despite their age differences.</p><p>We continued eating in stillness. The only sounds were the conversations happening in the background, but those were just white noise. I felt uncomfortable eating with a person who barely knows me and whom I barely know. </p><p><em>James, why must you torture me like this? </em>My thoughts whispered inside my head.</p><p>“Do you have any past lovers?” I questioned, hoping to start up another discussion that will definitely end quickly. </p><p>“None,” she responded, unbothered by the query. “You?”</p><p>“Well,” my voice petered off. Eliza was a topic I didn’t want to touch since it has been so long since we interacted. The problem is that Eliza and I were too close and mentioning her would cause tension between us.</p><p>It has been more than a decade since Eliza and I last saw each other. Twelve years to be exact. I tried calling and sending letters to her declaring how much I missed her and how I longed for her, but all were pointless. </p><p>I reached out to James for aid in relationships. His wife knew a lot of companions who were still to find love. Unfortunately, none of her friends appealed to me. Though my mind focused on what is happening right now, my heart belonged to a maiden lost somewhere in the world.</p><p>“I had a lover named Judy,” I recalled, careful not to mention her other name. “She and I knew each other since childhood. We were very much in love.”</p><p>“I proposed to her once, even asking for her father’s blessing. Both were in agreement and we were supposed to marry,” I told her, sighing contentedly at the thought of my Betsey. </p><p>“Then, she traveled to Spain. She told me it would only take a few weeks. But weeks turned into months, months turned into years. It has been twelve years since that happened,” I said sadly.</p><p>She touched my hand softly yet awkwardly. “I’m sorry,” she said, showing her concern.</p><p>“No need for that,” I waved her off. “What’s done is done. I must focus on the present.”</p><p>Lily nodded her head in agreement. I could tell that she was very discomfited after hearing about my old love story. I must admit, it was very weird that I fantasized about an old lover when I should be diverting my attention to my new one.</p><p>It wasn’t long before we finished our supper. We were haste in eating because of the tense aura surrounding us. I escorted her to her vehicle.</p><p>“Thank you for dinner,” she thanked me. I only smiled in return.</p><p>“No problem,” I replied.</p><p>She then proceeded to do the unprecedented and kissed me on the cheek. It was supposed to be a romantic one but it felt more friendly than intimate. Lily started her car and drove away after that.</p><p>I sighed to myself. Lily wasn’t the first girl I had courted. In fact, James paired me up with a bunch of them. But I wouldn’t call them lovers, just mere associates. I didn’t mention them to Lily since she was already visibly self-conscious about Eliza.</p><p>I was lucky that some of them became dearest friends of mine. Some were lost and forgotten in my memories. None of them attracted me the same way Eliza did.</p><p>I thought back to an old memory of mine and chuckled. Writing a letter to Eliza, I described as some sort of sorceress or witch, for she has bewitched me and made me think only of her. It was true, I was stuck with the few memories I had of her in this life and what I could recall from the past. She held my heart and refused to let go, and I refused to let her drop it.</p><p>Slumping down on the sidewalk, I sighed soundly to myself. <em>Why must you be so far away?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I glanced at the window anxiously. Snowflakes fell from the midnight sky as the carriage carried on with its travels. Please make it fast, I’ve got to get to my family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was late. My work in the government has kept me so busy and when I finished, it was approaching midnight. My nervousness grew within me through each passing second. I had to get home. I had to get back to my family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vehicle suddenly came to an abrupt halt which caused all sorts of accidents to happen. I gripped the empty seat beside me to not fall on my face. The carriage door was thrown open and I heard the driver muttered, “get out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, I was finally back at my home. I stumbled out of the carriage as it drove off to another road. Ridding myself of snow, I allowed myself to enter my home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was quiet. The children must have been asleep, I thought to myself. Guilt swirled across my stomach as I hadn’t had the chance to tuck the young ones in for sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was about to place my briefcase on the couch before I noticed someone there. My wife was sleeping soundly on the sofa. Her arm was extended towards the floor, an open book laid on top of the ground. Saliva was dripping out of her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adorable, I thought to myself. She must have occupied herself with a book before falling asleep herself. I walked over towards her and laid a kiss on her forehead. She squirmed a bit before continuing with her slumber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chuckling to myself, I ascended upstairs. I peeked in through the rooms of all of my children, making sure they were asleep. Fortunately, they were sleeping peacefully as lambs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was about to go into my bedroom before I noticed an open door. There was no one in that room. Only a few bits of furniture with nothing else in it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was supposed to be Phillip’s room, my thoughts told me. Leaning on the frame of the door, I nearly teared up at the sight. My son, taken too soon. The boy was only nineteen years old. The faint screams of Eliza whispered in my ear, a lasting reminder of how I failed as a father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phillip was a brilliant boy. He was smart, resourceful, and a bit rebellious. He could’ve been anything. A lawyer, a senator, maybe even a president, but death wouldn’t allow any of that to happen. Instead, it took him away to a land unknown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should’ve never given him that advice. I should’ve stopped the duel, probably offer myself as a sacrifice instead. My son never deserved to die like that. I deserved the pain, not him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alexander?” I heard a familiar voice call for me. Arms circled around my torso as I felt someone’s head on my shoulder. It was Eliza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing here?” She inquired, concern in her tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” She guessed before I could even answer. I solemnly nodded my head. How does she know me so much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I could’ve saved him, Betsey. I could’ve saved our son,” I croaked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We had this talk, Alexander,” she reminded me with a warning. “Our son’s death was never your fault. There’s nothing we could do about it, especially now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She then turns to me. “We must move on. I miss Phillip too, he was my son as well. But Phillip wouldn’t want us to stay depressed for the rest of our lives,” she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I supposed you’re right,” I agreed with her. “How do you know me so well?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“After being married for twenty-two years, it’s easy to read you like a book,” she smiled, leading me towards our bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I changed into my nightwear and crawled into bed with my wife. She was already sleeping when I laid down. I kissed her forehead before falling asleep, dreaming of a better world.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The drive to my home was short. It wasn’t miles away from the restaurant which was good since I still hadn’t gotten a handle on driving. After parking my car, I headed inside my house, desiring to escape the cold.</p><p>“Hey, Leo,” was the first greeting I received upon entry. It was Jane. Jane was one of the girls James introduced me to. Though we never worked out, we stayed on good terms since both of us had a passion for debate.</p><p>“Hey, Jane,” I returned, hanging my coat against the rack. “Going to your friend’s house tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied. She decided to stay at my house since one of her friends lived nearby. She hopes to meet up with her tomorrow.</p><p>“Why do you look so down in the dumps,” she inquires, noticing my frown. </p><p>“I don’t think me and Lily would work out,” I stated.</p><p>“Ouch,” she commented. “Why?”</p><p>“She just doesn’t appeal to me as Judy did,” I told her, arranging my papers in the living room. </p><p>“Been thinking about Judy again, huh?” She questioned, eating one of my snacks she found in the pantry. I muttered my agreement.</p><p>“But I don’t think I’ll ever find her,” I complained. It was true. I abandoned my chances long ago.</p><p>She placed the food on the counter and placed her arms on top of my shoulders, making me face her. “Listen, Leo. Don’t give up yet. Sure, she’s been gone for quite a while now, but she’ll return to you. She did promise, right?”</p><p>I nodded my head. “Then you deserve it, you’ve waited this long,” she said confidently.</p><p>“Thanks, Jane,” I said graciously, hugging her in a friendly way.</p><p>“No problem,” she replied.</p><p>I had little suspicion with what Jane said. She hasn’t met Eliza after all, but someone at least believed Eliza would return. She was right, I deserved it after all these years of waiting. I could only pray that Jane’s prediction would come true</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Remind me again not to procrastinate writing the chapter, else I'd panic-write an entire 2000+ word chapter in one sitting on the day of publishing. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this part. Let me know your theories! See you soon!)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=BKVTj6W8qvIr66s7FF3USLnGUM8aooCjJ0W9BYRUUHTG3P3zmo%2FtLuGdhRxzp%2F%2BjFH5trwixdK6wUkRDutDuET7j7jhfohVKCmCkSb2xONI6wZj6%2FtaJmEZQtc6rpD70">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter Fifty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Pick a better dress, Peggy!” Angelica scolded our younger sister. “We’ll be heading to an officers’ ball, not a brothel!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But-“ Peggy wanted to cut off, but Angelica stopped her beforehand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No reasoning with me, young lady,” she chided, clearly disgusted by Peggy’s sense of fashion. “Ask Ruth to fit you in a more ceremonial attire. The dress you have on right now will simply not do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peggy grumbled but decided not to argue with our older sister.  She marched away from the room and went to search for a better gown. I could hear our mother yelling at her for slamming the door so hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, I was sat in front of my vanity. Some of the parts of my chosen dress were already on me. Angelica chose to fill in the role of my hairdresser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who do you think will make an appearance tonight?” I asked my sister as she brushed my hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. Mama never made it clear who’s coming tonight,” she answered me. “I heard the Marquis de Lafayette will come.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The officer from France?” I questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” she clarified. Angelica accidentally pulled my hair too hard, leading me to let out a painful “ouch”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry,” she apologized, then went back straight to work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who else will be there?” I inquired, curious to know who will I encounter tonight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Papa told me last night Washington himself would come,” she responded. I froze. General Washington had already made himself respectable in front of everyone. Oh, I hope I won’t embarrass myself in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He also told me a certain Colonel Hamilton would join us,” she told me, a hint of suggestion in her voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, what is that supposed to mean?” I asked, referring to her tone of voice. “Are you trying to pair me up with the Colonel?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course,” she replied in an obvious tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve met Hamilton before at a dinner hosted by my father a few years ago. He was a charming man, passionate about revolution and a life of liberty. Red hair and blue eyes were all I remembered from him, as well as his vigorous personality. But he never suited me, he was far too focused on the cause and too prideful of himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why will I allow him to court me?” I questioned, raising my brows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I won’t let you die a spinster,” Angelica joked. I swatted her arm in a jocular manner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think he suits me,” I professed honestly. “He’s a bit much. Though he is quite a legend, I don’t think he will be the one I want to marry. Besides, I heard he’s quite the ladies’ man.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That didn’t stop you from blushing at him during that dinner,” she teased. I smacked her lightly on the arm. To be honest, he was quite handsome really. Fiery red hair, enchanting blue eyes — no, I won’t let myself be swayed by him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There we go,” she announced, adding final touches to my hair. “Your hair looks gorgeous, my dear. I’ll ask one of our servants to aid you in dressing up. We will leave in an hour or so.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, she departed the room. Ruth came in immediately afterward after helping an adamant Peggy to switch to better clothing. The dress was tight, but I had no qualms about it. All of my outside attire always fit me rather poorly since they made the waist so slim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I finished putting on the dress, I took a moment to admire myself in the mirror. The gown I donned was blue, similar to the bright sky and the shimmering sea. My hair was neatly combed and had a simple touch to it. It took a long debate between me and Angelica to convince her I didn’t want to wear a wig. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The carriage ride there was lengthy and nerve-wracking. Tonight, I was to meet many of our new nation’s heroes, those who gallant tales and legendary stories to tell. I’d have to make a good impression on them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here we are, ladies,” my mother proclaimed as the driver helped her in exiting the carriage. The venue was already full of soldiers dressed up in their best military uniform, attempting to impress any young maidens. I hid half of my face behind my fan as I entered the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the cold temperature brought by winter, the room felt so heated. With numerous people crowded into it, it is hard to see where you were going. I lost Angelica and Peggy amongst the gathering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was too many people for me. Few minutes in and I already desired to leave. I tried to search for an escape route but it ended in vain. Guess I’d have to endure this, I thought to myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I saw him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Him with his captivating blue-violet eyes. Him with his flaming red locks. Him with his handsome smile. It was none other than Alexander Hamilton.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I must admit, he has grown more beguiling over the seasons. He was skinny once I met him, but he has gained some muscle. But one thing never changes, I was still head over heels with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was helpless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking around the ballroom, I saw Angelica wandering around. I instantly grabbed her arm and whispered, “this one’s mine” in her ear, gesturing to Hamilton. Her expression showed...disappointment to my confusion. Nevertheless, she cleaned herself up and began to stroll towards Hamilton.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, Angelica will take him away. I guess we’re through. Right as I was about to walk away from my spot, our eyes locked on each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a few seconds, time halted its course. The world stopped spinning. Sisyphus no longer rolled his rock. It was just us two, and I couldn’t be more happier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was the first one to break away from the stare and concealed myself behind my fan. I heard Angelica’s and Hamilton’s voice speaking behind me. Fixing myself, I prepared to meet him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you taking me?” He questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m about to change your life,” Angelica answered, a bit of flirtation in her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then, by all means, lead the way,” he said, returning the flirtatious banter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as he was right in front of me, I curtsied slightly. “Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” I greeted him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Schuyler?” He asked Angelica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My sister,” she introduced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for all your service,” I commended, hoping he’d appreciate it. Taking my hand in his, my face grew even more red when he laid a soft kiss on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it,” he said in a flattering tone. I swear my breathing ceased when he said those words. I could feel my legs melting under my gown after his compliment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll leave you to it!” Angelica jested, abandoning is to our business.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked at Hamilton and smiled. He grinned too. Behind those blue orbs, I saw adventure, excitement, and many more. This, this moment would change my life forever, I knew it. Hamilton was a hurricane of a person, a force of nature. This would reshape everything I imagined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t until later on did I realize how much he had remodeled in my life.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>I beamed at that small memory. It truly did change everything I had hoped and dreamed for in my life. That scene was the catalyst the brought upon every blessing and curse I experience today.</p><p>The sea was a shade of a beautiful blue, no different than the dress I wore when I met Hamilton for the first time. The boat shifted from side to side occasionally, but it was mostly smooth sailing. Finally, after fifteen years, I could see my Hamilton again.</p><p>A lot of drama has occurred in my life recently. My father had passed away few months into our stay in Spain. His younger lover inherited all his belongings and took custody of me.</p><p>My father wanted to go to Spain to make reestablish his wealth again. Before we left, we were losing money and he needed support. He had a few business partners in Spain willing to help him and he accepted.</p><p>Unfortunately, when he died, he didn’t recover much money. In order to acquire that wealth, my “mother” married me off to some wealthy Spaniard twice my age. For years, I have struggled under his iron grip.</p><p>He made me cut my ties with Alexander. Though he ignored me all my life, he still waged control over me. It was a miserable marriage, but there was a bright spot in that marriage. Since he was twice my age, he passed away shortly after.</p><p>When that occurred, I gathered as much of my belongings and a few stacks of money and fled. Journeying towards the dock, I paid for my trip and left Spain for good. I only hoped Alexander didn’t tire from waiting so long.</p><p>Through all the turmoil, I prevailed. This was the final life, my last chance at love. I would do anything to guarantee that both Alexander and I will experience futures basked in love.</p><p>I noticed the temperature grow a bit more cold. We are near icebergs after all. Cradling my arms around my body, I walked towards the inside of the ship to warm myself.</p><p>On the way there, I bumped into a man. The man was near my age and had a familiar presence. “I’m so sorry, ma’am,” he apologized profusely.</p><p>“No need for the apologies,” I waved him off. “I should have paid attention to where I was going.”</p><p>When I saw his face, my mind was befuddled. He seemed so familiar, but where in the world did I last see him? </p><p>“May I ask what your name is?” I inquired.</p><p>“Phillip Francis, ma’am,” he introduced himself, bowing down slightly. No, no, no, this couldn’t be, couldn’t it? This cannot be the Phillip I gave birth to in the last life, it simply couldn’t.</p><p>“Who are your parents, Phillip?” I interrogated, intrigued to see if this was my son or not.</p><p>“Rachel Barlowe and John Francis, ma’am,” he answered, beaming.</p><p>Tears started to trickle down my face. This was my son, my son who I died giving birth to. The son who never got the chance to see his father. The son who never got the chance to live with his mother.</p><p>“Ma’am, are you alright?” He inquired, noticing my tears.</p><p>“Oh, I’m alright,” I assured him. “Do tell me about your life, Phillip.”</p><p>“Well, I work as an architect to a big facility in America,” he took pride in that sentence. I was proud of it as well. “I have a wife and two children, both named after my parents.”</p><p>“Where are your parents?” I questioned, wanting to see his response.</p><p>“They’re both dead,” he said in a solemn voice. “My aunt and uncle were the ones who raised me. She told me that my father was murdered and that my mother died giving birth to me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I told him compassionately. “It must have been hard for you.”</p><p>“It was hard living my life as an orphan,” he stated, fumbling with his fingers. “But I endured, my aunt and uncle were there and I was happy with that. I only hope that they’re proud of me.”</p><p>“Oh, they are,” I said, nodding my head in a knowing tone. Of course, I would know since I am his mother. “They’d be so proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” he thanked me graciously.</p><p>“Phillip! Lunch is waiting!” A recognizable voice called out for him. An aging Angelica appeared. As she was about to fetch Phillip, she froze when she saw me.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be on my way,” he reassured her, making his way into the restaurant on the ship.</p><p>Angelica and I gaped at each other for a while. Unbelieving that this was happening. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We stood there in silence, two sisters reunited in separate lives.</p><p>“Thank you,” I mouthed out to her. She raised my son well. </p><p>She only shook her head which is her way of saying “you're welcome”. We took one last look at each other before she left to tend to her family. I was left alone once again, the gleaming sea my only companion.</p><p><em>I’m coming, Alexander</em>. <em>I’m coming home to you.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Guess who forgot she was supposed to publish a chapter today? That’s right, yours truly. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=t1bNIfvFhS4gPrLCFYxWX%2B%2FAoLTMPtuOMISqg%2FsQkxab%2BhdhkyGgADUhWulDqy6Uk6slg3zxagOMBo4NTu5qCpPkASNMYueNusgDvxg4BePdSOrOazHSdJjmIg2%2Fy457">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter Fifty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Want some wine, sir?” A waiter had asked me.</p><p>I shook my head. “No, not quite,” I replied, waving him off. Not really in the mood nor wine nor parties.</p><p>Today was supposed to be some business party hosted by the owner of our newspaper company. Unfortunately, the chief's wife decided to invite the whole city to join us in our celebrations. I was never the best at festivities. Back in the old days, I would be exuberant by such events like these, but now I wouldn’t.</p><p>Shifting towards the sides, I watched cheerful men and women have a great time. They were guffawing and smiling. When was the last time I was cheerful like that? I stood there in the corner of the room as guests mingled amongst themselves.</p><p>A hand softly touched my shoulder. “Are you okay?” Jane questioned about my well-being. She was obviously having a great time. Donning a black dress and a neat hairstyle, she was absolutely stunning, but she wasn’t the one for me.</p><p>“I’m fine, don’t worry,” I guaranteed her. “Go have some fun with your comrades. I’m sure they’ll appreciate your company.”</p><p>She smiled weakly and worriedly, clearly concerned by my current state of loneliness. But I ushered her forward to go talk to her friends. Jane glanced back at me in a perturbed manner before going off to join the other visitors.</p><p>I sighed to myself. <em>Maybe I should have taken that glass of alcohol, </em>I thought to myself. Scratching my head, I chose to look for the drinks.</p><p>The venue was designed to look like some nineteenth-century party. Even the guests chose to dress that way, wearing clothes that resemble those back in the century while still managing to look relevant. As usual, I bumped into some guests who looked at me strictly when I hit them.</p><p>“Sorry,” I apologized and continued on my way.</p><p>While strolling down the corridors which were surprisingly empty, I came across a mirror. <em>Damn, I look so different now, </em>I wondered to myself. It was true, my features differ so much from the ones I had five lifetimes ago.</p><p>Instead of flaming red locks, I had simple blacked-colored hair. Rather than blue eyes, I was given regular brown ones. I also took notice of my slightly tanned skin. A small scruff decorated the end of my chin.</p><p>It’s crazy to think that my physical attributes did contribute to the changes I made personally. Years ago, I would’ve been so irked at the fact I haven’t finished this task. Always wanting Eliza. Always wanting a new opportunity. Now, I was more patient, more understanding, and more developed.</p><p>“Leo?” A female voice called out for me. I turned to see Jane standing there, unsettled. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just reflecting,” I answered nonchalantly.</p><p>She let out a small sigh. “Leo, I know you miss your Judy deadly, but you have to socialize more,” she elaborated on my dark behavior. “You’ve been so glum and gloomy recently. You need some new people in your life.”</p><p>“I guess so,” I mumbled under my breath. “It’s just — it’s been so long since Judy came back. It’s been fifteen years since I last saw her. Do you reckon she’ll come back?”</p><p>“I know she will,” she affirmed. “But her absence doesn’t mean you have to sit in the dark forever. Who knows? Maybe she’ll come tonight but you’re here sitting in the dust.”</p><p>“Let’s go back to the party, shall we?” She inquired, offering me her arm. I accepted and we strode off towards the life of the house.</p><p>I took Jane’s advice and started chattering with people. Most of them were writers so it was easy to converse with them. We all laughed and debated about current topics and the state of the government now.</p><p>“Hold on, I’ll go refill my glass,” I excused myself. </p><p>With a bunch of people present at the venue, it was hard to see where the drink stands were. My height never made it easier for me. I attempted to stand on my tiptoes but end up stumbling and hitting a few people, to which I apologized.</p><p>“Where is that damn stand?” I grumbled to myself as I trudged through the sea of people. While strolling there, I bumped into another person. It was a woman. She wore a white dress and her hair was tied into a neat bun.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” I made an apology towards her. She giggled and dismissed the apology. In the back of my mind, I knew I heard that giggle somewhere. I just couldn’t figure out where.</p><p>“No need for an apology,” she beamed. She then left me to my confusion. Where did I hear that voice before?</p><p>It’s at the tip of my tongue, I just knew it! I stood there awkwardly in the middle of a hallway while visitors were just talking excitedly. My mind was in bewilderment. Who was that girl?</p><p>As I was about to resume my journey, something hit me like a train. </p><p>I only knew a few people in my life, some of them are women. Jane is one, but that definitely wasn’t her. My sisters were definitely not attending since they don’t know the head and his wife. Meaning the last person is...</p><p>“Miss, wait!” I shouted after her, garnering strange stares from other party-goers.</p><p>“Yes?” She turned to me and froze.</p><p>Our eyes met in silence. The world dissolved around us as we seemed unfazed by the blaring sounds of music and liveliness. There’s no way this could be her. There’s no way. </p><p>After fifteen long years, ages of waiting for another moment only for it to come to waste. Months of time spent brooding at the dock, awaiting a ship that would deliver her home to me. Tears of joy clouded my vision as I struggled to comprehend the scene in front of me.</p><p>Then, I choked out a name I hadn’t spoken in so long, “Betsey?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>ELIZA’S POINT OF VIEW<br/><br/></em></b>
</p><p>I took a deep inhale before exiting the vehicle. They told me it was a nineteenth-century themed party so I had picked a white dress as my outfit, accompanied by a neat bun as my hairstyle. From afar, you could there were many people inside the house.</p><p>One of my friends told me that she invited me as her guest to some company’s party. I was too nice to decline her offer so I decided to come, despite my reluctance. It was a crowded place after all, and I do not like crowded places.</p><p>Recently, I’ve been going to multiple parties. I hoped that one day, I would find Alexander in the crowd. I know all chances of him waiting for me were gone, but there was still hope.</p><p>“Judy, you came!” My friend, Marie, skipped towards me.</p><p>“I couldn’t refuse your offer,” I responded. “Besides, this is a lovely event.”</p><p>“Hopefully, this party could brighten your mood a bit.” She was referring to my depressed attitude lately. I searched desperately for Alexander when I came back here and still couldn’t find him.</p><p>“Hopefully,” I repeated her sentence before going my own way.</p><p><em>I’m feeling a bit thirsty, </em>I thought to myself. Wanting to quench my thirst, I decided to look for the drink stand. There were so many people moving and standing that it was hard to push through. I suddenly became insecure about my security as a robber could easily sneak in here. Luckily, I never brought with me any valuables.</p><p>When I did get that drink, I saw Marie again. “Having fun?” She inquired hopefully.</p><p>“Marie, I just got here,” I jested, chuckling a bit.</p><p>“I know, but I’m just wondering if you’re having a great time,” she laughed. </p><p>The party did look splendid though. It did really make me feel like I’m in the nineteenth century again. I would know since I lived in that century before.</p><p>It was very jubilant. There were many people to converse with and to socialize with. I suppose it could be a good celebration.</p><p>“I guess it’s alright,” I deduced. She clapped excitedly. “I knew you’d like it!”</p><p>Marie was a friend I met back in Spain. We had a few good encounters before she departed for America. When I escaped the torment I endured back in Spain, I contacted her again and I live with her family for now.</p><p>“I’ll go speak to the host’s wife. Have fun!” She said cheerfully as she sauntered away. I chuckled at her exhilaration.</p><p>I decided to wander around the building, observing all the details put into this party. It was a well-adorned place, I have to admit. A few minutes into strolling and I bumped into someone.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” he apologized profusely.</p><p>I dismissed his apology. “No need for an apology,” I told him, continuing on my way.</p><p>My mind remained puzzled for quite a few seconds. Now, where did I hear that voice? It could probably some man I met before but had forgotten.</p><p>Just as I was about to move on, a voice yelled for me. “Miss, wait!” He shouted, garnering some unwanted attention.</p><p>“Yes?” I turned to him and froze.</p><p>I was then met with the eyes of the man I never saw for fifteen years. The one I abandoned so long ago. A mixture of joy and relief bubbled inside me as I was about to cry. This was definitely Alexander! I just knew it.</p><p>The Earth faded away into nothingness as our surroundings blurred. None of us spoke, breathing in this marvelous moment. After years and years of searching, we finally found each other in the fog.</p><p>Then, he whispered a name I never heard someone else call me. “Betsey?” He asked, seeking confirmation.</p><p>I smiled and hugged him immediately, breathing in his scent. It has been so, so long since we’ve seen each other. His face brought tears to my eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief. I found him, I found him once again.</p><p>When we pulled away, he instantly began asking queries. “Where were you? Why weren’t you contacting me? Why-“ he interrogated before I paused him.</p><p>“Let’s just say it’s a long story,” I confessed. Indeed, it was too long and a simple retelling would take a few hours. I’ll tell him another time.</p><p>“To put it in short, my father died and I was married off to some old businessman who died a decade into our marriage. I escaped with pieces of his money and left to search for you,” I recalled as quickly as I can.</p><p>His eyes widened. “Wow, that was ummm,” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Never you mind that,” I dismissed his mystified look. “What matters now is that we’re together.”</p><p>“Right,” he agreed. I pecked him on the lips, just a short sweet kiss. He blushed fantastically after I did that. This was obviously the first time in centuries since he was touched like that.</p><p>We kissed each other again, this time full of passion. I relished his lips on mine. I nearly cried from the touch. I’ve been so starved of love that one ounce of it makes me sob. When we pulled away, we only giggled like newlyweds at each other.</p><p>I grasped his hands into mine. “Let’s get married now, before anything else comes in our way,” I instructed him. Death could cause any major accident to occur at any moment it wants. We need to get married pronto.</p><p>“What?” He asked dumbfoundedly.</p><p>“We need to do it now, before any incidents happen,” I explained. He was still addled but followed me anyway.</p><p>Pulling him out of the corridor, we began to run out of the party. Pushing towards multiple visitors, euphoria was in my mind as I found him again, after all these years. I was able to find my way back into the arms of my beloved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=PuDayDqlLhaSosp%2B21dPRLLkGUkmsXOhg52OX%2BCx4Wqal%2B1eV%2FRSChHtHYN2yaokRhpJNpYoWfiHP6HYOxi%2FK04uh8mOU4TErYeca2jSiNYNIBiADE0LsNp%2B2WVkCI3e">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter Fifty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>ALEXANDER’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>We were wandering around the corridors of the ball, desperate to find the exit. <em>Damn it, why does this building have to be so large? </em>I pondered to myself. Though that didn’t matter now, what matters is that Eliza was with me and we can get married now.</p><p>I held her close to me as if she would disappear again if I had let go. I couldn’t bear to lose her. Not this time, not ever.</p><p>Despite being endlessly confused by the hallways of the venue, my happiness never ran short. Giddiness still bubbled through my veins at finally reuniting with Eliza, my Betsey. We’ll get married after this and live happily ever after. Nothing could go wrong, right?</p><p>“How big is this venue?” Eliza inquired. </p><p>“I don’t know,” I responded casually.</p><p>I then saw some butlers giving out drinks. “We should stop and take a rest,” I said breathlessly. My exuberance of our recent reunion coursed through my blood. I have never felt so energetic in my life.</p><p>“No, we need to go now,” she answered sternly, marching forward.</p><p>“What’s so bad about a break?” I asked curiously.</p><p>“Look who wants to take a break now?” She teased in a joking manner.</p><p>I chuckled at her response. It seems so. Nevertheless, we each took glasses and sat on nearby stools. </p><p>“What do you think is gonna happen after this?” She questioned, taking a sip out of her glass.</p><p>I placed down my glass and sighed. I thought of an image, a beautiful image for a perfect life. A small house on top of the rolling hills. A nearby town I could work with. Giggly children playing in the fields. </p><p>“We’d buy a cottage far away from the city,” I began. “It will sit near a small town where I will work. We’d have — how many children do you want to have?”</p><p>“Well, obviously not eight since eight children are a pain,” she groaned. I chuckled at her response. </p><p>“Around five, I guess,” she deduced, taking another sip from her drink.</p><p>“Fine, five happy children dancing around the pastures. Our happy children,” I proclaimed. She smiled at the thought.</p><p>“I’ll be there this time. I’ll be by your side and watch our babies grow with each passing day until the day they grow out of the nest and fly off,” I told her. “And we would grow old together and be with each other until we Death parts us and see each other in another life. Does that sound right?”</p><p>“It sounds beautiful,” she choked.  </p><p>“A toast,” I started, raising my glass up high, “to our reunion and a future filled with joy.”</p><p>“Here, here,” Eliza laughed, clinking our glasses together before drinking all of it down.</p><p>I stood up from the seat and offered her my arm. “A dance, my lady?” I purred with flirtation in my tone. She giggled slightly at this. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks. “Of course, my good sir,” she copied my tone. With that, we rushed to the dance floor.</p><p>One of her arms was on my shoulder. The other held my hand in a soft bond. My other hand slipped down to her waist as we glided through the room. She had her head resting on my chest as I relaxed.</p><p>Dancing gracefully with Eliza made me reflect on what the centuries have done to us. The earliest encounter we remembered was our time as Alexander and Eliza Hamilton, the catalyst of all these events. That life was the most special one.</p><p>We started a nation. We had eight children. We went through multiple hurdles but we survived. And what we messed up in that life, we paid for it in the upcoming lives.</p><p>My life as William Harold had been my first failure, a justifiable one that is. Eliza was pretty old and I had just been reborn. The age gaps and situation we were in at that time were hard, and I was lucky enough to see her in her true self before she passed away.</p><p>Then came our time as Joseph Bell and Caroline Harris. It was a tragedy from the beginning, from the first encounter to the day we both left the world. The anger, the resentment we felt towards each other for our actions drifted us apart, and we both paid the price.</p><p>Louis Allen and Ammelia Baker were next. It started off happy. We were childhood friends until we got separated, meeting again in a tavern. It would have been successful if the Titanic didn’t drown and submerged us both into icy deaths.</p><p>Our lives as John Francis and Rachel Barlowe. It began so happy, so simple that it almost made you think this was going to end in happily ever after. We were in love, engaged until we were drifted apart once again. And when we saw each other again, disaster struck.</p><p>Foreign affairs were exchanged. Tears were shed. Blood spilled on the wooden floor. I cringed at the torture I had to endure from her past husband. The imagery of me being whipped and stabbed to death was so vivid I could almost feel it. It was a theatrical drama ready to unfold.</p><p>Finally, Leo Hamilton and Judy Anderson came last. Our last hope of achieving eternal love before Death loses its patience. This, this was the decisive battle. After being pulled away for fifteen years, we made it work. I could only pray that whatever I wished upon would happen.</p><p>Death tried and tried to bring me to renounce my vows to Eliza. After every heartbreak and every tear, after every argument and every drop of blood, we stayed together. If this doesn’t make us deserving of that reward, then I don’t know what is.</p><p>The soft humming of the violin and the peaceful singing of the piano brought everyone to dance slowly. Eliza and I held each other close as if we were one body. Everything was at a stalemate at this point, no one moved, no one existed but the two of us. It was just us, against the world and all its turmoils.</p><p>I tipped Eliza’s head close to mine. “I love you,” I whispered, still swaying gently to the tune.</p><p>“I love you too,” she repeated. We shared a kiss, a kiss of promise, of love, and of a brighter future.</p><p>When we broke apart, I asked her, “should we go?” Eliza nodded her head and we were off to get married. Joy in our minds and love in our hearts. This was all perfect, what could go wrong?</p><p>A scream halted the room, bringing everyone to a stop. Loud sounds blared from the balcony as some people dropped to the floor. My heart stopped beating. I recognized these signs from the war.</p><p>There was a mass shooting happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WARNING: VIVID GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I WILL SUMMARIZE THE CHAPTER AT THE A/N FOR THOSE WHO CANNOT BEAR TO READ.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, we need to go!” I yelled, dragging her away from the sounds. She clutched closer to me, desperate not to die.</p><p>The exit was in no sight and we needed to hide. I never got a weapon and had forgotten my training which were immediate disadvantages. Thinking quickly, I forced both of us to hide under a table and wait until the shooting was over.</p><p>Eliza and I embraced each other close throughout the trauma. We cried softly together as the gun sounds continued. Screaming and stomping were heard as we held each other close, vowing never to tear apart.</p><p><em>Death, please, </em>I prayed silently. <em>Don’t do this to us.</em></p><p>Police sires were heard outside as I looked up from Eliza’s shoulder. We were free. “Eliza, come on! Let’s go!” I shook her and motioned for her to stand up.</p><p>As we exited the table, we ran towards the exit. “Come on, Eliza. We’re almost out-“ I stopped as a piercing ball went through my chest.</p><p>Eliza screams as I fell down to the floor. Police officers immediately passed us and chased down the attacker. Blood was spilling from my mouth as my chest felt as if it were charged by a sharp blade.</p><p>“No, no, no, no” Eliza panicked, trying to keep it all together. “Please don’t die, Alexander. Please.”</p><p>“I-I can’t,” I stuttered. The pain was too unimaginable. I’m trying to stay strong. I’m trying.</p><p>Eliza kept on shaking me awake, begging me to stay alive. Meanwhile, my body was almost giving up. I’m attempting to fight the bullet but I’m almost on the edge.</p><p>“Do you remember that time when we first met?” I asked her softly. </p><p>She sniffed. “Of course, I do,” she croaked, holding back the tears.</p><p>“That was the happiest moment of my life,” I mumbled, the pain preventing me from speaking loudly. “It was my earliest re-recollection of you. You were so...beautiful in that dress.” </p><p>The torment in my chest prevented me from speaking clearly, making me stutter or pause, but I kept going. “I’ll never forget that moment, ever. Even as I die,” I muttered, preparing to give up.</p><p>“NO!” Eliza shouted, jolting me awake. “You will live, Alexander. We’re going to take you to a hospital and you will live. Think of the future you promised, Alexander. Our lives, our cottage, our children...”</p><p>The scenery of that imagination. Five little children dancing in the field and laughing. Eliza was with them and I was there as well. We were all happy and joyful. A bright green pasture with a happy family enjoying it. A moment I will never get to witness.</p><p>It aches me to think I’ll never know that feeling again. The jubilation to hold my child in my arms. The satisfaction of resting underneath the summer sun in a grassy field. The pleasure of having Eliza, my soulmate by my side will be forever gone.</p><p>I will never taste the sweet taste of love, nor feel the soft touch of cheerfulness. All of them goes down the drain at this very moment. I was ready to accept my fate and close my eyes.</p><p>“Alexander, please don’t die,” Eliza begged, her voice hoarse from crying. “I should have never left. I should have—“</p><p>She goes on and on about what she should have done to prevent the problem. But it was too late, what’s done is done. I shushed her panicking voice.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done,” I choked, it was painful to accept the truth. “But I don’t care about that, all I care about is that I got to know you.”</p><p>“I got to know your love, your shining face, your kindness. You shaped me who I was today and I couldn’t be more thankful for that,” I recited my thoughts. All that I wanted to say to her. “You were always by my side. The best soulmate a man could have.”</p><p>“I don’t care if I’m dying or not, all that matters is that I was lucky enough to spend those last centuries experiencing your love,” I told her in a bittersweet manner. She begins sobbing from the sentiment.</p><p>“Look at me, Betsey,” I instructed her as our eyes met. “I’d rather die at this moment than live all of my lives not knowing your love.”</p><p>Eliza tears up from the declaration of love. We share one last kiss together that tasted of blood and tears. Our final kiss together, and we’d never see each other again. I’d never taste her sweet lips on mine again. I’d never feel her love again.</p><p>The torture in my chest was searing. My heart is beginning to give up. It cannot win this fight, not this time. I prepared my final and eternal goodbye to Eliza.</p><p>“Best of wives and best of women,” I whispered when we pulled away. I began to close my eyes and drift into eternal slumber. Eliza screams as I descended into darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: For those who cannot read the triggering parts, a mass shooting occurs and Alexander dies from it. And yes, this is the final life; meaning they didn’t succeed.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=Bg2D28my62PqE3Ao7yt%2FR81jU%2BTkFrkdsMazSUv1YjUUb9C4RWNINDHH%2BhJoEnP%2BEwfryR4P4jkb8p%2F2em3UJgFQa9YR%2BWGzkqOeYzTgCkrXyVlR9GbStRSsmy%2FhNPS8">Wattpad version</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter Fifty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: SUICIDE AND DEPRESSING THOUGHTS. I honestly don’t want to write suicide but there was no other way. If you are triggered by this, please skip to the A/N as always. Remember that you matter and that you are loved.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>(WARNING: DEPRESSION AND SUICIDE. SKIP TO A/N FOR THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS.)<br/></em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>ELIZA’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A tiny drop of water fell to the floor. <em>Must be the plumbing, </em>I thought to myself. It continues to drip on the floor, echoing throughout the room. The house was silent, still. You could hear a pin drop on the floor based on how quiet it was.</p><p>It’s been two years since Alexander passed. More than two years since he was shot by that damn gunman and fallen into his death. He failed, both of us did. The second he died was the same second I lost my soulmate, my partner for eternity.</p><p>So much has happened, and yet I could describe it in lesser words. Ever since his death, I went into a mourning state and never left. Always depressed. Always lonely. Always longing for someone to hold me.</p><p>My mental health declined. Everything in my life started falling apart, brick by brick. My finances collapsed. My physical features started wearing off. I was the symbol of a broken woman torn apart brutally by life.</p><p>Had to move from one home to another, the quality of the house decreasing as it goes on. I couldn’t afford the fancy things in life. Tried to get a job but my depression held me back from doing so.</p><p>My small apartment was filled with emptiness. Barely any pieces of furniture were there. The cupboards were stacked with nothing. There was no vibrance to it. It remained the same as it was when I moved in.</p><p>With selling all my belongings just to fit simple needs, I lost everything else. Happiness, pleasure — everything. All that remains is the memories of what used to be a better world.</p><p>I could still hear his voice even though it died long ago. His fainted laugh. His fading smile. They were still there, living in my memories. That was the one thing I couldn’t sell and will never will. They are precious to me and my only source of joy. But even that couldn’t stop the spark in my life from fading.</p><p>Dancing figures, giggles of excitement, kisses of pleasure; these were my only properties. Once upon a dream, I lived in a beautiful house with an amazing family. Now, I wander around the street, living like a peasant, thinking where it all went wrong. </p><p>Alexander’s death was the start of it all. His passing led me to depression, which made me impossible to get a proper job. A few years and many failed opportunities later, here I am. A useless woman living in the garbage corner of the world.</p><p>A peal of distant laughter came from the back of my head. <em>I know that laugh, </em>I told myself. Her giggles started getting louder, more high-pitched, and stuffed with more exuberance. <em>That was my laugh from years before.</em></p><p>Every night I go to sleep, I get transported to a better world, my own imagination. A small cottage on the rolling hills. Five happy children dancing in the wind. A loving couple sitting from the sides, watching their kids guffaw and have fun.</p><p>That was a dream that I will never witness in real life. That was a false memory, a mere mirage of something that could never happen. My soulmate was gone. I will never be attached to him for eternity. I’ll just be another lonely person in the universe. Just wandering around life aimlessly with no meaning.</p><p>Leaning against a cracked wall, a few tears slipped my face. It’s been so long, so long since I felt cheery. Not a smile glanced my face after that forbidden moment. There was no hiding my sadness.</p><p>A rope caught the corner of my eye. I wanted to dismiss it but thought for a second. This rope could end all my problems. This could end everything.</p><p>There was no meaning to life anyway. I lost my soulmate for eternity. My current state is in shambles right now. I have no purpose, no talent.</p><p><em>But there could still be a chance...</em>, a whisper echoed through my brain. </p><p>No! There’s nothing to live for anymore! Alexander’s dead! All my future lives were basically useless at this point. I don’t want to live anymore. I don’t want to exist anymore...</p><p>Walking up to the rope, I picked it up from the ground. I headed towards a chair, the only chair in this room. I dragged it towards the center of the room where a ceiling fan was placed. I couldn’t afford an aircon and the ceiling fan was the best I could get.</p><p>The voices in my head screamed for me to don’t do it. <em>You have so much to live for! If you do this, there’s no turning back! There is a world out there waiting for you to explore it! </em>They would shout, but my decision was already firm.</p><p>Standing on top of the chair, I wrapped the rope around the top of the fan. <em>Don’t do this to yourself, Eliza, </em>a voice hissed inside of my brain. <em>Alexander didn’t sacrifice himself for nothing.</em></p><p>I ignored the voice, shaking it off. There was no use for life. I circled the rough rope around my neck. <em>You have so much to live for, Betsey, </em>another echo said.</p><p>No, it all disappeared when Alexander died. How good can life be when your soulmate is dead? How is it even worth it to exist when all your future lives are doomed to be soulmate-less? Once I tightened the rope around my neck, I was set to go.</p><p><em>Please don’t do this to yourself, </em>one last voice cried.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I muttered to it.</p><p>Before I took away my life, a flash of a distant memory came into my mind. A woman in a blue ballgown was blushing, covering her face with a fan. A man in a soldier’s uniform kissed her hand, flirting with her. </p><p>That started it all. The tragedy of Alexander and Eliza Hamilton. Retold in countless separate lives. From the sinking of a ship to a mass shooting, it was all a theatrical drama.</p><p>I smiled in remembrance of that memory. It was the first time I smiled in years. In the next life, I would forget all of these memories, all my valuable possessions. They would be gone, forgotten, tossed into the void, and seen only in history. I had to cherish this moment one last time.</p><p>It faded away so suddenly. All lives coming together for one show before I forget them all. I beamed at it, knowing that most of these stories will remain untold. When it was all over, I knew it was my time.</p><p>With one last plunge, I kicked the chair. The rope choked me mercilessly. The pain was torturous, but there was no other way of escaping life.</p><p>I started losing my breath as my vision darkens. This is it, it was game over. With one final tear slipping past my eyes, I let go of life.</p><p>The first thing I hear as my soul floats away is death’s evil laugh. I let it consume me.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: For those who couldn’t read the sensitive parts, Eliza becomes depressed after Alexander dies and kills herself two years later. I really am sorry for writing about a depressing topic. I’ll try not to write about it ever again.</p><p>Also, apologies again for the short chapter. The chapter’s only a thousand words as I was busy today and the chapter only had little plot in it so there wasn’t much I could write. With all the explained, I hoped you still enjoyed it!)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=fIEW8OmieK%2Bt8Par9JtJDXFUsDugP8ZqnmaRhjjhRPfQUqErljEcilaLj%2BBSwBdLs4lwa%2BoJG7gqS0QWLFbnzYV8JCX7cIxNRDanj%2FZ3U2o%2Fb9UFvyhtk1MYz2LN5Qlz">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter Fifty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>ALEXANDER’S POINT OF VIEW</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>My head swirled as I struggled to move. The pain in my chest was still burning even after the bullet had passed through. My eyes were still tight shut from the blind light.</p><p>I failed, I failed everything. There was no turning back now. All these lives all gone to waste because of some stupid mistakes I made in the past. </p><p>I wished I could turn back time. Changed everything, every failure I have ever done. Right what I did wrong. Maybe go back to the root of the problem so this whole mess didn’t start anyway.</p><p>A bright glow greeted my vision as I opened my eyes. I was back in Death’s home, its sanctuary. Struggling to push me up, I sat on the smooth white floor.</p><p>If I hadn’t cheated...if I hadn’t been such a fool, we wouldn’t be in this mess. Not only have I failed Eliza, but I have failed my future lives, ridding the of a good chance at love. My eternity is in jeopardy and there was nothing I could do.</p><p>Standing up, I clutched my chest. It felt as if the bullet was still there only it wasn’t. The wound had completely healed. Examining my surroundings, I saw nothing but light. A surprising sight since Death always wore black.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, Hamilton,” a familiar cold voice hissed behind me. Gulping, I turned around and came face to face with Death itself.</p><p>Its looks had remained unchanged, as it was for thousands of years. A black cloak draped all over its body except its black skeletal arms. Floating ominously in the light. It was the very image of the grim reaper only without its infamous face.</p><p>“What do you want with me?” I grunted, standing my ground. I know it was a bad idea to stand up against Death, but I have nothing to lose for I have already lost everything.</p><p>It chuckled at my bravery. “How very courageous of you to stand up against me,” it mused, coming closer. I backed up a bit, preparing for the worse.</p><p>“How can you appear yourself in front of me and laugh at me for losing everything I ever loved?!” I fought back. It only guffawed more.</p><p>“To be fair, it was your fault,” it sneered, clearly angered. “If you hadn’t been a horrible husband, you wouldn’t be in this position!”</p><p>“Well, if you weren’t so flawed and made those stupid laws, none of us would be in this mess in the first place!” I debated back. It looked more triggered.</p><p>“Who are you to oppose death?!” It yelled, its dark voice echoing throughout the room. “Don’t you know how much I can make your life miserable?”</p><p>“My life is already miserable,” I murmured, but loud enough so Death can hear me. “You took away my soulmate and made me suffer throughout all those trials.”</p><p>“It was you who was the monster. What are you anyway?!” I asked it. I always wondered what kind of being Death was. It was no god for it was too flawed, but not a mortal soul either. And it was too righteous for it to be the devil.</p><p>It chuckled evilly at my question. “Funny you should ask that,” it hissed. “Would you like to see my face, Hamilton?”</p><p>I thought for a second before nodding my head. This moment could traumatize me forever, but then again I’ll forget this scene in the next life, right? My heart pounded as Death began to lift its hood.</p><p>At first, I imagined a skull with shining red eyes. The grim reaper was the first thing I thought of when it comes to visualizing Death’s looks. The truth, however, was far from my expectations.</p><p>Instead of a skull, it was a complete living head. The figure was a woman with wavy black hair and pale skin. She had glasses on and wore a wicked smirk on her face.</p><p>“Wha-what?” I stuttered, completely shocked. This wasn’t supposed to go this way. This must be a prank! There’s no way Death looks like this. No, no, no; this was wrong.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Hamilton? Can’t handle the truth?” She snickered. I was still in complete confusion. There was no longer a cold voice, only a high-pitched one.</p><p>“How — what, what are you?” I questioned, absolutely horrified.</p><p>“I am not Death, I am The Author,” she proclaimed with a nefarious tone. “I control everything and anyone in this universe.”</p><p>My mouth refused to utter any other words. My brain stopped functioning as I was left to understand and accept what was happening around me.</p><p>“You see, Hamilton. When you died from that duel, your soul immediately became mine,” she explained with a sinister tone. “You are nothing more but a character in my own story. A character that I can control and manipulate. A character that I can torture and kill.”</p><p>Wait, so I was right that I was merely a plaything all along! Death has treated me like a traumatized protagonist in a story, with Death being the scriptwriter. </p><p>“All of the people that you meet aside from Eliza were merely simple personalities that I create and have authority over,” it told me with a powerful voice.</p><p>“S-so, all of this,” I gestured all around me. “All of this was only an illusion, a mirage that you manifested?”</p><p>“Yes, Hamilton,” she hissed, circling around me like a ghost. “You see, Hamilton, every event that happened to you was all written by me for a story. All these accidents, tragedies were written specifically for entertainment purposes.”</p><p>“And the best part is, you can’t do anything about it!” She chortled, cackling like a maniac. “You live in my universe now, I have dictatorship over your entire existence!”</p><p>I was utterly speechless. I should have never asked Death about the truth. The truth was better remaining hidden than be exposed in broad daylight.</p><p>“Here’s the dilemma, Hamilton,” it spoke to me seriously. “The thing is, all of your five lives are gone. I have no use for you anymore. Do you know what happens to you?”</p><p>I swallowed my breath. “What?” I whimpered, absolutely scandalized.</p><p>She pulled out an ax from behind her back. A devilish expression on her face. Eyes hungering for bloodlust. A smirk so malevolent that I shivered before it. She charged towards me. </p><p>I did nothing but run.</p><p>“You can never outrun me, Hamilton!” She shouted as she chased me. “I am The Author! You are nothing but an ant to me!”</p><p>I sprinted away from her, attempting to spare myself some time. But there was nothing I could do, she was the creator of this universe and has power over me. She was laughing menacingly while pursuing after me.</p><p>Soon enough, my heart stopped when I felt hands grabbed my shoulders. I was yanked from across the room onto the floor. I groaned as my back ached from the pain.</p><p>Death appeared above me, smiling like a maniac. “It all ends here now, Hamilton,” she whispered maliciously. She raised her ax above her head.</p><p>“NO!” I screamed as the cold metal touched my body.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: SIKE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay, this isn’t actually canon. This was a troll I made a few days ago. I thought it’d be funny to claim myself as Death and be the villain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Please don’t unfollow me or hate me, please)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like I said before, this isn’t actually canon to the story and I simply made this for fun. I just wanted to make a story where the author appears at the end and BOOM, this happens.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: I am not Death. I’m also not evil as this was made only for fun. I am not a bad person so please don’t take it seriously and let this character define me. This was simply made for fun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry for the prank, that was really mean of me. Comment below if I should delete this chapter in a week or allow future readers to see it. Again, I apologize.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hoped you still enjoyed this part and see you soon!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243712312?utm_source=ios&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_writing&amp;wp_page=create_story_details&amp;wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&amp;wp_originator=RFwyGN6ObCZhN9g0tfQ9PVEDkwdldY1iHftrwAdurD684nWYPfhi2xQIBw0JPyBs%2FmGZWkpdrA1wNR9aEEgdFIau5Bq2Ad8l%2BvX1uuAbgqp1%2Bsxe8c3jA3T8YVqQss0a">Wattpad version</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>